Taiyoukagure ninjas: Requiem for a dream
by jacques0
Summary: Two and a half years later, Jack and friends return for the next chapter in this series. Now working with the nefarious Akatsuki organization and loosing the trust of his friends, Jack now focuses on the one responsible since before he was born...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the sequel of Taiyoukagure ninjas. i was bored that day and i decided to upload the first chapter. hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter Cover: **Akatsuki member with a hat hidding his face and a ring with the kanji for Pure on the ring.

CHAPTER THRITY-TWO

The problem which is called Akatsuki

Two and a half years later

The three Akatsuki members were a few miles away from the Sand Village. One of them was massive like a boulder, drapped in the black cloak with red clouds and the hat hiding his face. The other was a long-haired blond as a strang of his hair fall on the cloak on the outside, and the third was not wearing the hat yet.

His long red hair was pulled back as two braided bangs falls on either side and they were longer than he had them two years ago and his amber eyes were the same as they ever been as he watched the ever ending desert that stretched for miles in front of him.

"I still don't get why Leader-sama send you with us Jack," the blond-haired said as he looked at the younger boy behind him.

"I'm to kill anyone that cross us," Jack said.

"I'm glad that he came," the boulder Akatsuki said, "like that I won't be keep waiting."

"I won't be worried about that Sasori-dono," the blond said as a grin crossed his face, "After all, my jutsus are a work of art…yeah,"

"A work of art eh," Jack said.

"You haven't seen my work yet Jack, yeah," the blond said, "You disappeared after we installed you. I though I would have to kill you."

"Like you will be able to," Jack said placing his hat on his head, "Fucking hot this sun."

"This is desert Jack-san…"

Jack laughed and said, "And this hot sun is making my fire go wild."

_Is he insane, _the others two thought as they watched the crazy grin on Jack's face.

"The One-Tail will be ours soon," Jack said as he grinned slightly.

&&&

The Sand advisors were seating in the room having an important meeting as Gaara listened to everything.

"A bad rumor have been going around," Yura said.

"What is it?" Baki asked.

"The information is from Jiraiya of the Sannin himself," Yura said, "Have any of you heard about the organization called 'Akatsuki'."

"Please," one advisor said, "Share this information with us."

"Certainly," Yura said, "as I was saying, Akatsuki is formed of a dozen shinobis and some of them are S-ranked missing ninjas. One is Itachi Uchiha, the shinobi know to have destroyed the Uchiha clan in one night. The other is Hoshigaki Kisame, know as the Phantom of the Mist know to have targeted Daimyos in the past and also was part of the Seven Swordman of the Mist and those two are partners for the organization."

"There is also Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin," Yura said, "he was also part of Akatsuki and it is also unknow whether he was part of the organization when he attacked during the Chunin Exam were we lost the Fourth Kazekage."

Baki looked down at the information in front of him and glanced at the Godaime Kazekage, Gaara, who just seated there as he listened at the information and his eyes met Baki's for a brief moment before looking away again.

"There is also Deidara, from the Stone Village," Baki said, "a terrorist bomber, followed by Sasori of the Red Sand."

"No one had seen Sasori for years," one advisor said, shocked "it is still unclear if he is part of the Akatsuki or not."

"Yes but that's all the information that came from the Sannin," Yura said, "and also, the Akatsuki is known to wear a black cloak wit red clouds design on them."

"Very well then, this meeting is adjourned," the Head advisor said.

Everyone left the place one after another.

&&&

"The ones Orochimaru used is just headed…yeah," Deidara said.

"Yes,"

"For some reason he leaked information about us," Deidara said, "and after that he turned traitor."

"I'm not too sure if Orochimaru is the one who leaked the information," Jack said as he glanced at Deidara.

"Even so we don't have a choice," Sasori said, "Not a lot of people can know how he looks like after he use that jutsu of his, and by the way. Is one bag just going to be enough?"

"You won't have to worry my dear Sasori," Deidara said as he uzipped a bag tied to his waist, "With my Number eighteen which is my favorite. After all our opponent is the One-Tail is it not?"

"I wouldn't care less if you die," Sasori growled.

"Well, if there is something wrong," Deidara said, "Our little bodyguard can take of that right Jack?"

"It won't be my fault if you got yourself killed from being unprepared," Jack deadpanned.

"Where is your artistic vision," Deidara said, "You two are such killjoys."

After a few minutes the Sand Village walls came into view and Jack was wondering how they were going to go against the entire village if they had already had information about the Akatuski organization and about the members…

_They won't have info about me that's for sure, _Jack though as he gripped his sword blade from under the cloak, _best to get ready for the battle that is going to come for sure._

As they came nearer to the Wall, it was silent except for the wind which howled loudly around them and Jack was getting suspicious.

"Do you think they're laying a trap for us?" he asked the other two.

"It's no trap," Sasori said.

They came near the gorge of the wall and came face to face with a Sand ninja who stood there and Jack noticed that they were blood on his clothes and face.

"Do you remember me Yura?" Sasori asked.

A silence followed before the man get into a kneeling position, "Of course Sasori-sama."

"Good thing you did to," Deidara said, "Jack would have chopped you up to pieces."

"So your memories have returned," Sasori said, "then you're my faithful servant again."

Deidara's hand had a mouth chewing and let out the clay which he closed his hand again, molding it, opened it again to form a small bird which he drop on the ground as he create a seal.

They were a cloud of smoke and the clay bird had become enourmous, large enough for Deidara who jumped on its back.

"We will attack the village from above," he said, "So Sasori, this is a real art..yeah?"

"Don't make me wait," Sasori said.

Deidara just laughed and took off into the air as Jack watched him.

"So will he make it back alive?" Jack asked Sasori.

"If he doesn't I'll turn him into a puppet," Sasori growled.

Jack just shook his head, wondering how these two became partners and he went to his part of the work.

"Seems like the sneaking in idea failed," Jack said after a few moments, seeing Deidara dodging sand.

"Dedaira is turning this into a circus," Sasori growled seeing his partner in action, "Yura, you head on back, it will get complicated if the guys in this village sees you."

"Hai, Sasori-sama," Yura said before vanishing.

"Gaara is the Jinchurikin eh," Jack said, "I've fought him once, back in the Chunin Exam when Orochimaru attacked. Me and Sasuke foolishly went after him with no idea of what he really was."

"You fought him?"

"Yeah and he would have killed me if it wasn't for Naruto and the others," Jack sighed, "By the way, using the night as a cover was a great idea, at least security didn't see anything yet."

"Dedaira know I don't like to be kept waiting," Sasori said.

Suddenly, a large wave of sand grew out of the ground and Jack sighed.

"Deidara is in trouble," he said, "Gaara got the environmental advantage."

Sasori didn't say anything.

Deidara's battle continued against Gaara with many close call, one when he loses one of his arm but turn out it was his plan to attack Gaara from within his ultimate defense and by the time he returned to Jack and Sasori the sun was already rising.

Dedaira landed the bird by them with Gaara unconscious by the tail of the bird.

"You're late, You knew that I don't like to be kept waiting," Sasori said.

"He was pretty strong," Deidara said as he looked at Gaara.

"You're lucky you weren't killed," Jack said glaring at him, "I told you to be prepared."

"I'll take up some more when we are back to HQ," Deidara said as he landed on the ground and he said, "I'm going to be in need of a new arm."

They went through a few steps before explosion shooks the trench of the Wall, and they turned to see Jack lowering his hands as his eyes turned back into amber.

"Good job Jack-san," Deidara laughed, "It will be a while before they came after us."

"Sasori's idea," Jack said as he followed the two on the walk back.

"It seems you won't be doing much after all Jack," Deidara said.

Jack didn't say anything and the three Akatsuki members went on their way.

"WAIT," a voice yelled, a voice that Jack found strangely familiar.

They turned toward it and found a Sand ninja dressed entirely in black with a batlike headthing for hears.

"It's been a while Kankuro," Jack grinned.

Kankuro turned toward the him and recognition shone into his eyes.

"You're Jack Haruno," he said slowly as if not too sure.

"Seems you gots friends everywhere Jack-san," Deidara said.

"Sasori, Deidara, you two go on headed," Jack said as he turned around, facing Kankuro, "we will need to keep up schedule now."

The other two just turned around and continued walking as Jack stood there facing Kankuro with a small grin on his face. Kankuro looked the same, since he had the same outfit as in the Chunin Exam two years ago and it seems he was carrying scrolls on his back rather than the bandaged puppet he had back then.

"Feels like a reunion," Jack grinned, "First Gaara, now you, and if I continue to walk away Temari's going to pop out of nowhere."

"Get out of my way Haruno," Kankuro growled.

"Get past me if you can," Jack said.

Kankuro pulled out the three scrolls and made a seal then three great puppets were there as the smokes disippated. One was a familiar one since he had seen it in the Chunin exams and the others was a Salamander and Black Ant.

"So you still play with dolls," Jack said as he opened his cloak from the bottom to show the handle of a sword.

Doing a few movements, Kankuro send Crow after him which Jack dodged by flying to the other side and the Black Ants came the other side and Jack grinned as he breath fire at it.

"**Dragon Breath technique,"**

The flames burned down the puppet like the wood it was and Salamander came at him and he jumped in the air and send kunai at Kankuro who swerved right.

"What do you guys want with Gaara?" he asked.

Jack looked behind him to see that Sasori and Deidara were a few miles away.

"I'm just a hired hand," Jack said, "They don't tell me the big stuffs."

Crow came from behind him with the middle opened and a look of surprise crossed Jack's face before he falls into it. Using the chakra strings, Kankuro detached the arms of Crow and opened the hidden knives in them and stabbed them into the body's holes.

"For an Akatsuki member you sure have no skill," Kankuro scoffed.

"IS that so," a voice said from behind him.

Shocked he turned around to see Jack standing there both of his arms crossed.

"How did you…?"

"I just used a replacement technique with a boulder over there," Jack said, "and…"

A large explosion echoed through the place sending the puppet int pieces.

"I also left a letter bomb in there for surprise," Jack said.

"H…How did you read my attacks like that?" Kankuro said.

"It is my defense," Jack said simply, "If you remember back in the Chunin Exam, that Hyuga kid defense and all I did was copy it into my image, but I'm done playing."

With a speed of the wind Jack was in front of him in an instant with a punch already in Kankuro's stomach.

"**Flaming Fist,"**

Kankuro spat out blood feeling something stab into a spot inside him and he went flying into the air and as he fall back a well placed kick collided with his face, sending him back unto the ground.

Coughing blood, Kankuro noticed that his body was suddenly weak as if he couldn't muster the strength to stand up.

"Count yourself lucky that I don't feel like killing you," Jack said, "You won't be moving for a week or so later."

"Why don't you kill…me?"

"Do you want to die?" Jack asked him as he watched him struggle on the ground.

No answer.

"I didn't think so," Jack said as he turned away, "Oh, by the way if you want to find Gaara, tell them that there is a cave in River Country hidden between two mountains. If you can find it, then you'll find his body, that's if we didn't throw him in the river already."

_Damn you, _Kankuro said on the brick of inconsciousness.

"See you around Kankuro," Jack said as he continued to walk away with a small smile on his face and if Kankuro wasn't angry enough, he would see that Jack had given him the location where the Akatsuki had taken Gaara.

**Jack's going to be stronger than normal in this story which so flames as much as you want. and try to spend two years fighting Youkai who can match Jonins and training in the Youkai arts, you might have a surprise waiting for you.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	2. The Sealing

**Welcome to whoever which is reading this, and i hope you have read the first part before you started on the 'Requiem for a dream' which is part two, and last time Akatsuki had taken Gaara under which reason? Why do they want the One-Tail? Continue reading to find out.**

**Chapter Cover: Gaara standing there in all of his glory with the Shukaku behind him. **

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

The Sealing

Konoha

"That mission, no thanks," Naruto said.

Sakura just sighed at Naruto's stupidity. He didn't even came back for a day and he was already acting like a idiot. Her, Naruto and Kakashi were standing in front of Tsunade getting ready to take on a mission, but Sakura wasn't worried about the mission, nor what does Naruto does. For the past two years, all that she could think about was Jack, and if he was still alive.

"Naruto, you haven't matured at all," Iruka said with a hand on his forehead, "Sure you've grown but you're still the same twelve year old that left with Jiraiya-sama."

"You will be doing that mission no question asked," Tsunade said.

Naruto sighed and suddenly said, "Hey, any news from Taiyou?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "News?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, "Didn't the Taiyoukage…"

The door banged open and a woman came in with a scroll in her hands, "Tsunade-sama, we've just received word that the Kazekage is taken by an organization called Akatsuki."

Everyone froze at that and Naruto scowled as an image of Kisame and Itachi came into his mind.

"All right team Kakashi," Tsunade said, "I'm giving you this mission to head straight for the Sand and report back here and while there, assist them in any tasks they asked you of."

"Hokage-sama, you won't mind if I go with them no," a voice asked from behind the team.

They all turned around to find a brown-haired girl with swirly green eyes and a small smile on her face. She was wearing a midninght blue flak jacket with a collar and the black pants and long sleeved shirt with a fishnet underneath it. The Taiyou headband was on her forehead.

"Sava," Tsunade said, "when did you arrived?"

"Couples of minutes ago," Sava said, "Claire-sama send a number of papers for the upcoming Chunin Exam and I've overheard what you guys were talking about and I decided to head for Sand also since I'm heading there so what the heck?"

"Fine," Tsunade said, "You four are going to Sand for this mission."

&&&

"Jack-san, you're late," Deidara said as he saw the young man advance.

"I thought I told you to go on without me," Jack sighed, "Do you guys want Pein-sama to scold you."

"Stop acting like we're kids," Deidara said, rolling his eyes as he put his hat on, "We better get a move on, we don't want to be late now do we. By the way which Jinchurikin are you after Jack?"

"I'm not capturing any Jinchurikin," Jack said, putting his hat back on.

"So did you kill him?" Sasori asked, "That kid who attacked us."

"He won't be walking again after what I've done to him," Jack answered as he continued to walk away.

"Kid is just like Itachi sometimes," Deidara said.

The three Akatsuki members continued to walk toward their destination without looking back.

Taiyoukagure

"Sava is still not back yet?"

The young woman behind the Kage desk looked up at the sound of the voice. Claire was working on some mission files for the best part of the morning, taking a bang on hair out her eyes. Ever since she had become Kage, she had worked throughfully in rebuilding the village and also made others take mission up and Sava was now Chunin advisor and has left as the advisor from the village for the Chunin Exam, and right now was filling a request when the voice interrupted her.

Across her stood a young man, name Naki Tomaki usually called Hunter which is his SOLDIER codename and he had keep it too. His brown hair was spiky to say at least and the Taiyou headband was across his forehead.

"She must be heading for Sand for now," Claire said, "She was gone for about a week and a half already."

"What's to be done about Akatsuki?" Hunter asked.

Claire stayed silent for most of the time as she wondered the information that The Toad Sannin had send to them.

"I've faced two of their members before," Claire said, "they were after Naruto, and I want a team of Double S right now, I've got a mission for them."

"Right,"

_I've got a bad feeling, _Claire though as she remembered Kisame and Itachi.

Sand Village (Three days later)

"Temari-san, we've been waiting for you," a Sand ninja said as he saw them.

"What happened?" Temari asked.

"The village had been on high-alert ever since Kazekage-sama was taken," the ninja said, "and Kankuro is still in the hospital after he went after them…"

Temari and the rest of the Leaf and the Sun ninja all headed in the hospital to but as soon as they got here Kakashi got attacked by one of the person that were there and Naruto with Sava had acted quickly with Naruto blocking the attack and Sava coming for an attack.

"Stop it sister," the old man said, "look closely, he may look like the White Fang, but it's not him."

The old Lady stood still for a moment before starting to laugh saying that she was joking.

"They captured Gaara and I couldn't do a thing to save him," Kankuro said pouding his fist on the bed, "Those bastards."

"How are you feeling Kankuro?" Temari asked.

"Temari," Kankuro said, "They took him alive for some reason and Jack told me…"

At that three people were at him. Naruto, Sakura and Sava were at the bed in a split-second.

"Did you just say Jack?"

"Yes," Kankuro said, "He is part of the Akatsuki."

A silence followed and Sava had a shocked look on her face, with disbelief in Naruto's and a betrayed look on Sakura's.

"You saw him?" Kakashi said.

"He is the one that put me in here," Kankuro said, "He told the other two to go and that he will take care of me…"

"Jack wouldn't join the Akatsuki without any reason," Sava said, "I know Jack for fourteen years and there is no way he will do something that big without any reason."

"She's right," Naruto said, "I mean, he can't become one of them."

Sakura didn't say anything throughout the entire exchange, her mind unable to accept that Jack was part of the organization that Sasuke's brother was in and she was thinking what she would do for now. Jack wasn't a criminal, he just couldn't be…

"Since I'm an expert in tracking," Kakashi said breaking the silence, "Is there any information or sign to where they were heading."

"Kankuro was the only one who went after them," Baki said sighing, "We've completely lost track of them…"

"Shit."

Everyone turned toward Kankuro who had a look as if he just remembered something.

"What is it Kankuro?"

"Jack told me something about a cave in the River Country," he said looking over toward Kakashi, "I didn't think about it at the time since I was so focused about Gaara…"

"Wait a minute," Temari said, "You're telling me that this Jack told you where they were taking Gaara while fighting you?"

Kankuro nodded.

"Excuse-me Kankuro," one of the elder, Ebizou-sama said, "We receive news from you that one of them was Sasori, are you sure about this?"

"I remembered their names," Kankuro said, "One is called Deidara and was the one who kidnapped Gaara, the other was Jack Haruno which I fought and the third was Sasori, but I didn't see his face…"

Kakashi narrowed his eye as he thought at what Kankuro just told them and he was wondering what was Jack's motives? From what he gathered the boy had defeated Kankuro, and had a chance of killing him but didn't, letting him live with a message of where the Akatsuki had taken Gaara…

This was turning into a very strange business indeed.

&&&

The Akatsuki members continued their walk into the woods, heading toward the designed place, and Jack was getting bored already. Sure he had fought against Kankuro, but who knew when else he was going to get a chance to face Soya…

The very name send his blood boiling, thinking of the sister who had betrayed the clan as Madara had put it and he was now laying low in the criminal organization and soon enough his name is going to be in the Bingo books for the hunt of Anbu.

_This is what I hate about becoming a missing-nin, _he though as he watched the sky, _but then again, I should have expected it, coming from Madara himself._

Jack was having his doudts ever since he joined Akatsuki and was wondering if Madara was telling the truth at all. Sure he had trusted the guy but he didn't hear from him again ever since he had left Rain (Ame) after the intiation.

He looked behind him, his eyes narrowing slightly at the noise he had heard, wondering if other ninjas had caught up with them already.

"What is it?" Sasori asked.

"Nothing, just a wild animal," Jack said, _I could have sworn I sensed chakra…_

The next day, they came to a river and across them was a archway and a large boulder, blocking the entrance on it was a seal which read FORBIDDEN.

"Finally here," Jack said.

They were a deep rumble as the boulder rose a few inches, showing a way in and the three walked inside the large cave and the shadow of a man was already inside. All they could make out was the shape which had a bluish kind of color around him and the rippled-gray eyes and the spiky hair.

"_You're late_," he said, looking at them.

"He was stronger than he looks," Deidara said as the bird dropped Gaara on the ground before vanishing into a puff of smokes.

"_We'll get started immediately_," Pein said and he made a seal and slammed his hand unto the ground.

A loud rumble resoned within the cave and a large, carved figure rise out of the ground. It was a monstrious thing with nine eyes which were closed. Its mouth was shut with a scroll, which seemed to be held by large chain, in his teeth with the hands in giants handcuffs with both of its hand palm out and its fingers standing like pillars.

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked as he starred at the large thing in awe.

None answered as Pein made another handseal and said, "_Assemble."_

At once, shadow-like figures fizzed on each fingers leaving spots open for the three that were with Jack and the all they jumped on their respectable fingers. (That sound so wrong LOL).

"_Now let us begin," _Pein said and he turned toward Jack, "_Zetsu will be keeping a look-out for people who might track us there, you will go first and then I will send another after you."_

"All right," Jack answered, "So I'm just going to wait here."

Pein's shadow nodded and disappeared only to appear on the finger beside Deidara and his hand were already in a seal. With a plunking sound the chains that were holding the scroll in the mouth snapped off and the scroll fell out and with a groaning sound the mouth widened as if to swallow Gaara whole.

"_From now on, it will take three days and night to complete, everyone be mindful of your real bobies,"_ Pein said, "_Zetsu, use your body as a look-out, use your largest range."_

"_I know,"_ Zetsu answered.

"_Three days eh," _Kisame said, "_You think it will take that long without Orochimaru there."_

"_If we had Orochimaru's ring, Jack would have helped us," _Pein said, "_If you don't want to wait, let's get started already."_

Suddenly the finger he was on started glowing showing the kanji for SPIRIT.

Dedaira's showed BLUE.

Konan's showed WHITE

Itachi's showed RED

Zetsu's showed BOAR

Kisame's showed SOUTH

Kakuzu's showed NORTH

Hidan's showed THREE

Sasori's showed SPHERE

At once, blue chakra started to appear inside the large figure's mouth and coming out like snakes and Pein talked again, "_**Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragon."**_

Chakra formed dragons shoots out of the mouth and head towards Gaara who was laying there, unconscious and a large explosion occurred as Gaara rose into the air and started moaning as traces of chakra came out of his mouth and eyes heading back toward the statue's mouth.

_So that's how they pulled out the Bijuu, _Jack though as he watched them work and he seated there, waiting for them to finish.

Two days and some hours later, Zetsu broke the silence.

"_A team of Konoha is coming toward our hide-out, he appears to be skilled. His name is Maito Gai."_

"_Who's that?" _Pein asked.

"_A Jonin from Konoha," _Itachi said, "_He use taijutsu so don't take him lightly."_

_Lee's teacher, _Jack though as he opened his eyes.

"_That wild beast eh,"_ Kisame said.

"_Jack, go take care of him," _Pein ordered.

Jack stood up and was heading for the entrance.

"_No, let me go," _Kisame said showing the shark-teeth, "_I have a personal vendetta against that green-wearing freak."_

"_I'll use that jutsu then," _Pein said looking at Kisame, "_You have more chakra than any of us here, but I'll need 30 percent."_

"_Good,"_

After a few minutes of silence Zetsu said, "_There is another team from Konoha heading this way, and they seem to have a Taiyou ninja with them."_

"I'll take care of those," Jack said, "I've been seating for two days and a half without doing anything and I need the exercise."

"_One of them is the Nine-Tails Jinchurikin," _Zetsu said.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Jack said smiling, "This is too good to past by, continue with the sealing, send word when it is to draw back Pein."

Most of the people were starring at how Jack was talking to Pein and to everyone surprise Pein answered, "_Do your stuff Jack."_

Jack vanished from the cave with a flash of fire.

_I wonder how that reunion will go, _Jack though as he sped off to meet his old allies.

**Jack is heading out to meet his old friends for the first time in two years. How will that meeting go?**

**Well wait for the next chapter 'Reunions'**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R, and soon i'll be putting some character stats just as i done in the first part.**


	3. Reunions

**Here is the next chapter of TN:RFAD and well, i don't know wat to say so get on with the fic and also, a character stats is in the bottom of the page.**

**Chapter Cover: **Team Kakashi on the top with the Konoha symbol and Jack on the bottom with a red cloud beside him.

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

Reunions

"Everyone halt," Kakashi suddenly yelled out.

Sakura, Naruto, Chiyo, Sava come to an abrupt stop as Kakashi saw a figure materialize in front of them. The figure stood in an Akatsuki cloak with the hat on his head.

"Akatsuki," Naruto yelled, "You bastards, you came after me and now Gaara. I won't stand for it, I'll beat you all to the ground."

"You don't seem to have changed a lot Naruto," the Akatsuki member said taking his hat off, showing a long-red haired teen with amber eyes and the Taiyou headband on his forehead, which has a horizontal slash on it.

"Jack Haruno," Kakashi said, his lone eye eying him coldly.

"Jack," Sava yelled, "What is it that business with you joining Akatsuki?"

"I don't recall telling you Sava," Jack said smiling slightly, "Seeing that Gai was heading here and you, it seems you received my message."

"Jack," Naruto said, "I though you were my friend? We fought together before, why are you joining the enemy ranks?"

"I've told you before Naruto," Jack said, "My fate is mark with a curse, a curse that I only can hope to break. I knew Akatsuki will help me reach my goal."

"This isn't you Jack," Sava yelled out, her body trembling with anger, "The Jack I now would fight to protect. Isn't that your motto?"

Jack started to laugh and said, "The '_Jack_' you know have been twisted and betrayed by the schemes of our dear Yodaime Taiyoukage."

Everyone looked at Sava who stood there in shock hearing the words that came out of her former friend's mouth. It was shocking, seeing Jack like this, it was like another person with the same face and voice.

"Then why abandon the village?" Sava yelled, "Do you know how worried I was? How worried everyone had been because of you're vanishing act?"

"I had to break these bonds," Jack said simply.

Naruto got a flashback of Sasuke's saying something similar to him, and he looked at Jack again seeing the boy in the cloak it was like seeing an older Sasuke. The similarities were too much.

" 'those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worst than that'" Sakura said, her voice oddly cold, "Isn't that right Kakashi-sensei?"

Jack looked at her direction and said, "Then I guess I'm worst than trash."

"Everyone battle formation," Kakashi said, "We need to get past him so we can get to Gaara, Chiyo-sama, please stay here."

The elder woman nodded and the four ninjas took their stance.

"Seems like I'm in for quite a fight," Jack said as his eyes turned into **Spiral Sharingans.**

"Those eyes," Chiyo said, "They remind me of the Sharingan, but at the same time, they are not and those ripples. This might be a hard fight for you shinobies."

"So this is a new doujutsu?" Kakashi said as he pulled up his headband up showing his Sharingan eye.

"You should count yourselves lucky," Jack said as his hand went into a seal, "You are about to face the real power of these eyes. I didn't know how to use it when I awoken it in the Chunin Exam, but I've got an idea of how to do so."

The air shimmers around him and Kakashi noticed some kind of chakra circle around Jack's entire body about five meters wide.

"Naruto, Sakura," Kakashi said, "back me up, it seems that I'm going need it, Sava keep an eye on Chiyo-sama,"

Kakashi dashed at Jack with a kunai and Jack raised his palm toward him and Kakashi went flying back, shock written all over his face.

_What was that? _The Copy-ninja though, _I didn't even see anything yet._

_He…got push back by something, _Sakura though as she scowled, _but what?_

_What, _Sava thought, _it was like the very air pushed him back._

"In the two years I spend away from the world," Jack said, "I've developed a technique that I only can use. A technique that defies the very realism of the world**"**

Naruto threw projectiles at him which he ducked them and he saw Sakura coming from above with a punch and he slid back. The punch collided with the ground which had obligatered with a large crater. Jack's eyes widened at the damage and his mind went to the only person capable of doing this.

Tsunade.

"That monster strength," Jack said, "Tsunade trained you very well to do something like that."

"**Wind Style: Wind Blade technique."**

Jack turned around and yelled, "**Shinra Tensei."**

A large explosion echoed throughout the area as dust went all around covered everything. Jack looked through the dust standing was everywhere. He watched the scenery with a indifferent look and without warning, two Narutos bursted through it with a spinning bluish ball of chakra in their hands and Jack knew what it was, a giant form of the Rasengan technique, something he had helped Naruto master while they were searching for Tsunade.

"**Oodama Rasengan,"**

_Shit._

The ball hit home right in Jack's chest sending a wave of pain throught his entire body and he went flying backward spinning and crashing into a tree, breaking it.

"Good work Naruto," Kakashi said as they approached the unmoving figure on the ground.

"Is he dead?" Sava asked.

Kakashi approached Jack who lay there, eyes opened, blood seeping from his mouth.

"He is dead," he announced.

"I can't believe it," Sakura said, "Why would he join Akatsuki of all?"

"Claire-sensei though that someone had kidnapped him," Sava murmured, "guess that was wrong."

"Let's get going Gaara is in trouble," Naruto said.

"Where are you going again?" a voice called

They all turned around and Jack was standing there looking at them with a small knowing smirk on his face.

"How are you still alive?" Kakashi said, looking toward the body on the ground.

"A ninja never reveal his secret Kakashi," Jack said as his hand went through seals.

"**Fire Style: Fire Wave Technique."**

The wave came at them as Kakashi created his handseals quickly, "**Earth Style: Earth Defense Technique."**

The wall grew in front of them as the blast of flames hit it with forces and Sakura accompagnied with Naruto both attacked him from the side. Jack dodged the first kick from Naruto and narrowly avoided Sakura's punch that once again missed him and he quickly grabbed her arm and twirled her around and, before someone noticed anything, he put something into her pouch, then sends her crashing into Naruto as a human collision, raising his palm at both of them, sending them flying backward.

_What is that jutsu? _Kakashi though, _It seems like something pushed the attacker back but what?_

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and twenty clones popped into existence.

Jack raised his palm once again and most of the clones were blown backward puffing out, and Jack was huffing slightly remembering how much chakra he used to do the technique.

_I hope Pein is done with the sealing already, _Jack though, _the Control of Gravity technique is drawing much more chakra and if I'm not careful. I might have to use the 'Youkai' aura._

"Why aren't you fighting to kill?" Kakashi asked him.

Jack looked at him, "You want to fight to death Kakashi, then let's."

With a speed that Kakashi's sharingan trouble to keep up with, Jack was standing right behind him sword already posed to stab Kakashi in the back.

_Fast._

He slashed the man into two for him to transform into two pieces of wood.

"Subtitution," Jack whispered as he looked around for Kakashi and felt a strong surge of from the ground and jumped just as Kakashi's hand shoots out of the ground. Still airborne, Jack posed his palm down at Kakashi and said, "**Shinrai Tensei."**

The ground blew into pieces leaving a large hole there.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto yelled and he scowled at Jack, his eyes showing dislike, "Why you…?"

"You feel that feeling of loss," Jack said looking at Naruto, "This is only the beginning of what you're going to feel for the next few months."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," Naruto yelled as he charged at Jack a punch which he easily parred with his palm and Naruto's other hand was coming at him with a kunai and he block it with the sword.

Blues eyes meet ambers.

"And to think I trusted you," Naruto said.

"Then don't, it will get you killed," Jack said.

Jack grabbed his forearm and pulled Naruto forward, and knees him in the stomach, making the boy spat out blood and slammed his palm into the chest, sending Naruto backward, toward the ground.

_This…this is Akatsuki, _Chiyo though as she watched the boy Naruto was thrown backward, _A group of ninja strong enough to defeat a Kage and one is enough for a entire team of ninja. They are truly fearsome indeed and this boy no older than seventeen is part of them. The Amber Eyes clan no doubt. They are to be feared above all others._

Jack stood there looking toward Sakura and Sava who stood by Chiyo and his eyes found Sakura's green ones and saw that the look was the same as Naruto's.

"To be expected," he murmured to himself, feeling something within him break, "It's going along just fine."

Suddenly dogs grews grew out of the ground grabbing his arm and feets.

"What the…?"

Out of the hole he had shinra tenseid, Kakashi came out his clothes were dirty and riped.

"The copy-ninja lives," Jack smirked, "I though I had killed you already."

"I'm not to be defeated that easily," Kakashi said, "Even though, I had to use my Chidori to pierce a hole so that I can avoid the hit, now that my little dog nins got you in place…"

He created a couple of seals and lighting started to appear around his hand

"**Rariki," **he yelled and he charged at Jack with it.

Another Jack appeared in front of the original and pulled him out of the graps of the dogs nins and threw him toward the uncoming ninja who had a surprised look on his face and trusted the Rariki forward and Jack grabbed the arm, using it as leverage to jump over Kakashi's head and landed behind the jonin.

At that time, he heard Pein's voice in his head, "_Kisame had returned, the delaying was enough. You can leave."_

Putting his hand into the ground, he swung his legs in a wild arc yelling, "**Flaming Swip,"**

Kakashi jumped out of the way as the flames swapped by.

"Seems like my time here is over," Jack said, "Be glad you guys are still alive and next time, we fight to the death."

With that Jack disappeared into flash of flames.

"He left?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" Sava said.

"It seems that they are already extracting the Bijuu from Gaara," Chiyo said, "This member was stronger than he let out and he seemed to be delaying us rather than fight to the death."

"What happens when a Bijuu is extracted from their host?" Sakura asked.

"This Jinchurikin host will die."

Silence followed them as they continue their journey to save Gaara from the doomed fate he was in.

&&&

Jack's shadow appeared withing the cave, bluish like the others (except Deidara and Sasori) were.

"_Who were the ones coming?" _Pein asked.

"_They were the Nine-Tails host, Naruto Uzumaki, with Kakashi, Haruno Sakura with the Taiyou ninja Sava Ookami, and with a certain Chiyo, maybe from the Sand village, they make a party of five."_

"_Where are you now?_" Pein asked.

"_A couple of miles away from here and resting for the night,_" Jack answered, "_Well, I'm off."_

His shadow buzzed out.

&&&

Jack reopened his eyes watching the surrounding trees, sighing loudly at the darkness that surrounded him. Facing the others was an harder task than it looks and Jack wanted to tell them all about the Akatsuki plan and it was a miracle they didn't suspect him yet of letting Kankuro live so that the others can come help Gaara and he knew that the boy was going to die but hell, at least he can get a decent funeral…

He remembers the looks he got from Naruto and Sakura and also Sava…

_I'm so lost, _Jack though, _what do I do mother?_

Putting his hands into the cloak, he looked at the sword beside him with the intial S.S.H. on it as he watched the night sky.

_Have I make the right choice? Joining Akatsuki and helping them take over the world, one Bijuu at the time…_

He remembered that Kakuzu and Hidan were going after the Two-Tails, and also that it was in Kumo (Cloud) as the Eight-Tails…

_Maybe I can delay them a bit, _Jack though, _I know Naruto will have Konoha's protection and that I have no idea were the rest is…_

A plan was already forming into Jack's mind as he smirked to himself.

&&&

Sakura seated by the fire, lost in her thoughts, and the encounter today was something she didn't expect and she was sure when Jack had looked at her, there was something in the eyes that seemed forced…

_Flashback_

"_Why did you talk to me?" Sakura asked the young Taiyou ninja._

_The young man stood there for a minute as if trying to decide what to tell her and said, "I don't know how to say this but I feel like we're connected somehow."_

_Sakura was puzzled at the answer to say at least. How can she be connected to him when they had just met. Maybe it's a familial connection…_

_As if sensed her though Jack continued, "I feel like our destinies is forever tied together Sakura-san, but maybe in time, you'll understand what I talk of"_

_End of flashback_

She still didn't get what he was talking about but when she had bleed from her mouth when Jack was unconscious at the Chunin Exam, maybe it was a blood connection…

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Sakura layed brought her bag closer to herself and saw a bottle rolled out. Frowning, she picks it up and read the writing on it.

_Just in case you fight Sasori of the Red Sand._

**_Look like Jack isn't as evil as he make himself appears, and he had given Sakura something for her battle with Sasori, what will happen then._**

**_Next time is 'Suspicion and plans'_**

**_But here is a character stats._**

**Name: **Naki Tokami a.k.a Hunter

**Village: **Taiyoukagure No Sato.

**Ranks: **SOLDIER

**Family: **His clan is the famous clan of tattoo masters, meaning able to move their tattoos by using chakra.

**Teammates: **Genin teammates are Saki Haruno and Soya Haruno, SOLDIER teammates is Payne.

**Appearance: **Short-brown hair with kind dark eyes.

**SKills:** Tattoos animations with chakra**.**

**That's all there is for Hunter and yes, he is Saki and Soya teammates back in their Genin days, which is why Soya recognized him at the end of part one. hope that was satisfy for you.**

**Now R&R.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	4. Suspicions and Plans

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter. I'm going to be skipping Sasori's fight and it is almost the same as canon except of Sakura getting caught in the Iron Sand web, it was Sava. Okay now let's continue the saga.**

**Chapter Cover: **Claire seating standing with her Taiyoukage cape on her.

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

Suspicions and plans

A loud explosion was what woke Jack up the next day and he turned around, trying to see what was it and felt Deidara's chakra lingering everywhere.

_Deidara and his explosives, _Jack though as he stood up and headed toward the noise to find a group of Konoha ninjas there and one of them was supporting Kakashi who seemed to have become exhausted and he heard Sakura's voice,

"W…What did you do?"

"I send him and the explosion into another dimension," Kakashi gasped out.

_Deidara self-detonate, _Jack though as his eyes widened in shock, _Guess he was crazy after all. Oh, well one less S-ranked ninja to worry about, if Sakura and that old lady is still alive did that mean Sasori's dead._

Suddenly a smirk grew on his face as he watched them take Gaara away from here.

_Guess Konoha is going to be more useful than I though, _Jack though as he headed toward Sasori's battle ground, meaning the cave.

Half-way there he felt a surge of familiar chakra and found Deidara walking toward the forest, armless…

"So you're still alive after all Deidara," Jack said as he landed by him.

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?" Deidara yelled at him, "I was ambushed into two Konoha teams and I here I was hoping that you came to my rescue."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack snapped, "My mission was to guard you guys while we were in the Sand and till the sealing is over, after that you're on your own."

Deidara growled at him and started walking toward the forest.

"So, what happened to your other arm?" Jack asked after a few moment.

"I'm going to look for it,"

"Well can I land you a hand?" Jack asked with a smirk.

Deidara glared at him, "It's not funny, yeah."

"I'm not laughing, I'm smirking."

"That's still laughing,"

"Is not."

"Is too, yeah,"

"Is not,"

"Is too, yeah,"

The two continued arguing as they reached the forest and they could hear voices from beyong the trees,

"I foud Deidara's arm," a voice said, "I wonder if other piece of himself were spread around here."

Jack snorted as Deidara become red with anger as he yelled, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF THAT."

They arrived at a clearing and found Zetsu standing by a black-wearing man who was wearing an orange mask with swearl on it with a single hole on it. Jack's eyes narrowed at the man, recognizing the mask instantly.

"Eh, you're alive," he yelled.

"Who'se the new one," Jack asked.

"Tobi," Zetsu said, "He will take Sasori's place since the old bastard die."

"I can't believe it," Deidara said, "Sasori-sama got killed by those kunoichis."

"What happened to the Jinchurikin?"

"My part in this is over," Deidara said as he watched the plant-man.

"Haha," Tobi said, "you've only barely made it didn't you Deidara-sempai?"

Deidara glared at him.

"Tobi, I only let things go three times," Deidara said, "If you insult me again I'll gave you a good death, yeah."

"Death by explosion," Tobi guessed.

In a roar, Deidara got Tobi chocking him with both of his legs. Jack let out a sweatdrop at the exchange and hears Zetsu sigh beside him.

"Death by asphixation," Deidara yelled as he chocked the guy.

"Those two buffoons are an embarrassement to Akatsuki," Zetsu said.

"You don't say," Jack said shaking his head.

"Let's head back to HQ," Zetsu said, "**Leader-sama, got a meeting to go over with all of the members, including you Jack."**

"Really? What does he got in mind?" Jack asked.

"He didn't say," Zetsu said, "So are you coming or not?"

"I will have to," Jack said, "Deidara let go of Tobi, you're going to kill the poor guy, let a Jinchurikin do him in."

"I will like to kill him myself," Deidara said as he let go and Tobi got right back up as if nothing happened.

"Tobi is a good boy," he said.

_Why did that guy wanted to join again, _Zetsu though as he sighed again.

_**Beats me, **_the black side thought.

"Tobi can I talk to you for a minute," Jack asked.

"Yes Jack-sempai, Tobi is a good boy," Tobi yelled as he sped toward Jack only to stand in a stiff line in front of Jack like a military officer.

Jack grab his collar and whispered, "Why are you here?"

"Eh,"

"Cut the crap," Jack growled, "I know it's you."

"Jack-san is scaring Tobi, DEIDARA-SEMPAI, HELP,"

He looked behind him to see that Zetsu and Deidara were already gone, "Eh, where did they go?"

Tobi looked toward Jack again and jumped on a branch in one of the tree and talked in a voice that Jack know only to well,

"Well, it's nice to see that you remembered me Jack?"

"That didn't answer my question," Jack snapped at him, "Why are you here now?"

"I'm tired of hiding in the shadows," Madara said, "it's get boring, so I decide to come up with Tobi, so what do you think?"

"For a smart person," Jack said, "You sure come up with the most annoying characters ever born."

"Tobi is a good boy," he said with the Tobi voice before jumping away.

_I didn't expect him to come out this early, _Jack thought, _That might throw a wrench into my plans, and I got to act quickly and mess up the Akatsuki's plan for good. So far, giving Sakura the antidote for Sasori's poison was a risky business, and it was good that she was smart enough to use it during her battle with Sasori, which I knew was going to be a dangerous fight from the beginning. Well, let's just hope I can play the part before he discover me._

With that he jumped after him.

&&&

Two days later, Claire was seating there when the secretary entered with a scroll.

"Taiyoukage-sama, a scroll from Sava-san had just arrived from Konoha,"

"Good, and it better be good news."

After a few minutes, she read the scroll her face turning to shock.

"You gotta be kidding me," Claire swore outloud reading the scroll she just received from Sava.

She reread the scroll again, to make sure that she was completely sure about what it said,

_Claire-sama,_

_I have located Jack and he is part of the organization called Akatsuki. I have meet up with him in our way to rescue Gaara, The Godaime Kazekage and he had gotten as strong as a Kage, I presume and his new doujutsu is powerful also, and I had not see it's full potential. Hope you are well,_

_Sava Ookami, Taiyoukagure Chunin._

Claire put the paper down and massaging her temples at the headache that was coming on. This is the worst case scenario that had ever happened since the disaster which they called now the 'Taiyoukagure nightmare' two years ago. Jack joining that organization who the Legendary Sannin himself couldn't not get any info on. She looked at the ceiling and wondered what on earth she was going to do now.

A distant memory came to mind, remembering when Jack had disappeared that fateful day continuing to the destruction of Taiyoukagure. Claire had always had a bad feeling eversince Armstrong had become Taiyoukage some years ago when she was just a chunin, the man who had raised Jack…

Sighing, Claire looked down at the paper in front of her.

_So that was what he meant that day, _she though, _'we will meet on the battlefield, whether as allies or as enemies.' _

She summoned her secretary and said, "Send SOLDIERs to look for Payne and her team, I've got a mission for them, and summon the Head of the Council for me, I've got something to ask them."

The secretary nodded and stepped out.

"How did it come to this?" Claire murmured to herself as she gazed at Team Fox picture, "Am I such a poor leader that I can't even keep my Genin team together."

A few minutes later, two peoples entered dressed in robes. Rodecha a woman who was part of the council with her grayish hair and gray eyes and the other who was Yusuke, a man always dressed in black, and Claire couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by his presence.

"You summoned us Taiyoukage-sama," Rodecha asked, her emotionless face impassive.

"Yes," Claire said, "You two have been choosen by Armstrong-sama to be Head of the Council when he became Kage isn't it?"

"Yes," Yusuke answered, his black eyes borrowing into Claire's brown ones.

"I want to know if there is any connection between the Haruno clan and Armstrong-sama?" Claire asked.

"Why this sudden question?" Rodocha asked.

"One of my students had deflected from the village two years ago and he was raised by Armstrong-sama who leads an bataillon of SOLDIERs into against the Haruno clan, starting the civil war, but one of the question that bothered me was why?"

"Armstrong-sama is a respectful man," Rodocha said, "but he made a lot of rushed decisions that you youngsters might call reckless."

"Have you put your student down into the Bingo books?" Yusuke asked.

"Not yet," Claire said, her eyes shifting toward the man, "I have just received news of his whereabouts and I'm about to send a team to capture him and bring him in for questioning."

"I don't see why would the Haruno clan is tied to this, they've all been destroyed save your student isn't that right Claire-sama?"

"That's what I have though but two years ago one showed up in front of the gates looking for Jack," Claire said, "a SOLDIER who worked with me before reported it, but we decided to keep it quiet between us and I was busy with the village reconstruction, so I abandoned all investigation."

"Another Haruno is still alive?" Rodocha asked, her eyebrow going up a fraction.

"Yes, and her name is Soya Haruno," Claire said.

She noticed their shocks, and Claire inwardly smirked

_They know something and since it will be a while for Payne and the other to get here, how about I weedle the truth out of them._

"So you're ready to talk of Soya and why she was looking for Jack?" Claire asked, her eyes shining with a new determination.

&&&

All of the Akatsuki members where standing in a circle and Pein stood as he watched them all.

"We've lost Sasori in the One-Tail," he said, "so Tobi will be taking over partnering with Deidara."

"Tobi is a good boy," Tobi yelled as he punched the air.

_Idiot, _Jack though as he watched him.

"_Sasori's dead," _Kisame shadow said, "_I though he was invicible with his thousand puppet technique."_

"Hidan, Kakuzu you will go after the Two-Tails, my contacts tells me that she had just returned from a mission and it will be a good time to go after it, she is called Yugito Nii"

"_We are bout a week or so from Kumo," _Kakuzu said, "_Since she is a woman, she'll be easier to take care of."_

"And after that," Pein, "Mend Deidara's arm, we will need him for the sealing."

"_Whatever,_"

The two of them buzzed out.

"Itachi, Kisame," Pein said, "you will go after your target the Four-Tailed, and Jack your target is the Five-Tails, his name is Han."

"I though I wasn't going to take care of any of the Jinchurikin?" Jack asked shocked.

"We need to capture as many tailed beasts as possible," Pein said, "Since you're part of the Akatsuki, you will do so."

"Fine," Jack said, "and where is the Five-Tails is located anyway?"

"Iwagakure," Pein answered, "Take care of him later this month after the sealing of the Four-Tails."

"Just awesome," Jack said, "I'm going against the most dangerous country in the world."

"That is all," Pein said before walking out of the room and the rest of the shadows buzzed out.

"I'm hungry," Jack said, "I'm going to grab a bite."

He left the meeting room feeling angry as hell that Pein was going to make him go against a Bijuu already. He didn't want to go against any Bijuu to send them to their deaths, sure he part of the Akatsuki, which the main reason was once he should…

_Since I'm going after the Five-Tails, _Jack though, _Better get out of Rain Country and then maybe I could go to Kumo first and delay them._

Knowing he was taking another risk, Jack summoned Falcon once again. The bird had gotten larger and it's amber eyes gazed at him.

"**It's been a while," **Falcon said, "**I though you were dead."**

"Not yet," Jack said, "I need to get to Kumo as fast as you can go."

"**Very well," **Falcon said as Jack jumped on it's back and the bird took off into the sky and after that flight, Jack will wish he never asked to go as fast as possible.

&&&

Claire listened to what Yusuke and Rodacha told her and she was beyond shocked. Learning that the boy she had trained was part of a clan that had Youkai within them and that Soya was the one who betrayed the clan.

"No wonder he deflected," Claire said as her eyes shifted toward the picture of Team Fox and Jack's smirk on it, "Now for the next question, who was Soya's sensei?"

"I was," Yusuke said, "and to tell you the truth, I knew her very well and she didn't seem the type to do this to her clan, something must have set her off like that, she and Saki were as close as twin sisters could be and they shared everything with each other. Nothing could get between the two."

Claire looked at the two in front of her and sighed, "I still don't understand why Jack joined Akatsuki of all organization…"

A knock was at the door.

"Enter,"

Three ninjas entered. One of them was a young woman with silver hair, dressed in the collarless flak jacket of the Jonins. Her Taiyou headband was on her shoulder with the fishnet shirt underneath the flak jacket and a sword was on her back now. The other was a man with brown hair, wearing his flak jaket on his naked upper body showing the tattoos on his arms with and his black pants. The third was wearing a brown vest, for Double S standard with his headband one like a bandana.

"You called Claire-sensei," Payne asked taking her silver hair out of her eyes.

"Payne, Hunter and Roshi," Claire said, "I have a mission for you, Rodocha-sama, and Yusuke-sama, our conversation is over for now."

The two Head of the Council bowed to her before getting out and the team approached the desk.

"You three have been working together for almost a year now," Claire said as he watched them all, "and I've received good reports from you. Well, Payne we have located Jack."

"Where," Payne asked quickly, wanting to know about her friend.

"He joined the organization called Akatsuki," Claire said, "which is an organization formed of a dozen or more S-ranked missing nins. Your mission is an A-ranked one, to track and capture Jack, bring him back home."

"Where is Sava?" Payne asked, "I'm sure she will be happy to go to the mission with us."

"Sava is in Konoha for now, working as a advisor and helping hand for the upcoming Chunin Exams," Claire said, "She is the one that sended me the info that Jack was in the Akatsuki. Apparently, they crossed path after they had captured the Sand Kazekage."

"That's not easy feat even for Akatsuki," Hunter said.

"Which is why you are going to capture Jack," Claire said, "He might be traveling alone or with another member, take all the precautions you need, and Hunter since Jack is searching for Soya, he might be in the surrounding area of River and the surrounding areas."

Hunter nodded and the team sets out

_Just wait Jack, _Payne though, _I'm coming after you._

**Yes, the horrible truth is out. Soya and Saki were twins. Now Claire is sending ninjas after Jack and one of them is Payne? Will all goes well when this two crossed paths? and What is Jack hoping to do with Yugito now he is heading there to Kumo to stop the Akatsuki from capturing her and how will he do it?**

**Well, all is next in 'Kumo's Jinchurikin' comming up in two days.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	5. Kumo's Jinchurikin

**Hello everybody, and here is the next chapter of TN: RFAD and i hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoy writing it. eheh and two characters stats at the end of chapters.**

**Chapter Cover: **Yugito Nii with the Two-Tails Cat in a roar behind her.

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

Kumo's Jinchurikin

Jack seated there on the top of a roof in Kumogakure (Cloud Village) with his eyes closed sensing for any sort of abnormal chakra in the surrounding under his Camouflage Jutsu. He had arrived a day ago and was getting impatient with the no felt of chakra of the Jinchurikin yet.

He had come to Kumo in hope to get to the Two-Tails before Hidan and Kakuzu but he didn't get a sign of her. Throwing a wrench into Akatsuki plan was his first priority and then again Hidan and Kakuzu are the strongest in the Akasuki apart from Pein and Kisame.

"I must be crazy," he said, "There is a chance that they might recognize me meaning I will use my Youkai aura, masking my chakra completely."

Putting one the fake hair and mask Jack sighed again.

_Even so, making criminals go crazy is fun, _he though, and at that time they were a loud explosion echoing into the south of the village.

_They're here._

&&&

Sava was with Sakura since she was still feeling betrayed since the meeting with Jack two weeks ago, and Sava had received a scroll from Payne saying that she and her team were hunting Jack right now.

"Sakura," Sava said, "I never did ask you, and how you made that antidote for Sasori's poison? I mean, why did you use it?"

"It in my pouch," Sakura said, "it was just there and since you were already paralyzing, I just gave it to you and I was surprised that it works."

"You mean you injected me with a unknow substance not knowing what it was, hoping it would work?" Sava asked looking at her incrediously.

Sakura gave her a nervous grin.

"Un-freaking-believable," Sava said shaking her head, "You're lucky that it worked."

"You have no idea how relieved I was when it worked," Sakura said, and she got flashbacks of Sasuke's face looking down at her with indifference.

"Hey, what happened with that mission with Sasori's message?" Sava asked, "At the Heaven and Gate Bridge? Didn't you find Orochimaru or Sasuke?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, "but they were gone once again, Naruto got a little depressed but he is now training with Kakashi and Yamato-sensei, but Sava what are you going to do now that the Chunin Exams are over?"

"Go back to Taiyou for now," Sava said, sighing, "but I might stay here for a little while."

"Sava, do you think Jack turned evil?"

"What make you say that?" Sava said looking at her.

"You don't think he is evil?" Sakura said looking at her, surprised.

"If Jack was evil, he would have killed all of us when he met us two weeks ago," Sava said, "He was holding back and from how he was fighting, he wasn't aiming to kill."

"How do you know?"

"Sakura please," Sava said, "I've trained with Jack for a year and become a good friend of him. Sure he might talk and talk about hating us, but he really doesn't. Don't tell me you didn't see it in his eyes?"

"His eyes…?"

Sakura remembered how Jack looked at her, that look that says so many things but nothing at the same time.

"You still think he is evil?" Sava said, looking at the girl with a smirk.

"No, not anymore," Sakura said smiling at the girl.

"Come with me Sakura," Sava said, "I'm going to train you. Sure you know a lot of superpunches but I'm going to show you some ninjutsus skills, maybe you'll thank me in the future."

"I have nothing to do for now, let's go to the training field," Sakura said and both girls head out.

&&&

"Hidan, are you done yet?" Kakuzu asked.

He was seating on a rock in the middle of the destruction of the battle against the Two-Tails Jinchurikin which was hanging on the wall by the hands, her long hair falls forward, hiding her face.

"Shut the fuck up," Hidan said as he pulled out the piece of metal out of his chest, "The ceremony can't be interrupted."

"Can't you I don't know shorten it a bit," Kakuzu asked.

"What do you mean by that, it's not like I like this," Hidan snapped "and what the hell you mean by shorten it, it's a sacrilege."

Kakuzu wasn't listening as he continued to watch the map.

"Fire country is were our next target is," Kakuzu said.

A burge of chakra make them both turn around and found Zetsu growing.

"**Seems like you guys are done here," **the black side said, "**and also that ritual of yours Hidan."**

"What do you guys got against religion and prayer," Hidan, "You guys are such infidels."

"Whatever," the white side said.

"Let's get going Hidan," Kakuzu said, "Zetsu is here for the Two-Tails."

The two walked away.

"**I'll never understand these two," **the black side said.

"Let's hurry, we need to get her to Pein so we can start on the sealing," the white side said and Zetsu was about to pick her up when a kunai flashed past his head and into the wall.

"Who's there?"

A black cloaked figure stood there not speaking.

"**That's strange, I don't feel any chakra from him," **the black-side said.

"No wonder we didn't feel his presence," the white side said.

The stranger went into a number of seals.

"**Light technique: Blinding Sun."**

A sudden burst of light brilliantly shone in the area and Zetsu closed the large green jaws to hide his face and when the light was gone, the Two-Tails was gone with it.

"**Shit, we lost the Two-Tails," **the black one said.

"Do you think leader will believe us if we told him what happened?" the white side asked.

"**Let's check the area," **the black side said, "**he might still be close."**

&&&

Jack was already on his summon Falcon, flying into the large mountain of Kumo with the Two-Tails host beside him, unconscious and dying, so that they could land somewhere and he could heal her there.

_No, _Jack though, _I will take her to DC. Heck, it's been three months since I left. Wonder what they will say if I show up with a half-dead girl, who is a ninja?_

He cringed at the though of what Poison would say and it would not be pretty of course since DC was supposed not to exist for the Shinobi world, and he wasn't a good healer.

"Falcon, I'm going to open the DC portal," Jack said as he pulled his sleeve showing the strange rune that was on his skin.

"**You're going to take a ninja into DC?" **Falcon said.

"I have no choice," Jack said, "She might die if I don't do anything, and since I have a Youkai clone in Iwa (Rock) Country, I won't be the suspect of this."

"**You're reckless," **Falcon said.

Jack bit his tumb and slashed it on the rune and then a bright golden light appeared around him and he took hold of Yugito.

"Thanks for your help Falcon," he said before the golden light vanished with him and Yugito.

"**Always a pleasure," **Falcon said before he vanished into a puff of smoke.

&&&

DC HQ

Jack opened his eyes fiding himself starring at the elegantly built roof of DC Headquarters. The torches lightening the room, the painting on the walls and the statues of various Youkai Throwing Yugito's arm over his shoulder, Jack dragged her out of the room into the various corridors that he remember getting lost a few times since they all looked the same.

But that was two years ago, when he first lived here and he knew the way around now and he headed straight for the hospital room as fast as his legs could carry him and the dying girl…

"Jack-san, what the hell are you doing here?" a voice yelled out.

He turned around to find the last person he wanted to meet. Poison.

"No time," Jack yelled, "Can you summon Sora to me? We might need a healer here."

Poison who was not wearing her mask, narrowed her green eyes and looked at the girl, "She is a ninja isn't she?"

"Er…well if you put it that way…"

"Jack do you know why we wipe out the memories of those who saw us?" Poison asked her voice dangerously low.

"I know why but she is a Jinchurikin okay," Jack snapped, "She contain the Two-Tails Demon Cat, and if you don't help her she is going to die."

Poison shook her head saying, "I'm going to regret this later," before helping him carries the girl into the hospital laying her on a futon and then Sora came in a few minute later and started to heal her.

"Bringing a shinobi into HQ Jack," he said looking at the young man, "That was a reckless decision."

"What did you want me to do, let her bleed to death," Jack snapped at him.

"Bloody hell happened to her?" Sora asked as he examined the Cloud ninja, "She got internal wounds. Whoeve did this didn't want her to live any longer than five days."

"It was Akatsuki," Jack said.

Poison looked at him, "Don't you work for them?"

"Yeah," Jack said, "but I'm not a sealer so I'm not exactly linked to whatever they were sealing the beasts into but the one who can summon it have the Rinnegan."

"That cursed doujutsu," Poison said, "It's a wonder they can control it."

"A wonder indeed," Jack said.

Poison had made him learn from DC Archives for at least three months that the Rinnegan was originally the eyes of the Ten-Tailed Beast, the most powerful and destructive creature ever walked the Earth. It seems that the Sage of the Six Paths, inherited the Eyes when he faced the Beast in battle.

"She is the container of the Two-Tails eh," Poison said as she watched Yugito sleep, "She must had a done one hell of a damage to the Akatsuki members she was facing."

"No," Jack said, "The two that attacked her were Hidan and Kakuzu. I've learn that Hidan is immortal due to the religion he serves called Jashin or…"

"Impossible," Poison said.

"Why?"

"Jashin is the Devil that feeds on human souls," Poison said, "Everytime he feed on a soul, his life got prolonged with that's soul lifespan. He is one of the Youkai Lord."

"One of them," Jack asked.

"There are Five Youkai Lords," Poison said, "Jashin, Mashik, Seroshi, Dokai and Morchoshi, they are the most powerful of them all. We have contless battle against them but we lost many DC soldiers each time. None of them had surfaced for at least a thousand of years ago."

"Can a Master at Youkai arts take them on?" Jack asked.

"Even so, the chance are slims," Poison said, "Though it was rumored that Soya battle against one of them already."

"What happened?"

"It was a week before she left DC," Poison sighed, "I had asked her about it many times but shen never answered me."

"Well, she'll be fine for now," Sora said, "She just need rest. She will be up in about a day or two."

"Guess having a Bijuu inside of you make you heals real fast," Poison said.

"Jack, Poison," a voice called.

They both turned and at once were in a kneeling position.

"Loredia-sama," they both said.

Loredia was the Leader of DC. A tall and elegante woman with a drop dead gorgeous figure and luptious lips with sky blue eyes and long dark hair. She had a bloodred robes on her and a slight smile on her face.

"At ease,"

The two stood up.

"I have felt a unknow life within this room and my instinct tells me it is a ninja, Jack-san care to explain?"

"The Akatsuki are capturing the Bijuu containers," Jack said, "and I had to throw a wrench on their plans so that they don't get all of them and without the entire nine Bijuus, they can't do whatever they wanted to do right?"

Loredia watched the young boy thinking about the plan.

"It seems an okay plan, but, they might suspect you later one since no one but them knew they were going to target you soon enough."

"Let's hope by that time, I'm not with Akatsuki anymore," Jack said, "The only reason I joined was to make myself a bright target for Soya, and didn't you track her yet."

"Soya was always a hard one to track," Loredia said, "ever since she left us, I hardly can feel her anymore…"

Loredia's face suddenly went blank as if she was far away from the room, her eyes turned white. Jack recognize that face anywhere, she had detected Youkai aura somewhere.

When she went back to normal, she was breathing heavily.

"There is a strong Youkai aura into Bird Country," Loredia said.

"What are we waiting for," Jack snapped, throwing off the Akatsuki cloak, "let's go."

"Wait, there are not ordinary Youkai," Loredia said, "They are been controlled by someone but I couldn't detect anything."

"Controlled?" Poison said, "A Youkai Lord couldn't have crossed over?"

"Or it could be the one Soya had faced all those years ago," Loredia said as she pressed the bracelet on her wrist and at the same time two figure materialized into the room in a bright flash of golden light.

"I really hate when they do that," the man said.

"Raphael, Rei," Jack said.

Raphael was dressed in his usual armor with the metal hand and the sword in the other. Rei was wearing her arrow pouch on her back with the bow in her hand with the twin blades on each of her sides, her blond hair was the same style so was Raphael's.

"Hey squirt," Raphael said, "You're back,"

"Listen up," Loredia said, "We have strong Youkai aura in Bird Country and they are been controlled, so I suspect a Youkai Lord to be involved."

"That's not good," Raphael said.

"I'm sending the Four of you ahead," Loredia said, "and some back-up later and if a Youkai Lord is involved, create the Rune Seal."

"T…The Rune Seal," Poison said, shocked that Loredia-sama would even suggest that "It is forbidden by the higher ups."

"let's hope it doesn't come to that," Rei said.

"Poison, if it comes to it," Loredia said, "I want you to perform the Rune Seal, since you are the most skilled since Soya left, don't worry about the Elders, I will take full responsibility."

Poison nodded, and put on her mask.

"Go," Loredia said and they were evenloped into the bright golden light vanishing from the room.

Bird Country

"Are you sure they are going to send him?" a gloved man asked.

"Loredia won't miss it," Soya Haruno said, "She will send the average first and after that, the real powerful. AArgh,"

She put her hand into the side of her head as if covering her eye which was leaking blood.

"You won't have to use the Eye that much," Trent said, "It seems Doukai still out there wants revenge for what you have done to him."

"Doukai is the weakest out of the Five," Soya said, looking at Trent with her other eye, "Loredia won't have any choice but make them create the Rune Seal."

"You know what goes with that Eye?" Trent said looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Don't worry about me Trent," Soya said, "Bird Country is seeing its last sunset."

The bloodred sunset in the horizon marked that night as the rain continued to pour.

**The Youkai are at it again and this time it's Bird Country, and it seems Soya is there as well? Will Jack get his revenge there or will they join force to fight the Youkai Lord? Stay up next time in Youkai blood unleashed and a dark secret shall shed light on how the Ruhang clan, came to possess the Youkai blood.**

**See you all then.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**

**Character Stats**

**Name: **Soya Haruno

**Village: ** Taiyoukagure No Sato. (Deflected)

**Ranks: **Jonin

**Family: **Saki Haruno (sister) Jack Haruno (nephew)

**Age: **41

**Exploits: **Soya Haruno was presumed dead for the last ten years following the Civil War but she was biding her time in DC which she had left six years before Jack was trained with Poison. Her reasons for helping Jack is unkown for now.

**Appearance: **Long hair which end in spike and amber eyes which are slitted like Jack, meaning her Youkai blood has awoken. She is usally covering her left eye with a cloth, seemingly lost it as an injuries (see last chapter of part one) but now it is revealed that she was covering a Eye of sort.

**Name: **Trent

**Village: **Unknown

**Ranks: **Unkown

**Family: **Unkown

**Age: **36

**Exploits: **Not a lot is know from this fellow except that he is traveling with Soya for unknown reasons and from this chapter he seemed to care for the woman, and sometimes scared of her.

**Appearance: **Dark-haired, with green eyes. Wearing casual clothes with a pair of mysterious gloves with Jewels on the back of the hand. their functions is unknown.

**Hope this was satisfactionary for peoples, and on Saki's info. it was the age that she died before and Soya well, she continue to age. **

**Review.**


	6. Youkai blood Unleashed

**Here is the showdown of Youkai in Bird Country. Last time we learn that Youkai are mobilizing in Bird Country and are been controlled and also Soya is also present carrying a mysterious Eye? Could she be the one responsible... or someone else entirely.**

**Chapter Cover: **Jack standing with golden skin and wings made out of flames on his back, his eyes full Spiral Sharingan mode.

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN

Youkai blood unleashed

The four appeared on a hill where thousand of birds were flying around. Jack watched the scenery in awe since he had never been in Bird Country before and it was great too.

"Loredia said that they were Youkai aura around here,"Rei said as she watched the ground, "but I don't see anything, nor feel it."

"Me neither," Raphael said, "Poison?"

"Not a drop," Poison said, frowning slightly.

"Let's check the town then," Jack suggested, "they might be in their human forms to try to fool us…"

"You may change your appearance, but you can't change your scent," Rei said, "But your suggestion was right out of all."

The four walked into town which was busy even for a night and from the look of it, it just rained and for some reason, Jack feel like they were been watched. The prickly feeling in the back of his neck told him that they were being watched but by who.

Keeping his hand close to his shiruken pouch, he used his all Defense Technique to feel if they were any shinobies around but couldn't raise one.

"There is no shinobies around," Jack said, "All are civilians,"

No one said anything as they continued to walk into town. They continued to walk and the town seemed to become suddenly empty…

"Im..impossible," Rei suddenly said, her eyes wide with fear.

"What is it?"

"Youkais lots of them, coming from underground," Rei said.

As soon as she said that, figures grew out of the ground and the group was quickly surrounded by them and from what they looked like, they had slimy looking skin with jaws too wide to be normal and their arms were the exact same length as their bodies which stood nearly nine feet talls.

"Earth Youkais," Raphael said, "and a lot of them,"

"Way to point out the obvious Raphael," Poison said as she usheated her sword.

Jack pull out a scroll which read DRAGON and bit his tumb and slashed the blood on it and the large sword appeared into a puff of smoke and he grab holds of it.

"I count close to thirty of them," Rei said.

"Why the hell there is so many?" Poison said, "I don't get it, they were waiting for us as it seems."

"Let's go,"

Each member dashed toward a group of Youkai and started thining their numbers with skill and accuracy. But it seems that the Earth Youkai is they were still coming at them stretching their arms to amazing lengths.

"Is there no end to them?" Raphael yelled as he slashed another one into pieces.

"**Light Technique: Double Arrows," **Rei whispered as she pulls out two arrows.

They speed toward two Youkai which resulted into explosion as the others charged at them.

"**Water Style: Water Canon Technique."**

The two chakra concentrated water balls charged at them resulting into other explosion and Jack raised his palm and summoned a large amount of chakra.

"**Shinra Tensei,"**

The strong push of pure gravity, created a large explosion blowing away houses in the process, sending debris falling everywhere.

"Don't use that technique like that," Poison yelled at him as she slashed a head off, "you want to shorten your life."

Huffing slightly, Jack looked at the destruction he had caused, but even with Poison's warning, he felt a little proud of himself.

"My, my, you four have done an excellent job," a voice said.

Seating on a house looking at the mutiled bobies of Youkais around in the blood-drenched road, a man was observing them with a deep interest in his eye, since the other one seemed to have an eyepach covering it.

"Who are you?" Raphael yelled out.

"Me, I'm Doukai," the man said.

"A Youkai Lord," Rei said, her eyes wide with fear.

"So you're the ones I've been hearing so much about," Doukai said, "the legendary warriors of DC. You don't look like much, but seeing that you destroyed my Earth Youkais, you've must be strong to satisfy me before I feed unpon your flesh."

As he said these last words, the look in his eye changed turning interely black with a red slit in the middle of it and the air around them become heavy with killer intent that it was hard to breath.

"W…What is this aura?" Raphael said, his teeth clentched.

"T…that malicious intent," Rei said her hands seemed to be shaking.

_To think that Soya-sempai confronted one of them in battle, _Poison though as she watched the Youkai lord.

Jack frowned slightly at the Youkai Lord across them.

"I won't summon anymore of my minions," Doukai said, "I want to face all of you in battle, come at me at will to kill, or you won't win the battle."

"Do we even have a chance?" Raphael asked Poison who stood there with sweat on her face as the mass intent in the air.

"He lured us here," Poison said, "We have no choice _but _to fight. Jack, Rei, Raphael, you will by me some time so I can perform the Rune Seal."

"How long," Rei asked.

"Thirty minutes at least," Poison said.

"All right," Raphael said.

"Are you ready to battle?" Doukai smirked, showing his monster teeths.

"Let's go," Raphael yelled.

The tree charged at Doukai and Rei pulled out her bow and arrows,

"**Light technique: Multiple arrows."**

Douzen of arrows slammed toward Doukai who just swatted them away with a grin on his face and Raphael came with his sword for a slash of his blade,

"**Double Strike Technique,"**

The blast charged into Doukai raising dust all around him and when the dust disippated Doukai was still standing there with his arms crossed.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"What the hell is he?" Raphael said, "He didn't seem fazed at all."

"He is a Youkai lord so he had more power than ordinary Youkai," Rei said, "I'm almost out of arrows."

"If you're done, then let me show you my power," Doukai said and he summoned all of his power into his one arms and swung it around in a sharp arc.

A calamity explosion shook the very earth as earth when flying all around and Jack covered his eyes since the dust was all around them and when he looked again he was shocked to see part of the earth was blown off as if ripped out, leaving a enourmously large hole there.

"He…he stronger than all of us combined," Raphael said as he watched in awe at the destruction.

"Now I see why we lost many soldiers against the Youkai Lords," Rei said, her eyes disbelieving, "Their powers are unmatched and are similar to Tailed Beasts."

Jack suddenly remembered something that Madara once said about him.

_I was so happy when I found that they were a creature stronger than the Kyuubi no Yoko._

And he remembered Pein's words during his initiation into Akatsuki.

_His powers match a Bijuu in the awoken form._

He stood there as he watched Doukai walking across the field with a smirk on his face.

"It seems that you guys are no match for me," he said, "I'll just have to kill you quickly then, I have no enjoyment into weaklings, but…"

He raised his finger towards them and a small laser laser sized blast shoots from it and missed Raphael's head by inches and hit someone behind him who let out an ack sound.

They turned toward the sound to see Poison on her knees with a hole pierced through her armor as blood seeped out of her mouth and the hole on her chest.

"I won't be sealed away no more," Doukai finished, "Now I can kill you with no problem."

"POISON," Jack yelled as the woman falls on the ground, motionless.

"No way," Raphael said shocked, "It was so fast I couldn't even see it…"

Rei was already by her side turning her over and looking at the wound, "It's a miracle that it miss the heart, but it was very, very close."

A blast of Youkai aura erupted out of nowhere, with number of flames shooting around everywhere and everyone looked toward Jack who was incased into a balls of flames.

_This brat seems to be rallying for a fight, _Doukai though as he smirked at Jack, _Let's take our time, you can show us all your moves._

Jack's entire body was getting covered in golden skin as the flames took the shapes of wings on his back as is bloodred hair sway into the wind, showing the long elf-like hears as his eyes were changing into the **Spiral Sharingans **as he glared at his enemy.

_A flame Youkai, _Doukai though as he watched the transformation, _He must be what's left of that Amber Eyes clan, even though, he got a strong aura that could match mine, but the question is, can he use it properly?_

&&&

From DC Headquarters, Loredia paled feeling the strong Youkai that just appeared out of nowhere.

_Could it be another Youkai Lord that has awoken? _She though, _It matches Morsochi but it was destroyed during the Demon Age, but this feeling of familiarity, It can't be..._

&&&

On a Konoha training field, Sakura and Sava were practicing a technique when a head splitting headache hit Sakura's head making her groan in pain.

"Sakura are you okay?" Sava asked.

"My head hurts like hell…" she got to say before falling into the ground, unconscious.

"Sakura," Sava yelled.

&&&

_What the hell is this level of intent, _Raphael though as he watched Jack's transformed form.

_This is enough to make someone past out, _Rei though as she watched Jack, _At this rate, this battle could level this entire place._

"Raphael, go back to HQ with Poison," she yelled out, "and report what happened to Loredia-sama,"

Raphael seemed to have been frozen in fear before willing his body to move toward Poison's injured form, and he disappeared in a golden light.

"Finally getting serious boy," Doukai grinned as his body started to change, "Let's go all out, Angel of Fire."

A large tail grew out of his body as his arms longed themselves and Doukai grew another couple of feet as his feet turn clawed and similar to a bird's.

"**Let's fight," **his Youkai form said.

Jack didn't say nothing but lance a large bullet of flames that was the size of an entire house and Doukai jumped it rising seventeen feet into the air and a flash of fire, Jack was right in front of him.

_How the…?_

A flaming punch was slammed into his guts as sending him back down into the ground leaving a large crater into the ground. With his flaming wings, Jack remained airborn and poised both of his arms down at the crater.

"**Shinra Tensei,"**

A large crater was created into the earth shaking it, leaving an even larger crater in the earth.

"Is this a battle or an earquake?" Rei wondered outloud as she watched from the sideline from about twelve meters away, seeing rocks flying around and explosions shaking the earth.

Doukai stepped out of the ground and put his hand into a seal, "You are a strong opponent, to match one of the deceased Youkai Lord's aura, count yourself lucky you're the first one that ever forced me to choose this technique of the Underworld."

Jack landed not far away from him, watching him codldy as he summoned a large flames balls into his hand combining it with Earth.

"**Meotoric Bomb," **he said.

He threw it toward Doukai who slammed both of his hand into the ground.

"**Youkai Underwordly Dark Summon,"**

Another large explosion occurred around Bird Country that seems to blow trees and more ground away and a large army of Earth Youkai was there and they were growling and Doukai eye was glowing with purple chakra aura around him.

"Feast your eyes into the Youkai Army of the Youkai Lord Doukai," Doukai yelled while laughing.

_He..he summoned an entire Youkai army here? _Rei though as she watched the battle, _This is a skill that require quite a large amount of chakra and control. Jack's transformation might be stronger than him to resourse such a technique. Jack, stronger than a Youkai Lord is unexpected since he just learned two years ago how to change into his Youkai form._

&&&

DC HQ

"What was going on Raphael?" Loredia asked him as he stood there while Sora get on healing Poison.

"Jack transformed," Raphael said, "and he was clashing against Doukai in Bird Country."

"Transformed?" Loredia said, her eyes searching, "his Youkai form."

"Yeah, he got wings made out of flames on his back and the aura was matching the Youkai Lord…"

_Angel of Fire, _Loredia though, _So Jack is the one the prophecy warned of. The angel that will burn the earth to ashes..._

&&&

"You sure you don't know what happened Sava?" Shizune asked as they stood over Sakura's limp form in the hospital.

"She just said something about her head then collapsed I swear," Sava said, "We were just finishing practicing a technique, next thing I know she is on the ground, shivering."

Sakura was shaking her head from left to right as if having a nightmare and was moaning words in her mouth but no one can understand what she was saying.

&&&

Jack looked around him, seeing the number of Earth Youkais that were coming at him and he smirked at them. All these weaklings think they could to something to a being like him, a God like him. He'll show them all, he was powerful and strong and had hardly broke a sweat during the entire battle and he was getting bored.

"Time to finish this little parade," he said, as he put his hand together as if in prayer, "You will burn in all of the fiery pits of Hell."

"**Lava technique: Waves of Destructions."**

The ground started to shake and rumble then out of the very earth, a large wave of lava grew out of the ground behind Jack and it grew of unimaginable size before slamming down with a force that it crack the ground, as the Youkai Army got caught in the lava.

_Im…impossible, _Doukai though as he watched the lava destroy his army, _This brat is stronger than I though, and that Lava technique, no doudt about it. This is Morsochi's descendant. One of the Three powerful ones. What bad luck, to think I'm facing one of them in battle, I might not get the chance of survival..._

"Are you done?" Jack asked him, his eyes boring into Doukai's.

"You defeated my strongest technique," Doukai said, "you must be one of those half-blood freaks from Morsochi's bloodline."

"Morsochi…"

"Yes, one of the Youkai Lord," Doukai said, "now he sleeps until the Demon Age rise again so they can rule this planet as they did many thousand of years ago."

"How will he rises?"

Doukai laughed a long cruel laugh, "Won't you like to know, but there is no avoiding it, _you _will be the one to do so."

"What?"

"It is your fate," Doukai said, "This is the curse that your family has been for generations. Since they are only two of you Amber Eyes left, I already saw who will to so."

Jack scowled at him.

"I won't awoken him,"

"There is no escaping the path that had been chosen for you Jack Ruhang," Doukai said between laughter, "it is as the prophecy has announced, Morsochi's angel of fire will burn the earth to ashes."

His insane laughter continued to rise throughout the air as Jack raged at him and formed another rock flames bomb in his palm.

"I WILL NOT BRING THE END OF THE WORLD," Jack yelled throwing it at him.

A large explosion similar to an atomic bomb exploded in the borders of Bird Country and Sand, the shockwave was felt throughout the surrounding areas, carrying Doukai's insane laughter with it.

&&&

"So this is the curse of the Ruhang clan," Soya said as she watched the destruction, "Now I finally know why we've got this blood in our veins."

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" Trent said as he watched the woman beside him.

Soya let out a smirk at that, "Isn't it great when you can manipulate anything to your will, you can learn a lot about your past."

"You're scarier than Doukai was," Trent said, "To imagine that Jack is the Angel of Fire."

"It was fated Dokai says," Soya grinned taking her hair out of her eye, "but as long I'm alive, my sister's sacrifice will not be in vain."

&&&

Jack was on the brick of inconciousness as darkness started to appear in his vision as he fell on his knees, exhausted as the golden skin returned to normal, and he looked up and saw a figure in the road dressed in a black cloak around her neck, and the face was strikingly familiar and a small smirk was on her lips…

"Mother," he gasped out.

As he falls on the ground facefirst, he heard a musical voice answering him.

"Not Saki, but Soya Haruno."

He knew no more after this.

**Wow, Jack met Soya face-to-face and he was near unconsciousness, and she had said her name clear out to him. Wow and the reason why they have the Youkai blood is revealed, a curse from the Ruhang clan, the Amber eyes clan. Read and reviews people and here as some DC characters stats.**

**Name: **Raphael.

**Village: **Unknown

**Age: **26

**Ranks: **His DC rank is Knight.

**Appearance: **His long dark hair usually in a ponytail with a chiseled face. he got blue eyes.

**Exploits: **His past didn't come forward yet, and he seemed to hate every time he got summoned to HQ in the flash of golden light.

**Name: **Rei

**Village: **Unknown

**Ranks: **DC ranks is Archer.

**Age: **22

**Appearance: **short blond hair with purple eyes. Usually seen with a arrows pouch on her back with two twin blades on each side of her waist. She also carries a bow on her back.

**Exploits: **She is partnered with Raphael on missions and they first appeared in the first part of the series and she seems to be able to sense Youkai chakra from a room.

**Name: **Teresa a.k.a. Poison

**Village: **Unknown

**Age: **25

**Ranks: **DC ranks is Striker.

**Appearance: **Long reddish hair and green eyes. she is usally wearing a mask to hide her eyes when going into battle, her sword is also name POISON which she got the name from.

**Exploits: **In the last chapter of the first part of the series, it was revealed that she was Soya's student before the woman left the DC organization, and under Soya's order, she had trained Jack in the Youkai Arts during the time-skip. She is the most skilled after Soya as pointed by Loredia, and was injured during the battle against Doukai, one of the Youkai Lord.

**Name: **Loredia

**Age: **Unknown

**Village: **Unknown

**Rank: **Leader of DC.

**Appearance: **Long dark hair with sky blue eyes. She had a drop-dead gorgeous body and luptious lips also wear a red dress on her.

**Exploits: **She first appeared in the first part of the series as a figure against the light when the DC was first introduced in the story. She has the ability to detect Youkai chakra from anywhere in the Lands.

**Name: **Sora

**Age: **Unknow

**Rank: **Healer

**Appearance: **He had spiky blond hair and hazel eyes. He is dressed in DC robes when he was healing Yugito during the previous chapter.

**Exploits: **First appeared in the chapter's "Kumo's Jinchurikin" he healed Yugito's body which was under heavy conditions after her battle with Hidan and Kakuzu.


	7. Confrontations

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of the series and last time was a full out battle of Youkais and the dark secret had come out. So what will happen to our heroes now?**

**Chapter Cover: **Loredia standing in front of the shadows of the Elders of DC.

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT

Confrontations

In a dark room six figures seated as Loredia stood there watching the Elders of DC.

"I've heard the news that Jack is the Angel of Fire?" one of the figure asked, "Is that true?"

"It will seems so," Loredia said, "One of our warrior had watched the fight between the Youkai Lord and Jack and it seems that Jack had defeated him without any problem."

"To think the brat could have come so far," another voice said, this time deeper.

"So what should we do about him?" a third voice said, "Should we just kill him so that the prophecy don't come truth?"

"No we won't," the deep voice said, "He is useful to us if he can defeat the Youkai Lords for us, their problematic involvement in our world doing will be over. This is the Shinobi Ages, and it will stay so."

"But if Morsochi is awoken…?"

Loredia looked at the Elder and said, "Jack got a stronger will than you give him credit for. He won't awake Morsochi."

"You better hope so Loredia," the deep voice said, "If he does, he will be branded as a traitor to the DC organization, hunted down by our best and killed."

_Cold hearted bastards, _Loredia though as she glared at the figures.

"This meeting his adjourned."

&&&

Payne, Hunter and Roshi stood on the border of Bird Country with awe look on their faces. Even in the distance, they could see the damage and destroyed part of the land.

"So that murderous intent we felt yesterday," Hunter said, "It was from here."

"Was it a Tailed Beast?" Roshi asked.

"If it was a Tailed Beast," Payne said as she observed the destruction, "Then, it will continue to destroy unless it is sealed away, but Bird Country don't have any tailed Beast, not even a shinobi village, so why would they fight here?"

"Maybe whoever fought here had already left," Roshi said.

"Payne is right," Hunter said, "but all the Tailed Beast are either sealed in bobies of shinobies or captured by the Akatsuki. But what we felt yesterday was not normal, not even for a Tailed Beast…"

He trailed off, and Payne was having though about it.

_I've felt this chakra before, _she thought, _this chakra was mixed with something elses but it is still familiar in a way…_

"Even so, we still didn't find Jack," Hunter said, "Whatever happened here is not our problem anyway."

"You sure we couldn't ask around?" Roshi asked.

"No," Hunter said, "I doudt he was here before."

The Taiyou ninjas disappeared after that.

&&&

Jack awoken by a warm chakra fazing through his ring and he seated up looking around the place. He put his Akatsuki cloak on and concentrated his chakra unto it and feel the odd chakra pull himself from his body and he appeared in a dark cave with only a light in the middle.

He saw Kisame and Itachi with Zetsu, Pein, Konan, Tobi and Deidara.

"_You're late Jack," _Pein said, looking at him with his rippled eyes.

"_I was taking a nap when you summoned me," _Jack said.

"_Where is Hidan and Kakuzu?" _Kisame asked.

Jack looked around him and noticed the absence of the foulmouthed man and the growling voice of Kakuzu.

"_Both of them are dead,"_

Jack's eyes widened in shock, wondering who could have gone against Hidan and Kakuzu and win. Those two were like, invincible with their jutsus and if there was someone stronger than those two…

"_The zombies bros are dead," _Kisame chuckled, "_I wish I could have seen how they die…"_

"_Don't talk about your companions like that?" _Pein said.

"_So who finished them?" _Jack asked.

"_Konoha troups," _Zetsu said, "_**It was the Kyuubi Jinchurikin and Kakashi."**_

_Naruto, _Jack thought shocked, _He seems to have gotten stronger when we meet them some weeks ago._

"_There are strong, they have beaten Deidara-sempai too," _Tobi said.

"_TOBI," _Deidara yelled, "_Do you want me to beat you up right now."_

"_Patience is a virtue Deidara-sempai,"_ Tobi said, raising his arm as if in defense, "_It seems yours is thinner than normal and I could even felt the burn.."_

"_Shut up both of you," _Pein snapped, "_I've got other matters to speak with you all, two weeks ago, a rumors started to go around the Country and it seems someone else has also died."_

"_Who_?"

"_Orochimaru," _Pein announced, "_and it seems that he was killed by Uchiha Sasuke."_

Another silence went through the room as Jack, chanced a glance at Itachi to see if he had any reaction but he didn't get any as Itachi stayed as immobile as possible.

"_I wish I could have done that," _Deidara said.

"_And also," _Pein continued, "_He had started to gather a group of troublesome ninjas, and one of them is a familiar face to you Kisame. A houzuki brother."_

"_Suigetsu," _Kisame said, "_It had been awhile."_

"_and also, Jugo of the Tenpi," _Pein said, "_and it seems that they are targeting you two so Kisame and Itachi, watch your backs."_

"_And since we have lost the Two-Tails," _Pein said.

"_What do you mean lost the Two-Tails?" _Tobi asked.

"_Someone had captured it," _Zetsu said, "_**As crazy as that sound, I didn't feel any chakra from him."**_

"_that is strange in itself," _Pein said, "_Everyone, keep in mind what I have said about Uchiha Sasuke, and Zetsu, continue your search for the Two-Tails and Kisame, if you had your beast hurry it up so we can seal it and get it over with."_

With that everyone vanished and Jack reopened his eyes, and looked toward the ceiling of the room and smirked. Konoha was taking care of Akastuki one after the other, and Zetsu will be coming after Yugito, well, he'll just have to kill the guy, and speaking of Yugito, he left the room he was in and walked down the hallway and came face to face with the woman he was about to meet.

&&&

Yugito was bored, no she was worse than bored. Ever since she came to, those people were taking care of her telling her that this Jack had saved her life against the Akastuki and had brought her here and she was wondering what she would do right now and decided to head outside so that she can get some training done.

She was so lost in her though that she almost ran over someone in the hallway..

"Oh, sorr…"

The words died in her troath seeing whom she had walken into, and she recognized the black cloak and red clouds design…

_Akatsuki, _she though and she jumped back a few back.

"So you guys just want to capture me that bad," she said.

"I'm not here to capture you," the young man across her said, looking at her with his animalistic amber eyes which were glowing in the semi-darkness "and why would I do that if I'm the one to bring you here."

Yugito looked at him again and said, "So, you're Jack?"

"Jack Haruno," Jack said with a grin, "To tell you the truth, I'm part of the Akatsuki, and it seems they are sending someone to hunt you, but no worry, no ninja can get into this place without the Portal Rune."

"Portal Rune…?"

"This," Jack said pulling up his sleeve showing a strange symbol on his forearm, "But, we need to get out of here. The people here doesn't seat well with a ninja around so we are going to start moving around."

"Why can't I go back to Kumo?" Yugito asked him.

"You can go back if you want," Jack said, "But the Akatsuki will send someone even stronger than those two you faced to get you and your Tailed Beast."

"Someone like you?" Yugito asked.

Jack seemed to be surprised at her answer and smirked slightly, "Yeah, someone like me, and since I was never loyal to Akatsuki in the first place, it won't take long for them to find out that I was going around their back hiding you from them."

Yugito looked at him, her dark eyes narrowing at him, not knowing what to make of Jack. At first, he seemed dangerous when his eyes glowed in darkness of the hallway, but it seems a cool guy, and joining Akatsuki only to double-play them in their own game.

"You seems like someone who like to take risk," Yugito said.

Jack laughed a little and said, "We are ninjas Yugito-san, we've been at risk ever since we receive this little piece of metal."

He was taping his headband which Yugito noticed; bears the Taiyou symbol but with a horizontal slash on it.

"Now, grab hold of my arm," Jack said as he bit his thumb.

Yugito did so and Jack slashed the blood at the Portal Seal and at once, Yugito feel her body stretching as if someone was ripping her body apart and then she was eveloped by golden lights…

&&&

Jack looked at the girl beside him and saw that she was on her knees, as if unstable on her feet.

"The sensation is hard to get used to," he told her.

"You could have warned me you know," Yugito snapped at him, her eyes flashing in anger.

"Well, you've did it before," Jack said looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I was unconscious during that time," Yugito said angrily.

"Oh, right," Jack grinned as he scrubbed the bridge of his nose.

Jack looked around them. It was a bright day with a shining sun and the wind was blowing slightly, and it seemed to be around late morning.

"So what's the plan?" Yugito asked him.

Jack raised his eyebrow at her.

"I though you were going back to Kumo?"

"I was," Yugito said, looking up at the sky, "but since they believe I was captured by the Akatsuki, I feel oddly free. It's not easy you know, to be a container, or Jinchurikin as it is commonly known. For some reason, I couldn't help but think what I can do without the village watching me like I was a monster."

"Monster eh," Jack said, chuckling slightly remembering his Youkai blood, "they don't know a monster even if it was starring at them right in the face, and Yugito can I talk to your Tailed Beast?"

Yugito looked at him, surprised, "Talk to her?"

"Yeah," Jack said, "Since it hadn't taken over you, it would seems like it is imprisoned within your mind right, well with my jutsu, I can maybe talk to him."

"It's a her," Yugito said, "Have you ever try that Jutsu?"

"Once before on some friends of mine," Jack said, remembering Roshi and Maki's faces when he had used it on them.

"Let's do it in the woods," Yugito said, "We wouldn't want someone to come across us during the process."

Jack nodded and they headed into the woods and they seated across each other and Jack took a deep breath and said, "Look into my eyes Yugito."

She did so and his amber eyes and it suddenly changed into a strange eye which were rippled, and the middle was made of three tomoes and then next thing she knew they were both standing in a strange place which reminded Jack of a prayer place.

"Wow," Jack said and he looked down at himself to see that his skin was golden and the flames wings on his back.

"It seems our mind show us, how we really look like," Jack said to himself and Yugito was looking at him too with amazement in her eyes.

"What on earth are you?" she said.

"Something too complicated for you to understand," Jack said, "I'll tell you once we're done here."

Yugito nodded slightly, satisfied by this answer and lead him toward the large double door and she opened and blue fire started to appear, on the ground, and facing them was the Two-Tails Demon Cat, and its yellowish eyes watched the two in front of her.

"**Yugito, so we're still alive," **the Cat said, "**When we were defeated, I though I wouldn't see you again…"**

"Thanks Neko," Yugito said, "He said he wanted to talk to you."

The Cat's eyes shifted toward Jack and she growled at him, "**You are wearing the same clothes as those two who attacked us."**

"That may be true but because of me, Yugito and yourself is alive today," Jack said, "I was able to get Yugito away before they can take her to the, and from the look of it, they have the One-Tail, Three-Tails and also Four-Tails, I was the one assigned to capture Five-Tails, and my Youkai clone had done so since I have received the memories of the battle. The only Tailed-Beasts left, are the four others and Yugito."

"**So what do you wanted to talk about?" **Neko asked.

"I want you to make Yugito the Neko Master," Jack said.

"**Neko Master," **The Demon Cat said, "**Are you mad?"**

"It is the only way," Jack said, "She has already the mastery over your power even if she can't control it properly, I can help her since I'm the Angel of Fire."

"**So that blasted prophecy is truth?" **Neko said, looking at Jack, "**Why would you want her to master it."**

"She has the potential to do so," Jack said, "You can see it to don't you Neko?"

The Cat stayed silent for a moment as if contempling what Jack had told him and Jack stayed silent waiting for her to make a decision and Yugito said to him, "What is a Neko Master?"

"A Neko Master is similar to a Neko Sannin, but being a master you don't have to change your form to be able to use the Neko's power, and if you're lucky you can also manipulate fire like me."

"What did she mean when she said about the prophecy?" Yugito asked.

"It is a prophecy made about one of the Youkai Lord, Morsochi, and his Angel of Fire bringing him back and turning the entire earth to ashes, but I don't believe it, and I'm hunting someone who might have an idea."

"Who?"

"Soya Haruno," Jack said.

"Oh,"

"**Yugito," **Neko said slowly, "**Are you okay with it? Becoming the Neko Master?"**

Yugito stayed in silent for a minute or two to look at Jack who gave her a slight nod and then, feeling a new confidence she nodded at the Cat.

"**Very well," **Neko said and raised a paw toward her and the flames incercled Yugito's body and Jack was thrown out of her mind, his head slamming on the tree he was seating against.

"Ouch,"

Yugito layed against the tree across him and she was hipervilating.

"Hang in there Yugito," Jack said as he kneeled by her and he felt a chakra surge from behind him, several of them.

"Well Jack, seems like we've finally caught up to you," a familiar voice said and he turned to see a silver-haired woman with a Taiyou headband and a sword on her back standing there with two other ninjas. The face might be older but he recognizes it.

"Payne," Jack said, looking at her, his eyes full of surprises.

One of the guy which had brown hair and his arm were filled with tattoos, wearing the Jonin midnight vest over his naked torso approached and said, "Under the Godaime Taiyoukage's orders, we are to bring you back to Taiyoukagure for questioning about the organization 'Akatsuki'."

**Oh, come on. Can't a guy get a moment of peace in the world of ninjas? I mean, he just fought some devil from the underworld and now, he is facing his old teammates Payne. Talk about bad luck...Oh, what am i saying, this is great. now What will Jack do? WIth Yugito out of the picture for a while, can Jack faced his old teammate again?**

**Keep it up next for, "Clash of teammates" Next time.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**

** A/N: Neko Master. Based off Sage Mode of the Frogs but the things is she doesn't change form and can use the blue flames of the Neko easier than normal. Think of it of the Avatar state for the Neko Master. Hope that was enough. PM me if you guys got any questions, hopefully i can give you more info.**


	8. Clash of teamates

**Sorry for the long wait. i was stuck, like mind blank stuck and i couldn't think of how i will write the next chapter but here it is. hope you enjoy it and review peoples, i'm getting depressed seeing that the story is not getting as much reviews as the first part which i can tell had more actions than this, or maybe i'm missing something....**

**CHapter Cover: **Payne in Taiyou Jonin clothes with a sword in her hand.

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

Clash of teammates

Jack stood there as he watched them with a scowl on his face. They couldn't have showed up at a worst timing, and as he watched the man with the tattoo a black bird descended on his shoulder.

"So that's how you knew I was there," Jack said as he watched the bird, "you're from the Tomaki clan. The master trackers of Taiyoukagure,"

"Jack comes with us and we will take you in without a fight," Payne said.

"Since when I ever go down without a fight Payne," Jack asked the girl, shifting his eyes toward the girl's pink ones.

The two gazed at each other, and Payne noticed that the shape of Jack's eyes had changed, and they looked like an animal's eyes.

"You're eyes have changed," Payne said, "You betrayed the village you've sworn to protect with your life, why?"

Jack smirked at her, "I can't go back to the village yet Payne, there is someone out there I need to find and maybe kill."

Payne's eye narrowed as Jack raised a hand, and her hand went for the sword on her back, keeping the hand there as if to block any incoming attack. Hunter hand was in a seal and Roshi had pulled out his kunai.

But Jack was taking off the Akatsuki cloak, and layed it on Yugito who was still shivering against the tree.

_The Tomaki guy and Payne are SOLDIERs, and Roshi is a Double S. They may turn out to troublesome in a fight, meaning that I have to get serious and since Yugito can't fight right now, so I have to move the fight away from her…_

"In all my Genin years," Jack said, "Payne is the only one I never went against, thanks to her famous shadow sword technique. A technique of your own creations isn't it Payne?"

Payne didn't say anything, still leaving her hand on the sword on her back.

"How about we get this battle started," Jack said before he whirled around, punching a fireball at them and with one strock of her sword, Payne had cut the flames into two making each one continue in her side.

Jack was standing there dressed in black with a sword at his waist and a kunai on his back setting it horizontally and his chest was a chessplate and back similar to Anbu armor.

"Let's see how much we've grown Payne," Jack said as he threw shuriken at them.

Payne blocked it with her sword and skillfully, and turned to see Jack was standing on a tree branch.

"Hunter," Payne said.

"On it," Hunter said as he made a seal, "**Ink snake binding technique"**

Ink grew out of his body and lashed out toward Jack who dodged the technique with a small smirk and feel someone coming from behind and he spun in midair with a kick, hiting Roshi's hand, letting him drop the kunai and he slammed a fist of flames into his guts.

"**Flaming Fist,"**

Roshi spat out blood and was sent flying out, crashing against a tree and into the ground.

"Hunter, take care of Roshi," Payne said as she continued to follow Jack.

"But…"

"Do as I said," Payne snapped, leaving no room for argument.

Hunter nodded and Payne continued to follow Jack into the tree and chakra charged her sword.

&&&

Jack made a seal, creating the ultimate defense around him and his eyes changed into his unique bloodline.

_Now I've lead them away from Yugito, I can take them all on, with the Total gravitation technique, I can take care of them beautifully._

"**Water Style: Water Vortex technique."**

Jack stepped out of the way as the water tornado came at him with her blade which Jack blocked with his own and suddenly his eyes picked up another blade coming from upward and he stepped back feeling the metal slash his chest.

_The shadow blade technique, _Jack though as he stood across Payne, _A technique developed by Payne herself, allowing her to attack twice in one strike, and making it the deadliest blade technique ever._

"It seems your eyes can see my attacks coming," Payne said, "But you are not quick enough to avoide it?"

Suddenly black treds grew out of the ground lashing around Jack's body which was replaced by a piece of wood and Jack was above with his hand by his mouth.

"**Dragon Breath Technique,"**

The blast of fires clashed down on the silver-haired girl who had used the Earth to hide her body.

_I forgot that Payne had a high affinity for earth, _Jack though as he landed on a tree branch, _With her Earth jutsus, she is sneaky as she is cunning and also having the affinity for water is a pain in the ass even if it is not as strong, but as they say, Lightning is stronger than Earth._

From behind him, Payne had came out of the tree from behind him her sword slashing down at Jack who even without looking, dodged it by jumping out of the tree sending a kunai with a letter bomb attached to it.

KABOOM!

The large explosion blew out the tree she was on and Payne landed not far away, with her body bruised and dirty as Jack landed on the ground facing her.

"You seems to have grown after all Payne," Jack said, "You were usually the strongest of our team when I didn't use my fire manipulation technique."

Payne charged with her sword making a double slash which using the shadow sword technique become four attacks and Jack had dodged some of them, getting out with slashes in his arm and legs across his chest.

"Hunter," Payne said.

Jack looked behind him as a large ink-Lion charged down at him and he raised his palm toward it, "**Shinra Tensei"**

The Lion exploded into a blast of ink and Payne had taken advantage of his distraction to create a number of seals, "**Earth Style: Quicksand."**

Jack feel the ground start to swallow him and quickly created a clone which pulled him out of the earth and threw him at Payne who had her sword ready.

"**Lightning Lance,"**

Lightning shoots out of Jack's karate chopped hands missing Payne's head by a inches but grazed her shoulder making her spin on the spot, throwing a three kunai in the process, and Jack dodged them by swerving out of the way.

"You're strong after all Jack," Payne said, huffing slightly, "my shadow blade is no match for you but what about my new technique…"

"Do you like it," Payne asked from right behind him.

_What, how did she…?_

She slashed at him which be blocked with a kunai and the other slash of the shadow blade technique hit him full force, creating a gash in Jack's clothes.

_How did she get behind me when she was standing right here, _Jack thought as blood seeped from his wounds, _What is going on around here?_

Payne was standing there with a small smirk and Jack's eyes didn't see anything as Payne materialized right beside him.

_What is this technique? _Jack thought as a punch slammed right on his face making him step back and she arched her finger in a clawlike way and yelled, "**Double Strike technique,"**

Two palmed chakra hands slammed unto Jack's chest making him spat blood and he was flying back, rolling on the ground coming to a stop at the foot of a tree.

&&&

Hunter was watching the battle with a small frown on his face,

_Payne is using the artificial Genjutsu trick technique, _he though, _already skilled in genjutsu, she decided to create this technique, confusing the enemy into believing that she is at two places at once. Jack seems not to have figure it out yet, a tricky puzzle indeed, but why does Payne eyes hold so much pain within them?_

He watched the young woman who stood there watching Jack on the ground getting on his feet.

_Could it be that there is an attraction there somehow?_

&&&

Jack was getting up looking at the girl with angry eyes. _Whatever technique she is using, it must have a weakness of some kind. C'mon, Jack think, what is the weakness of the technique?_

Payne charged at him once again and Jack created fire, encasing his entire body as if it was protecting him.

_Just like during the exam, _Payne though, _Have I pushed him too far?_

"**Infernal Armor."**

The fire grew around him burning the very grass around him, and it took shape of the young man, who was standing in the middle of the fire, yet his skin was intact.

"So the fire protect you," Payne said, "Just like a shield."

She created a set of seal fast, "**Water Style: Raging Waves." **(Technique from anime)

A cascade of water escaped from Payne's mouth and attacked the flame covered boy and Jack's armor let out a large rise of flames, vaporizing the water.

_Impossible, _Payne though, _such heat in such short amount of time. Jack's control over fire has surely risen over the two years he was away…_

"Payne I'm asking you this," Jack said, "I fought you to see how strong you were and you surprised me at it. You have changed Payne, a lot more than I had imagined."

Hunter narrowed at that remark, and Payne's eyes were surprised.

"Claire did a great job with the village," Jack said, "I've know that she will have taken the seat, since the village was in distress…"

The flames armor disappeared as Jack dispelled the jutsu.

"Go back to the village Payne, I'm risking everything I can so I can capture that traitor of my clan," Jack said, "I've come no closer than I have come the past two years, but Akatsuki made me a target for her and she will come or send someone after me. I'm the one who killed your parents Payne."

A look of shock crossed Payne's face and Hunter who was in the tree narrowed his eyes more at the though.

"You've heard what Armstrong wanted you to hear, that the village was attacked by a demon and that it was taken care of, but this demon that killed so much people and ripped families apart was me."

"It wasn't you," Payne snapped at him, "That wasn't you Jack."

"Look at my eyes Payne," Jack yelled at her, "Aren't they the eyes of a monster?"

"The shape may have changed," Payne said, smiling softly, "but you're still the same puzzle-hating idiot that I liked."

Jack blinked.

Hunter blinked.

Payne blinked, seeming to have caught what she had said, covered her mouth in shock.

A heavy silence hung in the air as Jack continued to look at Payne, the ever stoic Payne, had just admitted to him that she like him.

_I must be dreaming…, _Jack though, _the're is no way she just…_

_I was right, _Hunter though, _the attraction from Payne is as clear as day during the fight and she didn't use any of her deadly genjutsu like the Mind Destroyer…_

"I'm not hearing any more of this shit," a voice yelled.

Roshi has appeared there beside Payne.

"When we get back to Taiyoukagure," Roshi said, looking at Payne, "I'm asking Claire-sama to take you off the team."

"Roshi," Jack said.

"Maki was killed because of you," Roshi said at him, "and I'm getting my revenge."

He threw kunai at Jack who instincly dodged them and winced slightly remembering the cuts he had on his chest and arm, and he was almost out of chakra since he was exhausted.

"Who killed him?"

"That goddamn woman killed him," Roshi said as he charged at Jack, "and today I'm going to kill you."

With loud clangs, Roshi and Jack clashed as they flew around the field and Roshi made some quick seals, "**Fire Style: Fire Dragon technique."**

The large blast of fire headed straight for Jack.

"**SHinra Tensei,"**

The fire was snuffed out by the push of gravity, as Jack huffed and fell on one knee, looking at the boy in front of him. His wounds were bleeding heavily and he was getting tired pretty fast and the woman who had killed Maki had to be Soya, no doudt since she was the one who was pulling all the strings in the background.

"It's not my fault Maki is dead," Jack said.

"It's your entire fault Jack," Roshi said, "Why don't you just die?"

He charged at Jack again…

A blast of blue flames landed in the way of Roshi who jumped back, looking for the newcomer who stood on a tree with an Akatsuki cloak on herself as her blond hair falls all around her. Her dark eyes were looking at the scene of the bloody Jack and the tree Taiyou ninjas on the other side of the field.

"Jack, are you okay?"

"Yugito," Jack said, looking at the girl, "You're alive?"

"Yeah," Yugito said as she looked at his direction, "So, you are strong enough to be in the Akatsuki and yet you couldn't defeat three Taiyou ninjas."

She landed on the ground and Payne could feel the chakra radiating off the girl like waves…

_What on earth is she?_

"Now, how about I take over from now on," Yugito said with a small smirk on her face, "That is if you can take me."

Before anyone could move again, a loud explosion echoed throughout the region and the clearing was bathed in light. Everyone looked toward it to see a giant form of light that looked like a triangle with two smaller triangles stiking out from each side at the top.

_What is that?_ What was going through everyone's head except Jack who frowned slightly at the display.

_Even from the distance, _he though, _I recognize Deidara's chakra? What the hell is he doing around here?_

Yugito used that distraction to take Jack's form before body flickering away.

"Shit, they're gone," Roshi said.

"Payne," Hunter asked, "Shall we hunt Jack or check this out?"

Payne looked toward the light which dimned and vanished.

"Let's check out the light first," she said, "I'm sure Jack will come back to us,"

"What?" Roshi said, "We had Jack in our hands and now you letting him slip away."

Payne glared at him and Roshi feel cold all of a sudden,

"Do what you want Roshi, I have find out what I wanted," Payne said before jumping toward the explosion, and Hunter followed her.

Roshi stood there growling in anger and then took off in another direction without noticing the black bird on the tree branch above him.

With Payne and Hunter, the latter broke the silence, "Look like Roshi went after Jack."

Payne stopped and she closed her eyes for a few minutes, to think and said, "Hunter go after him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, we will meet at the village not far from here in three hours."

"Okay," Hunter said before vanishing.

Payne stood there for a minute as she continued to watch the smoke that was growing from afar and then jumped toward it.

&&&

"I can't believe you will just leave me like that?" Yugito said as she healed his wounds with medical ninjutsu.

"I had to lead them away from you didn't I?" Jack said, "I was lucky Payne didn't use any of her mind technique on me or I would have been dead."

"Why didn't you use your Angel of Fire?" Yugito asked as she continued to heal him.

"I didn't want to use it while fighting against Taiyou forces," Jack said, "I will use it when I'm fighting someone I want to kill and I didn't want to kill them."

Yugito seated on the floor beside his futon which he layed on as Jack seated there watching her work. She was surely an expert at this. They had taken refuge in a hotel inside the village, so that Yugito can heal him.

"Yugito,"

"Mhn,"

"Have you ever wondered how Akatsuki got in Kumo so easily?" Jack asked her.

Yugito paused slightly in her work, and looked up at him, with a pensive look on her face as she thought about what Jack had just said.

"Now that you said it," she said slowly, "I never really thought about it. I was waiting for them to come after me so that I could take them on my own. But how did they get past security and the Kumo's Anbu teams were taken off duties for the night…"

"So, it seems someone within Kumo is an Akatsuki's spy," Jack said, "Can't you think of anyone?"

"Raikage-sama respected me as a ninja and as a Jinchurikin," Yugito said, getting back to work, "My team were plactonic, and some of the elders despisced me, it could have been any of them."

"Yes, it could have," Jack said as he closed his eyes, "I'm going to sleep for an hour or so okay."

"You'll need it flame-boy," Yugito said and Jack chuckled slightly.

Putting away her healing equipments back into the pouch, Yugito looked at the young boy as he falls unto sleep, feeling a small smirk grew on her face. She didn't know why but being here, in the same room with him makes her feel, well like a girl.

_A girl can get used to this, _she though to herself as she looked at Jack's well toned chest.

**who knew? Payne liked Jack and now Yugito is acting girly? What the world is comming to? I've got one hell of an imaginations to write some crazy things like that but its all worth it. Be sure you're here for the next chapter of TN:RFAD 'Devil Incarnated' and i promise i'll update faster now. **

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.  
**


	9. Devil Incarnated

**Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait, and here is the next chapter of the saga and i know this story is going slow, or maybe people just don't like OC characters. it makes me sad that people had so little imaginations so that they can't charge through uncharted territory. Oh, well Here is the fic read.**

**Chapter Cover: **Madara turning his head away as he hold his mask in one hand with the Akatsuki cloak flying in the wind.

CHAPTER FOURTY

Devil incarnated

"An Akatsuki member was fighting Sasuke Uchiha?" Payne said as she flew with the Konoha ninjas.

"It would seems so," Kakashi said, "even so, Kiba said that his scent is not to far away from here."

"Kiba how is it coming?" Naruto asked.

The guy on the gigantic dog looked back toward him and said, "Shut up and let me concentrate."

Naruto grinted his teeth.

"I forgot to ask you," Kakashi said, "What were you doing around the area?"

"Me and my team are hunting Jack," Payne said, "We caught up to him, but he slipped away from us, he may have hidden in the village up headed."

"What was Jack doing there?" Naruto asked, turning his head to look at the silver-haired girl.

"I'm not really sure," Payne said, "He just appeared out of nowhere as Hunter's animal spy said."

"Out of nowhere?" Kakashi asked, "Was it a space time jutsu?"

"No," Payne said, "It was covered in golden light and a strange design on the ground before they appeared…"

"They? Jack's not alone?" Naruto asked.

"No," Payne said, "He had a companion, I'm not sure if she is part of the AKatsuki or not."

&&&

Roshi rushed through the woods at a fast pace and he was angry. How can Payne let that traitor go just like that? That traitor that caused Maki's death and he was part of that organization Akatsuki of all…

_I'm going to kill him myself, _Roshi though, _If Payne didn't do it, I will._

Not far behind him, Hunter was having some thoughts of his own.

_He is letting his anger take over his rational ways of thinking, _Hunter though, _But I'm curious, if Sava had told us that Jack was as strong as she imagined, how come he didn't fight all out since Payne was doing enough damage to kill him but so many questions, so little answers? What is Team Fox?_

&&&

Jack was suddenly awake for some reason. He was starring at the wooden ceiling of the room that Yugito had rented for them and the sun was still shining outside meaning it was close to noon. Wondering what had woken him up, Jack seated up looking around the room to find himself alone and a small note on the Akatsuki cloak.

_Be back in a while, Yugito._

Smirking slightly, Jack stood up and looked at his wound to find that they were gone, leaving his skin smooth and scarless.

_I know that Yugito is good in healing but no healing technique don't leave scars, unless it is the Youkai regenerating abilities, _Jack though, _Guess it's not only their blood we inherit, but their abilities as well._

Throwing the fishnet shirt and the Akatsuki cloak on, the door slidded open and Yugito walked in with a bag of food.

"You went shopping?" Jack smirked.

"Some of us have to eat," Yugito said, "You've only been out for like two hours."

"We need to keep moving," Jack said, "With Payne and her team hunting us, we can't stay in one place for too long."

"She did a number on you," Yugito said.

"Something is bothering me though," Jack said, "what was Deidara doing all the way out here? I mean, who was he fighting…?"

He felt the surge of chakra in his ring.

"Damn," Jack said, " Leader is calling me. Wait for a minute."

Jack concentrated his chakra on one of them and he appeared in front of the statue that was used to seal the One-Tail, in his cloaked form. The only real people which were present were Kisame and Itachi, the others were in their cloaked forms.

"_Deidara has died," _Zetsu said.

"_So that's what that explosion was?" _Jack said, as he frowned slightly.

"You saw who killed him?" Kisame said to Jack.

"_No, I was pretty far away," _Jack said, "_anyone around the area had seen the explosion too, and it could have attracted unwanted attention from the ninjas in the surroundings."_

"Why does it feel like we're forgetting somebody?" Kisame said.

"_Tobi died as well," _Zetsu said, "_**Deidara didn't care who he blowed up with him."**_

"That Tobi," Kisame said, "Even that scaredy-cat couldn't run as fast away as fast. He always had a talent to brighten this gloomy organization."

Itachi didn't say anything as he looked at Jack.

"_Also, Sasuke seemed to have died to," _Zetsu said, "_he was the one who was fighting with Deidara, seemed like he had it in for Akatsuki because of you Itachi."_

"Too bad about him," Kisame said.

"_Be grateful Itachi," _Pein said, "_Deidara sacrified himself to ridden us of that burden, I will go after the Nine-Tails myself, the rest of you, Kisame and Itachi, you have the Six-Tailed, and Jack the Seven-Tails which is in Waterfall Country since you have given us the Five-Tails with little difficulties."_

"Who will be going after the Eight-Tails?" Kisame asked.

"_The ones who are still left alive," _Pein said before vanishing.

Jack looked at the others and he put his hands into a seal and disappeared from the room and was starring at Yugito's face again.

"What happened?" she asked, wanting to know.

"I'm going after the Seven-Tails," Jack said, "and Waterfall country is were it is."

"You'll do the same things you do with me?" Yugito asked him.

"I might have to do so," Jack said, "and it also could be my last mission as an Akatsuki member, the suspicions of me having two Tailed Beast with me is growing and I have a feeling Itachi suspect that I know where Two-Tails is."

"We might as well get going," Yugito said as she put on her traveling cloak she had gotten from DC.

"Yeah," Jack said as he put the Akatsuki hood up.

&&&

Rain Country

"Jack had gotten control of his Youkai chakra," Madara said, "It seems that Soya had somehow made him learn to control it, she had thrown a real wrench into my plan."

"Maybe you had given him too much free reign," Pein said, "and also the mysterious man that had taken the Two-Tails?"

"That man had a connection to Jack," Madara said as he took his Akatsuki cloak, and threw it on himself, "But I will have Sasuke on my side soon enough, considering his fight against Deidara, he had also gained control of his Sharingan

"When the others captured their tailed beasts," Madara continued as he walked toward Pein and Konan, "and you Pein, you're going after the Nine-Tails, failure is not a option, and after that, maybe the Demon Age will awoken once again…"

"You've been speaking of this ever since you formed Akatsuki," Pein asked, "What is the Demon Age?"

"An ancient legend before the Rikudo Sennin (Sage of the Six Paths) faced the Ten-Tails, which was a mere pet to the Demon Lords. The battle in Bird Country was one of them who had awoken."

"You mean one of them destroyed half of Bird Country in a battle?" Konan said, her eyes wides.

"Exactly," Madara said, chuckling, "Jack wields the power of the flames, the one the Shoudai Taiyoukage was famous for."

"I though you were the Shodai…?"

Madara went on laughing, "Since when did I said that? No, me and the Shoudai Taiyoukage were two different persons my dear Pein, I merely copied the move with my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, this eye can copy anything and I mean, _anything, _and since I copied the Flames technique I posed as him for my plans for Jack."

"Then who was the Shodai Taiyoukage?" Pein asked.

Madara continued walking as he talked, "The Shodai Taiyoukage was a member of some organization which I'm still not sure existed or not since no trace of it were ever found and according to history of the Rikudo Sennin, he said that '_a golden light purer than anything I have ecountered before bathed the man before me, as he vanished with the light heading towards the Heavens.'_

"Then you aren't Jack's father?"

"I'm not," Madara said his feet on the ledge, overlooking the city below, "He is just a puppet to my plans, he is the key to everything that I've planned for, maybe I should have killed Soya when I had the chance, but no matter, she is still a traitor after all, but you don't have to worry about Jack, he will become my puppet whether he likes it or not."

With that Madara disappeared.

Konan's eyes were filled with shock and anger for that man, so much that it makes her hand shook and she was giving some killer intent.

"This man is truly the devil incarnate," she whispered.

Pein didn't say anything as rain started to fall once again in Rain Country.

&&&

Jack and Yugito walked down the empty street heading toward the entrance of the village.

"So what will we do when we arrived in Waterfall country?" asked Yugito.

"We find the Seven-Tails, and maybe we can go back to one of my hideouts," Jack said as he looked down at the map, "One of them is somewhere in Grass, we should be able to get there without any incident."

"The better we get out of Fire Country, the better," Yugito said.

A woman was standing in the road carrying what look like food, and was wearing glasses with long spiky red hair. She had on a shirt, supper-short pants with long legwarmers. She starred at Jack for a while as if she couldn't believe her eyes that he was actually here…

"You've got a problem?" Yugito snapped at her.

"N-No," she said, her voice shaking…

"Leave the woman alone," Jack said sighing, "she might have seen other Akatsuki members around or something, Deidara must have went through there before he got himself blown-up."

Yugito just nodded and they walked past the woman and they disappeared by the entrance.

&&&

In Sasuke's room, Suigetsu who was tired of waiting for that damn woman to show up seated up and said, "Jugo, I'm going to look for Karin, do me a favor and don't go on a killing spree."

Jugo nodded and Suigetsu walked toward the door and was about to opened it when it was knocked down on his face.

_What the fuck…_

"Sasuke wake up," Karin, the red-haire woman that Jack and Yugito just walked past around twenty minutes ago, "We are being followed and Akatsuki was in this village."

Sasuke who was taking a nap was awoken by the noise and looked toward the woman, "Let's run for it, and what about the Akatsuki?"

"One of them was in this village," Karin said, "They left around twenty minutes ago or longer…"

"Jugo, take care of the map," Sasuke said, "we will go after the Akatsuki members that Karin saws."

They were now all standing in front of the gate of the village.

"the worse case scenarios is that we faced the Leaf," Sasuke was saying to his team, "We might as well start to check every Akatsuki hideouts we know of from Jugo's map."

"Those Akatsuki members weren't staying in the Fire Country," Karin said, "I don't know where they are heading next."

"You said Konoha is sending ninjas after us and it is a possibly that whoever they are after is with them, Karin use your sensing technique to feel the Akatsuki members."

Karin did so, standing completely still for a moment…

"They are out of range," she said after a moment, "I can't feel them at all."

_Shit, _Sasuke though "Even so, "he continued outloud, "We need to get out of Konoha's sight, let's go."

He looked up toward the skies to see a reddish like bird flew out of sight and he frowned slightly at it before going away, and when they were gone Karin and Jugo worked out plan to throw off Konoha off their trails and it worked.

&&&

"So Sasuke is still alive," Jack said on the back of the red bird, "You okay there Yugito?"

On the other bird, which was blue, Yugito was on her stomach, her hands into claws which burrowed into the feathers, "I-er-I'm fine, don't worry."

"You don't look fine," Jack said as he looked at her with a sweatdrop on his head.

"Can I seat on your bird," Yugito asked, "I'm not so good in the air alone."

Jack sighed slightly and pulled her toward him and she grabbed him around his waist, pressing herself into his back.

"You're not that scared are you?" Jack asked her as the blue bird vanished into smoke.

"I hate flying," Yugito said.

Jack bursted out laughing and said, "Well not that I mind of having an extremely beautiful woman pressing herself on my back, it's just funny to see you like that, hating flying."

Yugito got pink in the face at that.

"We should be in Takigakure (Village Hidden in a Waterfall) in about a day or two, on my fastest bird, Hully, go girl."

The bird gave a burst of chakra and was speeding into the air toward Taki.

&&&

Soya was seating on a branch, with her eye closed sensing every living things around her, and she was quite at peace that is until Trent appeared in front of her.

"Yo,"

"Well?"

"Jack is flying toward Taki (Waterfall)," Trent said, "He must be going after the Seven-Tails."

"We will go after Konoha's team," Soya said.

"Konoha?"

"Yes," Soya said, "I've heard there is a Haruno still alive and that she had come in contact with Jack, I want to speak to her and we have seen her and her dogs-nin around the village earlier today, and they were looking for someone called Sasuke."

"How on earth do you know that?" Trent asked her amazed.

Soya smiled her mysterious smirk, "I have my ways."

"Shall we just go and ambush her…"

"No," Soya said, "I'll do it my own way."

With that she stood up and landed on the ground and Trent sighed at her.

_I wonder why I stick with her, _he thought as he watched her walk away. Trent could still remember when they first met and she was younger…

_Flashback._

_He had came from fishing that day, from his village in River Country when he saw the woman laying against a tree, with blood on her clothes and her head hung low, her red hair hiding her face…_

_For a second he though she was dead but he sensed her chakra still there and he had came and carried her to his house, and she woke up that night and was confused at where she was then Trent had walked in._

"_So you're awake," he said, "I healed your wounds as best I could, and I got you something to eat."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_People call me Trent," he said, smirking at her, "I found you in the woods near the forest and well, since you were alive I brought you here. So are you a ninja?"_

_The woman had snorted at that though and looked toward the window and said, "Used to be one though,"_

"_Why'd you quit?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it."_

_Trent nodded and put the food on the table near her bed, "Well, here eat. You'll need to get your strength back."_

"_You used to be a ninja Trent?" the woman asked._

"_Well, my dad used to be one," Trent said, "Came from a destroyed country, from the seas, you might have heard of it, Whirpool Country. My old man taught me everything I needed to know about being a ninja and all even left me his old gloves, He passed away a couple of years ago and I've been living off fishing around here for like five to six years, well hope you enjoy your food."_

_He seated up and walked toward the door and stopped, "Oh, I never got your name?"_

_The woman looked at him in surprise before replying, "Soya."_

_End of flashback_

"You coming or you're going to stare into space all day?" Soya called to him.

"Wha…Oh, Hey wait up," Trent stuttered as he went after her.

Soya smirked to herself as she continued, knowing that the time she would have to face-off with Jack was close and she will tell him the truth about himself, and about Madara's purpose for his Youkai blood…

**Well, didn't see that comming in the chapter did ya? The horrible truth is out. Madara isn''t Jack's father, but who is? and how the hell did Jack get the Sharingan if he is not related to the man, and Soya is going after Sakura for a talk or does it spells certain death for Sakura Haruno? Next time is Uneasy confrontation. Hope you are enjoying the story as i enjoy writing it.**

**R&R.**

**Jacques0 out.  
**


	10. Uneasy Confrontation

**To anyone reading this fic i want to thank you for keeping up with this story and i enjoy the reviews even if they are not much but hey, it's a good feeling to see people reading what my strange mind can come up with. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter Cover: **Sakura looking up and Soya looking down and the triangular eye of the Haruno clan in the background.**  
**

CHAPTER FOURTY-ONE

Uneasy confrontation

Sakura and companion were taking a break at night. It's been a couple of hours since they have once again lost Sasuke's trail and it was frustrating to say at least. The house Yamato-tashou had grown out of the ground was confortable to say at least but she wasn't confortable at all. The unseasy feeling that something bad was going to happen was growing on her mind eversince Payne had left them earlier today so that she can rejoin her team.

_I need some air, _she though before stepping outside.

The moon was shining, bathing the surrounding in a silvery light and the stars were quite bright. Sakura looked toward them thinking about Sasuke wondering if he was alright and also, about Jack the somewhat friend he was before he joined Akatsuki…

"Evening, Sakura," a voice said.

She willed around to find a woman seating on the railing of the house looking up at the moon. She has long red hair which ended in spike and she was dressed in civilian clothing but Sakura knew that that woman was nothing but. The woman looked toward her and Sakura feel her breath quicken…

A glowing slitted amber eye was gazing at her, and a smile smirk was on the woman's face.

"You seems surprised?"

"Who are you?"

"Moi," the woman said pointing at herself as if surprised Sakura asked, "I'm called Soya."

"How did you know who I was?"

"That's the question," Soya whispered, "Don't worry girl, I come in peace. I've heard quite a lot about you Sakura, but are you related to Tomari by any chance?"

A look of surprise crossed Sakura's face. "How did you know my mother's name?"

"I knew her," Soya said while she looked toward the moon once again, "She was quite a girl when she was young, a tomboy but a good heart and I was quite sadden when she suddenly decided to leave the village. I never knew what had happened to her until I heard of you"

A hand fell on Sakura's shoulder and she looked there to see Soya as she continued to talk, "I swear you look just like her except more feminine than she was, but I didn't come here to bring memories of the past I've come to talk to you about Jack."

"How do you know Jack?"

Soya smirked at that, "Let's just say I'm the one he is hunting to kill."

Sakura glared at the woman who let out a small laugh, "Don't give me that look, I didn't tell him to deflect from his village did I? I didn't drove him to the edge of his mind making him believe that the only way he could go after me is to become like me? No Sakura, you're accusing me of the wrong things."

"How did you…?"

"Know what you were thinking?" Soya finished for her, "I could tell what was in your mother's mind most of the time, why should you be any different?"

Sakura stayed silent at that observing the woman.

"Why are you here?"

"I've told you before," Soya said looking at her, "I've come to talk about Jack."

"Why?"

"Jack had been alone for most of his life," Soya said, "even with Payne and Sava with him as a team and the Godaime Taiyoukage, Claire Fox, no once could understand Jack's pain. Maybe some can relate to it, but no one can understand it, but somehow…"

"Maybe if someone was with him he wouldn't have joined Akatsuki," Sakura snapped at her.

"Did you ever bother what happened to the Haruno clan?" Soya asked her, "Have you ever wondered why your mother had left Taiyou years before you were born?"

"I've…"

But Sakura couldn't come up with any answer as uneasiness started to creep into her system. It's been a long time since she stopped asking about the Haruno clan, but what did that woman in fron of her know? After all she was the one to make Jack deflect from the village.

"It's surprising what you don't know can make you do," Soya said walking down the place and to Sakura's surprise, her footsteps didn't even break the silence, it was as if she was gliding down the veranda.

"You told me before that you didn't make Jack leave? Who did?"

A strange silence went through them.

"Who did indeed," Soya said, "I'm not sure you would even believe me if I told you, but then again, Jack is much more like me than I though standing by himself against the world."

"Jack is not like you," Sakura snapped, "I don't want him to walk the same path as Sasuke."

"Revenge is such a strange thing isn't it," Soya said, her lone eye boring into Sakura's green ones, "Even the most honored people could be driven by madness with just a little push in the right direction."

"What did you do?" Sakura asked as she tightened her fists.

"I didn't do anything," Soya said, "but someone sure did."

"Who?"

"Why are you asking me," Soya said as she jumped on the railing and seated there, "Isn't there someone else you would like to talk to to get your answer?"

Sakura didn't do anything as she tried to understand what Sava was talking about.

"You should understand that Jack wanted to learn about his clan as much as any of us could do, but the darkness grows even on the more sunlight place…"

Suddenly wood grew out of the ground and tightened around Soya's body keeping her in place, and she looked at it disinterested with it.

"Wood jutsus eh," she said, "So the Shodai Hokage's line lived."

"Who are you?" Yamato asked as he appeared behind Soya along with Kakashi, Naruto,Sai and Kiba with Hinata.

"Wow, a full Konoha platoon," Soya said, "You just have to but in into a converstation two women are having aren't you? What happened to something called respect."

"I was wondering why I shouldn't kill you right now," Kakashi said, his eye cold.

"You don't have the guts to kill me Kakashi," Soya said, glaring at him, "If you did I wouldn't be standing right now do I, but even so, I'm more than enough for the full of you."

"How come I don't sense any chakra from you?" asked Yamato.

"That' because I don't use chakra," Soya said, "You've got a Hyuga with you, why don't you find out?"

"Hinata,"

"Right," Hinata said, "**Byakugan."**

She was starring at Soya's body but couldn't see her chakra coals, what she saw what something far, far more worse than she expected. A creature that she had no name for was standing in Soya's place, and it was controlled but Hinata could see that it didn't like it.

"W…What on earth…?"

"Hinata what is it?" Naruto asked.

"She don't have any chakra system," Hinata said, "she got a creature living within her."

"You mean like a Jinchurikin?" Sai asked.

"No," Hinata said, "It was as if the creature was her but at the same time wasn't."

"Very good Hyuga," Soya grinned, "That is my Youkai and he want me to kill you all, but I don't want to cause a mess, Jack is the same, his just awoken so it won't be as dangerous as mine."

Sakura made a invonlontary movememt and Soya said, "You won't have to worry Sakura, yours is dormant so it won't awoken within you, then reason why is because of your eyes since all that have Youkai's blood within them, their eyes become fire colored, Amber."

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I came to talk with Sakura," Soya said, "but since you lot butted in I don't have to finish what I have started, no chivalry these days."

"Wait," Sakura said, "Who was the one that made Jack turned against us?"

"Sorry can't tell you that," Soya said, "But he is the leader of the Akatsuki, and his goal is far worse for the entire world, and even with Seven of the Tailed Beasts, he can awoke something powerful enough to destroy the way of life as you know it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Armaggedon is coming," Soya said, "The end of the shinobi era."

A full silence descended on them as they all starred at Soya as if she was crazy but her face was pure seriousness that the atmosphere feel…heavy.

"The end of the era," Kakashi said, "What make you think so?"

"It means everyone will be killed by the fires of the Angel of Fire," Soya said.

"The angel of Fire?" Yamato repeated.

"I'm sure you all felt the tremor when Bird Country was almost obligatered," Soya said, "That means the Angel had awoken, the raw power that could match the most fearsome creature in the world, but it alls depend on his choices whether he choose to destroy the world or to save it."

"You talk as if you know him?" Sakura said.

"I do know him," Soya said as she starred straight at Sakura, "You do as well."

Sakura looked at her puzzled but Soya said, "Now I gotta go, my partner is getting kinda lonely."

All the ninjas, except Sakura made a move to stop her but Soya simply disappeared like a ghost.

"I can't see her," Hinata said as she looked around with her Byakugan.

"Can't get a scent either?" Kiba said as he sniffed the air.

"Who was she?" asked Yamato looking at Sakura.

"Soya Haruno," Sakura said looking at Yamato.

"Is she related to you like Jack is?"

"I'm not even sure what to make of them anymore," Sakura said.

Naruto looked at Sakura and walked away from the entire group. He had seen the woman, Soya Haruno looking at him when she was talking about the Angel of Fire's power…

_Could they really be something as powerful as Fureball out there, _he though to himself

&&&

"So we are taking a break in this place," Yugito said as she lay on the bed.

Jack was standing there looking at the window, thinking about what the Seven-Tails look like. He knew it was a girl but something seemed off about things. He had a bad feeling of some kind that was growing since him and Yugito had arrived in Taki, yesterday and it unnerved him to no end.

"Jack, what are you thinking about?"

"It's nothing," Jack answered looking toward her, "Yugito, I'm on some info search. Be back later."

Yugito nodded.

Jack walked out of the room, not really thinking about anything as he continued toward the place he was going to and arrived at the counter.

"Well, Jack you've been busy."

He turned around at the voice and facing him was a spiral-orange mask.

"You…?"

Madara walked toward him and stepped at his side.

"They've been a change of plans," he said, looking toward Jack, "I'll be going after the Seven-Tails. You, Jack will go after the Two-Tails since you already have her in your company."

Jack's hand went toward his sword but Madara grabbed his hand.

"You've been lying to me all along, double-crossing the rest of the Akatsuki into believing into someone else involvement with the Jinchurikin" Madara said, "You will be the one to bring the Two-Tails to me for the sealing."

"Over my dead body," Jack hissed at him.

Madara let out a small chuckle at that, and Jack feel his body being compressed from all side and next thing he knew his back was slammed into a tree.

"Space and Time jutsu," he whispered.

"You really think I didn't notice your movements," Madara said, his voice calm but Jack can hear the barely controllable fury within it, "I have told you before that your ring is connected to my chakra, and for a couple of while your chakra vanished from the world and reappeared a couples of days later, and since you've finally awoken your Youkai chakra, you will become the weapon you were born to be."

Suddenly Madara's eye changed into a new bladed sharingan with three rings where the tomoes should have been and in the middle of the lines joining the rings a straight line grew out of it.

"I've used these eyes to tame the strongest beast in history," Madara said, "And you're no different."

"W…what?"

"**Eternal Mangyekou Sharingan: Total Control"**

Jack feel like a thousand knives were stabbing into his mind as he yelled out in pain and was straining against Madara's grip but with no aval and he falls on his knees.

Breathing heavily, Madara looked at Jack who was on the ground, his head bowed, his hair falling forward, covering his right eye. A minute of silence go by and Madara said, "Who does you serve?"

"Madara-sama," Jack said in a monotone voice.

"Stand up,"

Jack obeyed and looked toward Madara who was putting his mask back on.

"I'll be taking care of the Seven-Tails," Madara said, "Bring the Two-Tails to the location in Rain Country."

"As you wish Madara-sama," Jack said, his eyes devoid of emotions.

With that he vanished.

Madara stayed there for a while before grinning beneath his mask.

_Do it like the lab rat you are Jack, _he though before he used his space-time jutsu to disappear.

**Well, that wasn't good was it? Now Jack's under Madara's control for how long? and Soya had told them part of Madara's plan for Jack and now it all come back to the half-Youkai boy, keep it up next time for 'The Angel Vs the Cat'**

**R&R**

**A/N: Please review so i can get some motivation. you'll get a digital Wii for it.**

**Jacques0 out.  
**


	11. The Cat Vs The angel

**Here is the next chapter of the saga. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter Cover: **Yugito seating at waterfall looking toward the sky.**  
**

CHAPTER FOURTY-TWO

The Cat and the Angel

Yugito was lazily waiting for Jack to return which were thirty minutes ago, and she was somewhat worried about him. The past few days with him was fun to say at least and Jack had told her some stories about his life in Taiyoukagure and Yugito had told him about her life in Kumo which was livable to say at least.

_Maybe I should just go look for him, _she though.

She hardly had to finish that though when the door opened again and Jack entered inside the room.

"Finally you're back, I was about to send someone to look after you," Yugito said as she watched him.

Jack didn't say anything.

"Anyhow," Yugito continued as she took out the map, "I've being thinking of a plan to get the Seven-Tails to our side, if you wanted to discuss it."

"The've been a change of plan," Jack said, his voice monotone.

"A change,"

"Yes," Jack said looking at her as his eyes shifted to **Spiral Sharingan **mode.

That move send warning bells in Yugito's mind and all her instinct were screaming at her to run, but her mind couldn't quite get around what was going on with Jack.

Jack took a deep breath and and Yugito jumped backward into the window as a blast of fire ignitated were she came from. Doing a back flip in the air, Yugito landed on the street, looking up at the apartment building which was on fire.

_What the hell is he attacking me for? _She though angrily, _I though we were together on this thing._

Jack walked toward the edge of the opening which was still ablaze with flames and he stood there looking down at her, his eyes unnaturally cold and it gave Yugito a mental image of destruction and despair.

Wordlessly, Jack send another wave of fire at her which she dodged and she pulled out a couples of kunais and threw them at Jack which blocked them with his blade as he followed her movement at the edge of the village they were staying in.

_So he is following me eh, _Yugito though, _but why would he just attack me like that? Didn't he say that his goal is to stop whatever Akatsuki is doing, or was it all a lie?_

A dragon made out of flames descended in her entended path blocking her way with a large wall of fire.

_Damn, he blocked my way out._

Yugito turned around and looked toward Jack who had just appeared on the road behind her.

"Yugito-san why don't you come with me?" he asked.

"Why would i?" Yugito asked.

"This is the order of all Akatsuki members," Jack said his voice still emotionless, "You carry what is necessary for this goal."

"Then what is your goal?" Yugito yelled at him, "What is it you fight for?"

"My goal is the Akatsuki's goal," Jack answered her.

Yugito entire body was shaking in anger at this. What bullshit was he feeding her now?

"If your goal was Akatsuki's goal, why didn't you let them have me the first time?" Yugito yelled at him, while around her body blue flames were appearing.

Jack sneered at her, "It was my order, to learn of your weakness."

Something within Yugito seems to break at these words, something she didn't even know that was building within her, just broke.

"I should have known," Yugito said, shaking her head, "Here I was thinking you were cute, while all this time you were just plotting to kill me, but I'm not going down that easily."

At this there was an explosion of blue flames and Yugito was standing there in the middle of it, her eyes catlike with two flaming tails flying behind her.

"Neko Master Mode," Jack whispered, "You're finally getting serious then."

At this his entire skin turned to gold as the flaming wings appeared on his back and his ears lengthened to elf length.

"I defeated a Youkai Lord in this form," Jack said, "Let's see how I am against a Jinchurikin."

Yugito roared, the yell breaking the windows of any houses which were nears and Jack grinned again, feeling the ecxitment taking course through him. A blast of blue flames headed straight for him, melting the ground as it makes it way toward Jack who just raised his hand.

"**Shinra Tensei,"**

The gravity force snuffed the flames out, creating a large crater on the ground some feets away from Jack who just smirked, but was wiped out of his face as Yugito materialized right in front of him, with an almighty claw strike in the face sending Jack flying through the house on the side and into the forest, creating a crater where he landed.

Growling, Yugito let out another large blast of blue flames creating another explosion, taking away houses, sending dust around everywhere.

"**Water Style: Raging Waves"**

A large torent of water flew out of the dust toward Yugito who quickly dodged it as she watched the dust dissipate to see Jack walking toward her with no Akatsuki cloak but his clothes where bathered and ripped, showing the golden skinned chest underneath it.

He had three claws marks on the side of his face which was rapidly disappearing.

"You pack quite a punch," Jack grinned, "But you'll have to do better than that."

Yugito roared again as she created lightning around her and yelled, "**Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon"**

A large dragon made of lightning appeared around Yugito's Neko Form and roared at Jack who raised both of his hand at the technique.

"**Shinra Tensei,"**

A lightning explosion echoed around the place as Yugito was send flying back at that crashing against the ground.

&&&

_Damn it, what kind of technique was that? _Yugito though.

**Gravity, **Neko's voice said in her head.

_Neko, _Yugito though, _I can hear you in my head. How is that possible?_

_**When one become the Neko master, **_Neko said in her head, **He or she gain access to talk to me more easily than before. This boy is stronger than I imagined, much stronger than both of us and half of his power is still hidden.**

_Just how strong is Jack, _Yugito asked as Jack started to walk forward.

**His strength might be stronger than the Nine-Tails, **Neko said, **Or it might me equal to it.**

Yugito's eyes widened at that though as she watched the boy across her, wondering if he was that strong for real.

_How can someone be that powerful and not loose their minds, _Yugito though.

**That's because, **Neko continued, **Jack Haruno is not human. He may look like a human, but he is more of a monster than me or any of the Tailed Beast. He is something out of legends, a Youkai Lord.**

&&&

Loredia gasped as she dropped the glass she was holding and it shattered on the ground.

"Loredia-sama," her assistant, Midnight asked, "are you okay?"

"A strong Youkai aura just appeared out of nowhere," Loredia said, "Jack has awoken his Youkai again, and he is so full of…"

"What is it?" Midnight asked.

"His aura is teinted," Loredia said, "It's darker than ordinary Youkai…"

"Should we warn the Elder…?"

Loredia bit her lips, "If the Elders get word of this, the situation might be out of my hands. I must find a way to protect Jack from them."

"Loredia-sama," Midnight said, "I'm sure with Jack's situation…?"

"Jack situation is the upmost importance," Loredia said, "I will not live again to see Morsochi rise again…"

"Last time was worse than now wasn't it?"

"I was lucky to defeat him in battle all those years ago," Loredia said, "If only Soya was still with us…?"

_Please Jack, _Loredia though, _Do not rely on that terrible power._

&&&

Payne and her teams were heading back toward Taiyoukagure now and with Sava with them since they had pick her up on the way back home. Hunter had succeeded in calming Roshi down that is until Hunter stopped dead.

"What is it?" Payne asked.

Hunter didn't answer as his entire face turned white.

"Hunter, you're alright?" Soya asked.

"W..what is this chakra?" Hunter whispered, "It's filling me with despair."

"What chakra?" Roshi asked.

A loud explosion not too far from them echoed throughout the trees and they could see smokes in the distance.

"What the hell?" Sava said, "Is that country under attack or something?"

"It's that same chakra that destroyed Bird Country," Hunter said.

"Let's go check it out," Payne said taking the lead, "We might gather some intelligence in what the hell is attacking the countries at random like this."

The others followed, Roshi less excited than the rest.

&&&

Soya stopped.

"What is it?" Trent asked.

"Jack's using his Youkai and it's different this time," Soya said.

"Different how?"

Soya clentched her fist, "He is being controlled, under a strong genjutsu I might add at that."

"How can you know all of this?"

"I'm connected to Jack," Soya said, "As all hybrid Youkais are and since there are not much of us left but I won't interfere. It's his battle."

Trent watched the woman beside him wondering if she was serious.

"You're cold you know that," he said after a while.

Soya laughed slightly, "So I have been told."

&&&

_A Youkai Lord, _Yugito though as she watched Jack, _I though they existed only in fairy tales._

**And where do you believe those tales come from, **Neko said, **The Rikudo Sennin was the first one to see one when he first faced the Tailed Beast final form. He saw what those creatures were really capable, and he was lucky to be called the God of Shinobi.**

_That means to defeat him we might need some luck, _Yugito though.

Jack put his hand into a seal and said, "**Lava Technique: Waves of Destruction."**

A rumble started to take place in the ground and at that, lava flew out of the ground rising higher and higher into the air until it was the size of an entire mountain.

_What…what on earth is that technique?_

**You might need to go full Two-Tails to face him. Neko Master wouldn't stand a chance against him, **Neko told Yugito, **It might make you invulnerable against is lava technique.**

Jack descended his arms toward Yugito, and the waves of lava slammed down on the girl and everything caught fires around them, as the heat become intense around them. People were screaming as the flames spread through a good part of the land.

A large roar echoed through the surrounding as a large blue flamed two-tailed Cat walked on the flames like it was nothing, and the two flaming tails were flying behind her as she roared again.

"She finally went full power," Jack whispered as he gathered flames in his palm combining it with Earth, which was growing in size, "Let's see how the famous Two-Tail handle this."

He charged toward the Neko at speed and flew into the air as he got close and surged the attack forward.

"**Meteoric Bomb,"**

The large ball of fire slammed against the Bijuu with force and another explosion echoed throughout the area creating a large crater in the already destroyed place.

The Neko howled in pain as it was slammed unto the lava floor and Jack was floating in the air as his flames wing flapped. The beast got up and was about to let out a blast of fire but Jack raised his palm at it.

"**Shinra Tensei,"**

The blast of fire explosed in the Neko's mouth, and it was thown backward crashing against the trees that surrounded the village. Jack flew toward her and saw that the Neko's power was dimning.

Lightning started to appear around his hand and he was about to finish the girl off when his hand was caught.

"We need them alive," Madara said, with a green-haired girl on his shoulder.

Jack glared at him and he changed back to his human form and his amber eyes looked down at the now unconscious blond girl on the floor.

"We need to get going," Madara said, "You little bondfire will surely attrack attention of unwanted ninjas."

Jack bended down and took Yugito who was still breathing and at that four ninjas appeared.

&&&

Payne, Sava, Roshi and Hunter were standing there watching the two members and they were surprised to see Jack's ripped clothes and the masked Akatsuki member beside him.

"Seems we did attract attention eh Jack-sempai?" Tobi said while scratching the back of his head.

"Do we need to kill them?" Jack asked.

"No need," Tobi said waving his hand, "We got our Jinchurikin no. Leader-sama will be angry if we delay him longer."

With that Tobi grabbed Jack's shoulder and both of them twirled into each others and vanished into thin air. The group watched in amazement as the two Akatsuki had disappeared.

"What kind of teleportation jutsu was that?" Roshi said.

No one answered and Hunter looked at Payne to see that she has a look of shock.

"Payne?"

"Did any of you see Jack's eyes?" she asked quietly.

"No," Sava said, "Why did you ask?"

"They've changed," Payne whispered, "The eyes are not the same anymore."

**Well didn't expect that to happen? Now, what is this story going to get any crazier than it's already is? No, and well you know what to do. that little green box is where you should be clicking and telling me what you think.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.  
**


	12. Breaking Aparts

**Hello everyone, welcome to the TN:RFAD special. i called it that since it's the longest chapter i ever written for the entire Taiyoukagure ninjas saga. So you all make sure that all of this is taking place after chasing Itachi part in the manga chapter 365 and we will return to the Naruto timeline next chapter. There read on my good friends and readers.**

**Chapter Cover: **A broken mirror with Payne on the left piece, Jack in the middle piece and Sava on the last piece**.  
**

CHAPTER FOURTY-THREE

Breaking Aparts

"It seems that Jack had went overboard somewhere in Taki country," an Elder said with a deep voice, "Our intel tells me that he almost went to second stage."

"Loredia is weak in mind," another Elder said, "She know the truth about the boy and yet she had let him train in the Youkai Arts."

"What should we do?" the sweaky voiced Elder said.

"From this moment, Jack is deactivated as a member of this organization, and he is to be hunted and killed."

"That might not seat to well with the rest of the Organization," Second Elder said.

"I will announce the news to Loredia," Deep-voiced Elder said, "Summon her."

Loredia was walking toward the Council chamber in anger wondering what is going on right now and on the way she met Poison.

"Loredia-sama," Poison said kneeling.

"Jack has used his Youkai form again," Loredia said, "It seems the Elders are going to deactivate him. Poison, should the worse happen, I need you to make contact with Soya, she need to know what is going on in DC."

"How I will be able to find her?" Poison said.

"I felt her Youkai in the area of Kusa (Grass) Country, she might be using one of her old hideouts" Loredia said, "Jack's days are numbered and as far as I know, he had almost crossed to the second stage of his transformation…"

"Why are the Elders thinking?" Poison said, "Jack is the only one that can stand against Morsochi is he is awoken again…"

"I know," Loredia said, "this is one of the reasons why I need you to find Soya as soon as possible. We might need her help to break Jack out of whatever genjutsu that had been placed upon him."

"Understood," Poison said.

"Midnight will be coming with you," Loredia said, "she is the only one who is able to communicate with me if you found her, go now."

Poison nodded and went to find Midnight.

Loredia continued toward The Elders room and entered.

"I'm sure you're aware of why we've summoned you here," Deep-voiced Elder said.

"Yes."

"We have warned you before," Second one said, "We have told you not long ago that if it happened again we will take control of the situation."

"Jack hadn't done it willingly," Loredia said, "He was controlled under a very powerful genjutsu, and I believe our best hope is to go for Soya's help."

"That woman had disgraced our teachings," Squeaky-voice Elder said, "We will have no help with her whatsoever. This matter concerns our organization and so it will stay."

"Soya only wanted Jack to become one of us," Loredia said, trying to keep her anger out of her voice, "It was under her orders while she was still a part of the organization that Poi…I mean, Teresa-san had trained Jack for the past two years. I believe the rules said to honor a DC warrior's request, no matter what."

"We know of the rules Loredia," Deep-voiced member said, "We wrote them when the Organization was first created, but you must see that if the Shinobi nation got hold of what Jack really is, it might disrupt the already fragile balance between our world and the Youkai world. Since our barriers are much guarded now, we've had lesser Youkai contact over the past two years, unless you count the recent incidents in both Bird Country and Taki Country."

"I know this but,…"

"That is me and my fellows Elders had decided to deactivate him as a precaution our base is not found," Deep-voice continued, "And also that his memory to be wipped out of ever coming to this place."

"If you do this," Loredia said, "You will cause greater damage than what had happened at Bird and Waterfall (Taki) Country. Jack had went to the second stage before, long before he become a shinobi and Taiyoukagure had payed the price. If you had decided to take him since then and trained him, we might have changed some of the events that had taken place."

"That incident was taken care of," a third voice said, "The Yodaime Taiyoukage Armstrong Suhang had used his Double-Mind seal in hope to keep the Youkai away but it was a foolish and futile attempt."

"Which is why we need Soya's help right now," Loredia said, "She might be the only one able to break that genjutsu he is under."

"How strong is the genjutsu?" Deep-voiced asked.

"Strong enough to control a fully awoken Youkai," Loredia said, "and if I'm not mistaken, it was the same genjutsu used on the Nine-Tails Fox when it attacked Konohagakure."

"This was a natural event," Third Voice said, "Konoha had gotten control of it no,"

"No one can control that beast," Squeaky voice said, "and even if such a person exists, we might have to kill him."

Loredia frowned slightly. Jack had never told them who was really the leader of the Akatsuki and he had only said that he was going to stop their plans and Soya.

"Loredia-san," a fourth voice said, "You are making a good point, and I believe that the rest should hold Jack's hunt because DC will be in need of such a weapon if another Youkai Lord had come to our world, if we killed him we will lose it."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Fourth voice continued, "To let these events unfold by themselves without our interference."

A number of surprised noises went through the room and Loredia scowled at the man.

"Over the years I've seen things," Fourth voice continued, "and our interferences are disrupting the balance even more. As you say Elder Han, this is the _Shinobi Ages, _let's the shinobies took care of it."

"But," Deep-voiced, Han started.

"Jack is part of the Shinobi era," Fourth voice said, "If anyone could take care of his own mess, it's that boy. We have interfered enough with shinobies affairs. Our job is to take care of Youkais and Youkais only and Jack is a shinobi from Taiyoukagure."

"Well," Han said in his deep voice looking around, "Is that how the rest of the Elders feels…?"

Fifth and Six nodded.

"So it's a tied," Han sighed, "Since it is custom if it is a tied, we will go with the Head of DC's decision, we will go with your part of the argument Loredia-sama, whatever happens will be your responsibility."

Loredia inwardly smilled to herself at the win, and she had just saved Jack from getting killed and let's hope the other side of her plan works.

&&&

In a dark chamber two people materialized out of nowhere both of them carrying a unconscious woman on their shoulders as Pein and Konan walked toward them.

"Two-Tails Demon Cat," Madara said, "and the Seven-Tailed Hornet Beetle, we need to sealed them now."

Pein summoned the creature and they started on the sealing of the Two-Tails and Jack just stood there as he watched the bluish chakra seeped from her mouth and eyes as she groaned…

_Traitor._

The dark voice in his head whispered the word into his head as a lump grew in his troath, chocking him. He hated that feeling.

That loneliness

_You betrayed her, just as you betrayed your village._

No, I…

_You're weak._

No…

_You don't have enough power yet._

No…

_You're just standing there watching them killing her, and you're doing nothing. You're just a weakling._

Jack tried to block out the voice in his head but it becomes more persistent.

**Traitor, Murderer, Weakling, Monster…**

_Stop it._

A flashback came into his mind, seeing himself standing there as the villagers of Taiyoukagure glared at him with hatred in their eyes.

**Monster.**

Claire-sensei, Payne and Sava were all looking at him with the same looks of hatred and dislike.

_I'm sorry._

**Traitor.**

_I'm sorry…everyone._

"You betrayed us because of your hatred," Claire said, "and to think I believed that you could have become Taiyoukage."

Jack's mouth worked but no words came out as it become harder to draw breath…

"It's because of you our village was destroyed traitor," Sava yelled at him.

_I…_

"You disappointed me Jack," Payne said, her face stoic as ever, but in her eyes there were no respect, just hatred.

_I'm sorry, I…_

A familiar voice echoed through his mind, musical-like.

_**It's not over yet Jack Haruno,**_

_I…_

_**It's not over.**_

Then everything faded into darkness…

&&&

"Can you locate her yet?" Poison asked the small woman beside her.

Midnight looked toward her narrowing her eyes at her, "I have a lock on her location. She seemed to have stopped."

"Does she know we are coming?" Poison asked.

"I can't tell from this distance," Midnight said.

The two continued their tracks in silence as Poison feel some nervous excitement coming through her body. This will be her first meeting with her master in seven years. Part of her wanted to try to convince Soya to join them again, but the other was wondering if Soya would fight with them…

_No, Jack is in danger, she must find a way to take him away from Akatsuki._

But what if she doesn't? What if she refused them then what, do we force her to do it?

"There she is," Midnight suddenly yelled.

They landed on the ground were two people were already there. One of them was a man with dark hair and green eyes looking at them curiously and the woman turned around, looking at them with her lone amber eye.

"Hello, Teresa," she said.

"You know them," the man said.

"Yes," Soya said, "They are part of my old organization. You're not here to kill me are you?"

"Soya-sama," Poison said.

"We are asking you for your help," Midnight said.

"How about we go inside," Soya said raising a hand toward the old house not far away from them, "You can tell me what you want there."

The group walked toward the house and they entered it. It was well taken care of with candles lightening everywhere in the room and the triangular eye of the Haruno clan was designed on the floor. They were a table in the middle of the house and Soya was already seating at it, lighting the candle.

"Please take a seat," she said, "Trent could you make us some of that delicious tea."

Trent grinned from ear to ear, "Love to."

He left the tree womans at the table.

"You've come for my help," Soya started abruptly, "Why?"

"Loredia-sama send us to look for you and asked for your help," Midnight said, "Jack had been deactivated as a DC warrior…"

"So it had come to this," Soya said, "I already know of the events in Waterfall country since I could basically feel the Youkai aura from were I was. Jack's Youkai form is growing faster than normal, and thanks to that genjutsu he was placed in, this could mess him real bad."

"Mess him up how?"

Soya looked at her, "It could awoken Morsochi again."

The room was silent as everyone was gazing at Soya's face in surprise and shock. It was as if everything had come to a halt, at this revelation. Midnight had an impassive look on her face and Poison was slightly scowling.

"How can Morsochi awoken again?" Poison asked, "It was a long time ago since Loredia defeated him in battle."

Soya laughed at that.

"Do you really believe someone like Loredia could defeat Morsochi?" she asked.

"Loredia-sama is strong," Midnight said, "She is the only one of us that can battle a Youkai Lord without the use of the Rune Seal."

"I never said she wasn't strong," Soya said, "But I never believed that she defeated Morsochi by herself. There is something that still lay hidden in the shadow of Loredia's mind. No one had enough strength to defeat Morsochi, except Jack."

"How can you be so sure that Jack had enough strength to do so?" Poison asked her.

"I believe in him," Soya said as she looked down at her hand, "My sister sacrified everything she knew just so that Jack can live. I don't think she ever realized that Jack could be such a strong force. Saki Haruno loved him like a son, but Jack had forgotten everything."

"Forgotten?" Poison said, surprised.

"Yes forgotten," Soya said as she looked up at them.

Trent reentered the room carrying a tray with four cup of tea in them and put the tray on the table.

"Here we are for everyone," he said, "One for you, one for you and lastly my red devil."

Soya scoffed at that but took the cup from him.

"Last one for moi," Trent said, "So ladies, what is it that is so serious that your faces looked like someone who just came from a war."

No one said anything and Trent sighed loudly at that.

"So is DC is going to kill the kid?" he asked.

"What?" Poison said.

"How do you…?"

"I"ve told him about DC," Soya said interrupting Midnight, "Trent is somewhat of my companion in all of this, he is trustworthy."

Trent gave a goofy grin while scratching the back of his head, "Sorry, I shouldn't have spoken out like that…"

"So, are they going to kill Jack?" Soya asked.

"Loredia was going to negociate with the Elders," Midnight said, "She told us if the worst happen that you may help Jack against the Elder's warriors."

"The Elders got their own army?" Trent said, his eyes widening.

"Yes," Soya said with a small smile, "They are more like the one that guard the entrance of DC, if someone without their Rune entered they are to eliminate them without second though."

"Talk about brutal," Trent murmured.

"I'm not worried about them though," Soya said, "She may convince the rest of the Elders, and with Konoha taking care of Akatsuki, I might have a chance to confront Jack. All I'm asking of you is a little patience, before you know it, everything will fall unto place."

"What are you…?"

"Trust me," Soya said as she smiled at them.

&&&

"Is that so," Claire said as she watched the team in front of her.

Sava, Payne, Roshi and Hunter stood in front of her in a single file as they all stood starring at her. She had listened to the entire report of what had happened through the recon mission that she had send them on.

"Why do you believe that Payne should be taken off the team?" Claire asked.

"She had Jack surrounded but she let him escape," Roshi yelled, "She is a weakling. I don't care if she was a SOLDIER or not, but the mission was the highest of importance."

"I too believe that the mission is of the highest importance but," Claire said, "From what you've told me about Waterfall country, Jack is seemingly dangerous right now, and from that the Council had already bugged me to put him in the Bingo books with a S-ranked criminal record on his head."

"No way," Sava said, "Isn't they something you can do?"

"Being Taiyoukage have only so little power when the Damyo is in favor of the council," Claire said as she massed her temple, a habit she had gotten over the two years she had taken the seat, "the other Akatsuki member you've told me was masked so identification will be difficult and with the little info we have on the organization from Jiraiya-sama, there is not much we can do and on further notice, this team is on break, go."

Hunter and Roshi left but Sava and Payne still stayed.

"What is it?"

"There is something that I wish to discuss with you," Sava asked.

"Yes," Claire said, looking up interested.

"What exactly did the Yodaime did to Jack?" Sava asked, "When I meet him for the first time in two years Jack told us something."

_Flashback._

_Jack started to laugh, "the '_Jack'_ you know have been twisted and betrayed by the schemes of our dear Yodaime Taiyoukage."_

_End of flashback._

"He said that huh," Claire said as she glanced at the Taiyoukage's portraits which had been redone and her eyes feel on Armstrong face.

"You know something about this don't you?" Payne asked her.

Claire's hazel eyes shifted toward Payne's pink ones and held them.

"You all know that the Haruno clan had been destroyed during the Civil War," Claire said, "I'm not even calling it that anymore after what I have learned from the council. It's sound more like a genocide."

"A genocide…," Sava repeated slowly.

"Armstrong used the SOLDIERs to massacre the entire Haruno clan that resided in Taiyoukagure," Claire said as she starred at the two young woman across her.

_What…? _Sava though.

Payne eyes narrowed at that.

"The younger generations do not know of this," Claire said, "Me I didn't even know about it until a couple of weeks ago. I'm not even supposed to be telling you this, but try to understand Jack's feeling in all of this. He betrayed the village so that he could escape Armstrong's clutches but from what I've gathered, someone within the Akatsuki had convinced him to join him, and is a past Taiyou ninja who was my sensei called himself Shadow. How he is connected with all of this I don't know, and I'm pretty sure he is that ninja in the mask here."

She pointed toward the picture of the spiral masked ninja who no one had ever identified.

"IF we can capture him or Jack," Claire said, "We might have a good idea on how to fill the blanks we have."

They were a few moment of silence that followed that deducation.

"Claire-sensei," Payne said, "Is it normal to feel so much pain in your chest and not bleed?"

The other two looked at Payne who was gazing at the Bingo book on Jack's picture.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked Payne her eyes widening in surprise.

"It's just ever since I've fought with Jack-kun, and that his name is now on the Bingo books, I'm starting to feel pain. I though I was wounded but I couldn't find the wound, but that pain just keep on growing in my chest."

_Those aren't wound Payne, _Claire though as she lay back on the chair, _not physical wounds Payne, but emotional ones._

She raised her eyes toward the girl again to see that her eyes were filled with tears.

_This new pain will never go away, _Claire though, _I still carry that pain because of my Grandfather._

"Claire-sensei, are you alright?" Sava asked her, seeing the look on the woman's face.

"I'm fine," Claire said, "Payne," she continued drawing the attention of silver-haired girl, "What are you feeling is emotional pain, which don't heal as easily as physicals one. When you carry those scars, the pain never go away."

"How can you heal them?" Payne asked her, her eye craving for a way to end it.

Claire smiled at her, "Love my young pupil, love is the remedy for this. But be warned, that even if you find someone to heal these scars for you, it will never mean that the pain will go away. Only the one who caused this pain can fully erase the existence of that pain."

Payne looked at Jack's picture again trying to imagine him smiling at her but all she can remember was the cold look on his face standing beside the masked man

_Can I kill them?_

Those four words were poisoning her mind like a curse and she unconsciously clentched her fist.

"He had made his choice," Payne said, her voice dead unlike the tears that were falling, "He is no longer a comrade of mine."

With that she turned and walked away, Sava watching her go and Claire sighed once again with both of her hands, holding her head.

"Sometimes I really hate being a ninja," Claire said.

Sava didn't say anything but she felt like Team Fox just broke their bonds of friendship.

**Is it finally over for Jack and his teammates? Payne is feeling the betrayal and now what will happens if those two meets again? Next time, we finally return to the Naruto timeline with 'Infiltration'. See you all then.**

**CHaracter Stats**

**Name: **Midnight

**Age: **N/A

**Ranks: **Loredia's advisor.

**Exploits: **Her first appearance was during 'The Angel vs THe Cat' when Loredia had felt Jack's darker side awoken. Loredia also said that Midnight can communicate with her no matter where she is.

**Appearance: **She wore a once piece clothing with a small skirt and spandex pants. Blue eyes and purple hair.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.  
**


	13. Infiltration

**As i promised, the story is back on the Naruto timeline. Hope you enjoy it, and i want to send special thanks to Twisted Musalih, aimera, itachimeri1989, and to mistosis v meiosis for reviewing my fic. You guys are great supporters, and thanks go also to those who read and didn't review.**

**Chapter Cover: **Jiraiya standing on a frog summon (the one he summoned to fight Pein).**  
**

CHAPTER FOURTY-FOUR

Infiltration

Jiraiya and Tsunade were seating on a bench as they talked.

"A men strong enough to gather a group of that magnitude of strength, and you're planning to walk straight into his hand."

"I'm the only one skilled enough to do this," Jiraiya said as he looked at her, "Their base is at Rain country, and I can infiltrate the country using my frog technique."

"Why don't you want me to come with you?" Tsunade asked.

"You're Hokage aren't you," Jiraiya said as he grinned at her, "The village will need you right now, I best be going."

Jiraiya stood up and attached his large scroll on his back.

"Make sure you come back," TSunade said, "If I loose you on top of that I don't…"

"You'll cry for me," Jiraiya said laughing, "that's a relief, but I doudt you'll cry as much as you did for Dan…"

"You fool,"

"How about we made a bet," Jiraiya asked, "You'll bet that I die since you never win a bed anyway and I'll return when I come back alive."

"What?"

"I'm just joking," Jiraiya said, "You've got a lot to ask for eh Tsunade."

Tsunade just starred at him.

"A guy get strong when he got rejected a lot and if he is experienced enough to joke about it," Jiraiya said as he waved his perveted book, "orthewise, he'll never have any material."

"So it's the male duty to be strong," asked Tsunade.

"Well yeah, but happiness is not something we men seek," Jiraiya said with a sly grin.

Tsunade bursted out laughing, "What's with you acting all cool and all?"

"You're hurting my pride," Jiraiya grinned.

"Whatever happen, send me a toad, I'll come for you straight away," Tsunade said.

"What's with you? The village will need you here," Jiraiya said.

"I can think of a number of people that can take the chair," Tsunade said as she looked at him.

"A village is going to be unstable if it change Hokage every two years," Jiraiya said, "even so there is none in the village who can do the job better than you."

"What about Kakashi and we have Naruto when the time came," Tsunade said.

"Kakashi is fair enough, but Naruto is not there yet," Jiraiya said.

"What are you talking about, you're the one who teach him the Rasengan and train him like crazy."

"Well, that was just for old time sake," Jiraiya said as he glanced at the Hokage's Mountain.

"Yeah, just like Minato eh," Tsunade said.

"Yep," Jiraiya said, "When I'm teaching him, feel like I'm around my own grandson since I was the one who teach Minato almost everything he know."

"But Naruto isn't like his father at all," Tsunade said, "He act more like his mother though."

"Who was she again? She came from that country of Whirpools right?"

"Kushina Uzumaki," Tsunade said, "A real tomboy but she become a beauty as she grow up though. Still doesn't know what happened to her country though,"

"Didn't they say Kyuubi destroyed it?"

"No, it wasn't Kyuubi, but something with equal power," Tsunade said, "Let's hope something that powerful doesn't end up against us."

"Well, I best be going," Jiraiya said, "My time is almost up oh and a piece of advice, make sure you stay weary of Root."

"I know,"

"See you then," Jiraiya said and he walked away leaving Tsunade watching him walk away.

_You better come back you buffoon, _Tsunade though as she closed her eyes and stayed there for a few moments before walking away.

&&&

_This rain, this never ending rain, _Jack though as he watched the rain falls outside.

He had been ordered to stay at HQ for the past day and he was bored as hell as he watched the storm outside. Everytime he came to this place, it's always raining and it was staring to get on his nerves. Madara was off god-knows-where and he was stuck here.

_Great, now I'm wishing I was out there, _Jack though.

"Jack-san," a female voice said.

Jack turned toward it and found himself starring at a blue-haired woman with deep amber eyes. Konan looked the same as he last saw her and since she was usually neutral it was hard to guess what she was thinking.

"Yes, Konan-san," he responded.

"Pein want to talk to you," Konan said.

"What about?" Jack asked as he left his window post.

"He didn't say," Konan said, "but I'm thinking about how you captured the Two-Tails with Madara."

Jack didn't say anything as that bring memories of Yugito into his mind, but he squashed them away, reminding himself that it was his own fault and when he had collapsed during the Sealing, Konan was the one to take care of him under Pein orders. Jack nearly died and Konan had removed Madara's genjutsu on him then and had told Pein that the genjutsu was destroying his mind.

"He should have never used it on you," Pein had say, "A mistake of his part."

_A mistake that nearly cost me my sanity, _Jack though as he threw the Akatsuki cloak on himself and he followed Konan down the familiar corridor, heading toward where Pein was and sure enough the thunder growled as both of them arrived by the large opening.

Pein was, as usual standing there as he watched the rain fall on the village and he said, "How are you feeling Jack?"

"I'm feeling quite good," Jack said, "Is that what you wanted to ask me?"

Pein chuckled and turned toward Jack gazing at him with his Rin'negan eyes.

"No," Pein said, "I wanted you to understand why I'm capturing the Tailed Beast and since we are alone and with Madara out there, I want to know why did you not bring in the Two-Tails if you had it in your company."

Jack gazed at Pein who just simply stood there waiting for him.

"I wanted to stop Madara's plan," Jack answered simply.

"Stop his plan?" Pein asked, "I'm not sure I follow you Jack, I was the one to form Akatsuki long before I meet with him. I wanted to build something powerful, something that could end wars and to do that, I needed the Tailed Beasts since their power is far more grand than anything we shinobis have ever seen."

Jack raised an eyebrow at that.

"You want to stop war from happening?"

"Eternal peace," Pein said, "but to do that, the world must feel the lost of ones self to be able to grow in peace and I will be in control of that power, giving eternal peace to the entire Five shinobies countries."

"I respect that dream," Jack said, "but Madara isn't going to end war, he is going to start an entirely new one."

"A new war?"

"You've surely heard of the Demon Ages?" asked Jack.

Pein's eyes narrowed at that since it was not long ago that Madara mentioned something similar to him not long ago.

"Demon Age eh," Pein said, "Madara metionned something familiar…"

He suddenly stopped and turned his head toward the opening in the tower, as if he just sensed something.

"What is it Pein?" Konan asked.

"Someone is obstructing my rain," Pein said, "judging from his chakra…he is rather skilled."

"An intruder eh," Jack said as he smirked, "I was getting bored these past few days, how about we go after him."

"You and Konan will go," Pein said as he walked toward the edge of the railing, "I will stop my rain. Konan use your jutsu to find our intruder."

"Leave it to me," Konan said as she put her hands into a seal.

Pein raised his hand toward the sky and at once, the rain lessened and stopped. Jack looked at Konan to see that her entire body was transforming into sheets of papers that were floating all around and they transformed into small paper butterflies, dispersing throughout the entire village and Jack flew after her, his eyes changing into his bloodline.

_Now, where are you intruder? _He though as he flew from roof to roof, looks for a large sense of chakra in the area.

&&&

"How about you tell me about your leader Pein?" Jiraiya said as he watched the two Rain ninja he had trapped inside his frog.

"I won't ever betray Pein-sama," the shinobi said

"Me neither," the other one said.

"Oh, really?" Jiraiya said as he drew a feather with an evil grin on his face.

Fifteen minutes later

"BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA,"

"Come on, tell me about your leader," Jiraiya said as he tickled the guy with the feather.

"I…I won't…HA-HA-HA…I…HA-HA- HA-HA- HA."

"Your're a tough nut to crack," Jiraiya said as he watched the man painting, "guess I have to get to plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Yes," Jiraiya said grinning as he put his hand on the guy's forehead, "I'm turning you into frogs."

"Don't take us lightly," the bearded ninja said, "We will never betray a comrade, do your worst."

"If you insist," Jiraiya said as put his hand into a seal, "**Ninja Arts: Frog Metarmophis technique."**

They were a poof of smoke and the other guy was a frog.

"You dirty rat,"

"Now it's your turn," Jiraiya said with an omnimous glow around him as he grinned evilly.

"I…I've heard that Pein-sama reside in the tallest tower of the west part of town," the guy said his eyes wide with fear.

"Well, well, you betrayed your words faster than I though," Jiraiya teased him as the guy looked to the side in embarassement.

"So what do you mean you've _heard_?" Jiraiya pressed on seriously.

"Well, no one is sure if he exist or not," the ninja continued, "or even know how he looked like."

"Don't lie to me," Jiraiya said, "I've only being here for a short while and everyone talk of Pein with great respect."

"Pein-sama is like a god," the ninja said glaring at Jiraiya, "It doesn't matter if he exist or not he gave us protections, and whenever there is something happening, it always come with messenger and all that, and it's a good reason to protect himelf if something like this happened."

"Oh, yeah," Jiraiya said as he though _Clever._

"You're not from here are you?" the ninja said, "a survivor of the old regime?"

"It doesn't matter and what do you mean 'survivor of the old regime'?"

"Boy you really _are _an outsider," the ninja laughed, "The old regime had already tried to attack against Pein but no one ever come out alive."

"Why not" Jiraiya asked, "ISn't there a civil war going on?"

At that the ninja laughed and said, "No wonder you don't know anything, information is tightly controlled and the truth is the war is over long ago. Pein-sama destroyed the old Rain country by himself. This is why he is such a legend around here."

_That's impossible, _Jiraiya though, _This is virtually impossible._

"You're lying," he continued outloud, "even if Pein is that powerful, Hanzou the Salamander is an icon throughout the shinobi world."

"Hanzou was destroyed," the ninja said, "It was hard but Pein did it."

"How?"

"I keep telling you I don't know," the ninja said.

Jiraiya frowned slightly at that as he remembered when himself and his teammates faced Hanzou in the past…

_Flashback._

_The rain was pouring that day and he was getting surported by Tsunade and Orochimaru was standing beside them and facing them on a giant Salamander was Hanzo, the Leader of the Rain Village._

"_This battle…the Leaf is likely to win," Hanzou said, "I will let you tree live."_

"_I don't need your pity," Young Jiraiya shooted, "I can still fight."_

"_Stop it," Young Tsunade yelled._

"_You three are powerful," Hanzo continued, his cold eyes sweaping them all, "I must know your names."_

"_Tsunade," Young Tsunade said._

"_Jiraiya," Young Jiraiya said._

"_Orochimaru," Young Orochimaru said._

"_Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru," Hanzou said, "I hereby bud you 'Sannin of the Leaf, refer yourselves as such for having you life spared…"_

_End of flashback._

"Unbelievable," Jiraiya said, "To have killed Hanzou himself."

"His jutsus are out of this world," the ninja said with pride, "Pein-sama's strength don't lie in his jutsu but into his heart and his ideals. He is a pure shinobi without an ounce of mercy and whoever go against his goals are crushed.

"In Hanzo's case, he didn't even kill only Hanzou, but also his wive, childrens, relatives no matter how old they were. He erased everything Hanzou ever created as punishement, just like a god."

Jiraiya stood there in though for a moment before asking.

"Enough with your god, how about telling me about Akatsuki?"

"Never heard of it," the man said.

"C'mon spill," Jiraiya said as he raised his hand toward him, "I can feel your pulse thanks to the wall holding your arms, I can tell you're lying."

"Go headed turn me into a frog, I'm not saying anything else."

With that Jiraiya left him alone.

&&&

Jack landed on a railing over the lake. It had been a while he was searching for the intruder but no avail yet, and he wasn't getting word from Konan nor Pein.

_Who will be foolish enough to come here? _He though to himself, _He is a skilled one for sure to stay hidden for that long. No one ever stay hidden that long without Konan and Pein getting wind of were they are._

He turned his spiraled eyes in another direction and saw a great surge of chakra in that direction.

_Found you._

He dashed toward it at top speed and he noticed some paper butterfly flying toward that too.

_It seems Konan is heading there as well, you go back to Pein Konan, I'll kill him myself._

He arrived at his intented place and saw a single ninja heading into that direction but it have two chakra layer on him.

_Odd, _Jack though and he purged a little chakra into his ring, "_Pein, I have found the intruder."_

"_Konan already told me," _Pein's voice said in his head, "_I'm heading toward you right now, hold him off for me with Konan, she is going to make an appearance soon, but if you get a chance to kill him. Do it"_

"_All right," _Jack said and he cut the chakra flow within his ring and followed the man.

He arrived into a large room just in time to see Konan covering the said man with paper and had already a paper lance in her hand.

_Look like Konan got this one, _Jack though as he smirked.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind the man and a second figure started to grow from the ground and a familiar figure appeared and fired flames from his mouth.

A large explosion took place as Jack landed by Konan who appeared from the smokes.

"That can only be your toad-silhouette technique," she said.

"I was hoping to land this 'Pein' guy," Jiraiya said, "who knew that I'll meet up with you instead eh, Konan? You've grown in one hell of a woman."

_Jiraiya, _Jack though, _He is the intruder._

"Long time no see Jack, Konan."

**At long last Jack come face-to-face with The Toad Sannin who is on the hunt for Pein? Will he succeed or fail his mission? Next time 'Youkai Awekening.' **

**Comming soon.**

**Jacques0 out**

**R&R.  
**


	14. Youkai Awakening

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

**Chapter Cover: **Soya standing there with both hands in her pockets**  
**

CHAPTER FOURTY-FIVE

YOUKAI AWAKENING

A silence followed as the three starred at each other. Jack was wondering why Jiraiya of all people was here and how does he know Konan?

"All this time I though you were dead, and you were just a bunch of paper scattered into the wind," Jiraiya said as he continued to look at her, "and also, the one and only Jack Haruno who until recently I heard was part of the Akatsuki. Seems you two had been busy."

Konan didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here Jiraiya-san?" Jack asked.

"I'm after the leader of the Akatsuki," Jiraiya said as he turned toward Jack, "and since you two are here you will lead me right to him."

The Rain ninja was starting to wake up and when he noticed Konan he said, "God's angel. You must kill him quickly, he is the intruder."

"Leave now," Konan said coldly.

"Hai," the ninja said as he jumped to a direction.

Silence followed again as Jiraiya seemingly examine both Konan and Jack who stood across him and he was formulating a plan into his head.

"Who or what is Pein?"

"You don't need to know sensei," Konan said as paper started to appear on her back, forming two giant wings.

"You really think you're an angel eh Konan," Jiraiya scoffed.

"Jack, get ready," Konan said as the wings went high in the air…

And batted down, sending paper shapped knives, hurling toward Jiraiya who flew sideway, dodging the attack and enflated his mouth for a technique.

"**Toad Oil Blast,"**

The jet of oil blasted against Konan, wetting her completely and Jack advanced forward drawing his blade with speed, but Jiraiya dodged the strike and his hand filled with chakra charged toward him but Jack dodged the attack by sidestepping to the left and a chirping sound was ringing in the toad Sannin's hears.

_Chidori eh, _Jiraiya though and he created a handseal

"**Lion mane Technique,"**

His hair grew and lashed on Jack's arm so fast that Jack hardly seen it and he was send hurdling toward a wall, making a large dent in it, and the other strand of hair wrapped around Konan's body, keeping her here.

"Now that he is out of the way," Jiraiya said as he looked at Konan, "You did always love your Origami Konan, I remember when you were the kindest of hearts."

Konan just starred at him and she glanced to the side where Jack layed unconscious from the hit in against the wall.

"So what happened to the other two? The rumors that they were dead are false isn't it?" When he received no answer Jiraiya continued, "I knew it, Pein is one of them isnt' it."

"What do you hope to accomplish by reveling yourself to us?" Konan asked.

"Not what you think, now that you're part of Akatsuki," Jiraiya answered, shaking his head, "I though you were all dead, but to think this is what really happened."

"You're probably thinking 'If I had listened to Orochimaru' isn't it," Konan asked, "but you didn't, you choose to save us instead, but now it's too late, we made a pact to make his plans realities."

A though just went through Jiraiya's head as he remember a young boy yelling about making the word feel pain.

"Then Pein must be him," Jiraiya said.

Konan once again didn't say anything.

"A few years after I left, I keep hearing your names coming up occasionnaly and anyone who opposed you three wound up dead," Jiraiya said.

"You have no idea what happened to us when you left us sensei," Konan said with a bid of anger in her voice.

"You're right I don't," Jiraiya said, "but in my mind whatever Akatsuki is doing is wrong."

A new voice said, "That's your opinion isn't it Jiraya-sensei?"

Jiraiya looked up and on top of the pipes, crouching there as he had just landed was Pein with long orange hair and piercing across his jawlines and one going throught his nose horizontally as he starred at the Toad Sannin with cold eyes.

"Jack-san," Pein said, "Why don't you stop playing and come out."

Jack appeared right beside Pein as he smirked down.

"If you're here, then who…?"

He glanced at where he had throw the boy and he still could see the unconscious boy right there but there were no chakra coming from him.

_This is like a normal human, except it look like a dead body. Is this a new type of jutsu?_

"Don't worry Jiraiya," Jack said, "I'm the only person alive that can do this jutsu, I just send the human clone forward to test your strength, and as it was three years ago, it haven't changed since last time I have seen you in action."

Jiraiya just narrowed his eyes at Pein.

"You may look different, but your eyes are the same isn't that right Nagato. I guess you didn't grow up like I hoped you would? What happened to you three?"

"You don't need to know, you're an outsider," Pein answered.

At that he made his hand into a seal and a large summoning sign appeared behind him.

"**Summoning Jutsu,"**

A large crustatious creature grew from the wall behind Pein and it send a large blast of water toward the two of them, which Jiraiya ducked out of the way, and the water as it hit Konan which washed out all the oils from her form.

"Jack if you will be so kind…" Pein said.

"You don't have to ask," Jack said as he made a lot of seals.

"**Lightning Style: Static Wave."**

He poised his hand toward the water as Konan flew out and a large blast of lightning roared and landed on the water, turning all of it into an electrical feast as lightning flew everywhere.

"You stay back Jack, Konan," Pein said as he put his hand for another summon, "This battle is personal."

Both Jack and Konan retreated and at that Jiraiya knew he would be facing a very though opponent.

&&&

Sava seated in front of her house as she watched the sundown. It had been ethic ever since Payne had left the office and that feeling she had gotten when Payne had left the room had not left her, and she was starting to get really worried about Jack now that his name had been put down for assassination in the Bingo Books.

_God, what should I do? Is there anything I can do to help him? _Sava though as she watched the team picture.

"You think you can help him," a voice said.

Sava was so surprised she jumped out of her skin in fright, wondering how someone had gotten into her room without her noticing anything. When she looked around herself she saw Hunter seating there beside her window.

"Hunter when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," Hunter said as he looked at her, "So you really think you can help him?"

"I wish I could," Sava said as he looked at the picture of Team Fox's Genins.

"No one can help him now," Hunter said, "if he had come with us that day, he might have not get to where he is now but now he is a international criminal."

"How did things get so wrong so fast?" Sava asked.

Hunter just sighed at that.

&&&

Both Konan and Jack were waiting for Pein to return and it wasn't easy as explosions echoed throughout the entire fortress.

"Pein was getting ready to go to after Nine-Tails," Konan said, "He was going to ask you to accompany him."

"He is going to Konoha?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Konan said, "later this week."

"You think he is going to be allright?" Jack asked her, "I mean, he is facing Jiraiya, one of the Sannin."

At that Konan let out a chuckle of amusement, "Pein never loose a battle in all his life."

Jack was amazed on how strong Pein is. If someone could defeat a guy like that…

"I'm going to Konoha with you guys," Jack said, "Well now that Pein's taking care of Jiraiya…"

Another large explosion echoed through the tower.

"I'm going to get myself ready, after all Konoha is a strong village."

"It won't be strong after Pein's done with it," Konan said.

Jack smirked at that and a though occurred him.

"Konan-san, how did you know Jiraiya-san," he asked, "He was your old teacher right?"

Konan gave a slight nod as eyes seemed to glaze over as if lost in memories and Jack had a old memory of Armstrong, the Yodaime Taiyoukage.

_Flashback._

"_Armstrong-sama, I did it," Jack said as he danced around the training field, "I can finally summon."_

"_Good job Jack," Armstrong said as he grinned, "I knew you could do it. You even did it faster than me in my prime."_

"_Soon enough I'll be the best shinobi in the world," Jack said, " and maybe I could become a SOLDIER?"_

"_Oh really?" Armstrong said, "You still have a long way to go brat."_

"_Stop calling me a brat," Jack yelled, glaring at the man who only laughed heartily._

_Another Flashback._

"_There is not a lot of people that can choose to do the right thing Jack," Poison said as she seated with a sixteen year old Jack, "It's maybe as they tried to do what they think is good. They loose themselves in that dream and end up doing the wrong things for the wrong reasons."_

"_Is that what you think Soya had done?" Jack asked her._

"_Soya-sama knew something that we didn't," Poison said, "maybe that's why she wanted you to learn of the Youkai Arts."_

"_I won't use Youkai Arts unless I faced her in battle," Jack said, "that I swear it."_

_Poison just smiled at him._

_Another flashback._

"_The Unstoppable Armstrong had send you to kill Jack had he not?" Madara asked_

_**You can't hide from who you are Jack Haruno, **_a dark voice echoed through his mind.

Jack reopened his eyes and could see Konan looking at him curiously.

"Are you alright?"

"I…I.."

**Kill her, **the dark voice said again.

A sudden throbbing pain pounded against his head as he raised both of his hand, trying to appease the pain but it wasn't working.

**KILL HER**

_Get out of my mind._

The dark voice laughed a cruel laugh that reverted through his mind, making him fall on his knees.

**TASTER HER BLOOD, KILL HER.**

"Jack," Konan's voice said, but for some reason she seemed very far away…

**KILL, MURDER, BLOOD, I NEED BLOOD.**

"Ngahhh," Jack screamed as his head touched the ground.

Konan was lost at what was wrong with Jack as the young man started to scream and Konan could feel something cold and dark as waves of _something _started to come from the boy in front of her.

Ripping sound could be heard as Jack's lips started to rip on the side, showing sharp sharklike teeths, letting blood falls and two small horns were growing from his forehead.

&&&

Soya feel a cold ran up her spine.

_No, it's not supposed to happen, _She though as she suddenly seat up, is startling Poison and Midnight along with Trent.

"No, that can't be happening yet," she murmured as she rushed toward another room.

"What should not be happening yet?" Poison asked.

"Jack's Youkai is awoken," Soya said as she arrived into a room that had statues in the four point of the compass, "and it's thirsty for blood."

Soya slashed her own hand and with her blood, she rapidly drew a strange Rune on the ground.

"Soya that's the Youkai Rune right?" Trent said as he examined it.

"Yes," Soya said, "The Youkai Rune is Youkai Arts. I developed it in a way to constrict my own Youkai's energy and after Bird Country, I put one on Jack just in case his started to fight the human side. The two must live in harmony to be able to function properly, but sadly Youkais hate humans as much as we hate them. Trent do your jutsu."

"I'm on it," Trent said as he joined his palm together and the gem on the glove started to glow, "**Sealing Jutsu: Four Point technique."**

The Four statues' eyes started to glow as Trent run chakra through them.

"Done," Trent said, his hand still joined together, "Whatever you have to do, you better hurry, I can't do that jutsu for long."

Soya slammed her bloodied hands on the drawn Rune and a blue aura started to glow around her room.

"**Youkai Arts: Suppression"**

_Please let me not be too late, _Soya though.

&&&

Konan watched helplessly as Jack continued to transform right in front of her eyes and his skin was becoming more lizard-like as the horn continued to grown with the teeth which changed to those of a monster, and the spike which were growing from his back…

_What is wrong with him? Is this still because of the genjutsu that Madara had put on him? Had it awoken something dangerous_ Konan though as she continued to watch, _Pein's battle is far from over and I know that Jack can take on a Bijuu by himself…_

A strange symbol glowing bright blue appeared on Jack's backhand and lines of blue chakra started to enveloped him into a cocoon and it started to glow intensely until Konan was forced to look away from the blinding bluish light.

When it dimned, Konan was once again looking at an unconscious Jack who was laying in a puddle of blood. She was so shocked that she simply stood there, her eyes wides as she starred at the young man on the ground.

_Just who are you Jack Haruno? _

&&&

Soya let out a small sigh of relief as the light dimned around the Sealing room as she seated on the floor, exhausted and out of breath.

"Did you do it?" Trent asked her as he let down his jutsu.

Soya nodded.

_Soya-sama is still amazing after all these years, _Poison though as she watched the woman breathing heavily, _developing a technique with the Youkai Arts is never easy, and she had struggled a lot to master it, and I can say I'm proud to have had such a talented master._

"But," Soya continued, "this is only temporary. If Jack's got a strong will, he might be able to suppress it with little difficultie…Cough, cough, ack…"

She spat blood on the ground and Trent was immediately by her side.

"The side effects are kicking in," Trent said, "You need rest Soya."

Soya just nodded as she continued to cough and spat out more blood on the ground.

"Shit," Trent said as he put his hand on her stomach and healing her.

"Teresa," Soya said looking at Poison with half-closed eye, "Tell Loredia to leave Jack to me…cough…I'll take responsibility for him from now on."

With that she just collapsed in Trent's arms.

"That woman need to know her limits," Trent said, "She is not as young as she used to be…"

He carried her to a room and layed her here.

"What is the Youkai Rune?" Poison asked.

Trent looked at her and said, "Soya invented it herself as a way to suppress the Youkai's bloodthirst. She said she was working with her sister Saki as a way to save their clan from the Youkai's power, and she was never successful. I'm sure you know how it turns out for her clan, destroyed in only one night. I can't even imagine how it must have felt like, to see everything you loved destroyed by the very village you love.

"DC changed everything for her," Trent said as he watched the woman sleep, "It opened the door for her, the door to suppress the Youkai's power but, her clan was wipe out."

"That's maybe why she is helping Jack so much," Midnight said, "maybe she felt like this is a way to redeem herself…"

Trent looked at the sleeping woman.

_Maybe, _he though, _or maybe it is because of her sister?_

**That was a close one. and next time 'Target Konoha.' Pein with Konan and Jack are heading out to Konoha, stay tuned.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.  
**


	15. Target Konoha

**Hello everyone and welcome. Hope you enjoy the fic so far.**

**CHapter Cover: **Pein's Six path with Konan and Jack.**  
**

CHAPTER FOURTY-SIX

Target Konoha

A few days later, Pein stood beside Konan, getting the info of what had happened with Jack in the tower.

"So he really is Madara's secret weapon," Pein said as he walked toward the meeting room, "He plan to use Jack to start whatever Demon Age they both are talking about."

"I'm kind of worried about Jack," Konan said as she looked straight at Pein, "I can tell he don't want to have nothing to do with whatever power he held, and I think it's eating him away."

"How?"

"It's going to drive him insane if he doesn't know how to control it," Konan said, "and also I have a feeling that someone else is aware of the changes going on around Jack."

"It could have been a seal that was placed on him," Pein said.

Suddenly the door on the right opened and Jack walked in.

"You're up already?"

"Yeah, I feel better than usual though," Jack said, "and it also meant that I accept your offer of going with you to Konoha Pein."

"Good," Pein said with a nod.

The three entered the room to find Madara already seating there. He was wearing his usual orange spiral mask and he seemed to be quite at ease. Konan and Pein took their seats and Madara seated up.

"There seems to have been some delays Pein," he started.

"We had an unexpected guest," Pein said coldly.

Madara let out a chuckle, "No wonder they called Jiraiya a Sannin. Even the invicible Pein had trouble with him."

"I finished him off though," Pein said, "Now I can go back to hunting the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Madara stood up and started to walk around the place.

"Now that you've killed off Jiraiya, Konoha will be on the look-out for you," he said, "the more time passes the more they are able to come up with something…You'll need to move out now, before things get too difficult."

"Pein is invincible," Konan said, "He'll get the Nine-Tailed no matter what happens."

_That's for sure, _Jack though as he looked at Pein, _a guy that can defeat a Sannin like Jiraiya must be pretty strong indeed, maybe Kage level, I guess Naruto is going to have the fight of his life facing Pein._

"There is only Two tailed beasts left now," Madara said, "I've send Sasuke after the other one."

"What?" Jack said, "When did you get Sasuke under you?"

"Sasuke is now part of the Akatsuki," Madara said, "him and his group."

"Can he capture the Eight-Tails?" Konan asked.

"I can vouch for Sasuke," Madara said simply.

Jack's eyes narrowed slightly at him. Something was up with Madara to show such interest in someone like Sasuke. He was planning something and Jack was determined to find out what?

"Get ready Konan, Jack," Pein said as he stood up and five other peoples entered the room, all of them wearing Akatsuki cloaks and had piercing like Pein does, and they even had the same eyes.

"We are heading for Konoha."

Jack and Konan nodded.

"Jack-san," Madara said, "Can I speak with you?"

Jack looked at Pein who gave him a brief nod and walked out with his other bodies and Konan.

"You're going to Konoha with…"

"Why Sasuke?" Jack asked him.

"What?"

"Why did you want to use Sasuke?" Jack asked him, "I would have been enough against the Eight-Tails."

"You already redeemed yourself Jack," Madara said, "You gave us the Five-Tails and the Two-Tails."

"No need to remind me," Jack said as an image of Yugito swan into his mind.

"Sasuke had killed Itachi," Madara said, "and he is on a different stage than you are, though a little lower than you, and with the new eye he had gotten, I wonder which one is more powerful?"

"So I'm going to have a death match with Sasuke soon," Jack said, "To test our strength."

"Not really," Madara said, "Sasuke may be an avenger, but you Jack you are the executioner, and after all you still need to defeat the one who killed your mother."

"Lay a hand on Soya, I'll kill you myself," Jack said as he glared at Madara with his **Spiral Sharingans **"That battle is mine, just as you have done with Itachi and Sasuke. Don't you dare interfere."

"I won't," Madara said, "Now go, I'm sure you'll have fun while you're in Konoha."

Jack didn't say anything as he walked away from the man that had changed his entire life.

"Oh and Jack," Madara called as he pulled out a small book.

"What?"

"It seems your Taiyou friends are not so friendly anymore," Madara said as he threw the book at Jack who caught it and gazed at book for his picture and he found it.

**Name**: Jack Haruno

**Born**: Taiyoukagure (deflected)

**Age**: 17

**Criminal Rank**: S

Wanted Dead or Alive, but it will be preferable if the subject was alive and he is known to be part of the criminal organization 'Akatsuki'. Know to be extremely dangerous and to be carrying a mysterious power. Use cautions and if possible, flee on sight.

**Ransom**: 545,000,000 ryos.

Signed and approved

Claire Fox, Godaime Taiyoukage

Jack just threw the book as far away from him as possible.

"It seems that from now one you're no longer in their circle," Madara said, waiting for Jack's reactions.

"They want a criminal," Jack said, his voice shaking in anger, "I'll gave them a criminal to think about."

Jack disappeared and Madara walked toward the fallen book and picked it up.

_So easy to manipulate, _Madara though to himself, _There are just the playing pieces that I need to achieve my goals. Sasuke, my dark avenger, and Jack, the executioner. I can see interesting times ahead. Heh-heh_

Outside, he find Pein and Konan and Pein was already working on the rain.

"Our target is the Nine-Tails," he said, "Kill every ninjas that stand in our way."

"Right," Jack and Konan said.

"Let's go," Pein said and they all disappeared.

&&&

"Taiyoukage-sama," a ninja entered with a scroll, "We have word from Kumo."

"Kumo?" Claire said, raising an eyebrow, "What does Kumo want now?"

"It seems that the Raikage's brother was captured by Akatsuki a day ago," the ninja said as he passed the scroll toward Claire who was now reading it feverently.

"A meeting," Claire said as she read the letter, "A meeting of the Six Great Powers of the world. Why is he doing this now? Couldn't he have done it like a long time ago?"

"It seems the Raikage finally realize what kind of treat Akatsuki represent to the ninja world," the ninja said.

"Is he sending the letters to all the Great Nations?" Claire asked.

"It would seems so," the ninja said.

Claire was watching the scroll in though.

_Somehow, I got a bad feeling about this meeting and if Akatsuki got information of that meeting, I don't even want to think what would happen._

&&&

In front of couples of dead Konoha ninjas Pein's God Realm stood alone as he watched the Great Wall of Konoha a little farther away, and he was holding a piece of chakra transmitor in his hands, and soon after a group of Akatsuki ninjas landed behind him.

"This is compared to nothing what Pain this village will suffer," Pein said as he glared at the village headed.

Jack looked toward the Wall too thinking about last time he had come to Konoha. It seems like a lifetime ago and then, he had nothing to worry about except the Chunin Exams with Sava and Payne with Claire-sensei.

_And now, I'm a wanted criminal just because I didn't want them to get involved, _Jack though.

"We are going to split up into two groups," Pein's God Realm continued, "That way one group can be a diversion tactics while the other is doing reconnaissance, and let's make sure we got it sorted.

Diversion tactics is going to be Jack, Demon Realm, Animal Realm, and Hungry Ghost Realm."

"Got it," Jack said.

"Reconnaissance is up to God Realm, Human Realm, and Hell Realm," Pein's God Realm continued, "and Konan, you're in the reconnaissance team as well."

"I know," Konan said.

Pein continued to look at the village and said, "There is a spherical barrier protecting the village from all side, including from above."

"Intruders will be sensed immediately," Konan said.

"We will continue as planned," Pein's God Realm continued, "We will launch Animal Realm from above and make them miscalculate our numbers which will be at our advantage for a while, then we will wait for Animal Path summon."

"Itachi and Kisame apparently got in without any problem…" Konan started but Pein's God Realm cut her off.

"Itachi was part of Anbu, he probably knew how to get in without setting the barrier off."

At that Demon Realm crouched and picked up the woman version of Pein, or Animal Path, and threw her toward the village with amazing strength.

"I have my own way of doing thing," Pein said as Jack activated his Spiral Sharingans.

He could see a strange barrier all over the village with covered the village like a bluish like shield as he opened the bottom of his cloak, showing the hilt of the sword underneath.

_Almost time, _he though as he saw Animal Path landed on the top of a building and suddenly he felt a feeling almost like a shunshin and he was standing on top of the building with the rest of the Realms and God Realm only said one word.

"Scatter,"

Jack jumped in a direction and pulled out his blade as he passed a Konoha ninja whom he stabbed in the chest, and at that same moment large explosions could be heard all around the village.

"It begins," Jack said as he put his hand into a seal and at that time flames grew around him and he said, "**Infernal Armor."**

After that, he created another handset of seals, "**Fire Style: Dragon Blaze missiles."**

He breathed fire with five large dragons head as they landed against buildings around him explosing them into bondfires as people screamed in fear running away from the destructions as ninjas headed in direction as he simply walked through the peoples, sword in hands.

"**Lightning Style: Static Waves."**

Lightning raged the place as buildings crumbled with Jack heading toward another direction with speed as his unique bloodline can tell where each Pein were.

"Jack Haruno," a voice said, "You're getting popular these days."

He turned around and saw a familiar face wearing a green flak jacket with a Konoha headband.

"You," Jack said with a small smirk, "I don't have time for you."

"Oh, really?" the ninja said as he pulled out a kunai, "Even if you're with Akatsuki, I can take you down."

"Tobi Yashuda," Jack said as he turned toward the ninja who he had ran into in the Chunin Exams, "You're about to die."

The said ninja barely dodged the attack as he stepped to the side, kunai slashing a red line on the side of his face as blood spilled out from the cut and he put his hand into a couple of seals, "**Water Style: Water Bullets"**

The blast of water headed straight for Jack who raised his hand and whispering, "**Shinrai Tensei,"**

The blast of gravity exploded the water as Tobi stepped back, surprised to see his jutsu blown back by nothing and suddenly his body was pulled forward by a strange force as Jack's sword went to impale him in the chest, sending blood all around.

"Ack," Tobi yelled out, falling on his knees.

_Wait a minute…that was a genjutsu…_

Jack stood across him, his eyes seemed to have become slightly black as he raised his hand toward him for real this time, and Tobi was once again feeling being _drawn _forward against his will...

The sword slashed his flak jacket off as it slashed his chest again three times in fast succession and another kick send him flying back into a rubble ground.

_Be grateful I let you live Tobi Yashuda, _Jack though as he headed toward another part of the village.

&&&

Sakura was seating with Shikamaru and another woman as they worked on what Jiraiya's last message mean since they had already decifer it and now they just had to figure out the meaning…

Suddenly, the ground shook as if an earthquake was taking place.

"What the hell?" Shikamaru said as he looked at the ceiling and Sakura suddenly looked toward the window and they could see smoke growing from the main village.

"What is that?"

"Let's go check it out Sakura," SHikaramaru said as he jumped out with Sakura following him.

"W..what should I do?" the woman called.

"Stay out of the danger area and continue with that code," Sakura said as she shushin toward the village.

_Tell me that's not who I think it is, _Sakura though as she followed toward the village.

&&&

Jack continued sending kunai with explosion tags everwhere as explosion occurred around him and a group of Konoha ninja's appeared around him.

"He is with Akatsuki," one said.

"He is in the Bingo Books," another said, "His name is Jack Haruno and he is a ranked S criminal and it is said to flee on sight."

"You're not serious?" another ninja said.

"You should listen to your friend," Jack said as he raised his hand lightning appearing in it, "Since you're going to die anyhow."

"**Lightning Style: Static Waves."**

The wave of lightning rushed through them as the ninjas screamed in pain as they got electrocuted and they all falls on the ground, dead.

"The world call me a criminal," Jack said, "I'll gave them a criminal, isn't that right, Sakura-san?"

The pink-haired woman was standing behind him, her eyes wide with anger.

**Sakura and Jack met once again and this time they are definite enemies. Now descending into the darkness, Jack is getting more dangerous but will Jack kill Sakura?**

**Stay tuned next time 'Bond of the Haruno' next time in Taiyoukagure ninjas: Requiem for a dream.**

**Jacques0.**


	16. Bonds of the Haruno

**Hey guys, funny stuff happened today. i almost posted this chapter before the other one you just read and i looked at it and i said, "What the hell am i doing? and what happened to fourty-six???" so i decided to do a double-post for this story. hope you enjoy it and review for each chapter people.**

**Chapter Cover: **Sakura and Jack with a kanji below Sakura's face, LIGHT, and one underneath Jack's face, YOUKAI.**  
**

CHAPTER FOURTY-SEVEN

Connection of the Haruno

The two starred at each other, ignoring the chaos going on around them. It was as if nothing else existed, nothing else mattered except the two of them. Sakura had her hair down, and the pink locks flew in the wind as her green eyes never left Jack's amber ones. A small smirk on his face, Jack was rather surprised it was Sakura who he ran into, rather than Naruto. He was hoping to fight against Naruto, but it seems Sakura will have to do.

"Do you hate me now Sakura," Jack asked, "Is the hatred finally consumed you?"

"You have no idea how I feel," Sakura said, "I've heard Akatsuki was attacking the village, but I never imagine that I would ran into you."

"Life hold a lot of surprises Sakura-san," Jack said as he swin his sword and put it into it's place in his waist.

Sakura put her gloves on and tightened her fists, "Maybe I can pound some sense into you."

"I'm bored, let's fight."

The two charged at each other as Sakura threw a punch at him which Jack dodged and grabbed the extended arm, sending a punch straight into her face, sending her flying backward into the ground as blood flew out of her mouth.

Jack pulled out two kunais and send them at her, and Sakura pulled out the medium sized kunai she usually carry on her back to deflect them and she slammed her fist into the ground, making the destruction go toward Jack direction forcing him to jump into the air to avoid it as a blast of wind pushed him backward into a bulding window and into the wall inside the building making a crater on it.

Sakura appeared by the window to see if Jack was down only to be met by a blast of fire which narrowly missed her as she did a back flip, relanding on the ground, and with a split second, she dodged another kunai waves and she send back one with a letter bomb.

KABBOOM.

The large explosion took out the building in front of her as her green eyes tried to see through the smokes and dust that covered the area. As the dust dissipated she saw the most strange things. Flames around Jack were _protecting _him from harms and when the dust was gone, Jack stood up, and the flames parted forming wings on his back.

_Flashback_

"_I'm sure you all felt the tremor when Bird Country was almost obligatered," Soya said, "That means the Angel had awoken, the raw power that could match the most fearsome creature in the world, but it all depends on his choices, wheter he chose to destroy the world or to save it."_

"_You talk as if you know him," Sakura said._

"_I do know him," Soya said as she starred straight at Sakura, "You do as well."_

_End of Flashback_

_Jack is the Angel of Fire, _Sakura though as he watched to boy across her, _Soya was right._

"If I didn't bring out the wings," Jack said, "You could have killed me, but it was close."

Suddenly the wing of fire suddenly grew into a large bonfire with the head of a snake as Jack made a handseal.

"**Fire Release: Flaming Snake."**

The large snake hissed as it descended upon Sakura who was blown back by the bonfire explosion and she collided with a wall behind her.

_A strong offensive attack, _Sakura though, _If I didn't use my chakra to flew back, damage would have been worse._

Jack raised his hand toward Sakura and she felt herself fly toward him as if being pulled by an invisible rope tied around her waist and Jack landed a punch into her gust.

"**Flaming Fist," **

Sakura was send back again with the strong chakra enhanced punch, making her taste the iron blood into her mouth as she landed on her back, feeling dizzy. Coughing, she struggled to get back up as her feet shook slightly and she spat blood on the ground.

&&&

At that Jack coughed up blood on his own, suddenly feeling a wave of pain through his gut.

_What the…? What's going on?_

He looked toward Sakura who was also spatting blood on the ground as she get on all four.

_Something is not right, _Jack though, _something is definitely not going right._

Sakura got up as she looked at him and a look of surprise and suddenly recognition went through her eyes.

"What have you done to me?" Jack yelled at her.

"I haven't done anything," Sakura said, "but for some reason, we feel the same pain."

"It's not like I didn't figure it out on my own," Jack snapped, "but why?"

"It seems we are connected for some reason," Sakura said.

"Connected?"

"You said it yourself," Sakura continued, "we are connected by this."

Sakura took up her hair showing him the kanji on it and it was glowing blue and it read LIGHT.

"Light," Jack said.

"Ever since I met you three years ago, this kanji had been growing in my neck," Sakura said, "I had it long before I can remember, you might never noticed yours but I've researched in my mother's diary and the kanji is a old jutsu of the Haruno clan, a way to rebuilt the clan."

"Rebuilt?"

"Every one born into the lower part of the clan used to have it according to my mom's diary," Sakura said, "I had found the diary after I talked to Soya three weeks ago and it told me everything about the clan and Soya had told me about your curse Jack, that your choice is to be the savior or the destruction of the world."

Jack's eyes widened in shock at this. No, this cannot be it, it's not supposed to be…

**She is lying to you, kill her, make me taste her blood.**

Lightning started to appear in Jack's hand and he pushed it toward Sakura.

"**Lightning Lance,"**

The blast of lightning charged toward Sakura who was in shock that Jack would try to kill her and she had raised the kunai in her hand, but knowing it was already too late…

"**Heavenly Spin,"**

A blast of spinning blue chakra appeared right in front of Sakura throwing off the lightning chakra and Jack was now starring at Hyuga Neji, Lee, Tenten and Maito Gai.

"Seems we got here just in time," Neji said.

"More Konoha bugs," Jack scoffed as he watched the three around Sakura.

"So, Akatsuki really is attacking the village," Gai said as he watched Jack standing across them, "I was wondering…"

"He tried to kill Sakura-chan," Lee said, "I will take him on, with my spring of youth and a tajutsu master will be enough."

"Wait Lee," Neji said as he starred at Jack with his Byakugan, "something's not right with him."

"What do you mean?" Tenten said.

"Something inside of him is eating his chakra coals," Neji said, "and that a thing is not fully human, we must use caution at all cost."

"The four of us will suffices," Gai said, "Sakura, get out of here."

"But…"

"Just do it," Gai said, his face serious, "We will take care of this Akatsuki member."

_Kisame seemed to be enjoying fighting this guy, _Jack though as he watched Gai, _Now I'm going to see why._

Sakura nodded and headed away, giving one last look at Jack and disappeared.

"Now, we are going to do this the old fashioned way," Gai said as he took a stance, "Let's go Team 6."

Jack activated his Spiral Sharingans as he watched Tenten pull out the large scroll from behind her and Lee attacked with a spinning kick which he blocked and and grabbed, spinning Lee in the air sending him flying toward a direction and suddenly a large number of weapons was send his way from Tenten whom he raised his hand toward it.

"**Shinra Tensei,"**

The blast of gravity send the weapons back as Neji went into a stance.

"You are in the field of divination."

Jack smirked.

"**Gently Fist Style, 64 hands of Hakken,"**

Neji charged forward as he started to block's Jack chakra point, "Two hands, Four hands, eight hands, sixteen hands, thirty two hands, sixty four hands."

He was send flying back and collapsed on the ground.

"Nice one Neji," Gai said as he gave one of his brilliantly shining smile.

"Is that all you can do Neji Huyga?" a voice asked.

Standing up was Jack and he seemed to be unfazed by the attack.

"H..How can you still be standing?" Neji asked, "That attack should have blocked all of your chakra points."

"And it did," Jack said, "but you've made a grave mistake doing so, you've unleashed something really terrifying."

At once flames was circling Jack like a shield of fire and four wings were on his back now as his entire eyes become a pupilless amber.

_What on earth is he? _Neji though as he remembered Naruto doing something similar during their fight in the Chunin Exams almost two years ago.

_Is he a demon container too? _

"Such power," Tenten said, shocked, "What on earth…?"

Jack laughed and it seemed that two voices were laughing in sync.

"**I'm something out of this world," **Jack said as he raised both of his hands toward them.

"**Youkai Arts: Total Annihilation."**

"EVERYONE RUN," Gai yelled.

KAABOOM.

Most of the houses around them leaving nothing but barren land and fires, that continued to burn the village of Konoha.

"**Weakling mortals," **Jack said, "**Do you think you could defeat something as powerful as me."**

&&&

Loredia feel that feeling again, that dark feeling creeping up on her spine and last time she had felt something like that was when she had faced Morsochi thousand of years ago.

_The Awekening had begun, _she though, _Morsochi is started to come out of its shell, should I have let the Elders kill Jack?_

An image came into her mind, an image of a man in a red cape with twelve flaming wings on his back and his two pupilless amber eyes were starring at her and the Rune on his forehead was the ancient mark of DC with the lightning bolt going down in the middle.

_You have finally started to show your true face, aren't you Morsochi-san? _Loredia though, _tired of hiding inside the body that you've been reborn in._

&&&

'Jack' stood there as he watched the destruction around him, breathing the smokes like it was pure air and a smile was showing on his face.

_How long had it been since I've breath air on my own_**, **he though, _Jack Haruno, you've done well, you've done well indeed. So from Jack's memories, I can tell that Akatsuki is looking for a young man called Naruto and he seemed to be carrying the Kyuubi? I wonder how that old grouch is doing sealed into the body of a human?_

_**Can we finally kill someone now? **_Another voice said in his head.

_You've been impatient my young fiend, _'Jack' though, _but also, you've been the torn of my human side. You are not needed anymore._

_**What? I've been keeping this body alive for years now, **_the voice growled, _**I deserve a reward now. You've promised that when you return I will feed on human flesh as I please.**_

_Are you the Youkai Lord or is it me? '_Jack' though angrily.

_**But my Lord, you promised me, **_the voice yelled in his mind.

'Jack' then put his hand into his chest which seemed to glow for a while and he pulled out another person from within him and hold him in his hand.

"**You promised" **the small horned demon said.

"I don't do well with promises," 'Jack' said, "**Begone."**

The Youkai let out a cry of terror as his entire body caught fire and he was turned to ashes.

"Now that's done with," 'Jack' said as he looked at his back and saw that he had four _wings_, "Damn, only four wings. Humans are very weak indeed, but it is amazing that the boy had been able to use two of my wings. Maybe he is the Chosen One after all."

He caught hold of his hand and saw that the hand was becoming more like a skeleton.

"No," 'Jack' said, "The body is decomposing. This is only normal since it was depending on a Youkai to survive, maybe…yeah, that's the only way, so none of us died."

_Jack Haruno, you don't know how lucky you are, _Morsochi though as he put his left hand on the ground and drew a Youkai Rune.

"**Youkai Forbidden Arts:** **Soul Mergin Technique."**

The Rune on the ground started to glow red and flames started to encircle his body in form of two large dragons, as the flames take many colors like a rainbow of fires.

As they appeased the figure in the middle smirked, "The time had come."

Pein's voice was heard into his head.

_Jack, get out of the village, I'm going to use my ultimate jutsu I can't summon you out for some reason._

_Totally Understandable, _Jack though back and he vanished.

&&&

Pein's God Realm was hovering over the village as he glared down at it.

"I will gave the world more pain," he whispered and he put his hand down at it.

"**SHINRA TENSEI,"**

The push of gravity was strong as if the force of gravity pushed against the village, destroying everything around the village leaving bare lands. The explosion pushed everything toward the walls as if sweeped away by the large force of Pein's jutsu.

&&&

Sakura who was protected by one smaller version of Tsunade's summon looked around the destruction and saw the destruction around them and couldn't help but feel tears falls from her eyes.

"Why? Why? Hurry back Naruto, please."

At her words, a summon appeared in the middle of the village and on top of one of the frog was Uzumaki Naruto in Sage Mode.

**Naruto returns to the village and the battle against Pein from Jack's point of view began...Stay tuned cause in two days i will post the next chapter, or i might post it tomorow, heck if i'm bored. so see you all then, and review.**

**Here is a preview of the next chapter "Love within War"**

_"Is there any other way to end this bloodwar within your clan?" Trent asked._

_Soya looked at him and gave him a kiss on the lips_

_&&&_

_A mini-Kyuubi roared at Pein._

_"That's it...but my pain is greater than yours."_

_&&&_

_"You did a brave thing Hinata-san, but at the cost of Naruto's sanity."_

**You want more. Then wait for the next chapter.**

**Jacques0 out.**

***gave a victory sign*  
**


	17. Love within war

**Sorry for the small chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter Cover: **Hinata smiling.**  
**

CHAPTER FOURTY-EIGHT

Love within war

Jack Haruno stood on the wall of Konoha watching the entire thing taking place, and he can already tell from just watching Naruto on top of the frog that he was a powerful opponent, but he was nowhere near his level yet.

_This should be an entertraining battle, _he though as his mismatched eyes watched as Naruto destroyed one of Pein's body into pieces with a spinning ball of chakra. _Very entertraining indeed._

The battle continued as Animal Path summoned a giant Rhino and it was heading toward Naruto which grabbed the Rhino by the horn and send it flying into the air.

_Powerful, _he though, _must be using some kind of art. It is familiar but I can't put my finger on it yet, and here come the cavalry._

Animal Path did two more summons and a giant dog with a giant bull was now charging at Naruto and the two small frogs that came with Naruto did a technique that make Jack grab his hear in pain, and it seemed to have done the same to the summons who now were now paralyzed.

Naruto used this time to create to Giant Ball of chakra and Jack was curious about it and from the memories he knew, Naruto called this technique Rasengan, and he used it against the bull and the Dog sending them flying into the air and the three giant frogs took care of them.

_This battle is very entertraining, _Jack smirked, "I wonder how long it will last?"

&&&

Soya was now seating up looking at the seal in her scroll to see that it was gone.

_So, the merging had been done, _she though, _my seal was made to remove when Jack finally absorb Morsochi's power, and now on the level he is now, I can finally do battle with him in Youkai Arts._

"What is it Soya?" Trent asked.

"The time had come Trent," Soya said as she turned toward the man, "The time that come to finish what had started all that time ago."

"But Soya," Trent said, "Is there any other way to finish this bloodwar within your clan?"

Soya looked at him and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I know how you feel about me Trent," she said, "but I don't want to leave you like this when there is no way I can return your love."

Trent closed his eyes and watched Soya, "I don't want to lose you Soya."

Soya gave him a small sad smile, "I won't call it a lost Trent. You took care of me when I was in my weakest state, and make me laugh when I'm sad, and I will always cherish those memories of you since they are my happiest in all of my life."

"What…?" Trent said before he fell on the ground unconscious.

Soya removed her glowing hand from his back and got off the bed, getting ready to go at the appointed place.

"I'm sorry Trent," she said, before vanishing into a flash of lightning.

&&&

"Soya said she'll take care of Jack," Poison finished as both her and Midnight stood in front of Loredia.

"Thank you you two," Loredia said as she nodded at them, "I hope Soya can do what she hope to do."

"Why?"

"Morsochi had awoken."

A shocking silence took place as both DC soldier stared at their Leader, mouth hanging open.

"Oh, no it's going to destroy the entire world if we don't do anything." Poison said, "we must mobilize our forces immediately…"

"Jack and Morsochi had become an one being," Loredia said cutting off, "I'm not sure who is more dominant right now, and for some reason, I don't feel any anger from him only happiness."

"Happiness?" Midnight repeated shocked.

"He is happy to be alive again," Loredia said as she smiled at them, "He was never evil in the first place."

&&&

_That can turn messy, _Jack though as he watched a young girl stand in front of Pein and the now literally stuck Naruto on the floor and he increased his hearing so that he can hear what they were saying.

"…you're doing?" Naruto was yelling, "Get out of here, you're not match for…"

"I know," the girl said, "I'm just being selfish."

"What are you talking about? What are you doing here? It's dangerous."

"I'm here on my own free will," the girl said as vein started to appear around her eyes, "I used to always cry and give up… I nearly went the wrong way…but you showed me the right way…I always chasing you…wanting to overtake you…I wanted to walk with you…I wanted to be with you. You're smile changed me and saved me so I'm not afraid to die to protect you."

_A confession, _Jack though as his mismatched eyes widen at what was coming up.

"Because I loved you," the girl said.

Naruto looked at her as she charged toward Pein fighting but Pein just said, "**SHinra Tensei"**

The girl was send flying back and was on the ground. Pein walked toward her and raised one of his weapon over her and he glanced toward Naruto who was now fighting to get out of his position.

"Stop," he was yelling.

SHLLUCK.

A pounding silence.

"This is what it felt like when my parents were killed in front of me by Konoha ninjas. Love breed sacrifice…which became hatred…"

They were a sudden explosion of red chakra and a Four-Tailed mini-Kyuubi was there.

"Then you can know pain," Pein said as he stared, completely unfazed by the transformation, "Do you hate me now?"

With another roar, more tails grew until it was six-tails flowing behind him.

"Do you really think that people can understand each other," Pein continued.

The Mini-Kyuubi roared at him.

"That's it…but my pain is greater than yours," Pein said.

From where he was Jack could see the battle becoming to another new level.

_Kyuubi's chakra is leaking through his anger, and pain, _he though, _guess that's how it feel to have one who just confessed their love for you on near death's door right in front of you. But I must get her away from them or, she could _really _get hurt._

At that thought an even larger explosion took place destroying a great side of the wall and Jack could even feel the tremor from where he was.

_That was the Six-Tails blast, _he though, _He really is going all out on Pein._

Jack continued to watch as Pein suddenly was heading out of the village with the Six-Tails on following him.

_Smart, _he though, _Leading him away from the village to a secluded place were you can take him on without any interference Pein. But I've got to get that girl out of here._

He disappeared and reappeared in the destructed area and walked toward the girl which he realize was Hinata. He hadn't recognized her from the long hair since Hinata always had short-hair.

"You did a brave thing Hinata-san," he said as he kneeled in front of the girl, "but at the cost of Naruto's sanity."

&&&

The Hyuuga that was watching the battle said, "Pein and Naruto are getting further and further away from the village."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"It seems Pein is running away from Naruto's power," the Hyuuga said.

"Take that, ahah," the Frog beside her laughed.

"This is no laughing matter," Sakura said, "this is a good time to get Hinata out of here and about Naruto, he'll attack anyone at this stage, no matter if it is friend or foe."

"There is an Akatsuki member beside Hinata," the Hyuuga said suddenly.

"What? Who?"

"I don't recognize him," the Hyuuga said, "and he seemed to be healing Hinata."

Sakura was surprised at that.

_Why would an Akatsuki member be helping us?_

&&&

Jack took Pein's weapon from Hinata's side and created a small red blob in his hand.

"Here eat this," he said, "it will heal you."

"Why… are you…?"

"I don't want Naruto-san to have another death on his mind," Jack said as he feed Hinata the blob and at once Hinata could feel her wound heal up and her chakra being replenished.

"Thank you,"

"Don't mention it," Jack said and he looked toward the direction where Pein and Naruto went to see a large ball of earth floating in the air.

"Pein is using that jutsu. He must really want to capture Naruto," Jack said, "Hinata you go back to the others and tell them not to interfere. If he goes all Nine-Tails, I'm the only one that can face him now."

"Why are you helping?"

Jack looked at her and said, "Because it's the right thing to do maybe." And he vanished in a flash of fire.

As soon as he did so, Sakura and a Hyuuga appeared.

"Hinata-sama," the Hyuuga said.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine," Hinata said as she stood up, coughing slightly.

"How did you heal so fast?" Sakura asked her.

"That Akatsuki member gave me something and I was healed in a second," Hinata said, "and he said not to interfere if Naruto go into Nine-Tails."

"Who was he?"

"I don't know," Hinata said.

Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked toward the large ball of earth and the great Nine-Tails beast that was coming out of it.

_Please Naruto, don't._

&&&

Jack was almost at the site when the Nine-Tails suddenly disappeared from sight.

_What the hell just happened? _He though as he watched, _Did Naruto suppressed the Fox's power even at Nine tails out. Guess he got a stronger will than I though. Mortals are so amusing something and they can even surprise you when you least expected it._

Jack landed on the tree as he watched the battle and it was a close call to say at least, seeing Naruto's brilliant plan taking Pein's God Realm down with the last move Rasengan.

_That boy is the strongest human I've seen in years, _Jack though as he smiled and he headed toward Naruto who was taking a piece of the chakra receiver on Pein's body.

"That was quite a battle don't you think Naruto-san?" he said startling the boy.

Naruto turned toward him and suddenly was in a battle mode.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight you," Jack said as he smirked at the boy.

Naruto was surprised at his appeareance. Last time he had seen Jack his eyes were both amber and his hair was red, but not anymore. Jack's hair was now silvery with a hint of pink and his eyes were most peculiar as one was a normal green eye and the other was pupilless amber.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Naruto said, his eyes glaring at him.

"You want to speak to Pein don't you?" Jack asked him.

"How did you know…?"

"I was watching the entire battle from start to finish," Jack said turning toward the woods, "a most fantastic battle it was for mortals, and don't worry about Hinata, she is fine. I healed her when you and Pein left Konoha, so you're coming or not?"

Naruto looked at him for a while and followed him.

**Next time Pein tells his story which will be quite a long chapter and the turning point in the story about practically everything that follows will reflect uppons it. you'll see any way when i update on Monday.**

**See y'all then.**

**Jacques0 out.  
**


	18. Pein's story

**This is the longest chapter i have ever written for the entire series and i'm glad to how it come out since i never seen Pein's story spell out in fics. it's always the aftermath of that tragic story. but anyhow enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter Cover: **Young Nagato with Young Konan and a Young Yahiko in the middle and Jiraiya standing behind them with a grin.**  
**

CHAPTER FOURTY-NINE

Pein's story

Both Jack and Naruto arrived at Pein's hiding place and they entered to find a machine and seating inside this machine was a skeletal man with red hair and Rin'negan eyes.

"Do you hate me now," Pein said, "Now that you see me face to face. You want your revenge don't you?"

Naruto didn't say anything.

"If you kill Nagato now, you won't change anything," Konan said, "it will only make you feel better."

Still Naruto didn't say anything.

"You couldn't even gave me your answer. Your role is to sacrifice yourself and allow me to bring that peace to the world."

With that a chakra rod flew out of the machine and stabbed Naruto.

"At this distance I can control you with my chakra. It is not a fatal wound so you don't have to worry. After all you're the most important host of all."

Naruto suddenly look up with his eyes and Nagato eyes widened in shock. Konan noticed.

"What is it Nagato?" she asked.

"I came here to talk to you," Naruto started, "and also there is something else I wanted to find out."

"Something you wanted to find out?"

"I wanted to see how I feel when I see you," Naruto continued, "How would I feel if I see you in front of me."

"And?"

"I can't forgive you," Naruto said glaring at Pein as he pulled out the rod Pein had threw at him, "I want to kill you so much that I'm trembling…"

A tense silence followed and Naruto charged at Pein with a punch and Konan stepped in front of Nagato with Jack who said, "That's not you came here for Naruto. Violence is the only way to more violence."

That seemed to have stopped Naruto with his fist still overing in the air.

"Ero-sennin said the day that people will finally understand each other…he had faith," he said, "I wasn't even listening to what he was saying then, he said he wanted me to find the answer, but I was glad to get his approval.

"Now I finally know what he meant, it's not easy."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you can't forgive me?" Nagato said, "love and forgiveness can't be brought with petty words."

"You're right."

"It's too late for Jiraiya's idealism now," Nagato continued, "It's just not possible. You said you will defeat me and bring peace to the world didn't you? Even if it is for you to selfishly have your revenge. If that's your justice that's fine, you're not God."

Naruto continued to look at him.

"Can you really believe Jiraiya's nonsense after seeing reality?" Pein asked him.

Naruto seemed to be thinking about what he was saying and said, "When I found that you were Jiraiya's apprentice? There is something I wanted to ask you…"

"What?"

"If you are his apprentice," Naruto said, "How did you turn out like this… I don't know anything about you. When I listen to your story, I'll gave you my answer."

Nagato looked at him for quite a while thinking about if he should talk or not.

"All right, I'll show you our pain," he said.

"Nagato," Konan said, "this is just a waiste of time. Just hurry up and…"

"Konan, please," Jack said as he put a hand on the woman's shoulder, "This is Nagato's decision."

"Jack's right," Nagato said, "I want to hear his answer."

He stayed quiet for a while and said, "I have two great sources of pain. One is my parent's death. This is the story of how Amegakure become a battlefield in a war between the great countries.

_Flashback_

_Young Nagato was with his mother and father, hiding in their house as two voice talked and as they tried to make an escape, Nagato knocked over a vase over alerting of their prescense and the parents were killed by the two ninjas who turned out to be Konoha ninjas._

"_I had no idea they were still civilians in here," a ninja said as he crouched in front of Nagato, "I'm sorry kid."_

_In anger Young Nagato charged at the ninja…_

_End of flashback._

"The next day, both ninjas were dead and I had no memories of how it had happened, and both of my parents where killed because of a war Konoha started. I can't forget that pain of that day…it even hurts until now.

"As the pain turned to hatred, my power bloomed within me. I only realized later that I was the one who killed the two Konoha ninjas, and with the little provision I had I left home. Days passed as my food become less and less until I grew weak with hunger, and that's when I met a small dog which gave me enough strength to walk and I tried houses to gave me some of their ratio but none did so, and hunger was overtaking me, and I was sure I was about to die."

_Flashback._

_Young Nagato layed on the ground, too weak to even move and a hand waved a bread in front of his face and he looked up to see a young girl with a umbrella. She had blue hair and amber eyes._

"_Here eat this," she said smiling sofly at him._

_Young Nagato swallowed, "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes,"_

_Both of them took shelter under a rocklike structure and Nagato shared his bread with the small dog and he eated the small bread._

"_What did you bring him for Konan?" another boy asked, his hair spiky._

"_He was about to die," Konan said._

"_and you even brought his dog," the boy said, "What's his name?"_

"_Tiny" Young Nagato said._

"_You sure got a weird name," the boy said, looking at him strangely._

"_No that's the dog name,"_

_End of Flashback_

"That's the day I met Konan and Yahiko," Nagato said, "they were all orphans of wars and were were desesperatly trying to survive. Thus we become friends. We stole a lot, and in our small wartorn country they were no orphanages, so they were nothing else we could do, but through it Yahiko never give up hope."

_Flashback._

"_Do you have dreams Nagato?"_

"_Dreams?"_

"_Yeah," Yahiko said, putting his small hand into a fist, "I'm not going to end like this. I've got big dreams. I'm going to rule the world."_

"_Rule…the…world?" Young Nagato said surprised he was even thinking that._

"_Yeah," Yahiko said, "when I'm on top of the world I'm not going to live like this. If I die right now, I'll be letting my parents down."_

_Young Konan smiled at him._

"_When I'm on top of the world, I'll be able to do anything I want," Yahiko continued vigeourously._

"_Just like a god," Young Nagago said._

"_Do you think you'll be able to stop war?" Young Konan asked._

_KABOOM._

_The three of them went flying forward as the explosion took place behind them._

"_Are you guys okay?" Yahiko asked._

_Young Konan looked at the small dog wich was smoking and not moving, "Tiny."_

_Three larger explosions took place in another directions._

"_What the hell is going on?" Yahiko said._

_The three went to look and saw three ninja facing a man on a large salamander._

"_Damn it, there fighting so close," Yahiko said._

"_Yahiko what should we do?" Young Nagato said, "Tiny's not breathing…"_

"_We'll worry about the dog later," Yahiko said, "Now let's focuses to get out of here."_

_End of flashback._

"It was Jiraiya and them…the three ninjas. They were fighting Hanzou the Salamander, chief of Rain, the fighting had already reached it's peak, and…"

_Flashback_

"_Damn it, Damn it, Damn it," Yahiko said puching the wall everytime, "If war continue. I'll become the God of the world."_

That was when Yahiko's dream become my dream too.

_Some times later, Young Nagato was crying over Tiny's death._

"_Stop crying Nagato," Yahiko called to him, "crying won't change anything, just like this rain. But I'm going to change it, and I need strength, not words."_

_The other two were watching him._

"_I'm going to learn to become a shinobi," Yahiko said._

_End of flashback._

"That's when we began searching for a ninja to teach us and we found Jiraiya and the other two…"

_Flashback_

"_What do you want kids?" Young Jiraiya asked as he starred at Yahiko in front of him._

But I couldn't accept, Konoha ninjas. You should understand since it was them who killed my family.

"_We should kill them," Young Orochimaru said._

"_What?" Yahiko said._

"_I've seen children of war," Young Orochimaru continued as he watched the orphans in front of him with his snake eyes, "and it's a cruel life. If we kill them, they would be better off."_

"_Stop it Orochimaru," Young Jiraiya said as he looked at his teammates, "You and Tsunade go back to the village, I'm going to stay with the kids."_

"_What?"_

"_Just till they can take care of themselves better, that's the least I can do," he continued._

But Jiraiya felt different from the other Konoha ninjas I've encountered, and not long after the four of us started to live together that something happened.

"What?"

"A lone Rain ninja attacked us and nearly killed Yahiko, but I fought back," Nagato said, "I did it all unconsciously. Apparently, I had a special power, it was the Rinnegan. Jiraiya who hadn't been keen on teaching us to be ninja before, but after that he began to teach us ninja techniques. He said it was for self-defense, but I think it was a way for me to control the Rinnegan. But I was scarred of my own powers then, I was filled with hatred. I was tormented by guilt, convinced that I had done something wrong but Jiraiya saved me.

_Flashback_

"_I don't know what you did was either wrong or right," Young Jiraiya said as he seated beside the Young Nagato on the veranda of their small house, "but thanks to you Yahiko is alive. You saved him, so what you did was right, no one's blaming you."_

_End of flashback_

"Without me realizing it," Nagato continued, "I started to accept him and this is what he said to me '_when people get hurt, they learn to hate. When people hurt others, they become hacked with guilt and they become hated. But knowing that pain allow people to be kind. Pain allow people to grow and how they grow up with pain.' _You know pain, you think about it, and fiding the answer is up to you. He said it almost as if saying it himself, he hadn't find his answer yet…just like you."

Naruto blinked.

"But I knew my answer right away."

_Flashback_

"_I just want to protect them," Young Nagato said, "no matter how much pain it causes."_

"_I see…," Jiraiya said._

"_Master, what are you thinking about?" Young Nagato asked Jiraiya._

"_The world is filled with war…hatred everywhere. I think on how to change it. I wonder what peace is…I want to know the answer…"_

After three years of training, we grew stronger in mind and body, but his words stuck in my heart. He believed that my Rin'negan hold the answer.

"_Long ago, people were always at war," Jiraiya said looking over the hills, "It was worse than ever. Then a single priest appeared. He was the first to divine the true meaning of chakra, and he tried to bring the world to peace. They say he traveled the world, spreading his religion. Time passed and that religion become our ninja techniques. Being a ninja is not about starting war it was about bringing peace."_

"_That priest was called the Sage of the Six Paths. They called him the Messiah… and he had the Rinnegan just like you Nagato. 'I am here to provide peace and order' he said. He must have believed the day when people will truly understand each other, maybe he had been reborn into you, I feel like his hopes rest in your eyes."_

He entrusted me with that peace and then left us. Yahiko become the leader of our gang and it grew famous overnight. Everyone agreed with our desire to bring peace without relying on brute force. But the world was still at war in between the Great countries of Sand, Stone, Leaf and Sun. Hanzou the Salamander heard of our gang, and approached us. He could no longer ignore us."

"He said that he wanted to use us to begin our negocitiations between the four Great Countries, and believed that the country could agreed on a piece treaty, and we decided to help him," Nagato said, "but it was then the catastroph, we were just children."

"Catastroph?" Naruto said, "What happened?"

"Because of him, Yahiko dies," Nagato said.

"Died?" Naruto whispered and Jack could feel the disbelief from his voice.

"It was all a trap," Nagato said, "Hanzou was afraid that we will wrest the control of Amekagure from him…because of him Yahiko…"

Flashback

We arrived at the designed place the next day, Konoha's Anbu black Ops were waiting for us along with Hanzou's minions. He had joined with Konoha's Danzo to obligatered us. Danzo wanted Hanzou's help to become Hokage and Hanzou with Danzo's help, in protecting his position.

"_Damn it," Teen Yahiko said._

"_Your gang is a hindrance to my plans," Hanzou said holding Konan with a kunai at her neck, "Yahiko as the leader, you will die today or the girl get it."_

_He threw the kunai on the floor in front of the Teen Nagato, "Hey you with the red hair, use this to kill him. If you do so, I'll let the girl go."_

_Teen Nagato just stood there._

"_Nagato," Teen Konan yelled, "Don't worry about me just get out of here."_

"_Nagato, kill me," Yahiko said to him._

_Teen Nagato was frozen starring at his long time friend. The one he wanted to protect._

"_Nagato," Yahiko yelled at him._

_Nagato picked the kunai up._

"_Don't Nagato," Konan yelled._

"_You better hurry," Hanzou said, "unless you want the girl to die."_

_Yahiko dashed at Nagato and grabbed the hand with the kunai and stabbed himself in the chest with it._

"_You and Konan got to stay alive," Yahiko breathed in his ear, "You…are the Messiah…you can really…"_

_With that Yahiko collapsed on the ground, dead._

"_Yahiko," Konan yelled._

That was the second source of my pain. I though I had grown, but nothing had changed. It was the same as the day my parents were killed. I just now though how wortless my answer was.

_Hanzou stood there as he watched the Teen Nagato standing there._

"_Kill him," he said._

_His minions all threw kunais at Teen Nagato who just used his gravity power to swat them away like nothing and he flew toward Hanzou, the hatred burning into his eyes and he landed there paper bombs grabbing unto him and the explosion echoed throughout the place…_

"_Nice one kid," Hanzou said, "I'm surprised you were able to avoid my fire attack."_

_Teen Nagato stood there, his legs burned by the attack._

"_You're no ordinary kids," Hanzou said, "those eyes…"_

"_Kill them all," a Konoha Anbu said._

_The Anbu charged toward them and Nagato summoned the large statue that is once later used for the sealing of the Tailed Beasts._

"_W…What is that?" Hanzou thought._

_Black things came from the statue and stuck themselves on Nagato's back and he became skinnier than normal using the large statue power sucking the souls of the ninjas that wer surrounding him and Hanzou just stood there, amazed and scared at the same time._

"_So you where the one pulling the strings," Hanzou said, "Your Rinnegan surprised me."_

_And with that Hanzou escaped. _

_End of flashback._

"Yahiko was dead and I become the leader of our gang and I lost so many friends in battle and each battle following. So many people keep dying. In the Land of Fire, people crows about peace, but each mission that Konoha undertake funds the war. The people of the Land of fire know they are complicit in this war and yet they hypocritically talk about peace. The peace of big countries is built up on the sacrifice of little countries. Your peace is violence toward us.

"Just by living, people hurt each other without they realize it. As long people lives, they will be hatred. There is no peace in this cursed land, what Jiraiya spoke of is only a fantasy. Now that you have my story, let me hear your answer."

Naruto stood for quite a while and he raised his shirt showing a small book there, and he starred at the title for a while.

"That maybe truth but I think you're right," Naruto said.

"What?"

"I understand you," Naruto said, "but I still can't forgive you. I still hate you."

"Then let's finish this," Nagato said.

"But, what Ero-sennin believed in…I will believe in also," Naruto said, " I won't kill you."

Nagato starred at Naruto for a minute or so and said, "You will believe in what Jiraiya believed in. that's your answer."

Naruto nodded.

"So shall we just seat here and wait for peace to come by," Nagato asked him.

Naruto looked toward the book in his hand.

"Gave me a break," Nagato yelled at him, "There is no such thing as real peace as long as we leave in this accursed world."

"Then I will break the curse, because I will never give up," Naruto said.

"What…those words…" Nagato said as if remembering something.

"Yes," Naruto said, "They are from this book. The first one he ever wrote. He wrote this book in a way to bring peace to the world and in the end, he said he was inspired to write it by one of his pupil. It was you Nagato."

"The name of the character is Naruto," Naruto said, "He wrote my name as a memento and I just can't hope to stomp on the name of the book. I will become Hokage and I will make sure Amekagure get his peace too. Believe in me."

It was silence inside the place as Konan and Jack waited for Nagato's answer and he put his head down, "We studied under the same master, and I told you once before that we should be able to understand each other, I was only joking then but for some reason, you remind me of myself a lot when I was a kid."

"Nagato…" Konan said.

"I couldn't believe in what Jiraiya believe in or in the man himself, but you choose a different path, in you I can see the future."

Nagato pulled his hand out of the machine and put them in a seal.

"I…will believe in you Naruto Uzumaki," Nagato said.

"**GEndo Rinne no Jutsu," **Nagato said.

"No Nagato…" Konan said.

"Enough Konan," Nagato said, "I have given a new choice, and a choice I had given on."

"What is that jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"He who controls the Rinnegan is above life and death and Nagato as the Seventh Pein, can control life and death."

"**Gendo," **Nagato said forming a large fist with both of his hand.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, "What's going one?"

A small slug on his shoulder said, "the villagers are being revived."

"Then…"

"There is still time to save those I killed when I came to Konoha," Nagato said, "that's the least I could do. War bring deaths to both sides of the battlefield, there is nothing harder than accept that those you love will never return…"

"Especially your generation," Konan said, "it hadn't know war. You tried to find your answer in death…but there is only hatred… and pain that you don't know what to do with…"

"Dying like trash…neverending hatred…pain that never heals…this is war and that's what you must face," Nagato said, wheezing in breath, "This book…and you…it's like someone set this all up…like the will of a real god…"

"I'll leave Amegakure to you Konan, and maybe Jack can go with you too" Nagato whispered as he drew his last breath.

Jack nodded as he took off the Akatsuki ring that Madara had put in his hand and crushed it into powder.

"I had come to Konoha with anger and hatred for everyone who was against me," he said, "but thanks to you Naruto, I finally can see that no matter what you do…you can always change your path, and now I'm going after someone else."

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry," Jack said looking at him, "Nagato believe that you can save the world from the hatred it knowns, and I'm also putting my trust into you Naruto, and whatever you do, Danzo must not become Hokage, because I have a feeling that he might go for the post, if he is still alive, now that Konoha is in distress."

Naruto nodded at him.

"Konan, I'll see you in Ame later," Jack said looking at the woman, "After all I'm going to be it's co-leader and with you by my side with Naruto, I think we can finish what Jiraiya-sama had left his pupils left to do, but I've got something to do in Konoha first."

"What?"

"You'll see," Jack said as he grinned.

&&&

Jack under a henge and Naruto walked back toward the village.

"Why do you want to help us now?" Naruto asked.

"I had let my anger get over me," Jack said, "I was focused on fiding Soya that I let Madara control me through my emotions."

"Madara?"

"Yes," Jack said, "the man in the spiral mask. The leader of the Akatsuki."

Naruto got a memory of his father, the Fourth, while in his subconscious talking to him about the man who had unleashed the Nine-Tails on the village. They met Kakashi half-way and Naruto explained about everything.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Kakashi asked as he eyed Jack.

"He saved Hinata-chan's life," Naruto said, looking at Jack, "I'm sure we can."

Kakashi nodded and they arrived in the village, but Jack headed straight for the Hokage's tent to find Tsunade laying down and she seemed very tired and unconscious. Sakura and Shizune were seating beside her.

"Sakura," he said.

Sakura turned toward him, "You…"

"I'm here as a helping hand," Jack said, "and I've learn about Tsunade's condition, and I felt like an own her something, since she healed one of my friends once."

Jack kneeled beside Tsunade and created the blob of Youkai in his hand and pressed it on her forehead. At once, Tsunade's old skin started to become younger again and the small thing on her forehead reappeared.

"What did you just do?" Shizune asked, her eyes wide.

"Tell her when she wakes up," Jack said, "that a little friend from Taiyou is watching her back for her."

With that he vanished into a flash of fire.

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and the next one will be about Soya's anguish and Jack's true origins will come forth. We have all learned that Madara wasn't Jack's father, but how did Jack came into existance? the next chapter 'Soya's anguish' will shed some light on the mysterious past of Jack Haruno and what really happened sixteen years ago during the Haruno clan genocide.  
**

**Put into your reviews what you will think will happens between them as you wait. Hope you're enjoying it as i enjoy writing it.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.  
**


	19. Soya's anguish

**Hello my young readers, welcome to the next chapter and hope you're enjoying the fic and as promised and learning about Jack's past.**

**Chapter Cover: **Young Soya in arms with Young Saki.**  
**

CHAPTER FIFTY

Soya's anguish

Jack was jumping from trees to trees with twice the speed of a normal ninja and everytime he took off from a branch, he left deep gashes on the three with a crunch sound.

_Wow, I must be going faster than I though, _he though as he noticed the large mark he had left on the tree behind him, _Ever since I've merged with Morsochi. I've been getting more strength, and know a lot of things that there is no way I could know about DC's past, and why Morsochi had been reborn within me._

He clenched his fists in anger as he continued to travel toward the destination…where he had felt Soya's Youkai calling him.

_But, can I really kill her after hearing Nagato's story? _Jack though to himself, _Can I really be so bent down on revenge about my clan and Soya that I've lost regard toward anything else. That I will lose my own humanity?_

_Flashback_

"_Not Saki…but Soya Haruno," the woman said._

_Then he knew no more._

_End of Flashback._

He knew that Soya could have easily killed him then, he was weakened after the battle that day, but she had just stood there smirking at him as if she knew something he didn't, and he was determinate to find out what.

&&&

Soya was standing in front of the altar of the old chapel of the Haruno clan. She was looking at the triangular eye on the wall in front of her, as her lone amber eye was glazed with memories of the past…

_Flashback_

"_Hey Soya look at me," a young Saki said as she stood upside down from a tree branch with a big smile on her face._

"_Hey, you're done with it already," Young Soya yelled at her as she was seating on the floor of the forest._

"_That's because I'm better at this chakra exer…" she didn't even finish as her feet unglued themselves from the tree._

_A look of surprise crossed her face then and she was starting to fall face first against the ground and she landed on Soya's chest, who had appeared underneath her before she could hit the ground._

"_You need to focus," Soya said as she looked her her twin sister, "I can only protect you so much…"_

"_But I don't want you to protect me," Saki said as she seated on the floor beside her, "I want to be as strong as you are sis."_

_Soya just hugged her, "You're already as strong as me."_

_Saki got out of the hug and pouted saiying, "You're just saying that."_

"_I'm your twin," Soya said, "I'm supposed to make you feel better."_

_End of flashback._

_You were so innocent sister, _Soya though with a soft smile on her face, _so full of laugh and curiousity._

_Flashback._

"_You know were going to get in trouble for this right?" Soya said as her twin worked._

"_Nah, they'll never find out it was us."_

"_Really?" Soya said, raising a skeptical eyebrow, "Who else in the entire clan had access to the three Heads quarters and know about every little secrets passageways that everyone work so hard to hide?"_

_That seemed to have stumped Saki who just frowned at that._

"_Well, when you put it that way…"_

"_Exactly," Soya cutted in, "Now let's get out of here..."_

"_But that makes me want to do it even more," Saki said as she set up the last part, "C'mon let's go."_

_The two sneaked out of the Head's quarters and arrived at their rooms, and Saki waited until the meeting of the Head's had started and raised her hand into a seal._

"_Surprise," she grinned._

_At once, shocked screams echoed throughout the place and yelling angry voices rose throughout the night yelling prophanity that could make any sailor blushes._

"_Wow, I just learn five new words in one day," Saki said, bursting out laughing._

_Her contagious laugh affected Soya who started to snickers and rose to a full blown laugh as both sisters collapsed in their room laughing their heads off at the pranks they had just pulled but…_

"_SOYAAAAAA, SAKIIIIIII," their father's voice yelled._

"_Oops," Saki said, scratching the back of her head._

"_Busted," Soya said._

_End of flashback_

Soya was now laughing sofly at the memory, thinking how Saki could just brightened everyone's face. They were such children back then, playing pranks on their parents and other clan members and that was maybe the first time they were ever caught and they grew becoming great ninjas for Taiyou, honoring their clans wishes attending the rank of Jonin at the age of seventeen and then…

_Flashback_

"_Sooooya," Saki said as she layed next to her sister, "Why don't I see you anymore?"_

"_I've been going on a lot of missions lately," Soya said, rubbing her shoulder._

"_But we're only Jonin," Saki said, "Jonin don't get seventeen missions in one week now do they? Or there is something you're not telling me?"_

_Soya looked at her sister and sighed again her eyes going toward the sky again, "I'm forbidden to speak of it Saki, I don't want to get you in trouble…"_

"_Trouble is my middle name," Saki said with a grin worthy of a prankster, "Now tell me or I'll tickle it out of you."_

"_Sakiiii," Soya screamed as her sister started to tickle her and she started laughing._

"_Now tell me," Saki said._

"_No…i..stop…," Soya said between laugh._

"_Tell me,"_

"_Okay, okay stop tickling me," Soya said getting out of her graps._

_Saki stopped it and seated in front of her with a scrutining look._

"_Now, spill."_

_Soya just starred at her and put her sleeve down showing the SOLDIER symbol on her shoulder. Silence followed as Saki continued to look at it and said, "Is that a tattoo or is it burned there, cause it looks like a scar?"_

"_It's the SOLDIERs sign," Soya said as she covered it again, "and yes, it's a scar."_

_Saki simply nodded and hugged her._

"_I'll protect you from now on sis."_

_End of Flashback._

Soya just sighed as she looked at the triangular eye, remembering the pieces of her life with her sister and also she knew that ever since she was always out of the house on mission and Saki staying at home with her team most of the time, they had started to grow apart from each other, getting other friends and that's when that man came in…Shadow…

Rage and anger grew within Soya had the very though of the man that had started his secret Project of creating super ninjas by using the Youkai blood within the Haruno clan, and controlling them like puppets…

_Flashback_

"_How is subject Number 581?" Armstrong asked with the two SOLDIER behind him one being Soya._

"_He is fine," Shadow said, "Ever since I've gotten the samples and using that jutsu. I've started the prototype, and he is growing nicely I've got to say."_

"_Can I see him?" Armstrong asked._

_Shadow nodded and they arrived in front of a chakra contained room, they noticed a young boy looking hardly older than two seating on the ground in a one piece clothing with the number 581 on it's back. The pink hair was long enough to hide his face as he was bowed down. The table had food on it but it look untouched._

"_Does he have a name?" Armstrong asked._

"_No," Shadow said, "Number 581."_

_The boy looked up and Soya had to stifle a gasp. Ninja training didn't prepare her to see that face…the face of a lifeless soul. The two brilliant green eyes were dull, almost as if as someone who had seen too much blood in it's life._

"_I've combined the blood of two of my previous subject to create him," Shadow said._

_At that the table was send flying toward them and it crashed against the wall of the room. Armstrong volunterly stepped back as Soya and the other SOLDIER took place in front of him, but Shadow stayed there looking toward the Yodaime and Soya saw something in the kid's eyes…_

_A rippling grayish pattern._

Tell me I didn't see that, _she though as she watched the kids eyes turned green again, and she looked around and could tell that she was the only one who had seen the strange eyes in the kid had._

_Some days followed and Saki had been chosen to train the young boy in ninja arts which he got very far on it and he was only seven but he had gotten to the level of high Chunin and low Jonin._

"_Why do they call you Saki?" the boy asked._

"_That's my name," Saki said, glancing toward Soya who just shrugged her shoulders._

"_That's odd," the boy said, "our names are very different from each other's."_

"_Different?" Saki said, not following._

"_Yes," the boy said, "my name is Number 581."_

"_That's not a name," Saki said, "that's just a number. They don't use number to name peoples. That's just wrong to human natures."_

"_Then am I human?" the boy asked._

"_Of course," Saki said, "you got hair, you can talk, you can think, you can learn, that already prove you are human."_

"_But you told me that animals can do it too?" the boy said._

"_Arrgh, stop being a smart ass," Saki yelled, grabbing the boy's shoulder, "from that day forth you're no longer Number 581, you're Jack Haruno."_

"_Saki…?" Soya started._

"_No Soya," Saki said, "As long as you accept that your name is Jack Haruno, you will learn about human nature got it. You've got feelings, and I will respect them. You're not a mindless tool to be used only for war that Armstrong-sama and Shadow is going to use for war. You're a human being."_

_The boy nodded._

"_Saki, seriously? Jack Haruno?" Soya said, "Where did you come up with that?"_

"_I was playing with a Jack-in-the-box and well, it's the first thing that came into my mind…"_

_End of flashback._

Soya remembered that day pretty well. Saki had wanted to make Jack feel more human, and she was doing it too, and Jack no longer talked like a mindless drone, but he laughed when he learn how to make jokes from Saki who was a master prankster when she was young and learn ninjutsu from both her and Saki.

_But that's pretty much when things started to go wrong, _Soya though, _she was just trying to help, and everything went wrong and I was given that mission…_

_Flashback_

"_Soya," Armstrong said, "A SOLDIER top priority is to use everything in their possession to make sure that the mission is a success, no matter who they are isn't that correct?"_

"_Yes sir," Soya said._

"_Then you will do this mission for me," Armstrong said as he pulls out a black scroll and handed it toward her, "This mission is top priority and you are to assassinate that person for the future of the village."_

"_Understood," Soya said and left the room and when she got home seeing who was her next target, a shock like no other when through Soya's body…_

No…it can't be…, _Soya though as she read the scroll's content._

TO BE ASSASSINATED

Saki Haruno had become a treat to the Project, and must be destroyed at all cost. The child she bore must not be born for he carries the blood of a Youkai. The Ruhang clan is already under suspicions of the disappeareances that took place in Mid-June, throughout the rest of the year. Considering he was raised as a weapon, they are not to be breeding.

Signed

Armstrong Sunhang

Yodaime of Taiyoukagure

_At that same moment, explosions were heard throughout the entire clan compound and Soya threw the scroll down in a drawer in the Haruno clan Archives and raced outside to see that a number of SOLDIERs were killing member of the clan all around her…_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_By order of the Yodaime," a SOLDIER said, removing his mask showing a single sharingan, "The Haruno clan is to be erased from the village. Taiyoukagure will lose something terrible precious tonight."_

"_You are an Uchiha?" Soya said pulling out her small blade, "What does Konoha have to do with this?"_

"_Who said I was with Konoha?" the Uchiha said as the single Sharingan started to spin and Soya threw her blade at him…_

_Only to see it go right through the man and hiting someone behind him._

_And that someone was Saki with a surprised look on her face to see the blade sticking out of her chest…_

_The sisters eyes met for a brief second…_

_Saki collapsed on the ground…_

_And a feral roar of anguish escaped from Soya's mouth…_

_End of flashback_

A single tear was falling from Soya's amber eye as she remembered that day, the genocide that took place in the village, under Armstrong's orders. But later she find out that Armstrong was being manipulated by someone else and thanks to Trent's info she had identify the man as Uchiha Madara.

_I…I had killed my own sister, _Soya said, _One I said that I'll always protect…_

The anguish she had felt that day never go away, and she was hunted in her nightmares reliving the same night over and over again in her mind, wishing she could have been the one to die that day, wishing she would have taken the hit for her…

_I lost everything that day. My sister, my name and also, the closest thing I've got to call a nephew, _she though as she put a hand on the cloth that covered her eye.

But also the anguish she had felt that day had awoken something more powerful than she can imagine. A power of a Youkai Lord into her left eye, and she sucked at using it and everytime she tried to do so and she had worked herself near exhaustion.

_And that's the time I met Trent for the first time, _Soya smirked remembering waking up inside the man's house and he had taken care of her, but she was filled with self-hatred that day and was angry at everyone, swallowing herself in self-pity so much that it hurt everything inside.

But, it had changed for her; the day that she met the DC warriors.

_Flashback_

"_Are you Soya Haruno?"_

_Soya froze in mid-turn. She had been staying with Trent for almost a year now and they were getting along fearly well and she had teach Trent some other stuffs other than the one he had learn from Whirpool Country and now was staying out of the Taiyou hunter ninjas radar. She was just finishing some light training when the voice had spoken._

"_Who's asking?"_

"_My name is Rei," the blond-haired woman said as she landed in front of Soya, looking at her with strange purple eyes, "and me and my partner were send to find you."_

"_Partner?"_

"_Yep," a voice said from behind Soya._

_She turned and saw a man with armor on similar to a knight, with a sword on his waist with his hair into a ponytail and his chiseled face make him look godly handsome, as his blue eyes watched the her._

"_What do you guys want?" Soya asked._

"_So she is Soya Haruno?" the man said, "a shinobi no doudt."_

"_I was one," Soya said._

"_Good," Rei said, "Our leader send us to find you, saying that you have an Eye that not altoghether human. You don't know how to control it and she is offering you the opportunity to learn to do so."_

"_How do you know about the Eye?" Soya said as she put a hand on the kunai pouch on her knees._

"_Our Leader can sense Youkai aura," Rei said simply, "and yours is unnaturally high. We will gave you one week to decide."_

_Rei than gave her a small scroll, "If you made your decision before the week end, just put your chakra into that scroll and it will bring you within our Headquarters wall. See you then."_

_End of flashback_

DC was a new experience itself as she spend seven years there learning Youkai Arts, fighting Youkais, learning of the hidden universe under the Six Great Villages of the shinobi nations…

Soya suddenly turned her head to the side slightly, feeling the familiar chakra in the distance getting closer and closer.

The battle was going to began soon…

&&&

"There is something we will decide on," Danzo said, "Who will be the next Hokage?"

_So it comes to that, _Shikaku though as he looked at the old war hawk.

"Can't we wait for Tsunade to wake up?" The Fire Lord asked.

"My Lord, Tsunade is still in a coma," Koharu said, "We can't decide on a plan to rebuilt the village…partially she is at fault."

"I'd choose Jiraiya…but he is gone now," The Fire Lord said, sighing at the lost of the Sannin.

"Well…," Danzo started.

"I nominated Kakashi Hatake," Shikaku yelled out.

Danzo gave the man a hard glare.

"Well, well, the son of the White Fang eh," the Fire Lord said, "Why not?"

"He is well respected," a Fire official said.

"Don't you think he is too young…?"

"Minato was even younger,"

"Who was his teacher?" The Fire Lord asked.

"The Fourth Hokage,"Shikaku said, with a smirk seeing this going in his favor.

"Well, the Fourth was Jiraiya's pupil, and Jiraiya was the Third Hokage. There is no problem then…"

"The Third teachings have as good had destroyed the village," Danzo snapped loudly, "That man who destroyed the village was once Jiraiya's pupil. He sympathize with other countries giving them power and lead to the formation of the Organization called Akatsuki, and also it lead toward the Sand betrayal and Orochimaru's attack on the village. That sort of thinking is weak."

A silence went throught the room.

"Maybe we should let Danzo take things over from now on…," A Fire official said.

"My lord, we can't let…"

"It is decided, Danzo you will be…," The Fire Lord said.

"Already electing another Hokage?" Tsunade said as she stood in front of the entrance with Naruto, Shizune, Sakura, Kakashi and Yamato, "The Godaime is still in action."

"Tsunade-sama…?" Shikaku said, pleasantly surprised.

To say Danzo was shocked was an understatement. He was frozen as if he couldn't believe his eye that Tsunade was standing in front of him, looking normal.

"How…how did you…?"

Tsunade gave him a small innocent smile, "A little Taiyou friend is still watching my back."

With that she though, _Jack Haruno, I own you one big time._

**Hope you enjoyed it and reviews people or a bunny will died tonight or the next day, or the next day, but reviews or a bunny will died.**

**Jacques0 out.**

** R&R.**


	20. Entwined Pain

**here is the awaited confrontation between Soya and Jack. What will take place? Will the two fight each other to the death or will Jack choose a path similar to Naruto as it did with Pein?**

**If you're waiting, come on and read the fic, and i want some reviews people cause im getting depressed again...sigh...anyway, hope you enjoy the fic.**

**Chapter Cover: **Soya craddling a dead Saki in her arms and rain was falling over them.**  
**

CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE

Entwined pain

"Are you sure that's what you've heard?" Han, the Elder of DC said to the man kneeling in front of him.

"Yes, My Lord," the man said.

"We have just decided not to interfere with shinobi affairs for a few weeks," Second said, shaking his head, "and look at what happens."

"Are you happy now Fou?" Han asked the Fourth Elder, "You choose to avoid interfering with shinobi and now Morsochi is awoken, we could have stopped it before it has awoken, and it is worst if he came across Soya…"

"That could be disastrous for us," Third Elder said strocking his chin, "The very built of DC is built upon our secrets. We must kill them."

"What are you thinking of?" Fifth Elder asked as he looked at the man.

"Why don't we use Pendora?"

The rest of the Elder were shocked even at the suggestion.

"Did he just…?"

"This is not war Ao," Han said, "We don't use Pendora unless we are at war."

"We are going to be at war if Jack met with Soya," Ao, the Third Elder said scowling slightly, "It is absolutely the most importance that no one finds out. I will release Pendora to protect that secret."

The rest of the Elders seated silent and Han said, "Is that fine with all of you."

The rest nodded slightly.

"Very well," Han said, "We will release Pendora, and god helps us all if she go bersek."

&&&

Jack arrived in front of what look like a rundown building and he could feel Soya's Youkai coming from within it. They were cracks in the wall and the front door were open, showing a staircase going upward, covered in a faded red carpet, with design at both ends of the parallel lines it runs.

Jack walked up the stairs, his footsteps masked by the faded carpet, his mind filled with thoughts about Soya and all he had heard about the woman. It was strange, he wasn't feeling any anger at all, unlike how he always felt everytime he heard that name, the anger and hatred that always followed the name…

"_Madara is a clever and cunning man. He planned things carefully, looking them over for flaws and used other peoples for his own goals and I'm pretty sure he used the Taiyoukage, Armstrong-sama, for his own benefits."_

The words that his mother had onces said to him came back into his mind. She had warned him of what kind of man Madara was, and he didn't listen to her, he didn't take her advice…

_I should never had join with Akatsuki, _Jack though to himself, _A foolish mistake and I paid with it with the trust of my friends._

He arrived in front of a doorway giving in to a elegantly large room with marble floor and the painting of people on the side of the wall and the ceiling was missing as if it was blown away, and sunlight streamed within the marble, shining like diamonds were they met, and standing in front of the altar was a red-haired woman facing the large triangular eye that decored the wall she was facing.

Time seemed to slow down as Jack simply watched her standing there as the woman continued to gaze at the symbol on the wall. She was dressed as normal as he can tell with the green pants and sandals with the long coat on her shoulders and her gloved hands on her side and in her hair a black thing was tied.

"Hello Jack," she said not turning.

The musical-like voice seemed to be slightly above a whisper as if Soya was lost in thought.

"Soya," Jack answered as he continued to walk, his footsteps moufled by the faded-red carpet on the ground and he stood there a mere seven feet behind her.

"I…I was trying to think on how the Ruhang clan could have grown if we didn't join Taiyoukagure," Soya continued, "maybe life wouldn't have been too hard for me and my sister…"

She trailed off and turned, facing Jack.

The two gazed at each other in silence and Jack could feel an odd emotion of recognition course through him and happiness. He was confused at how he could feel like that since he had no memory of ever meeting Soya, if he counted Bird Country.

"You look different," Soya said, examining him with her lone amber eye, "guess the Merging went as well as it could have gone."

Jack looked at her surprise, flashing through his mismatched eyes.

"How do you know about that?"

Soya smirked at him and reached inside her pocket, and took out a scroll which bore the DC symbol on it.

"That's a DC scroll," Jack said.

She raised it at him and unrolled it showing a design and a blank space where a final symbol should have been.

"This scroll is Morsochi's," Soya said, "DC had a scroll on every Youkai Lord so they can be warned of their return to the human world. As you probably know that Youkai Lord are the only ones that can cross over throught the worlds without any problem, and that they're the only ones that can control Youkais from their realms. The Flames Youkais are under your command now since you have absorbed Morsochi's power, and so fort, and you probably know things about DC that you can't simply understand am I right?"

Jack frowned slightly as the memory of a dark chamber came into his mind and the fuzzy shapes of peoples were overing above him.

"Why did you summon me here then?" Jack asked.

Soya let down the scroll and said, "You've have suffered a long time Jack, and I had my student Teresa to teach you about Youkai Arts so that this day, you could be ready for the Ammargeddon that is about to come to the World and that also I could tell you of your truth origins."

"Origins?" Jack said, "What are you talking about?"

"Madara didn't tell you?" Soya said, "He didn't tell you the reason he came to Taiyou in the first place?"

Jack frowned slightly at that.

_You're wondering why I entered the village, it is because of the news that a Demon was living in the Sun village and to tell you the truth, I was curious about the entire thing and I set myself to find out the demon and see if I could use it for my own benefits._

Madara's words from long ago came creeping into his mind.

"He probably told you a story about how he acted as a normal person and accused me of betraying my sister," Soya scoffed, seeing the look on Jack's face.

Jack looked toward Soya.

"But, there is one thing that Madara had overlooked. That I rather die than betraying someone I could lay my life for."

_Flashback_

"_I want to protect them, no matter how painful it is," Nagato said through his mind._

_End of flashback_

_She felt pain, _Jack though, _she felt the same pain that Nagato felt. The same pain of loosing someone close to you, the same pain that I felt when I find that the entire clan was destroyed._

"I understand you Soya," Jack said his eyes firms, "I understand of what pain you're talking about. That pain of losing someone precious to you is overwhelming and you just don't know what to do with it."

Soya looked at the boy in front of her and Jack looked back at her.

"So I understand that pain you're feeling," he continued.

Soya just laughed at that.

"No you don't," she practically yelled at him, "you don't know what it means to be in pain, you have no idea how it feel…"

A blast of fire flashed toward her making her dodge it as it blasted against the wall behind her and Jack was glaring at her.

"I do have an idea of how it felt," Jack yelled back, "I've got an idea of how it feels to be lonely and hated. Did you think my life in Taiyou had been a walk in the park?"

He continued sending blast of fire toward Soya who continued to dodge the attacks one after the other and she flew backward as lightning started to appear around her and she send a blast of lightning toward Jack which he barely dodged living a gash in his shoulder, letting blood fall out but the wound was already healing.

"How do you think I've felt when I find out that I was alone in the world?" Jack continued to yell at her, "How do you think I've felt when I had find out that Saki had been killed and you've gone?"

Soya continued to look at him.

_He is starting to remember, _she though to herself with a knowing grin.

"You left me," Jack yelled sending another large blast of fire at her whom she used lightning around her to block it resulting in a large explosion.

The dust rose around Jack as he continued to look for Soya, suddenly for some reason feeling horrified at what he had done, but Soya walk out of the dust with two tails of lightning forming an X in front of her.

"That was a close one Jack," Soya said as the lighnting tails deformed the X and rose behind her, "I had to awoken my Youkai's chakra just to block that last one. You really need to control that anger of yours."

The black cloth was no longer covering the Eye showing the pupiless electric blue eye, and she was smirking slightly at that.

"That what was awoken within me the night Saki died," Soya said, "I haven't used it for a long time…"

_Flashback_

_Soya's world was in turmoil. She could feel as if a kunai knive had stabbed through her heart seeing the form of her sister on the ground and tears were falling…_

"_Saki," she yelled as she kneeled by her sister's form, the eyes were were looking but not seeing._

"_No, Saki, please don't died," she whispered, "please don't die…Please."_

_But her words didn't do a thing as the cold hard truth was starring at her right in the face. Her sister was dead and she…_

She had killed the one she had sworn to protect with her life.

"_SOLDIERs," a voice yelled in the background, "Soya had accomplished her mission. The Project had been protected."_

_Soya could feel hatred grown within her, pure white rage was growing…_

"_You have done well," a familiar voice…Shadow said, "and since you've had completed what you needed. Your time had expired."_

_At that something within Soya just…_snapped.

_Lightning exploded from within her body as the person behind her was send flying backward crashing against a building as Soya's feral's scream echoed throughout the entire Taiyoukagure village as SOLDIERs started to head toward her._

"_One of them is using their demons power," one of them yelled._

"_Kill her," Armstrong, the Yodaime's voice echoed clearer than the screams that were echoing around her, "she had become a nuisance."_

_Soya was seeing red as she killed, SOLDIER after SOLDIER, feeling the rush and the insanity that was growing within her, and the smell of blood that hung heavy in the air…_

_End of flashback_

Jack was looking at her, remembering Nagato's story about when Yahiko was killed, and how he went in a killing frenzy.

"I though I died that day," Soya said as she looked at the lightning tails that was hanging by her shoulders, "the pain was too much and I had lost consciousness for I don't know how long and next thing I knew I was waking up inside a house and Trent was taking care of me…"

"Trent…?" Jack repeated as a memory came through his mind.

_Flashback_

"_Hey you okay kid?"_

_A ten year old Jack looked toward the man in front of him. He was seating on the ground looking at the playground for the past day and was hungry as hell, and that guy arrived in front of him looking at him with clear green eyes._

"_I'm fine."_

"_Here," the man said, giving him a box of food, "You look like you need it more than me."_

"_But…?"_

"_Don't sweat it," the man said smiling at him, "I've got plenty food at home and money I can just buy another one."_

_The man stood up and walked away._

"_Who are you?" Jack asked._

_The man turned his head, looking toward the kid with a small smirk on his face, "My name is too complicated but my friend calls me Trent."_

_End of Flashback_

_It can't be the same Trent, _Jack though as he looked toward Soya.

"So do you understand my pain now," Soya said as she glared at him, "Do you understand it."

"I understand it very well," Jack answered.

Soya sighed.

"And?"

"and I can't hate you," Jack said, "I just can't…for some reason, you're someone that I recognize but I can't remember why?"

"Of course you can't," Soya said, "The Double-Mind seal is not fully broken yet."

"What?"

"The seal is not fully broken, that's something you should do by yourself," Soya said as more lightning started to appear around her.

"Are you really going to fight me Soya?" Jack said, "Saki wouldn't want that."

"What would you know Saki would and wouldn't want?" Soya snapped at him.

Jack didn't know why he was saying all of this but his mouth seemed to have a mind of his own, "I'm pretty sure you know what Saki would want Soya, if not, you wouldn't have been helping me at all. In Bird Country, you could have killed me if you wanted to but you let me live. In Rain country, and when I was starting to lose myself, your voice helped me telling me it's not over yet, and when my Youkai was almost awoken, you stopped it with somehow. Then why would you want me to fight with you if you had been helping me all this time?"

Soya simply listened to him as he tells her all of this and just silently stood there for a few moments and then, the lightning dimmed until it completely vanished.

"I…I had expected you to be filled with hatred toward me," Soya said, "guess you're more like Saki than I thought. She really was the one who raised you."

She looked at him and gave him a kind smile.

"I can say that the hatred between us is finally over."

Jack returned the smile, as newfound happiness grew within him.

Something came out of nowhere and stabbed Soya from the back, and a tentacle appeared in front of her stomach, sending blood flying…

"NOOOO," Jack yelled.

A look of surprise crossed Soya's face and she was thrown aside like a rag doll as she rolled away.

A beautiful woman was standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Have I interrupted something?" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

_Who..who the hell is she? _Jack thought.

**An enemy appear...and Soya's down? Who is she? Well if you want to know stay tuned on the next chapter of Taiyoukagure ninjas: Requiem for a Dream. A dark shadow is building within DC and it seems that the Demon War is closer to breaking out than anyone might think...**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

_"There isn't time for arguments," Jack snapped, glaring at her with his mismatched eyes, "Take Soya and Poison out of here. I'll take that bitch on."_

_"She is on another level than Doukai," Rei said, "You'll be killed."_

_&&&_

_"So ends the reincarnations of Morsochi," the woman said as she stood over the the bloody Jack on the ground._

**Next time: The one called Pendora.**

**Jacques0 out.  
**


	21. The one called Pendora

**A mysterious woman appears...and challenge Jack into battle but what is her goal?**

**Chapter Cover: **Jack standing in his Akatsuki cloak.

CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO

The one called Pendora

Jack stood there as he watched the beautiful woman walk in with that knowing smile on her face and her eyes shone with mischief. Her hair was glossy black, cascading down her back like water around heart-shaped face. Her almond shaped eyes were orange as they gazed at Jack.

"I was really interrupting something aren't I?"

"W…Who are you?"

"My name is Pendora," the woman said as she raised her hand toward her chest, "and it is common courtesy to give your own name when asking for someone else's name."

"Jack Haruno," Jack answered.

Pendora smiled at him.

"So you're the one that caused so much trouble," she said, "and you're such an handsome young too.."

Her entire arm started to slip into pieces forming tentacles.

"But i will have to kill you," she finished sending the tentacles at Jack who barely dodged them.

Pendora's tentacles went after him again and he dodged some of them as others slashed his body and clothes as blood seeped from the wounds, but they were already healing. Jack pulled out his sword and gave a look toward where Soya layed, unmoving.

"Why are you after me?" Jack asked.

"You have become a nuissace to the Elders," Pendora said, "I already terminated Soya Haruno, which was one of my targets, and you are the other one that have to die."

"The Elders…" Jack whispered, "Now DC is against me? Just fucking great."

He threw a blast of fire toward the woman which had disappeared from the spot she was last seen in.

_W…what the? Where did she go?_

"Here," a voice said in his ear.

A once tentacles took hold of his body and send him flying against the wall, leaving a dent in it. More tentacles lashed out at him which he pushed back with a wall of fire that erupted around him.

"You're fun to play with," Pendora said as she continued to grin wickedly, "But no matter how fun you are, you will be eliminated."

"**Pendora's Blast,"**

A jet of purple chakra was send toward Jack who raised both of his hand.

"**SHinrai Tensei,"**

BOOM

The large explosion shook the old chapel as windows were busted at the pressure of the blast and most of the walls had fallen, showing the canopy of trees behind them and since they were on the second floor, they could see miles and miles.

"Interesting jutsu that was," Pendora said as she appeared from the smokes, without much of a smug in her clothes, "I never knew ninjas were able to do things like that,"

"Guess we shinobies are better," Jack said as he smirked.

"But that was my weakest attack," Pendora grinned her orange eyes glowing, "I wonder how if you will be able to deflect the next one."

_That was her weakest attack, _Jack though shocked, _That thing could have leveled the entire building and surrounding areas. Just how strong is she?_

Pendora's arms were now fully in tentacle mode as they twisted in the air like snakes.

_For some reason, she remind me of Orochimaru, _Jack thought as the flames took the shape of four wings on his back, _but I can't afford to hold anything back. She may be stronger than a Youkai Lord._

"Finally bringing out the big guns," Pendora said with a small smile, "I haven't had fun in years."

Jack put his hand into a seal and said, "**Taiyou bushin no Jutsu."**

Three clones appeared right beside him into flash of fire and all of them poised their blades.

"It is useless," Pendora said, "I can already tell which one is the real you. Ninja jutsus don't work on superior beings…"

The clones charged forward with their blades at each of her side, and the tentacles lashed out at them, instantly turning them to mud.

"Such as myself,"

"How the hell did you transform my clones into mud?"

"It is Youkai arts my young enemy," Pendora said, "As I told you before, amateurish techniques such as ninja arts, just don't work against a Youkai."

"**Youkai Arts: Rampaging Devil."**

Things started to appear around her forming a nightmarish horned creature with a strong resemblance to a dragon with three eyes and it roared at Jack who was amazed at the cheer size of it.

"Feel the fear around you, as my pet devours your very soul," Pendora's voice boomed throughout the place and the creature lashed at Jack who raised his hand.

"**Shinrai Tensei,"**

The blast of gravity clashed against the creature and it roared sending Jack flying backward, in shock.

_He…he reflected the Shinrai Tensei? _Jack though.

"Now die, Jack Haruno," Pendora yelled.

Her arm reformed a large solid one, the very one she had used to stab Soya minutes before and it lashed toward Jack whose eyes widened at the speed…

_Won't make it in time, _he though and he heard someone scream a name and he was roughly pushed out of the way…

SLUUUUUCK.

Blood was send splashing on the ground.

&&&

Some minutes earlier

"Loredia-sama," Rei said entering the room.

"What is it Rei?"

"Pendora had been released," Rei said, huffing slightly, "she is not in her chamber."

"WHAT?" Midnight, Poison, and Loredia said at the same time.

"It's true," Rei said, "i was checking the chambers out every hours since Doukai escaped and she was missing, and the seal was deactivated. I though she would have did it herself but I think someone let her out."

Loredia's eyes suddenly turned white for a few moments and then back to normal again.

"I know where she is," she said, "She is in Fire Country."

"What is she doing all the way there?" Poison asked.

"She seems to be in a battle," Loredia said, "and the one she is facing is Jack, there is another presence in the area but I can't identify it, it is too weak…"

"Let's go," Poison said, "Jack will need our help into this."

"I'm coming with you guys," Midnight said.

Rei nodded and both of them vanished into golden light and reapparing in front of an old building and they could feel the heavy Youkai in the air.

"Why would someone send Pendora out?" Midnight asked, "Isn't she a weapon…"

"Yes," Rei said, "only to be used during wartime against Youkai and Youkai Lords. She was created by DC's Elders, their own weapon if everything seems to fail…"

"You don't think the Elders send her after Jack…?" Rei started but suddenly Poison was gone, heading at top speed toward what seemed a giant spear heading toward a midair man…

"POISON," Rei yelled.

SLUUUCK.

&&&

Now

Jack landed on the ground, wondering who had pushed him out of the way, dazely stood up and was looking at Poison, who was hanging on the wall with the tentacle, sticking on her chest, making a large gap of blood there, and blood were falling from her mouth…

"Poison, no," he yelled.

"DC warriors," Pendora said as she smirked, "we're having a lot of interruption now."

"**Rune Seal: Activated," **Rei yelled as she pulled a small rune in midair.

A larger version of the rune appeared right underneath Pendora and all her tentacles seemd to retreat and reforming herself into the beautiful young woman she was before.

"This seal is weak," she said, "I'll break out in no time."

She started leaking heavy Youkai chakra, which was making the ground crack.

"This won't hold her for long," Rei said, "Let's get Poison and you out of here Jack,"

"I'm not going," Jack said.

"What?" Midnight said, "We just risk our lives…"

"There isn't time for argument," Jack snapped at her, glaring at her with his mismatched eyes, "Take Soya and Poison out of here. I'll take that bitch on."

"She is on an entirely new level than Doukai," Rei said, "You'll be killed."

"I'm not on the same level when I faced Doukai either," Jack said as the four wings formed on his back, "I've got Morsochi's power backing me up now. I won't go down easily."

The air seemed to be getting heavier as the marble floor they were standing on started to crack even more.

"GET OUT OF HERE," Jack yelled at her.

Tentacles suddenly lashed out at them and Jack raised both his hand.

"**Shinrai Tensei,"**

The force of the gravity make his knees buckle slightly at the sheer force that the tentacles were pushing on him.

_At this rate, Shinrai Tensei won't be much of use if she had enough strength to got through it. Got to start using my own Youkai arts technique._

Thankfully, the gravity push was enough to send the tentacles back, if only a mere feets but that's all Jack needed to make the flames appear around him as a flash of golden light warneds him of the others leaving "**Infernal Armor,"**

"Finally getting serious eh, Jack?" Pendora said as she smirked at him.

"You won't be hurting any of my friends again," Jack snapped at her, "This time it's an all out brawl."

"Show me what you got, little Lord," Pendora said.

"**Youkai Arts: Infernal Dragon."**

The fire around his body grew in size forming a large dragon.

"Interesting," Pendora said.

The dragon roared and lashed at Pendora who, like a snake, slithered out of the way as the technique literally melted the floor where she was standing second before. Still smirking, Pendora lashed toward him, her entire body now, seemed to be formed of tentacles now and her eyes glew brightly like two suns as she formed a tornado of tentacles all around Jack, obscuring him from view.

"Nice try, but can you match this," her voice said around Jack.

"**Sawing Storm," **

Jack screamed as every inches of his body was being cut, blood leashing out on the ground and he was end flying into the air where a tentacle took hold of his foot, sending him back down against the marble floor making a hole there landing on the first floor below, and the landing make him spat out blood.

"You can never defeat me little Lord," Pendora said, "No matter what you do, I'm the ultimate being."

&&&

Everything was cold.

The ground, the air, everything.

_Am I dead?_

_Have I failed?_

_Soya, _a voice called.

_Was that my name? Soya, is that my name? _

_And that voice….i've heard it before, but who's voice?_

_Soya,_ the voice called again.

_Who'se voice was it again? I can't seem to remember…_

A face was taking shape in front of her, a face that was exactly like her own, but it wasn't her…

_Saki._

_Don't give up, you are still needed, _Saki's voice echoed through her mind.

_Have I given up Saki?_

_Don't give up sister._

Soya opened her eyes. The ceiling was familiar, like a distant memory of hers.

"You're already awake," a familiar voice said.

Loredia was standing there by her bed and she seemed to be waiting for her.

"You,"

"You might want to hurry," Loredia said, "Jack needs your help, and he is facing Pendora in mortal kombat."

Soya touched her stomach to see that it was healed. Off course, who else than Pendora can sneak up on people even Youkai sensing people without being noticed, just like the snake she is.

"Damn it," Soya said as she got out of her bed, "Jack wait for me, I'm coming, I'm not going to let you die."

BA-DUMD.

Soya suddenly grabs her chest and coughed.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Soya said as she was gone in a golden light.

Loredia stayed in the room, shaking her head in desesperation.

"She can never restraint herself before going to battle. She didn't change one bit," she whispered to herself, "maybe that's a good thing."

&&&

Pendora was standing in front of Jack's form which was on the ground as her tentacles poised themselves to finish him.

"So ends the reincarnation of the great Morsochi," she said.

Suddenly, she felt the sudden appearance of a strong Youkai chakra and it was strangely familiar...

_Impossible, _she though, _I have her in a vital spot. Not even half-Youkai heals that fast…_

"**Youkai Arts: Lightning Claw,"**

Soya had appeared right in front of her, with such gracefulness that Pendora though she was one of the Awokens, and she was hit with the claw strike in the face which send her flying backward hitting the wall where the Haruno symbol was.

"If you want to kill Jack," Soya growled as the lightning tails swished behind her, and she was raising her hand which was encased into lightning with the shape of a clawed hand "You will have to kill me first Pendora of the Awoken."

Pendora stood up, her face was twisted in pure rage and fury.

"You really need to die Soya," she growled at the red haired woman.

**Soya is back into the battle. What history lay between the two?**

**The conclusion of the battle comming up next in 'Battle of the Lords'**

**Hope you enjoy the fic.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	22. Battle of the Lords

**Sorry for the long wait peoples. here is the conclusion of the battle of Jack vs Pendora**

**Chapter Cover: **Pendora standing with her tentacles around her.**  
**

CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE

Battle of the Lords

Soya and Pendora glared at each other from across the room. Lightning cursed around Soya's body as it formed the two large tails behind her. She never would have though that Pendora would have been released. If she is correct in what she was thinking, DC must really be after Jack's life and the only thing will be to identify who to trust from now on?

"How long as it been Soya?" Pendora grinned as her entire arms transformed into tentacles, "It is amazing that you're still alive after that blow, even standing must be using quite a lot of energy."

"I've got a lot worse than a stab in the guts," Soya growled at her, "Who would have though that DC would send an Awoken on such job. The old geezers must be really desperate."

Pendora just scoffed at that, "That what I expected from a traitor who refused Coeur."

Jack stood up from behind her, still woozy from the last attack as his injuries were already healing at an alarmingly fast rate and he was huffing slightly too.

"I just need to erase you two," Pendora said, "Feel my power."

At this, she was leeking so much Youkai that Jack was amazed that she could even hold it all.

_This woman is strong, _he though, _stronger than me by miles since I don't really know how to use Morsochi's power, but why would DC send her after me and Soya?_

"We might need a lot of luck to defeat her," Soya said, "Pendora is a strong opponent, even stronger than I."

"How can we defeat her if she can split into thousand of tentacles?" Jack asked.

"Pendora is seemingly without weakness, but everyone got their weakness," Soya said, "We must find a way to decapitate her, because that's the only way she could die."

"Decapitate her?" Jack said, "What about heavily wound her?"

"She is powerful enough to use Youkai ability," Soya said, "Listen to me, I knew her from my years in DC. I have a plan that might work, listen closely."

&&&

Trent groaned as he stood up, disorentied. He looked around the room wondering how he had gotten on the ground in the first place and why Soya didn't wake him up…

_Wait Soya…_

The kiss...everything came back to him and what Soya was planning to do and he was flying toward the window and toward the woods trying to get a feel on Soya's chakra hoping he wasn't too late…

&&&

"That might actually work," Jack said.

"Good get ready, here she come," Soya said as Pendora lashed out at them with her tentacles.

They dodged them as Soya used her lightning clawed hand like a sword chopping some of them downs, but more came after her making her create a Taiyou clone to pull her out of the way and most of the tentacles stabbed the clone in various space which Soya smirked as she put her hand into a seal,

"**Activate,"**

A large explosion of lightning occurred around the place, and Pendora scoffed at the play.

"Such a weak attack won't work on me Soya," Pendora said, "I though you will know that,"

_Guess I will have to relly on the Eye, _Soya said as she put her hand into a seal, "Jack buy me some time."

"How much?" Jack asked as he fired flames from his fist at the tentacles coming at him.

"As much as you can," Soya asked, molding her Youkai into her pupilless blue eye, "I might only get one chance at this."

"I'll see what I can do," Jack said.

With that Jack raised his hand toward Pendora who had made a dash at him with the tentacles lashing out with speed, that he had trouble following as one stabbed him through the leg and the other into his chest.

_Damn it, she's fast._

"Die," Pendora said, "**Pendora's Blast,"**

"**Youkai's Breath," **Jack yelled as he unleashed a wave of Youkai chakra from his mouth, like an eary echo.

A large explosion which totaled the building took place sending debris falling everywhere and Jack landed on the debris, seeing the dust everywhere. He was bruised in some part of his body and his wounds were slowly healing, and his Akatsuki cloak was ripped also.

_Shit, ain't got as much Youkai chakra left, _he thought, _hope whatever Soya's planning is going to work if not, we're finished. I can't sense her Youkai. did she died?_

He frowned slightly, trying to see through the debris but they were nothing around except, rock, debris from the building which were smoking from the explosion and...

_Below, _he suddenly though as he falls back and as soon as he did so, the tentacles came out, and lashed at him and he flew into the air putting his hands down at it.

"**Shinrai Tensei,"**

The gravity technique blew a large crater into the ground and at that Jack got a vision of Pein doing the same to Konoha, leaving the village mostly destroyed.

_Not a good time to let your mind wander Jack, _he told himself.

"To be able to use one of Morsochi's signature attacks," Pendora said as she slithered out of the ground with the tentacles, "I wanted to see if you had any potential, but you are a pathetic excuse for a replacement of a powerful being like Morsochi. You really need to die."

Jack feel anger at this and launched a large stream of fire at Pendora who just dodged it, with a smirk still playing on her face as the tentacles lashed out toward him again.

_This is getting really annoying, _Jack thought as he once again lashed fire at the tentacles which withered at that.

_That never happened, _he though noticing it.

"Jack, out of the way," Soya's voice said from somewhere behind him.

He looked toward her, to see she had one of her eye closed tightly as if something was itching to get out of it, and she was scowling to keep it in control.

"Now," Soya yelled.

Jack swerved out of the way as Soya opened the eye…

Which had a dark ring, which stood out against the blue of her eyes and she said, "**Sonata's Hell."**

Lightning seemed to be forming around her entire face as the veins of her face glowed around the Eye and a powerful blast of lightning headed toward Pendora who had a surprise look on her face, seeing that technique again.

It cuts through Pendora's body like it was make out of butter and she let out a shrill scream at the pain and purplish blood was seen flying as she was thrown back and a large explosion echoed sending more wave of dust around them as Jack covered his face.

_The sheer Youkai control in this technique is amazing, _he though as he looked at Soya who stood there huffing loudly, _guess she isn't a Youkai Arts master for nothing._

_Damn it, this took out a lot in me, _Soya though as she covered her Eye which was trobbing with pain as if someone had been pounding it with a hammer, _I'm almost out of Youkai chakra and my normal chakra is keeping my body standing, this could have been my last shot._

"Is she dead?" Jack asked her.

"I'm not sure," Soya said as she kneed to the ground, "Damn, in the days I could use this technique three times and only one time, I'm already winded out."

"Are you okay?" Jack asked her.

"I'll…live," Soya said sofly, hand still on her throbbing eye.

"That really hurt you know."

Both of them turned toward the voice to see Pendora standing there with a large gaping hole in the middle of her mid-section which was slowly coming together and she had blood dripping from her mouth as she coughed slightly.

"I never though you'll use that technique on me Soya," she said, "but desperate times, call for desperate measures isn't that right?"

"What will it takes to kill you," Jack snapped at her.

"More than that it seems," Pendora smirked.

_How powerful is she? _Jack though and anger, _no normal being could have survived something like this…but then again, nothing is normal around this place._

Soya tried to stand up but couldn't get up on her own two feet.

"Shit," she said, "I can't move. Sonata's Hell technique is taking more out of me than I thought."

"I'll take her on," Jack said as a plan started to form into his mind.

"Brave of you little Lord," Pendora said.

Four wings made of flames sprouted from his back as Jack increased his Youkai chakra and his green eye took the shape of slitted amber.

_Jack's Youkai chakra is higher than mine, _Soya though, _Is he taping into Morsochi's already?_

"This time you will finally die," Jack said as flames appeared all around him.

Pendora only smiled and she released her Youkai as her eyes turned a pupilless purple and a DC symbol appeared on her forehead. Her form had become entirely purple as her hair.

_Pendora is at full power, _Soya though, her eyes wide in shock, _she wasn't even at full power earlier in the battle. This must be what it means to have Coeur on your side._

Jack charged at the purple woman who just screamed a loud scream as the entire ground exploded like an invisible bomb had been dropped and he said.

"**Youkai's Breath,"**

The two winds clashed against each other, creating a shrill chirping noise as the two great forces battled each other for dominance, and it was quite terrifying and Soya was send flying back by it, smashing against a tree.

_This battle level…, _Soya though as she slowly seated up, _This is Youkai Lord level._

Jack now, his face seemingly now twisting into a demonic grin showing canines, dashed forward.

"**Flaming Trust,"**

The attack was forming flames toward where Pendora blocked the attack with a shield around her, as her hand was in a seal.

"**Pendora's Dark Forest,"**

The entire area changed as tentacles of enourmous sizes grew all around them with spikes on them forming a large forest obscuring the sun, creating a gloomy atmosphere all around them and the tentacles were purple and glowing slightly.

"Like it," Pendora's voice echoed all around him, "This is my strongest and most deadly technique and while you may not notice it, this will be your grave."

Jack looked around trying to see through the gloom, but his visibility was very limited and he was feeling slightly light-headed…

_I can see that these tentacles are swimming with Youkai chakra. It's acting like a prison, containing the enemy within. But how to track her movements?_

A movement from the right attracted him as he send a fireball in that direction, only to be stabbed in the back with one of the spike.

_What…it came from behind me?_

Jack swore slightly as he felt Youkai seeping from his form.

_This thing is absorbing my Youkai?_

"I've been absorbing your Youkai chakra for a while now," Pendora's voice said, "that is what this place is born to do. It came from the Youkai's realm. The deadliest weapon to be used against creatures like you, leaving you into a weakened state and I'll just dispose of you then. You won't have long now before I take your head."

Her laughter echoed through the place and Jack grinted his teeth in anger.

&&&

Soya was looking toward the purplish trees and she could see the Youkai chakra into the air, without even trying.

_So that's what her plan was, _she though, _summoning something from the Youkai Realm is a risky advantage. Never know what things you could summon with it. The Dreaded Forest of the Youkais a.k.a Pendora's Forest. This thing is sucking the energy all around the surrounding areas just to stay in this world._

As she thought of this a brown leaf landed on her leg. She looked up to see that the entire tree was already dying, the green disappearing leaving brown. Soya then looked at the grass around her that was green a while ago, now were yellow.

_Jack you better find a way to defeat her, _Soya though, _If not, you'll have a first look at what Youkai energy can do to this world._

&&&

Now Jack had five of the things stuck on him. Three on his back, one on his leg and the other in his shoulder and his Youkai was almost gone and he was struggling to keep some of it and it was really tiring him out. He had already tried to get them out but those sons of bitches stuck on him like leeches, sucking on his Youkai…

_C'mon Jack think…think. Is there anyway that you could numb her attacks, I couldn't even see where they are coming…think…what technique could take this entire place down without me killing myself._

He closed his eyes, trying to think about any of the techniques he had learned and a particular memory of Konoha's Naruto and Pein's battle came to mind and he snapped his eyes open

_I've got it._

He struggled to put his hands together and summoned some of his chakra into his hand and as he pulled them apart, a black circle was there and he was huffing now, sweats pouring down his face as he whispered, "**Chibaku Tensei,"**

"Using shinobi arts against me?" Pendora's voice said, "You must be really getting desesperate."

Jack threw it into the air as it went straight through the thick branches, unaffected by it as Jack smirked slightly.

_I was right, those trees only absorb Youkai chakra, but normal shinobi chakra is not absorbed and now control._

Both of his arms were raised as he controlled the height that he send the black ball and he felt the gravity started to pull against the things around him toward the small black thing forming a large ball of Earth hovering in midair and the trees of Pendora's Youkai arts were also flying toward it.

***

"W…what is that shinobi skill?" Pendora said, shocked, "There is no way that he could do something like this…"

She remembered the blast of gravity that Jack had used on her, and it was pretty powerful for a shinobi techniques.

_This technique is disrupting my Youkai flows within the Forest. Damn, how did he figure out that weakness so quickly?_

***

Jack smirked as the giant ball of earth hovered into the air pulling the purple forest at it like a magnet and he was glad that it was, and he was winded at that, seeing on how much chakra that the thing had cost him and with most of his Youkai chakra gone, he was almost done for this battle.

He saw Pendora getting pulled into the gravity also and he put his hand into a familiar seal

"**Taiyou bushin jutsu,"**

The clone took hold of him and threw him into the air toward the woman as lightning started to appear into his hand chirping loudly as he flew toward her and on the way the chidori become an amber color, lengthening like a sword. He navigated in the air toward Pendora and raised his hand sideway and yelled,

"**Chidori Sword,"**

The lengthening part of the lightning swept toward Pendora's face which was filled with shock, seeing that she was about to be defeated

_No, I won't be able to dodge it at this distance, _she though.

The lightning slashed the entire top side of her head off, and purple blood spurted out of it, leaving the mouth, which was still open in shock and the body which was fully engulfed into the floating ball of earth.

&&&

Trent was still looking for Soya went he took notice of the earth ball, floating in the distance.

_There is an uneasy feeling over there. Youkai maybe…_

He dashed toward in the direction.

&&&

Soya was watching the spectacle in awe at the jutsu that Jack just used and seeing that it had defeated Pendora was an amazing feet indeed.

_That must have been some quick thinking to be able to do such thing and defeating someone as powerful as Pendora, just how strong is he?_

Suddenly, the floating ball started falling back down against the ground, raising some dust at it and Soya stood up, waling toward the destruction, feeling for Jack's chakra around and found the boy on the ground, completely exhausted out and was huffing.

"I…did…it," he managed.

Soya smiled at him.

"You did it, indeed Jack," she said, "You really did it."

_Saki would have been real proud of you, _she thought to herself as she looked toward the skies, _real proud indeed._

&&&

Claire put on her coat as she stood in front of the gate of Taiyoukagure with two SOLDIERs, Payne and Hunter with her both of them dressed in their midnight blue, collarless Jonin outfits and the black underclothes.

"Good luck, Claire-sama," a villager called.

"I will done my best in the Summit," Claire said as she looked toward the villagers and the two elders which stood in front of her Rodocha and Yusuke.

"You're in charge while I'm gone Yusuke-san, Rodocha-san," Claire said as she looked toward them, "Try not to do something I wouldn't."

"Off course, Claire-sama," Rodocha said with a bow.

"I hope you make good decisions at that Summit Claire-sama," Yusuke said, gazing at her with his black eyes.

"I will," Claire said as she put her quadrangular hat on her head, shadowing her face, "Hunter, Payne let's go, we might as well get to that Six Kages meetings early."

"Hai," they both answered.

**hope that was satisfactory for my long absence and since Taiyoukagure is a powerful village. it was summoned at the Summit.**

**Now what will happen next as the adventure continues.**

**See you tomorrow, in Destination Land of Iron.**

**Jacques0 out.  
**


	23. Destination: Land of Iron

**HEllo pep and here i am uploading another chapter and still sorry about the long waits.**

**Chapter Cover: **The Six Kages with their village symbols.**  
**

CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR

Destination: Land of Iron

Sasuke and his team where heading toward Konoha at a fast pace, when an orange masked ninja in an Akatsuki cloak appeared before them.

"Hello Sasuke,"

"How did you know where I was?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowing at the man.

"Don't underestimate me," Madara said, "It's within my power."

"What do you want with me now?" Sasuke asked, his old annoyance in his voice, "Taka had no longer use for Akatsuki."

"I told you I'd kill you if you ever betray Akatsuki, and you broke your promise to me," Madara said.

"What are you on about?"

"The Hachibi (Eight-Tails)."

"What are you talking about?" Karin said, confused that Madara was asking about the Jinchurikin, "We found it and delivered it to you."

"It was a fake," Madara said, "In other words you failed me, the Hachibi pulled a fast one on you."

The entire team Taka's face was filled with shock.

"I'm really disappointed in you guys," Madara said as he narrowed his single Sharingan at them, "maybe I should have send Jack after it and not bothered with you."

Sasuke frowned slightly as he remembered the fight against the Hachibi. He couldn't see how it could have escaped him since he had the Sharingan and all…

_But I saw everything with my Sharingan, _he though, _there is no way that I could have missed anything…or was it?_

"What do you want us to do about it," Suigetsu said, "It's not our business anymore."

"You will finish your job in the Akatsuki…no, I have something else for you to do," Madara said.

"What if I said no…?" Sasuke asked.

"Then I won't let you pass," Madara answered.

"I'll force my way through," Sasuke said as he charged up an attack and lunge forward…

Only to go straight through the man.

_Damn, exactly like last time, what are his powers?_

"It's a little too late for you to be going to Konoha right now," Madara said, "Your goal is futile."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Konohagakure no longer exist," Madara said simply.

Sasuke's face showed an emotion of confusion and shock.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked.

At that something grew beside Madara, looking that a giant green jaws of a unknow creature.

"I'll explain," a voice came from it.

"W…what the hell is he?" Karin said.

"Don't worry, he is with me," Madara said, "So who did they choose for Hokage?"

"I didn't see it yet," Zetsu said, "**Probably going to be Danzo's time to rule."**

"I thought as much," Madara said sighing, but no one noticed the slight glare he was giving the plant man.

"Danzo…" Sasuke repeated not familiar with the name.

"That's right," Madara said, "Danzo is one of the elders who drove your brother into what he did, and now he is going to be Hokage."

"What the hell happened to Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

"One of my minion Pein destroyed it," Madara said, "and now since both you and him had caused such commotions the Six Kages had started to move."

"The… Six Kages," Sasuke said.

"That's right they're holding a meeting," Zetsu said, "Naruto had defeated Pein in battle thought."

"Naruto?"

"That's right, he had gotten really strong too…**Probably stronger than Sasuke."**

"I don't care about that," Sasuke said, "The Kages are the problems."

"What are you going to do?" Suigetsu asked, "Konoha's gone. And that Danzo's guy is our target, right? He probably going to go at that meeting so we should head there"

Karin looked toward him and Suigetsu looked at her.

"What? Am I wrong?"

Sasuke seemed to be deep in thought for a moment as he simply stood there looking at Madara and the plant thing, wondering what the two were planning, but if the man he wanted to kill is going to some meeting, then he'll go there too.

"Our plans have changed," Sasuke said, "we will go to that meeting and kill the Kages."

"Sasuke, there are six of the most powerful ninjas in the world," Jugo said looking at him, "They are ranked S or higher which is the highest as it can go, and going there is like walking into a fortress…"

"Shut up," Sasuke growled, "I've made up my mind."

"Sensitive much…," Suigetsu muttered.

Sasuke payed him no mind.

"So, where is that meeting?" Karin asked, _this is turning into a huge pain in the ass, _she added in her head.

"Zetsu…"

The plant like thing opened to show a man with a black side and white side and it split into two part.

"Follow me," the white side said as he headed toward a direction.

Team Taka went after him.

Madara stayed there as he watched them go.

"**That went well," **the black side of Zetsu said.

"I can't believe Nagato used the Rinei Tensei like that. It's supposed to be for me…what a betrayal," Madara sighed, "So who did become Hokage?"

"**Why do you ask?" **

"You delayed a second before answering me," Madara said.

"**You really don't miss anything," **Black Zetsu said, "**Tsunade is still Hokage, and Jack had helped her heal. I didn't recognize the technique."**

"It seems everyone is betraying me these days," Madara said, scowling at the thought of Jack helping Konoha.

"**What are you going to do?" **

"Even if Sasuke become powerful enough and is no longer under our control, he is no longer any use for us, and I don't plan to use him with the Gendo Maze for a while. I'll just wait and see how that goes."

"**You even think of a way if Nagato died, you really do think of everything."**

"That was a just in case…that Naruto Uzumaki…he really thrown a wrench into my plans," Madara said, "If Jack was still with us, I could have send him after Naruto, but, seeing how things going, he probably didn't kill Soya. No matter, I have the perfect weapon to take care of Jack and Soya together."

"**You're going to use that Project subject?" **Black Zetsu said, knowing of Madara's work he had done long time in Taiyou.

"Yes…I should use the fruit of that fourteen years Project," Madara said, "Now I'm tired of being cautious…I think it's the right time to advance with the faze 'Moon Eye Plan' going to happen soon."

&&&

"So the Elders of DC are after me and you?" Jack asked the red-haired woman across him.

They were in a room inside one of the Haruno clan hideout and Jack was completely healed as he seated in the room with Soya who was at the table. Soya had just told him everything about DC's dark secret. Jack wasn't sure if he should be either disgusted or sick.

"I can't believe this shit," he said as he starred at the window, "So all the DC warriors are going to become things like that Pendora woman we fought."

"Some of them may be approaching that stage," Soya said as she drunk some of her tea, "I couldn't tell anyone else since I hardly trust anybody."

"Even Poison?"

"Poison was just a student," Soya snapped at him, "She was just a kid, an orphan chosen by them, and the only order I had given her was to train you in Youkai arts."

"But she is going to lose her humanity," Jack yelled at her, "Her, Raphael, Rei, even Loredia-sama and you just don't care about that? Everything they fought for and believed in his false wrapped around those old goats secrecy and everything you can do is seat there…"

"If I was busy enough fighting against DC?" Soya interrupted, "You'll be already one of their paws."

Jack looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"You almost transformed into a Youkai in Rain country if it wasn't for the seal I had put on you," Soya said, "I had promised my sister I'll look after you for her and that's what I have been doing for the past twelve years, if I was focusing on defeating DC, you would have already become something like Pendora, a humanoid Youkai, or Awoken for their name. I couldn't enter Taiyou without being recognized immediately so I send Trent in every two years to see if you're still alive and breathing."

Jack turned his mismatched eyes toward the black-haired man who was casually leaning against the wall on the other side of the building silent as a tomb.

"But you don't have to look after me anymore," Jack said looking at her, "You did what you have to do. Now how about we focuse on our allies that will need our helps soon."

"Loredia probably know anyway," Soya said as she stood up, "she was the leader of DC when I joined. She had act as a leader for the past century or so. She know the entire secret?"

"Loredia knows," Jack said, remembering the beautiful DC leader, "SHE KNOWS AND SHE IS JUST GOING TO LET IT HAPPENS?"

"Yes," Soya said, "Let me tell you about DC's system. Every thousands of years, when a DC soldier is becoming stronger than the others, they choose them as vessels for the Coeur Rouge, something that transformed them into something an Awoken make them become more Youkai-like and not all of it goes well.

If it does go well, then, the vessel is put into the Dungeons below the surface were they spend about a week or more, starving them for food and the Coeur Rouge activated then, making them becoming humanoid and controllable Youkai, puppets under a seal with the DC emblem on it."

Jack frowned as he remembered the DC symbol on Pendora's forehead.

"If the DC soldier is too valuable to lose, they also used the Coeur on them reviving them and also making them becoming humanoid Youkai. But when they don't go as planned, the DC soldier transforms into a creature with little memory of its past life, as all its instinct is bent on feeding on flesh of any living creature that is near them at the time of transformation, during then The Leader of DC used a Rune called 'Portus'

"The Portal Rune," Jack said.

"Exactly," Soya said, "IT sends the Youkai into this land and let it ran rampages for a week or so and after that, they send some soldiers after it to take care of the problem."

Jack sighed as he ran in hair through his hair.

"Is there a way to stop DC from creating any more Youkais?" he asked.

"I don't think anyone will help us," Soya said.

"Why not?"

"The Elders will have the place tightly guarded with their soldiers and the place will be unreachable without the Portal Rune," Soya said, "So we will lay low for now."

"Won't the Elders track us?"

"It will be a while for them to find us," Soya said, "Defeating Pendora will be a major shock for them, and the amount of Youkai energy into the air will make it difficult for any tracker to find us and since DC warriors don't use shinobi chakra, we should be safe."

Jack nodded slightly and with a smirk he said, "Well, that gave us more time to deal with Madara for destroying our clan and our lives."

Soya nodded and looked toward Trent, "Any update yets?"

"I haven't had any bird yet…"

He broke off as a carrier bird landed on the window sill and was carrying a scroll pouch on her back.

"Well, I stand corrected," Trent said with a small grin as he took the scroll from the bird and he read the contents and said one word, and the grin transformed to a shock.

"Shit,"

"What?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is a international criminal now for kidnapping the Raikage's brother and joining Akatsuki, yadi, yadi, yada… and they are going to have a meeting in the Land of Iron in a couple of days," Trent said looking up, "It seems he summoned the other Kages as well."

Jack and Soya raised their eyebrows in a single similar manner with the same expression of confusion on their face.

"The Six Kages all in one place," Jack said as a serious look crossed his face, "Akatsuki won't let that lay down if they got wind of this, and knowing Madara, he is already aware of it."

"So what do you want to do Jack?" Soya asked him.

"We will go to that meeting as well," Jack said, "There is something I need to clear up with my old Taiyoukage allies, and if Madara shows up, I'll take him out with my Youkai power."

"That could attract the Elders of our positions," Trent pointed out, "If what Soya said about them able to track us with that, we will probably waving them with a large green sign with 'Here we are' with it."

"Ninja techniques don't work on Madara," Jack said, "I tried to attack him before and they just go straight through him. Madara once told me that he had to use his Sharingan to fight Saki's Youkai form. It seems he is vulnerable to Youkai arts."

The other two smiled at Madara's slip up and Jack returned their grin. They all got changed into their clothes.

"C'mon Jack, let's go," Trent said looking at the young man walking toward them.

Jack had discarded the destroyed Akatsuki cloak. He was now wearing a long sleeved black shirt with gold red on it, and the arms had metal claps from the elbow to the bottom of the wrist. He was wearing Jonin styled pants with high-leveled sandals and a cape was on him, similar to the Fourth Hokage's style, with a hood but it was black with flames designs all over the back and the shorts sleeves. The large DRAGON sword was on his back but it looked different with flames design on the edge of it since the blade had bonded with Jack went he had taken it out of the scroll earlier (a freaky experience it was by itself), and the old Taiyou headband was tied at his forehead.

"Let's get going to the Land of Iron then," he said as he threw the hood on.

The tree of them disappeared, one into flames, the other into a flash of lightning and the last with as wisp of light.

&&&

DC HQ

Poison was dying as Sora worked on her, with no success of healing the fallen warrior.

"There is nothing I can do," he said, shaking his head from side to side, "The heart muscle is severely damaged and the fallopian tubes are also damaged, and she had already lost too much blood…"

"Thank you Sora," Loredia said.

The healer nodded and walked out as the Head of DC walked toward where the DC soldier laid. Poison looked so vulnerable and her skin was a deathly pale and cold.

"Loredia," a voice called.

She turned and Elder Han was standing there, carrying what look like a small golden box with a rose design on it.

"What are you doing here?" Loredia asked.

"You know why I am here," Han said, "Poison is too valuable to be dead. She must get Coeur Rouge to survive, and as Head of this organization, it is your duty to perform the transplant."

Loredia's eyes narrowed at him and her Youkai energy was leaking through her pore in anger…

"It is great isn't it," Han continued, "We had taken this great legacy into our hands, making it advance to new heights. You know of what power we can receive from the Coeur, and now with Morsochi returned to us, it is only a matter of time before the War begins."

"You call this a legacy?" Loredia snapped at him, "Condemning a human being into eternal suffering by joining their body with this _Coeur _of yours! All DC have done since the fall of the former Morsochi is to fall into the depth of darkness and greed."

"If you weren't protected by the Law of Lord Morsochi's himself," Han said his voice on a dangerous edge, "You should have been replaced by someone more _capable."_

"Is that a threat Han?" Loredia asked and at her voice, the entire room seemed to darken as if a great shadow had befallen them.

"Merely a warning," Han said handing her the small golden box, "You will do the transplant since you're the only one as head of DC can do so."

Long seconds passed as both of them starred at each other as if locked in a battle of wills and Loredia slowly reached up, taking the small box from the hand of the Elder. She turned her back against him.

"Get out of my sight," Loredia hissed.

Han just turned and walked out of the room.

_What kind of legacy are we living on? A legacy of deceits and cowardice, _Loredia though to herself as she advanced Poison's bed and looked at the young woman and remember the smile that used to be on those lips when she was in companion of Jack.

A graceful smile reached Loredia's lips.

_Humans are such amazing creatures, _she though, _they can change you without yourself knowing. Then my dear Teresa, this will be my gift to you. Not the Coeur Rouge but something of equal value._

Loredia reached into her dress and opened it exposing her chest and stomach which bore a Rune on it, and it had the Youkai Lord symbols on them, linked with black lines all around, forming complicated turns and symbols.

_I'm giving you my Rosario Poison, _Loredia though to herself, _Use it well._

**So the truth about DC's dark secret is out. **

**R&R.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**A/N: Coeur Rouge which is french for Red Heart is what is the core of the humanoid Youkai. It can be placed in various part of the body. Then Loredia's Rosario is something you will have to wait for yourselfs. ;).**


	24. At the Summit

**Here is the next chapter and it is basically the Kage's meeting.**

**Chapter Cover: **Claire holding the Kage's hat in her hand as she looked up at the sky.**  
**

CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE

At the Summit

Claire and companies arrived at the Summit as the Mizukage arrived, which turned out to be a very beautiful young woman with long orange hair and was carrying the Kage Hat in her hands.

"The Witch of Sun is the Kage of Taiyoukagure," Mizukage said looking at her with a small eye smile, "it is an honor to finally meet you."

"The honor is all mine Mizukage-dono," Claire said.

A man walked toward them with a long mustache and a wise face.

"Ah, the two last have finally arrived," he said bowing to the two women, "It is an honor, my name is Mifune and the leader of the Land of Iron."

Claire nodded toward the man and they entered the place, and at that Payne suddenly looked toward the small hills of snow, frowning slightly.

"What is it Payne?" Hunter asked.

"I thought I felt a familiar chakra," Payne said, "but it's no big."

"Even so, it won't hurt to be cautious," Hunter said as one of his tattoos was suddenly alive and the small bird takes flight without the Mizukage and Mifune noticing.

They walked into a room which was highly decorated and had the banner of every village and their Kage seating at their responsible seat. They were in the order of Wind, Fire, Water, Thunder, Sun and Earth.

Claire seated beside the tall dark, white haired man which was the Raikage whom she knew from her Jonin days.

"Well, a familiar face," he said looking at Claire, "How Kage business is treating you Claire Fox?"

"It is as normal as it can get Raikage-dono," Claire said nodding with a small grin on her lips.

"Now Kage take your seat and let this meeting begins," Mifune said as he took seat at a table separated from the Kage.

All of the Kage seated and Claire looked toward Tsunade who gave her a small nod of recognition which she returned. A familiar red-haired boy with the 'Love' Kanji on his forehead occupied the seat for Suna, and the small old geezer who was in the seat for Iwa.

"I'll start this meeting," Gaara said.

"Well, the Kage sure have changed," Tsuchikage said, "You must be someone special to be Kazekage. Your father must have forgotten how to teach you some manners."

"I guess…that's why I'm here as Kazekage not him," Gaara answered.

"Cheeky brat," Tsuchikage said frowning.

"Kazekage please continue," Claire said, narrowing her eyes at the Tsuchikage, "I didn't travel all the way to listen to an old man's rumbling."

"Watch your mouth Taiyoukage," Tsuchikage said, glaring at Claire.

"Tsuchikage, please stop interrupting," Mizukage said, "now continue Kazekage…"

"I am a former host for a Bijuu, and Akatsuki had captured me and nearly killed me in the process, which is why I think Akatsuki is extremely dangerous," Gaara continued, "I have repeatedly asked for help from the fellow Kage and they all ignored my call, except for the Hokage and the Taiyoukage who had landed me some hands with their forces. But even so, so many Bijuu have already been captured, it is now too late for aid."

"If a country got it's Bijuu captured, then they have no further business into the matter," Tsuchikage said, "It is an embarrassment to the country itself. You can try to retrieve it in secret, and don't expect any other countries to help you."

"If you're trying to keep up your appearance Tsuchikage," Claire said looking toward the old man, "then you're very behind in times. Appearance is nothing but old-fashioned thinking back in the Third Ninja War."

A ghost of a smirk was tugging on the Mizukage and also Tsunade seeing the old man seething at the remark.

"Even if the Bijuu had been stolen, there is no mean to be afraid," Mizukage said, leaning on the table slightly, "It take incredibly long amount of time to control them."

"Mizukage-dono is right about this," Claire said, "From what I've heard about the Bijuu and their host is that they must grown within the host body."

"Not a lot of people had been able to fully control a Bijuu," Tsunade said, "Only four people in the entire ninja world are able of such feet. There is the Uchiha clan pariah, Uchiha Madara, my father the Shodai Hokage, and maybe the Yodaime Mizukage I believe, finally arriving on Killerbee, the Raikage's brother…"

SLAM

At once the guards of each Kage were at the table all ready to fight and Claire could feel a headache coming.

"Quit the yapping," the Raikage growled.

"We are here to talk Raikage," Mifune said, "Please refrain from such rudeness."

"Payne, Hunter back to your seats," Claire said to her guards.

"Yugao, Gai," Tsunade said, "Please."

The ninjas nodded and went back to their seat, their attentions fixed on the meeting below.

"Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Taiyou, Iwa," The Raikage continued, "Akatsuki is made up from your missing-ninjas and that's not all, I know that some of you have used Akatsuki in the past, which is part of the reason I called you here. I want to find out where your loyalty lies…"

"Used Akatsuki?" Gaara repeated, shocked.

"You better have a good reason for blaming my village Raikage," Tsunade said, "My teammate, Jiraiya was killed by Akatsuki and my village lay in ruins from an attack of the very same organization. I know for a fact that the Sadaime or anyone before myself wouldn't rely on mercenary forces."

"What do you mean 'used Akatsuki'?" Gaara asked.

"You're the Kazekage aren't you?" Raikage continued pointing toward Gaara, "Go ask your Elders. You've used Akatsuki in your own war."

"The Great Countries hare enjoying a time of peace," Tsuchikage asked, "we are going from military expansion to disarmament. The threat of war grows smaller as the tension eases between the countries and military are a drain on country resources. But there is a risk, if war suddenly broke out, they can't rely on untrained ninjas. They'd lose the war."

"So you hired mercenary force…like Akatsuki?" Gaara said.

"It would take time and money for a village to build their forces, but Akatsuki were trained professionals and could be hired for relatively little and they always have good results."

"I don't want to hear about it Tsuchikage," the Raikage said.

The Tsuchikage just humfed.

"Suna used Akatsuki in their war too," Raikage continued looking toward Tsunade, "Orochimaru it was unclear if he was part of the organization then, and the Sadaime Hokage and the Yodaime Kazekage lost their lives then. I can't help but think it was part of someone plot."

"Orochimaru was not part of Akatsuki by that time," Claire said.

The other leaders turned toward her in confusion.

"What do you mean Taiyoukage-dono?" Gaara asked.

"I was present during the attack against Konoha during that Chunin Exams," Claire said, "I didn't dwell on it too much then, but I can relay that the previous Kazekage was killed long before the invasion and that Orochimaru was not in the organization by then. One of my student faced Orochimaru sometime later and he wasn't in the Akatsuki signature appearance and was only with his right hand man, but Akatsuki had struck on my village destroying for some unknown reason since Taiyoukagure is the only village with no Bijuu container."

The other Kage listened to her and Raikage said, "Do you have any proof of your deduction?"

"Jack Haruno," Claire simply said.

At this Tsunade narrowed her eyes slightly.

"The boy with the first flee-on-sight since the Yodaime Hokage," Tsuchikage said.

"He is probably the youngest to ever become an Akatsuki member," Claire said, "unless you count Uchiha Itachi."

"This got nothing to do with anything," Raikage said.

"It does Raikage-dono," Tsunade said, "but I came to tell you something that is truly unbelievable, the leader of the Akatsuki is Uchiha Madara."

A silence followed those words as everyone starred at Tsunade in bewilderment.

"You can't be serious?" Mizukage said, her eyes wide.

"I thought he was long dead…" Tsuchikage said.

"I don't know how he did it," Tsunade said, "but the information comes from a reliable source."

"That man was literally a monster…"

Claire was furiously thinking. That can't possibly be right since she was so sure that the leader of the Akatsuki was Shadow-sensei. If they say that the leader of the Akatsuki is Uchiha Madara then…

"Oh, my god," she whispered.

The Kage beside her, Raikage looked down at the horrified look on the woman's face and said, "Something you like to share with us Taiyoukage-dono?"

"Uchiha Madara, I've met him before in my youth," Claire said.

The Kage were listening raply to her as she continued

"He was known with another name back then," Claire said looking at the other Kage, "but I've come to a conclusion before the meeting that this man right here," she showed them a picture of a man in a spiral mask, "is Shadow-sensei and I believe that he was the one who destroyed my village before, and he may be well Jack's father."

"Madara had a son?" Raikage repeated.

Claire nodded.

"Since this is a crisis that will affect all of the villages," Mifune said, "seeing that Akatsuki is a shocking treat to the villages. Madara used the suspicion and the stability to increase his own power that even the Land of Iron will be drawn into. But there is always a silver lining in those dark times so how about this, till Akatsuki is taken care of, how about forming, A Six-Village Alliance?"

"A…an alliance?" Raikage said.

"It is a good idea," Claire said, "at this time of emergency…we must cooperate."

"The chain of command must be uniform, to avoid confusion," Mifune continued.

"Who…who will have control over such an army?" Tsuchikage asked.

&&&

Jack suddenly stopped in his traveling.

"What's up?" Trent asked.

"Sasuke is here," Jack said, "He is going to attack the Summit."

"Who's Sasuke?" Soya asked him.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Jack said as he looked toward the large building were the meeting was being held.

"He must be really insane if he think he can take on all of the Kage at once," Trent said.

Jack stayed silent for a while as if deciding what to do and said, "We'll follow him, and maybe he can create a diversion long enough for me to enter the Summit and talk to Claire-sensei."

"Let's hope so," Soya said, "But why do you want to go back to Taiyoukage that bad?"

"I least, I want to apologize for betraying them," Jack said, "That's the least I can do."

&&&

"Yes," Mifune said, "All of your countries, except Taiyoukagure had your beast stolen. What do you think of Konoha leading this Alliance?"

Tsunade's eyes widened at the suggestion.

_If Jack didn't help me, _she though, _Danzo would have been chosen. I don't even want to think what would happen._

"WHAT?" Raikage yelled in anger.

"I would have chosen Taiyoukagure," Mifune said as he looked toward Claire whose eyes widened in shock, "but seeing that Madara had infiltrated the village easily enough before and spend a long time there enough to gave birth, make me change my location toward Konoha."

"I'm the one trustworthy enough to control this force," Raikage shouted.

"I disagree with you," Mifune said as he pointed at the Raikage's table.

The tall man looked down toward the table and saw the hole on it.

"It's true that it requires strong emotion and power to lead the army but if someone like you are likely to lead the alliance it will be destroyed as easily as the table," Mifune said.

The Raikage only gritted his teeth in anger.

"I am offering my opinion as a neutral party," Mifune continued, "The Kazekage is too young to lead and calling him Kazekage is hard for some. The Tsuchikage on the other hand is too old and it seem having mobility problem and had probably being used by Akatsuki many times, so he is the least trustworthy. Kirigakure is the seat of the Akatsuki, and if the Mizukage is to lead, they will be worries over information leaks, and about spies too.

"I don't know what Akatsuki is planning to do with the Bijuu but we can't let them have the Nine-Tails, and since the Bijuu belong to Konoha, it should take hold of this army."

"I refuse to part of an alliance who force to reveal my villages intentions," Raikage said.

&&&

KONOHA

Naruto was standing in Team Seven's old training ground as he frowned at the thought of Sasuke becoming a criminal in Kumo and the Kumo ninja who had came make it very clear that Sasuke would be hunted down and killed.

_Just why are you so bend on revenge Sasuke? _He thought to himself, _It's not worth it._

"Naruto," a voice called.

He turned and saw Shikamaru standing there.

"Can I talk to you about something?" the genius asked.

"What is it?"

"What do you plan of doing about Sasuke?"

Naruto frowned at him and looked at the memorial, "I don't know what to make of him anymore. Itachi may have been on the wrong side, but he bears no ills fate against Konoha, but Sasuke, he is completely changed from the one I knew…."

"The rest of the gang is talking about of hunting Sasuke down," Shikamaru said.

"What?"

"Naruto, you must realize it's not only you and Sasuke anymore," the genius continued, "Sasuke is getting treated like an international criminal now and seeing now he is working with Akatsuki, we must stop him."

"I can talk to him about this…?"

"Sasuke won't listen to you anymore," Shikamaru said, "he didn't listen to you before, what make you think he will listen now? Kumogakure already hates Konoha because of Sasuke and if Kumo kill Sasuke, you won't stand for it, as Ino, Sakura and the rest of us. And if we get killed, our parents are going to want revenge and an all-out war will break out."

Naruto's eyes hardened.

"Sasuke is a missing-ninja from Konoha," Shikamaru said as he frowned slightly at Naruto, "and Konoha ninjas should take care of our own problems, do you get what I'm saying?"

"I get what are you saying," Naruto said.

"That's why I came here to you to ask you the permission for me and the others to go and kill Uchiha Sasuke," Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru…" Naruto said, his voice low and hard.

The genius swallowed heavily, waiting for the answer.

"I'm coming with you," Naruto said, "I'll…I'll deal with Sasuke."

Shikamaru nodded and started to walk away but Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Don't tell Sakura anything," Naruto said, "I…I don't want her to cry anymore."

"Sure," Shikamaru said, "Meet us at the village gates in ten."

Naruto nodded and looked toward the memorial again.

_Sasuke… what have you become?_

&&&

LAND OF IRON

"Are you ready?" Madara asked the half of Zetsu that was with him.

"Yes,"

"Then Begin."

&&&

Jack felt a spike of chakra in a direction and nodded to the others

"That way,"

Soya nodded and said, "Now let's wait."

&&&

"So what do you say Hokage-dono?" Mifune asked, "Will you take over the army?"

Before Tsunade could open her mouth to answer, something grew out of the ground, whitish with a single golden eye and a grinning mouth. At once, all of the Kage's guards were by their respective leaders, ready to take charge.

"What the…?"

"Akatsuki," Claire said.

"Sasuke Uchiha is here in this building," White Zetsu said, "but the question is where?"

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.  
**


	25. Mayhem at the Summit

**Hello, and welcome to the new chapter and sorry for the short one.**

**Chapter Cover: **Sasuke and Jack facing off.**  
**

CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX

Mayhem at the Summit

"Sasuke is here?" The Raikage said as he starred at the man.

"C'mon," White Zetsu said, "Let's all search for Sasuke…"

In a flash, the Raikage was holding Zetsu by his throat.

"TELL ME WHERE UCHIHA SASUKE IS?"

"I…I'll gave…you a hint…"

SNAP.

The Raikage snapped the neck of the man and Claire looked toward Payne and Hunter.

"My spy bird saw them," Hunter said, "They're entering the building right now from the east side."

The Raikage heard the information and said, "Good, now I can show that brat what vengeance is. Shi, let's go."

"Yes sir," the Kumo ninja behind him said.

"You didn't have to kill him," the Mizukage said, "We could have gotten intel out of him about Akatsuki."

"No one in Akatsuki will betray it," Gaara stated, "they are all hardcore."

"Oraraku," Mifune said, "Give the order for everyone to search for Sasuke and prepare for battle."

The large man behind him nodded and quickly left the room.

"Raikage where are you…" Claire started but the large man was already smashing a hole into the wall with a punch and he was out.

"Sorry about the table and the wall," A Kumo ninja said, scratching the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Darui, forget about that," the other Kumo ninja said, "Let's go."

They left the room too.

"Good grief," the Tsuchikage said looking at the wall, "He was always a unruly child. Haven't changed since he became Kage…"

"That's the understatement of the century," Claire said, shaking her head, knowing of the Raikage's recklessness.

Naruto and company, consisting of Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, and Shino were going at full force toward the land of Iron. They left Konoha quickly, knowing of the number of questions that it will raise if they were seen.

"What's the plan Shikamaru?" Kiba asked.

"We track Sasuke's scent," SHikamaru said, "and I'm seventy percent sure that he is going to the Summit, if he really is part of the Akatsuki and the place is a open target for Akatsuki, since the leaders of the Five Nations are all in one place."

"Right,"

Naruto stayed silent as he continued to frown…

_Flashback_

"_Naruto…you're the only one…that can…stop him. Please bring him back,"_

"_I will Sakura. That is the promise of a lifetime," _

_End of Flashback._

He hated himself right now. He was breaking his promise to Sakura…a promise that he will bring Sasuke back to them…

It shouldn't have been like this. Sasuke is his best friend, and he shouldn't be killing his best friend….that wasn't right…

_Flashback_

"_It's not just you and Sasuke anymore Naruto,"_

_End of Flashback_

Naruto gritted his teeth, feeling a surge of anger and hopelessness surge through him. Kumo is going to kill Sasuke and Tsunade had told him to stay in the village in case Akatsuki is still on the lookout for him, but he couldn't just sat there and let people do what he should be doing in his place…

_I…need to speak to Sasuke, _he though, _that's the only way I can be sure of what's going on with him._

Jack was watching the fight between Sasuke and the Raikage and it was an explosive one sure. He had hidden himself well, and the others were not taking part of anything and the fight was getting even more explosive when the Raikage slammed Sasuke down on the ground, creating an even larger crater than before.

_Sasuke surely got powerful since the little fight at the Chunin Exams, _he though to himself.

Sasuke lay on the ground, seemingly exhausted as the Raikage come down with an ax kick toward his face and the black flames of the Amaterasu and he spiked them toward the man's leg like a porcupine…

Then out of nowhere, sand appeared, separating the Raikage's leg from the black flames.

"Sand," Jack whispered, "but, that technique…that's Gaara's…"

Sure enough, Gaara was standing there, with his arms crossed and he was glaring at the fighters as sand formed tendrils around him.

"Kazekage-sama," a random samurai called.

"Stand back samurais," Gaara said, "this is between ninjas. There is no need to lose your lives over this."

The samurai obeyed him.

Jack didn't stay either as he slipped past Gaara, still dressed as a samurai and walked up the stairs toward where the other Kages where and sure enough he arrived there, seeing the rest of the Kages still seating there with their guards.

The Mizukage noticing him looked up, "Did you come to bring a message?"

"No," Jack said, "I've come for an audience with the Taiyoukage."

Claire's face showed suspicions and shock as she starred at him, not recognizing him under the samurai mask, Hunter and Payne where each at her side, poised to attack.

"Show your face Samurai," Hunter said.

Jack took off the mask, letting his silvery pink hair fall on his shoulder, watching his former friends with mismatched eyes. Gasps of shock echoed through the room, seeing the wanted man in the middle of their groups.

"Jack,"

"I didn't come here to fight," Jack said, looking at the Kage around him, "at least not for now, while Sasuke is giving most of the peoples a work out downstairs."

But Payne didn't listen to him and was in front of him in second, a kunai in hand giving him a slash but Jack blocked it with his hand, the kunai making a hole in it.

"Don't fuck with us," Payne growled, "You are a traitor and the way I deal we ninjas deal with traitors is to kill them."

Jack's eye narrowed and looked behind him to see Hunter already there with a blade, ready to run through him.

"To think of it," Payne said, "Our last battle was interrupted."

Payne's other hand was holding her sword, attacking straight at him and Jack could already see what she was doing as he blocked the other strike with a kunai.

"My shadow sword technique.." Payne started.

"I can see your attacks coming like a bright light in the dark," Jack said, "You are no match for me."

At that a surge of gravity exploded from Jack blasting Payne and Hunter away from him and the other ninjas where already coming at him.

_Shit, sounded a lot easier in my head, _he thought as he jumped back toward where the large hole was in the Council room. Standing there, he starred at all of the ninjas standing against him and he scowled slightly.

"I said I didn't want to fight, but you guys are attacking me, and I'm very close to blow this entire place into oblivion," Jack said.

"What is it that you have to say?" Tsunade said.

"Claire-sensei, Payne, I've come to apologize," Jack said looking at the Taiyou ninjas, "I knew that it won't mean anything but I'm sorry for everything."

He untied his headband and put it down on the floor in front of them.

"You think apologizing is going to change anything?" Payne snapped at him.

"I don't expect it to change anything Payne," Jack said looking at her, "I'm just tying up some loose ends."

Jack suddenly looked up toward the ceiling and was staring at Sasuke who was standing upside down, blood dripping from one of his eye which was in Sharingan mode.

"Where is Danzo?" Sasuke said, glaring at Tsunade.

In a flash, Mifune was in front of him with a slashing attack but Sasuke blocked it with his sword and he pushed the man back and he landed on the ground a little behind Jack.

"Long time no see Sasuke,"

"Jack Haruno," Sasuke said, "Get out of my way."

Jack turned toward Sasuke, glaring at the boy with his mismatched eyes.

"I can't let you harm anyone here,"

"Then, I'll just cut you," Sasuke said charging in toward him.

Jack suddenly draws the large DRAGON sword from his back and blocked Sasuke's attack and they were locked in a strategy game of swordplay as the clangs and sparks of their attacks collided. Sasuke seemed to grow annoyed with him as his Sharingan transformed into a evolved form.

"_**Amaterasu,"**_

Black flames erupted right in Jack's face as he swiftly stepped back, the flames following him like a magnet. He raised his hand toward Sasuke and said, "**Shinrai Tensei,"**

Sasuke was thrown back by the attack of gravity, slamming against the wall at the end of the room and Jack charged forward swinging the giant blade toward the fallen Uchiha ready to finish the job and a skeletal cocoon took shape around Sasuke's body, blocking the oncoming attack.

_What is that?_

Sasuke glared up at Jack with his evolved Sharingan and suddenly stepped forward.

_Whatever it is, it is no match for me, _Jack added in his head as he raised his hand toward the Uchiha boy.

"**Shinrai Tensei,"**

The blast of gravity send Sasuke through the wall and into the corridor behind it and Jack calmly walked toward him glaring at the young man on the ground.

"I should just kill you right now and save us the trouble," Jack said, "but, Naruto won't ever forgive me if I did so."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Sasuke growled.

"I've broken free from Madara's clutches," Jack said, looking at the ninja, "I used to think you could do the same, but seeing you here today make me think that is impossible. You're too far gone to return."

"Don't you lecture me," Sasuke yelled at him as a large shape appeared around him, taking form of a large figure but skeletal, and it glowed red…

"Ack," Sasuke yelled as he spat blood out, landing on his knees.

"Do you know how alike we are Sasuke," Jack said, "we both grew alone, we both wanted revenge on someone that shared the same name with us and yet, we both stood on the opposite sides of the battlefield. I almost turned into something like you Sasuke, someone who is still blind in darkness."

"Then why aren't you killing me?"

"That is not why I came here," Jack said, turning around walking out of the corridor toward the hole Sasuke had crashed through, "Killing you or sparing you that's Naruto's job."

He left the boy on the ground as he entered the Summit room.

"Whoever want to kill him, be my guest," Jack told the rest of the Kages.

The Tsuchikage took on the offer creating a block of rock in his hand.

"I have nothing against you," the Tsuchikage said, "but the world wants you dead so…"

"**Jinton Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu," **

The cube became extremely large and smashed toward where Sasuke was.

"Sasuke," Karin yelled, "No…It can't be…"

"Off course there gone," the old man said looking at the red-haired woman, "His remain are smashed to smithereens and you're next."

At that moment, the Raikage and Gaara with their ninjas arrived into the room taking in the disaster that occurred and he said, "Where is Sasuke?"

"I smashed him to bits," the Tsuchikage answered, quite proudly.

"That was my job," the Raikage said glaring at the shorter man, "How dare you…"

"You still have a chance…so quit your winning Raikage," a voice said.

Everyone's eye turned toward a spiraled masked man who was holding Sasuke's unconscious body on his shoulder, and Jack glared at the man, feeling all his hate pouring through his body.

"Madara," he growled.

"My name is Uchiha Madara," the Madara announced to the entire room, "I'm here to explain something to you…I just wanted to make things clear."

"What?"

"I want you to tell me about my goal, the Moon Eye Plan," Madara announced to the room.

"Hey Ino," Sakura asked, "You've seen Naruto and the guys?"

"They left the village earlier," Ino said.

"What?" Sakura said, her eyes widening.

"Shikamaru and the others went after Sasuke…," Ino suddenly realized who she was talking to and gasped.

Sakura broke into a run, not hearing Ino's yell for her to come back.

A cloaked figure was walking toward where it had sensed the familiar chakra and she knew she was close...

_Soya...i'm coming for you._

**How was that for a chapter lol. damn i wonder if i made Jack too powerful...but then again, Sasuke needed some sense knocked into that hard-head of his. Anyway, stay tuned for Madara's Moon Eye plan...and a mysterious person came and got it in for Soya.**


	26. The Moon Eye Plan

**Hey there and sorry for the short chapter. **

**Chapter Cover: **A titanic shape with Ten tails flying behind it. **  
**

CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN

The Moon Eye Plan

Madara stayed there still holding Sasuke as he gazed all around the room and he looked at Jack.

"So you really had betrayed me eh, Jack," he said.

"How about we end things right now Madara," Jack growled as his green eye turned to amber.

"As much as I will loved to take you up that offer," Madara said, "I don't think I could do that yet, but don't worry you'll get what's coming for you real soon."

"Anything that Akatsuki is doing is no good," The Raikage said, "So don't bother explaining."

Madara's face suddenly stared to swallow up Sasuke in a giant vortex until he was simply gone, as if he had absorbed him.

"Bring Sasuke back," The Raikage yelled.

"Then listen to me," Madara said, looking at the man, "depending on your answer I might."

"Calm down Raikage, it won't hurt to listen to him."

Madara advanced toward Karin and absorbed her with the same way as Sasuke, "Go heal."

"So, that's his power," Temari said, "he can manipulate the space time continuum."

"Now are you willing to listen to me ladies and gentlemen," Madara asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Gaara repeated.

"It's rare for anyone to awaken Susanoo…I like to stock good eye," Madara said, "I wanted him to improve his skills, that's why I send him here. I thought that if he could weaken the Kages and take them hostages, but it look likes it's still out of reach."

"Hostage…what for?"

"So the Moon Eye plan could go more smoothly," Madara answered.

"I can't believe Uchiha Madara is still alive," the Tsuchikage said, "but why would someone as powerful as you use such a round out manner? It should be a walk in the park for you."

"The wounds from the first Hokage were too great," Madara said, "Right now, I'm a shell of my former self."

"So this plan is to return you to your former strength?" Claire said.

"In a way you could say that…but that's not all Claire-san."

"Just what is the Moon-Eye plan?" Tsunade asked.

"I want to take my time to explain…everyone have a seat."

"She asked what the Moon Eye plan was?" Kankuro snapped at him.

Madara just waved a finger in front of him and then said, "Everyone will become one with me. It will be a perfect union, and I will be complete."

Jack's eyes narrowed and he could feel the sudden stillness from the room.

"Union...what on earth are you talking about?"

Madara turned his single sharingan eye toward the man.

"They was an ancient stone table, has passed down the generations of the Uchiha clan. Even now it lies beneath Konoha. Carved upon it are the secret of the Sage of the Six Path's secrets, and only someone with eye power can read them. More decoded if read in order with the sharingan and the Rin'negan."

"The Ridoku Sannin (Sage of the Six Path) is nothing but a fairy tale…"

"I can assure you," Madara said his voice barely a whisper, "He really did exist and he left those tablets behind."

"You changed the subject," the Raikage said, "What does this have to do with the Moon Eye Plan?"

"Do you even know how the Sage of Six Path becomes a legend?" Madara asked the room, "a legend worshipped by every ninjas. That's the connection between this man and my plan."

Jack knew the story of the Sage since he had heard it from Poison back in his training day at DC HQ.

"Uchiha Madara," the Mizukage said, "You have the Mangyekou Sharingan and there is someone within Akatsuki with the Rin'negan. You know everything don't you?"

"Tell us."

"He saved the world from a monster," Jack said, drawing attention toward him.

Madara chuckled slightly, "Right you are Jack, but that monster is the tailed beasts ultimate form. Part of that monster was sealed inside you Gaara, it is the strongest of all of the tailed beast…The ten-tailed, the Jubi."

Gasps of shock could be heard from around the room and Jack had a sudden flashback of a terrible creature, with a humanoid shape and ten tails flying behind it, and then he grab his forehead in pain.

"There is another beast beside Kyubi?"

"I told you…it is a fusion of all the Tailed-Beasts. The other nines are just piece of the Jubi's chakra and the Sannin was the one who did it."

"I don't like where this is heading," Kankuro said, "So this is why Akatsuki had been gathering the Tailed Beast."

"In order to protect the world the Sage of Six Path developed a jutsu. The jutsu still in use today as the host sealing system…yes, the Sage of Six Path was the Jubi's host, sealing it within himself in order to control it. Having saved the world, the Sage was worshipped as a god, but the Jubi's power were too great that the seal will break as soon as the Sage died and it would continue to wreak havoc.

Knowing he was near death, the Sage divided the Jubi's chakra into nine and disperse it throught the land, and then sealed the Jubi's body where no one could reach it, and then it become the moon."

"The scale of this power…can a man really do that?" Claire asked.

"Having become a host for the Jubi, the Sage was already more than human," Madara said.

"I understand that you gather the beast to gain unnatural power," Mifune said, "but what will you do with that power."

"I will revive the Jubi," Madara said, "and I will become his host. With his power I will be able to strengthen my eyes, and then I will be able to create a new jutsu."

"A new jutsu?"

"It is the most powerful illusion ever," Madara said, sounding a little like a madman, "I will be able to project my eyes to the moon. Migen Tsukiyomi…Then, I'll be able to cast an illusion all over the world. I will be able to control my illusion and the world will become one."

"What?"

"A world without ill will or strife," Madara continued, "Everything will be one in me. Everything will be united into me. That is my Moon Eye Plan."

* * *

Trent was seating at his post, wondering what Jack was doing that was taking so long. Him and Soya were waiting for Jack to finish whatever he was doing in that Summit Place so that they could move against DC…

"Where is Soya?" a voice asked.

He was startled out of his daze, cursing himself for not paying attention around him and snapped at where the voice was to see a hooded person with an Akatsuki cloak.

"What the…?"

"I've asked you again, where is Soya?" the figure asked.

"Who the hell are you and what is your business with Soya?"

The figure raised her hand and Trent feel his throat constricts as if it was being squeezed by an iron hard hand. Coughing and spluttering, he started to claw at his throat.

"Answer me, or I'll pop you,"

"A…arght….yah…"

The figure semi-closed her hand and Trent was turning blue from the lack of oxygen…

"Tell me where is Soya?"

Trent was just convulsing now…

"No answer," the figure said, sounding disappointed, "guess I should just kill you."

Trent's eyes moved toward the stranger who had raised it's head just a few inches and all he saw was a pair of sinister amber eyes and a maniacal smile on the person's face...

Then, his entire world was drowned into red...

* * *

"You have to be kidding," the Raikage said, "I won't just hand over the world to you."

"Peace under illusion is not real," Gaara said, "It will only be real if the real world accomplish it."

"Where does that live us?" The Mizukage said, "There is no hope, this is just an escape."

"And what you Kage are able to accomplish," Madara asked, "You must understand…_there is no hope in this accursed world of shinobies…_ Hope is nothing more than a resignation that is not real.

Hand over the Hachibi and the Kyubi or they will be war."

"War…"

"What do you mean?" The Raikage said, "You already had Bee…"

"We failed to capture the Hachibi," Madara said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "He is the perfect host…I'd expected nothing less from your brother."

"I knew it…," A Kumo ninja said, "I had a feeling…"

"That fool," The Raikage screamed, "He used this as an excuse to leave the village. I won't let him get away with it."

"I won't let you take Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara growled.

"Even though I'm not myself, but I have the power of seven-tailed beast, you won't stand a chance."

"We won't gave up hope," Gaara said.

"All right, consider this a declaration of war," Madara said, "The Fourth ninja war begins now."

"World war, are you serious?"

"I'm not a fool to throw a jest like that," Madara said, "Next time we meet it will be on the battlefield."

He disappeared in a vortex like field.

_So this was your plan all along Madara, _Jack thought to himself, _Resurrect the Jubi, but can you really control this beast, it's on a whole different scale than the Kyubi._

"Dear me, what now?"

"We must form a shinobi alliance," Gaara said, "There is no other way to oppose the power of the seven Bijuu."

"You Kages do what you want," Jack said as he walked toward the large hole on the wall, "I'm done with shinobis."

"Aren't you a shinobi?" the Mizukage asked.

"I'm more complicated," Jack answered before disappearing into a wisp of flames.

**I'm cruel, killing off Trent like that, and Soya better watch her back someone dangerous is after her...but who could it be?**

**Hope you enjoy the update even if it is a small chapter.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R  
**


	27. DC moves

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. got a writer's block, and i'm announcing that the Taiyou saga is comming to a close soon so enjoy it.**

**Chapter Cover: **Soya in ordinary clothes with a baseball cap.**  
**

CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT

DC moves

Soya was seating in the hiding place, waiting for Jack to return from the Summit. Hidden under the cave she watched the snow around her, her red hair flying in the wind, and she sighed softly.

In all of her years, she never knew someone that could shake the world as Madara did and that annoyed the hell out of her, considering how long the man had being alive. A lot of people had lived and died but that Madara is still alive and kicking, making everyone go mad with fear and tension…

_I wonder what he is planning? _

She looked around the surrounding wondering how can people live in all of this white, I mean, c'mon, they never got tired of it? She doubted they will and with samurai protecting them, it was a wonder that the Land of Iron wasn't drawn into the past ninja wars…

_Maybe if the entire world was a neutral country, they won't be any need of war_

Soya scoffed at the thought of the Great countries goes on a neutral Age, which was impossible on many views. She thought about DC and their insanity that the suspicions she had of them going against the ninja world, taking over the entire land.

_They will be going against the rules, _she thought to herself, _they are not supposed to interfere with shinobies affairs._

At least that was what she thought before Pendora attacked them, crushing the small hope that she had of believing that DC would really destroy the planet…

_But why aren't they doing anything? Why aren't they starting their attacks already, they have about an army of peoples like Pendora by now…_

This was one of the main reason that Soya had abandoned the DC organization, she didn't want to have that Coeur Rouge inserted within her and the idea of having a living parasite inside of you was enough to make her shudder.

She turned her head toward the countryside wondering where Trent was. It was about a good thirty minutes since he said he was going to scout around and considering no alarms where given yet, he couldn't have been caught, and from the entire time that Soya knew the man, he had never been late to anything…

"Where the hell are you doofus," she murmured to herself.

* * *

DC HQ

Poison opened her eyes, wondering where she was at first, then she remembered getting stabbed by something, but she couldn't really remember what it was. Groaning, she seated up and looked around.

She was in the hospital wing, which was empty, and it registered in her mind that she was naked, and her body now had a strange rune on it, right on her stomach. Hesitating slightly, Poison touched the rune and it was warm as if life was flowing on it, unlike her skin which was ice cold.

_A Youkai rune, and a complicated one._

She recognized some of the symbols which meant FIRE, and the other which mean ICE. Both of those are signatures of two Youkai Lords, the fire which is Morsochi and the other, she don't remember who it could be.

A soft gasp carries through the room and Poison looked up and saw someone lying on the floor, the red dress hugging their body…

"Loredia-sama," she cried out, getting out of the bed, wrapping the cover around her body in a make shift kimoko.

Approaching the woman, Poison noticed that she was drawing ragged breaths…

"Hey, Teresa,"

"Loredia-sama, what happened?"

"It's my time to go," Loredia said, smiling at her.

"No, Your Rosario…"

"It's within you now Teresa," Loredia said, "and I'm glad that I choose you."

Poison touched where the Youkai rune and looked at the woman, "Why?"

Loredia gave a weak chuckle, "Maybe in my final moments, I hope I would die in peace knowing I did something good for once."

"I'm going to get help," Poison said.

"No," Loredia said grapping the other woman's arm, keeping her in place, "they must not know you have awaken or the Elder will kill you and take Rosario."

"But, you'll die Loredia-sama,"

"And that is my choice," Loredia said, "Help me up Teresa."

Poison obliged and leads the woman toward the nearest bed.

"You must find Jack," Loredia said to the woman, "The Rosario hold the key for human survival."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Elders will launch Awoken into the Shinobi lands," Loredia said, "the Demon ages will start again if that happen."

"A war…" Poison said, "A war against who?"

"Madara was assembling the Tailed Beasts," Loredia said, "and the Elders are planning to release them into the wild. We are not going to let the shinobies pay for our mistakes."

"What mistakes?" Poison asked wondering what the hell was the woman talking about.

Loredia let out a groan arched her back as her skin started to change, her left arm becoming larger and sharps claws were growing…

"No," Poison said.

"I've given you Rosario and I've taken the Coeur and it seems I'm not compatible with it, I'm afraid," Loredia said, calmly starring at her transformed arm.

"Loredia-sama," Poison whispered.

The leader's eyes were changing into a bestial shapes.

"I can't hold it inside any longer," Loredia gasped, "Get out of here."

"What will you do?" Poison asked.

"Don't worry about me," Loredia said looking at her, giving her a soft smile, "You'll find Jack in the land of Iron, where you guys first met."

Poison nodded and she left the hospital room, before taking her effects which were still bloodstained but wearable and she gave a last look at her long time leader who was continuing to transform, but she was still fighting it.

_Good bye, Loredia-sama._

With that she disappeared in a flash of gold light.

* * *

Jack appeared by the cave, letting out a small gasp of breath. He knew what Madara was planning now, and he was shocked about it. Why would someone declare war now of all time, and when another war more dangerous than the shinobies war was about to break out.

"Fourth ninja war," he whispered to himself, "and he had Sasuke under his wings. How the hell I've been so stupid?"

Jack kicked a bundle of snow beside him, something that could have broke a normal person's foot, melted as he kicked it. Why had Madara took Sasuke?

What is he planning?

"Hey you're back?"

He looked toward the cave where Soya was coming out.

"It's only you? Where's Trent?"

"I was just about to go look for him," Soya said, "it's not like Trent to keep me waiting."

Jack's eyes narrowed and looked toward the small white village in the distance.

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Something strong," Jack said, narrowing his eyes at the direction that he had felt the ominous Youkai aura. It was as high as Pendora, but more controlled than Pendora, and it was thanks to Morsochi's power that he could even felt it from that distance.

"An Awoken?"

"I'm not sure," Jack said, "I can feel chakra too."

"It can't be," Soya said, "No one else is like this except us. Sakura's power is dormant so it won't be awakening any."

"It won't hurt to check it out," Jack said, "Whatever it is. It is strong enough to level Pendora."

"Can you feel anything on Trent?" Soya asked.

Jack shook his head.

"You don't think…"

Then rest of the sentence died at Jack's throat seeing the dangerous glint in Soya's eyes. He shuddered slightly. Hey he might have a lot of power, but no way he was crossing a angry woman, and having taken part of a three man team, which two were women, he learnt the hard way…

"I'll kill it," Soya growled before dashing forward.

"Soya, wait…Goddamn it," Jack cursed outloud before launching himself after Soya.

They rushed through the snow, blurring out, moving faster than the wind, as Jack tried to get a lock on the Youkai aura he had felt earlier…but it seems it had vanished.

_That's odd, why did it disappear? Could it have sensed me and Soya already?_

_

* * *

_

Two person where standing in front of a mangled body with a red dress hanging from various place, and Elder Han was starring down at it, his face not showing a trace of emotions. The rest of the Elders were looking at the spectacle.

"She had taken the Coeur," Han said, "And as expected, she can't be compatible with it. She was too much of a gentle soul."

"Indeed," the other Elder said, "We shall continue as planned right?"

"Yes," Han said, "Let's get our pets, they must have been tired of hiding for too long."

"Our source had told us that Akatsuki, a ninja force mercenary had captured most of them."

"Oh, really,"

"Yes,"

"It then save us the trouble of looking for them," Han said turning around and walking out of the room where Loredia's mangled body was found, "I'll do the Rune. It's time our organization steps out of the shadows."

"What about Jack and Soya?" the Elder beside him asked.

"Without the Rosario, they can't do anything against us," Han said, "even with Morsochi's power, he won't be able to stop us, he don't have the control of it yet."

"Where is Mirror?"

"Why?"

"Send him after the Beasts," Han said, "and tell him to release them from their prisons."

"Seven tailed beast roaming the lands, wreaking havoc," the Elder said, "I wonder why does that sound familiar."

Han smirked. It was a good thing that Loredia had died, maybe now, they could finally finished what they had started all those years ago.

* * *

Jack and Soya arrived where Jack had felt the Youkai aura and standing there was a figure in a Akatsuki cloak, hooded and the person was carrying something in her arms, cradling it almost like she was holding a baby.

"Akatsuki?"

"You two took a long time," the female voice said, not raising her head as she stared at whatever she was holding.

"What have you done to Trent?"

"I don't recall coming across anyone named like that," the figure said, her voice holding a hint of amusement, "thought I came across a man with strange gloves."

"What have you done to him," Soya growled as lightning started to appear around her, taking shapes of two tails behind her.

The figure then threw what she was holding at them and when it rolled out, Jack feel his inside squirmed.

It was Trent's body, and it was in a spiral shape as if every bone was broken in it and blood was seeping through it.

"I pop him," the figure said, seemingly enjoying the looks on the two ninjas facing her, "and you're next, Soya."

**Hope you enjoyed it. and i'll see you guys soon for the next update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**A/N: I have a story on display on my profile which is called LEGEND. I might start to update it soon, read the potion of it i have on see if you like it, and tell me so in your reviews ok.**

**R&R.  
**


	28. Deadly

**Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait. got another writer's block. Enjoy the action and drama.**

**Chapter Cover: **Sakura with her arm crossed and scowling at you.**  
**

CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE

Deadly

Tense silence was going through the group as Jack stared at the Akatsuki member in front of him. He couldn't tell who it was, wondering if she was a new recruit in the organization but he didn't know that Akatsuki was still recruiting and considering the members they lost these past months it was no surprise that Madara was recruiting again…

"Uchiha Madara send you didn't he?" he asked.

The woman let out a chuckle as she let the hood down, showing a flowing reddish hair, her amber eyes shining like flames, a sinister grin on her lips.

"Uchiha Madara is my one and only," the woman said, "and he told me to kill you two and so I will."

"How do you have our blood?" Soya snapped, her eyes filled with hatred.

"Kukukuku…you didn't figure it out yet Soya?" the woman said, "After all, the prototype is standing right beside you."

Confusion cursed through Jack as he glanced at Soya wondering what the hell this woman was talking about. Seeing the shocked look on Soya's face for a split-second before it changed into a look of pure rage.

"So you know now," the woman said, "the little Project that your sister died…the reason that the entire Haruno clan was destroyed. It's sad really, that so much had died to protect me, leaving only the three of us, _half-blood _in the entire world."

"They won't be three after this," Soya growled, a feral growl.

Almost like a predator stalking a prey, Soya pounced forward, both her arms encased in a lightning clawed hands and the next second.

KABLAM

Wind and snow went flying as Jack covered his eyes from the debris and when he looked back, to see the woman was blocking the attack with light…

_What the hell is that?_

Light seemed to be forming all around her and she had blocked Soya with her arm paring the move as she grinned.

"You are weaker than I anticipated Soya," she said.

Moving faster than Soya, the woman's other arm came out slamming against Soya's chest and a thundering like noise echoed around as Soya gasped, freckles of blood flying from her lips…

Then she was flying backward, crashing against a nearby house, and falling on the ground.

"SOYA," Jack yelled, "Damn it."

The woman smirked as she gazed toward Jack, her eyes seemingly piercing into his soul.

Then the woman was right in front of him in the second he took to blink…

_Fuck, she is fast._

A punch was already coming toward him, landing against his jaws as he went flying backward, rolling on the snow, and feeling dizzy.

"You two are weak," the woman said, "I can't believe that Madara thought you two were a treat."

"If you think that this was going to end me, then you're wrong," Soya said, glaring at her.

"You still want to fight, knowing of your illness?"

Soya's face was shocked, "H…How do you…?"

"Know about it? Kukukuku…Trent was really informative,"

"Bitch," Soya growled, and after a set of seals, "**Lightning style: Static Current."**

The lightning current exploded as it landed toward the Akatsuki lady as she stepped back, creating another explosion, which the enemy easily avoided.

"**Fire Style: Dragon Breath Technique."**

A gust of flames headed toward the midair woman who absorbed the attack into her palm.

"That's Pein's trick," Jack yelled.

The woman landed on the roof of a nearby house, "Nagato could do a lot of things, but me I can absorb chakra, no matter what forms of chakra."

She raised her palm at him and Jack noticed a red sphere in the middle of it, as if it was part of her, shining like a ruby.

_Where have I seen something like this before, _he thought to himself.

"How about I return the favor?" the woman said as her hand was incased into flames.

The flames roared, taking the shape of a dragon head which roared loudly, and then was send back at Jack who snuffed it out with his Shinra Tensei.

"It seems you know a little of Nagato's trick eh," she laughed, "but as much as I want to play with you two. I want a quick job."

She landed on the ground, slamming her fist on the ground, into the earth.

"**Youkai Arts: Demon Summoning."**

The entire ground started to shake as things started to grow out of the grounds, and Jack recognized them as statues, with the most vulgar faces, shapes, and sizes. Symbols also started to appear linking the statues to each other, forming a giant space, similar to a summoning symbol.

"What are you doing?" Jack yelled.

"You're summoning Him of all people?" Soya yelled, "Are you trying to end the world?"

"Who is she summoning?" Jack yelled at Soya.

"_Colossus," _Soya said, "The guardian of the Youkai barrier."

"Based on the name, I'm guessing it's big," Jack said as he grabbed the large DRAGON sword from his back.

He charged toward the woman who was pulling her hand out of the ground and swing the blade to decapitate her and it was parried by one of the statues.

"What the fuck…?"

The statue in front of him was large, easily ten foot tall, and it was glaring at him with glowing red eyes.

"Armageddon has arrived," the woman yelled, "The end of the shinobis era has arrived."

* * *

"Did you felt that?"

"Felt what?"

Naruto and company just arrived into the Land of Iron and Naruto don't know why but he felt something powerful coming, and the feeling was just like how he felt when Kyubi almost took over him…

_Is a Biju around here._

"Did you get Sasuke's scent yet?"

"It's odd," Kiba said, "something got Akamaru spooked."

"Spooked?"

"Yeah," Kiba said, looking at his giant dog who was cowering in a corner whining, "Last time that happened was in the Forest of Death with Gaara. So whatever is doing this is really strong and powerful, and dangerous."

"It's not just Akamaru Kiba," Shino said, "my bugs are in a state of terror for reason unknown."

"It's not just you guys that are feeling like that," Sai said, "Look."

The guys turned to look and saw birds flying away from the Land of Iron and beside them where other small animal running away, passing them.

_**Colossus,**_

The dark voice of the Fox echoed through Naruto's mind, almost in glee. Naruto scowled as the fox's laughter echoed in his mind, filled with malice.

_**Colossus comes, Kukukuku…**_

_What is Colossus?_

_**Why don't you go find out, kukuku…**_

"Is Sasuke over there?"

"I can get a scent, but something tells me that we don't want to go there," Kiba said, "It's too dangerous."

* * *

A little way behind them, Sakura Haruno was rushing through the trees with breakneck speed, as the surrounding blended together into a single color, feeling pissed off. She couldn't believe that Naruto would do something like this without telling her.

_Naruto we made a promise, and you're going to break that promise, you're so dead when I found you._

She was tired, but nothing a soldier pile can't fix. It was reckless of going after Naruto right after hearing it from Ino, and since then she was going at full speed after the boys and on some trees, she noticed paw prints from a large dog, which could only mean that they went that way, she was following them. She knew it wasn't long that things started to go sour for the Leaf. Eversince Tsunade had taken back the place of Kage, tension was building in the village. It was everywhere and so visible you could almost taste it and Naruto was lucky to get out of the village without being noticed…

BA-DUM.

The feeling startled Sakura out of her musing as a small gasp ensued from her lips and her foot got caught on a branch, making her loose balance and was send flying forward, headfirst into a tree…

A hand grabbed her ankle as she hung upside down in the air.

"Now where are you going you're such in a hurry Sakura?"

She looked at her savior and noticed the silver hair.

"Kakashi-sensei,"

Kakashi gave her an eye smile.

"Yo,"

Later on, they were standing on the ground as Kakashi said, "I was looking for Naruto but I couldn't find him in the village, then I went looking for you and noticed you heading out of the village so fast that if I blinked I would have missed you."

"Naruto is going after Sasuke with the others," Sakura said, "I couldn't just let him go like that after we promised each other we will find him together."

Kakashi let out a soft sigh, "What caused you to lose concentration Sakura?"

"I don't know," Sakura said, "It was like a cold dread just dropped on my body and I was suddenly feeling very scared."

"You're not the only one," Kakashi said as he watched the sky.

Sakura followed his gaze and gasped.

The sky was filled with birds, all of them flying in a single direction.

"Something really strange is going on," Kakashi said, "Let's catch up with Naruto and the rest. They might need the company."

"I can't let you do that ninja," a voice said.

Two people were standing there, dressed in black armor with a strange symbol of DC and a lightning bolt going in the middle of the later. One of them was a man with long hair and bear resemblance to the other almost like they were twins.

"Who are you?"

"We have no interest in you," the taller one said, "All we want is the girl."

_I can't sense any chakra coming from them, _Kakashi thought to himself, _what are they?_

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"We might have to fight them," Kakashi said as his hand started to gather lightning.

"You're just in the way ninja," the man said.

"Let me have him Mahan," the other one said, "It's been a while since I've fought a ninja."

"Whatever Kan," Mahan said, rolling his eyes.

The other Kan was cracking his fingers and the smalls pops of the bones, making Sakura shudder a little. He then picked up some earth from the ground and swallowed it.

_What the hell is he doing?_

Kan swallowed the mouthful of dirt and reopened his eyes, now a dark green color.

"Let's play ninja,"

He charged at Kakashi who launched a lightning dog at him. The lightning took the shape of the dog and charged at the man who swatted it away as if it was nothing and Kan landed a punch into Kakashi who blocked it with his hand but, he was send flying backward anyway.

He groaned slightly dazed and confused at that.

_How could he be so powerful and have no chakra. It's just not possible._

"Come on, is that all you've got?" Kan said, "You must be weaker than the ninja I faced before."

"Before?"

"Yes," Kan said laughing, "He was wearing something similar to yours. That mark on your forehead. I enjoyed killing him."

Kakashi's lone eye narrowed slightly as he stood up.

"You're sure talk a lot don't you?" he said.

Kakashi then teleported behind Kan with the man still locking where he was standing before and send a chop with lightning in his hand, which Kan dodged without looking backward.

_I was on his blind spot there is no way he could have seeing me._

Another punch from Kan headed straight for his face and it collided, which Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You ninjas have a lot of tricks," Kan said, "But I can't play with you or the master is going to be pissed at me for being late."

Kakashi had his sharingan eye uncovered as he went through a number of seals so fast that the man couldn't even see them.

"**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu."**

The large ball of flames rolled toward Kan who just stood there as he raised his palm at it.

"Shinobi techniques eh, let me show you my technique."

"**Youkai Arts: Icing Wind."**

He breathed a blast of wind, turning the fireball into a large ice ball.

_This is not normal, _Kakashi thought, _Freezing something like this at this range is impossible for a normal person, so who are these guys? Are they even humans?_

LAND OF IRON

Jack was send flying back by one statue and he landed by Soya.

"So these statues are blocking our way to that summoning symbol," he said, "We can't get through."

"She must not summon Colossus," Soya said, "Why is she even summoning something like Colossus."

"Then more fighting, less talking," Jack said as he launched forward, with his sword in hand.

The statues which where all around ten feet tall charged also at Jack and Soya as the two charged and Soya created a ball of lightning in her hand launched it at them, blowing the nearest one to bits.

Jack was using his Youkai chakra into the sword making it glow orange as he slashed the stoned things that were attacking him from both side and he planted the sword into the ground using it as leverage as he spun on the spot, smashing his feet into their chest with chakra enhanced kicks.

_There is too many of them, _he though, _it's almost like their number is multiplying than thinning._

Just as he thought that Soya destroyed one of them into pieces with her Lightning claw attack and it collapsed but after a second or so, two of them was there.

_So that's how they do it, _he thought as he dodged an attack as he jumped back a little and he smirked at himself, _Look like I will have to use that technique. Just like Nagato did._

"Soya get out of here."

"What?"

"Just get out of here," Jack yelled.

Soya looked confused at him for a moment, then complied as Jack took off into the air, flying almost and he faced his palm downward toward where the Akatsuki woman was, in the middle of the summoning seal.

"**Almighty Push,"** (Shinrai Tensei)

A loud explosion took place creating a large crater into the ground as the push of gravity, blowing away all of the statues into dust as snow flew everywhere, and Jack landed on the ground, out of breath.

"Did…Did I get her?" he gasped out.

"I think so," Soya said.

As the dust dissipated, a large form was taking shape.

"No…" Soya gasped.

Two glowing eyes opened as the massive jaw parted, showing rows of sharps teeth. Jack could feel the Youkai coming from the creature in waves as a giant paws landed beside them, and it was about ten-fold more than Pendora was.

"The Guardian of the Youkai barrier Colossus," Soya said and her entire body was shaking, "It's over for us."

Jack could only nod as they stared at the enormous creature.

"The shinobies age end begins," the Akatsuki woman said.

* * *

In a cave where the statue containing the Bijuus was a single figure appeared. Dressed in a woolen coat with a strange sword in his waist, blue hair falling in front of his face.

"So this is where you where hidden Youkai Lord Mashik," the man said to himself, "Only you were able to accomplish such a feat. Isn't that right Madara?"

The man looked behind him to see Uchiha Madara standing right there in a spiral mask.

"I told you I will return didn't I Madara?"

"Hello Mirror," Madara growled.

**Look like DC is already making their move against the Shinobies land and what history do Madara had with the mysterious Mirror?**

**Kakashi is now facing a man with Youkai chakra, will he make it? and what business do these strangers have with Sakura?  
**

**Is a dark future the only path for the Five Great Countries, now that a monster of the Youkai Realm had been summoned?  
**

**Find out in the next update.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	29. Demons of the Past

**Hello everyone, welcome to the next chapter of Taiyoukagure ninja: Requiem for a Dream. Hope you enjoy it and review.**

**Chapter Cover: **Soya, with a small smirk, with lightning all around her body and the two lightning tails flying behind her.**  
**

CHAPTER SIXTY

The Demons of the Past

Kakashi was breathing heavily.

The destroyed field around them was the mark of the battle that he had taken place and the other guy Kan was barely breaking a sweat. He had evaded all of his attacks and the confusing thing was he couldn't see any chakra coming from Kan as he created his techniques and the blocking of the grand fireball by freezing it was not normal, not all of the techniques could do something like this.

_How to defeat him?_

"It's that all you've got ninja," Kan said as he smirked at him, "I barely broke a sweat."

"What are you?" Kakashi asked.

"It's something that you ninja will never be able to apprehend," Kan said, "But let's finish this quick."

Kan charged at him with an attack with he blocked and another fist was already into his face so fast that the Sharingan almost didn't see it. Kakashi's sharingan suddenly turned to Mangyekou mode and the vortex appeared, swallowing the hand up, but Kan jumped back, shock written all over his face looking at what was left of his arm.

Gasping on one knee, Kakashi knew that he had exhausted his chakra. Fighting those guys seemed to make Pein look like child's play.

_And they're not using chakra, making tracking their movement more difficult than normal, and why could they be after Sakura for?_

"Seems like it's over for the ninja," Mahan said, leaning against a tree looking at the copy-ninja, "End this already."

"Your eye is dangerous," Kan said as he stared at half of his arm, which was dripping blood, "I wonder if you can do that trick again."

"He can't," Mahan said, with a small smirk, "He is exhausted and it seems that he is running out of chakra."

Recognition sparked through Kakashi's eyes.

"You're a sensor type," he said.

"Ding, ding, ding and we have a winner," Mahan grinned, "Just kill him."

Kan smirk an evil grin, "With pleasure."

* * *

Mirror smirked at the man across him. After all those years Madara didn't change one bit except hide his face behind an ugly orange mask.

"When you told me you were going to be hiding in plain sight," he said, "I never realized that masking your face was the idea."

"Why did you return?" Madara snapped at him.

Mirror chuckled at the man which was releasing killer intent, and looked back toward the statue of the Youkai Lord Mashik.

"The Demon age is about to begin," Mirror said as he walked toward the statue that was holding the Tailed beasts, "My masters think it is time to start the first stage in the war against this pathetic world of shinobies."

"So it's finally comes down to that," Madara sighed, "Why acting so soon?"

"An unexpected problem has risen," Mirror said simply, "but you must have wanted the war to start early since I can feel Colossus's deadly presence in the air. You are taking a lot of risk summoning something that can't be controlled."

"I don't expect to control it," Madara answered, "all I want it to do is to kill Jack and Soya."

"Ah yes," Mirror said turning around facing Madara.

Madara was now looking at a mirror image of himself.

"Those two causes such a trouble for the Organization," Mirror said, "I am amazed that the boy did not follow you as planned, maybe you miscalculated."

"I had found a temporary replacement for him," Madara said, "though he is nowhere near as strong as Jack is, but he soon will be."

"There won't be a chance for him to prove himself," Mirror said cutting his hand with a kunai knife, "when the war begin…they won't be such thing as peace in this world. If you thought that the Great Ninja wars were brutal, this war will be hell on earth."

Madara gulped.

He knew that the Demon Wars were different that shinobies war but, his plan was to become one with the Jubi before that happen and yet…

"Can't it be delayed till I captured Kyubi and Hachibi?"

Mirror let out a small laugh.

"Are you actually asking me for something Madara? I didn't know it was in your blood to ask for anything."

"I'm this close..._this close,_ to achieve something that had never been done," Madara snapped, "Seven of the Tailed Beast under my command and with the Fourth Ninja War been declared, I could win."

Mirror just glared at him through the mask of the Madara doppelganger, but the eye wasn't shanrigan like the real Madara but it was a clear sapphire blue, and cold as ice.

"This is why ninjas shouldn't never had control over creatures such as the Tailed Beasts," Mirror continued, taking the same pose as Madara, "The Sage of the Six Path used the Rin'negan, the eyes that could see the world beyond the shinobies lands, he was the only man to ever had been aware of the portal of this world into the Youkai world. All he wanted was peace, but what he had gotten was ages of wars, starting with his own two sons."

"Spare me the history lesson," Madara growled, "Akatsuki is in control of the Beasts, and with only two Jinchurikin around, I can finally achieve what I wanted, and I won't allow you to get the Beasts."

"Kukukuku…you won't _allow _me?" Mirror said, now back in his normal form with blue hair flying behind him, "I wonder, if you really meant that?"

Madara scowled at him from behind the mask, his entire body livid with anger.

"Don't take me lightly Mirror," Madara said, "I'm one of the strongest shinobis in the world."

Mirror let out a smirk.

"Oh, really? Then, tell me why is Jack still alive then? If you're half as strong as you claim to be, the boy would be dead right now. Admit it, Jack is stronger than you, stronger than you would have never imagined, which is why you went out of your way to recruit him into Akatsuki, because Saki had refused you and almost killed you."

Madara didn't say anything as he stood silently.

"I know how you think Madara," Mirror said, "You use people like pieces of a deadly chess game. You had nearly a dozen of high ranked shinobies under your command, and then what happened to them? Almost all of them killed because of a few meddling Konoha ninjas, the ninjas of the very same village you so wanted to lead. You can try to run away from your past Uchiha Madara, but the past will always come to bite you in the ass.

Then, you went through a plan of summoning Colossus. You have no idea of what you're doing do you, a mere ninja, a mortal who meddle with things that shouldn't concern him."

"W…what are you talking about?"

"You Uchiha Madara, is responsible for the beginning of the Armageddon against the Shinobies Lands."

"That's impossible," Madara said, "Colossus is the Guardian of the Youkai Barrier."

"And what happen when a prison door is no longer guarded, I wonder?" Mirror asked.

Madara looked at the man across him, shock going through his eye for the first time since this entire conversation.

"That's right Madara, _you miscalculate_" Mirror said with a grin, "The Youkais are crossing over into this world, crossing over and killing everything in their paths. You've given the Elders a great head start in the war."

_This is impossible, _he thought, _there is no way I could have make such an obvious mistake. It's just not possible. Haven't I looked over my plans enough? This was supposed to be my war, The Great Nations were supposed to tremble at the mention of my name._

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Madara yelled to the cave wall, "I was supposed to be in control…my world…My war…I was supposed to have control…control."

Mirror looked at the man, shaking his head.

This was the last straw that Madara could have pulled. The last straw that any man could have pulled, and now the great Uchiha Madara had lost control of something that he had spend his life working into and losing that control caused him to spiral down into the depth of madness.

"HAHAhAHA…My war…My control…HAHAHAHAH…Control," Madara started to laugh, giggling almost like a kid at a candy store except his laughs were not of joy, but madness.

"To think that's how you will end," Mirror said slowly, looking at the laughing man, "Mortals are truly pathetic creatures. Now, let's get to what I should be doing, I've wasted enough time already."

Ignoring the rancorous laughter from the madman behind him, Mirror walked toward the large statue with the scroll caught in its teeth, all of the eyes closed.

_Maybe that's why I had always found shinobies to be amusing, _he thought to himself, _they think just because they can produce jutsus and all of that crap, they can control the world. Morsoshi was too patient with them. Back in the days, we could have won the war a long time ago, but he had choosen to help the Sage to capture the Jubi. Well, Morsochi, let's see if you can stop this Demon Wars._

He then slashed his own hand as silvery liquid dropped from his body and he drew the runes on the ground, the Release Rune.

"**Forbidden Youkai Arts: Release Rune Requiem"**

At once the silvery symbol on the ground started to emit a strange vapor like substance, glowing ominously. The scroll in the statues mouth came out, detached itself as the statue mouth groaned as it widened showing a multicolored color coming from within.

The scroll floated back standing in front of Mirror like a staff and Mirror, pulled a necklace with a Yin Yang symbol on it and the scroll had one also, but it was faded.

"**Forbidden Youkai Arts: Second Release Requiem,"**

The yin-yang on the scroll started to glow and with two soft click, the scroll opened showing a large twisting vortex, with Youkai symbol for LIGHT and YOUKAI.

"The final step," Mirror said smirking to himself, "Let the chaos starts, but before that, a sacrifice of a mortal."

He turned toward the giggling Madara and smirked.

"I knew that you'll be useful someday Madara," he said as he started to drag the man toward the seal, "Now you'll accomplish your last deed."

"**Forbidden Youkai Arts: Third Release Requiem,"**

Shadow like hands started to come out of the vortex and they grabbed Madara dragging him into the scroll and blood splattered on the cover of the paper and the scroll was slammed shut and it dropped onto the floor.

"Now that's done," Mirror said as he looked at the statue's mouth was the colors were shooting out, "I better get out of here; don't want to get caught in the explosion."

With that he vanished in a flash of golden light.

Not a mere second since he had left, the statue exploded outward sending everything flying outward and shapes where taking places as the Bijuus that were once sealed, were now free from their prison.

* * *

Sasuke and Karin were taking rest in another part of the hideout. He was looking at the ceiling, feeling tired and emotionally exhausted. Ever since he had fought against Jack a while ago inside the Summit, he wondered how the boy got so strong. It was if almost yesterday they faced each other in the tournament a little while ago.

"Sasuke…"

He turned his attention toward Karin, scowling slightly.

"What?"

"When is Madara coming back?"

Sasuke shrugged. He was wondering that also, since the man said he was going to take care of some unfinished business, but that was a good fifteen minutes ago.

"This is so messed up," Karin said, shaking her head, "We could have been far away from here, continuing our journey toward Konoha, but that man had to interrupt us, making us do his dirty jobs…"

"Karin, shut up," Sasuke said, just to end the endless rambling.

"Why? We abandoned Jugo and Suigetsu in the Land of Iron," Karin said.

Sasuke glared at her and Karin felt suddenly cold.

"If you're only going to complain, you can leave," he said, "the other two were a liability. I've told you before didn't I? I was only using the team to get what I want. What happened to you peoples aren't of my concern."

Karin was starring at Sasuke, not believing what was coming out of her crush's mouth. Sasuke had changed ever since that fight with his brother, and back in the land of Iron, Karin had felt it, no seeing it, seeing the monster that Sasuke had turned into.

"But then again if you leave, I will have to kill you," Sasuke continued, "I wouldn't want you to get captured and tell everyone about my plans now would I?"

Karin was more shocked to hear Sasuke say this.

"Sasuke…you…"

KABLAM!

"What the hell?" Sasuke started.

"Are we under attack?" Karin said as she looked around feeling the ground trembles.

Sasuke was already out of the room, with Karin following close behind him and he arrived at the main grand room of the hideout and saw a large creature with four tails flying behind it, with horns and he was roaring loudly, with the red fur.

"The Four-Tailed," Karin said, "the Bijuu got free?"

The Bijuu turned its head toward them, its eyes finding the two ninja in the corner and he opened his mouth showing what looked like a cannon of some kind.

And it fired toward them, and Sasuke was so shocked that he couldn't move, that is until he was pushed down with Karin on top of him the blast missing by inches destroying the wall behind them.

"We need to get out of here," Karin said, pulling Sasuke with her, and both of them were sprinting away at full speed toward cover, hearing the Tailed Beast behind them roar into the sky.

The question that was reasoning within Karin's mind was how the hell the Tailed Beast escaped from their seals did and where the hell was that masked man they call Madara was?

**Here we are people, the war had begun, and the Elders plan had been put into motions.**

**Next time: Kakashi's battle against Kan and Mahan continued, and Jack and Soya are against the Youkai Guardian Colossus, while in other part of the lands, ninjas are now facing strange creatures that seemed to be comming from nowhere...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.  
**


	30. Agaisnt Impossible Odds

**Hello everyone, sorry for being absent for so long here is the next chapter. hehe, enjoy and this chapter is dedicated to Waterflygirl, Mitosis Vs Meiosis for awesome reviews and also Itachimeri who also gave some cool reviews. Thanks guys LOVE U ALL. :)  
**

**Chapter Cover: **Jack and Sakura standing back to back to each other.**  
**

CHAPTER SIXTY-ONE

Against impossible odds

Soya and Jack stood transfixed as the dust started to dissipate all around them, to stunned to speak as they watched the beast appeared through the dusts. A growling sound was heard as Colossus roared, sending great winds all around them.

_This is impossible, no one could be able to summon something like Colossus, _Soya thought as she blocked her face, _but that bitch was able to, how?_

Colossus was a creature that had no name that could go with it except the one it already had. Two large bat-like wings were opened behind it as the clawed limbs slammed against the ground, which tremble under the mighty creature. It was a furred lizard with yellowish eyes, and a muzzle like a snake. The wings were large opening twenty feet long as it roared an almighty roar again. It's neck had a shackle with half of a chain.

"What in God's name…" Jack started.

"Colossus," Soya growled, "The Guardian of the Youkai barrier."

It had three eyes. Two of them were yellowish, bright as sun while the third one was a triangular eye similar to the Haruno clan symbol.

"No way," Jack said when he noticed that, "That's the Haruno clan's symbol."

Soya's lightning encircled her body as her eyes turned blue, and a lightning tattoo appeared on her face.

"**Youkai Transformation Complete," **she said.

Her hair was now blue with strip of white in it as she crouched in a predatory pose. It was terrifying to feel the amount of Youkai chakra she was leaking, almost on Pendora's level.

"Pendora and I were on the same team back in our Hunters day," Soya said, "we were best friends. But she got that _thing _inside her and it changed her completely. I wasn't fighting her at a hundred percent because I thought for some reason I could have brought her back to the person I knew she was."

"Soya…"

"But now," Soya said, her hands all into lightning clawed paws, "IT'S PERSONAL."

She charged forward with lightning following her and she was in front of Colossus in a flash and she clawed the creature's face making it roar in pain as Colossus stepped back, roaring and the third eye started to glow.

Soya continued her attacks clawing at all the part of the face of Colossus she can find, drawing blood out and Colossus roared again letting out a large blast of power taking out half of the ground, leaving a large gap of earth there.

"She's making it angry," Jack said as he charged forward and then the Akatsuki woman appeared in front of him.

"How about we play together for a while Morsochi," she smirked, punching him in the face sending him flying out rolling in the ground meeting a tree.

Jack stood up wiping his face glaring at the woman who was standing across him, with a playful smirk on her face.

"You summoned something like him out, how could you do something like this?"

"That was Madara's order," the woman said, "It was the least I could do for him. But how about we introduced ourselves, my name is Sheva Haruno."

"And I don't care," Jack said as he charged at her swinging the large blade.

Sheva dodged it and counter with a kunai in her hand but it was pared with a kunai from Jack's other hand.

"Pretty good," Sheva said, "but how long can you keep up."

She slid her kunai along Jack's creating sparks and come with her free hand which a kunai appeared into it from her sleeve and Jack stepped back, the kunai only slashing him in the chest, but it was already started to heal.

"**Dragon Breath Technique,"**

The large blast of fire charged toward Sheva but it was absorbed into her palm.

"Right back atcha"

The blast of flames charged from her hand and toward Jack who hadn't time to dodge but created an X with his arm to hide his face as the flames appeared around him forming an ring of inferno.

"I forgot you could do that," Sheva said, pouting slightly.

"Right back atcha," Jack grinned at her as the flames grew higher and higher taking the shape of a dragon and charged at her but she dodged it, quickly making seals.

"**Water Style: Raging Waves,"**

A gust of water escaped her mouth charging toward Jack as he dodged it moving quickly to dodge the water as two kunai with letter bombs landed in front of him exploding.

Sheva smirked as she make two seals with her hands, not ninja seals but Youkai seals.

"**Youkai Arts: Icy Judgment."**

The water all around them started to float and took shape of kunais as Jack looked all around him and he raised his hands in the air as the ice-made kunais descended upon him.

"**Shinrai Tensei,"**

The blast of gravity pushed the kunais away creating a small crater where Jack stood.

"Impossible," Sheva said, "Ninja arts don't work against Youkai arts."

"You're right," Jack said, "normal ninja arts don't work against Youkai arts, but Youkai enforced ninja arts _do_. Youkai chakra, normal chakra, they are all the same. What matters is what techniques you decide to use with them. Ninja cannot use our arts because of the number of chakra it requires, but Jinchurikin can use our arts because of their Bijuus, which makes them more than normal."

Sheva growled.

"Let's end this and send the Guardian back, there are some doors in the world that needed to always be guarded," Jack said taking old of the DRAGON sword.

Sheva smirked as light started to appear around her, "This might just be amusing."

* * *

"This is odd,"

"What is it Rei?" Raphael asked.

"I just feel an enormous amount of Youkai appeared in the north," Rei said frowning her purple eyes, "but also a can feel faint Youkai aura coming from everywhere…almost like an invasion."

"Surely Loredia-sama could have send other warriors after them," Raphael said, looking at the blonde.

"She won't," a new voice said.

They turned and there was Poison with her normal clothes on and her sword was on her side, and she was breathing heavily.

"Poison," they both cried out.

"Took me a while to find you two," Poison said, "The Rosario's power is amazing."

Rei raised an eyebrow, "How come you know of the Rosario's power?"

"Because Loredia-sama gave it to me before she died," Poison said, lowering her eyes.

"Loredia-sama...dead?" Raphael said, shock in his eyes, "How?"

"She took the Coeur that was meant for me," Poison said, "and she gave me Rosario."

"Why would she do something like that?"

"The Elders are going against the rules," Poison said, "They are planning an invasion of the shinobies lands and Mirror had already released the Bijuus that Akatsuki had captured."

"They wouldn't dare," Raphael said, "Morsochi himself told them to not interfere with shinobies affair anymore. After the Jubi's fiasco…"

"Yeah," Rei said, narrowing her eyes, "So what do we do now?"

"We find Jack and Soya-sama," Poison said.

"So where is he?"

"Let me," Poison said as her eyes turned white.

Images flashed through Poison's eyes as she searched and found a battle of a man with silver hair against two DC soldiers and a pink haired girl, and then even farther she saw Jack and Soya and…

"God," she whispered as her eyes turned to normal.

"What is it?"

"Colossus is here," Poison said, "in this world."

"Who could have summoned _him?"_ Raphael said, "I thought he was locked down in the Youkai world to guard the gates of this world to the Youkai world."

"He was," Poison said, "someone else is there but I do not know her, she must have been the one to summon him. Jack is battling the said woman and Soya is going against Colossus."

"Where are they?"

"Land of Iron,"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Raphael asked.

"Raphael," Poison said, "Seven miles or so from Jack, another battle is taking place. It's someone from the Haruno clan and they are being attacked by DC soldiers."

"Why would someone from DC attack ninjas?"

"You'll tell us when you find out," Rei smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," he said with that he disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"Let's go help Jack out," Poison said.

"Right,"

With that both woman disappeared in gold lights.

* * *

Kakashi was huffing as he saw Kan smirked at him as he walked toward him.

"It's nothing personal," he said, "we just want the girl."

_I know if I use the Mangkeyou Sharingan again I'll died from chakra exhaustion…again. I never thought I'll be able to do something like this. But in mangkeyou Sharingan mode I could almost _see _his chakra pattern. Maybe only Mangkeyou can see something from him…too bad I'm not a full fledged Uchiha._

"Well, let end this shall we ninja," Kan said, charging forward with a punch.

_I…I can't move, _Kakashi thought as he tried to raise his hand, _It's almost like I'm paralyzed…_

"This end now," he said as he come down with the intended punch…

A flash of pink…

WHAM.

Sakura Haruno was standing in front of the man with her hand paring the fist.

"You…?"

"Sakura…" Kakashi said.

"Rest up Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, "They come for me. It's not right to let you fight my battles."

"You could have gotten to Naruto and the rest," Kakashi said, "at least…"

"No," Sakura said, her hand still holding Kan's fist, "I won't hide behind Naruto no longer. He is already holding too much for me. It's time I stand on my own two feet and _fight."_

As she said the last word she slammed her other fist against Kan's cheek which let out a audible crack and the man was send flying, spinning in midair before crashing thirteen feet away in a large crater on the ground.

_Sakura, you…,_ Kakashi thought.

Sakura clenched both of her fists as her chakra started to spin around her, and she was feeling the anger growing within her.

"I'm not that weak little girl I was back then Kakashi-sensei," she said, "I'm a Chunin and I've gotten Tsunade-sama as a teacher…I'm not going to die now, mark my words."

_Look like this generation is already catching up, _Kakashi thought to himself, _am I that old already?_

"I'll leave it to you then Sakura," Kakashi said, "but it seems I won't be moving for a little while."

From across them Mahan was looking at his partner.

"Yo Kan, you dead?"

No answer.

Mahan walked toward the fallen man and touched the neck and his eyebrows rose.

"His neck's broken," he mused, "Must have been some punch to do all of this…but how? She is not supposed to have any Youkai chakra…I don't get this shit."

He looked toward the girl and narrowed his eyes at her.

_I can feel it. It's there but not strong enough to be used like me and Kan, _Mahan thought, _it seems that her Youkai chakra is tied to her anger and every time she got angry, and she look pretty pissed right now._

Mahan feels a sweat drop coming from his head.

_Those Elders. IF they want something, why don't they come get it themselves, but no they have to hire mercenaries…sometimes, this get too troublesome._

Sakura noticed the other one walking toward them, and she took a stance.

"Well, you killed my partner," he deadpanned.

_What? _Sakura thought, shocked.

Kakashi mouth was hanging open, but hidden by his mask as he stared at the girl in front of him and he sweat dropped.

_Note to self: Don't, under any circumstances make Sakura Haruno angry, _he thought to himself.

"That was some punch you gave him," Mahan said, "I mean seriously, you broke the guy's neck? (sigh loudly) this is so troublesome."

Sakura raised her eyebrow at the familiar comment and scowled.

"I guess I get to face you one and one," Mahan said as he pulled out twin blades, and got into a stance.

Sakura pulled out a small blade she was carrying on her back and took a stance.

"That's the Wolf blade stance," Kakashi said, "How…?"

"Sava Ookami taught it to me," Sakura said as she smirked, "during our training time, I never got a chance to use it…until now."

Mahan started forward and Sakura went to meet him and they started into a bladed fight with clang and swish of the blades missing their targets.

"For someone who only had one weapon," Mahan said dodging a strike, "you are pretty skilled."

"I am" Sakura said as she pushed his attack out with her blade and launched a punch only to have it stabbed through with a blade.

"Aargh,"

"Sakura…" Kakashi yelled as he tried to stand up but he was still too weak, _Damn._

Mahan then slashed her diagonally across the chest sending her back as she rolled backward.

_I need that anger I felt when I faced Jack, _Sakura thought, _why can't I feel it._

Mahan then was doing acrobatic with his blades and said, "Want to continue girly?"

Sakura gritted her teeth, "I will,"

She stood up and her other hand took a soldier's pile and swallowed it.

"What is it you just took?"

Sakura reopened her eyes and said, "Boost."

One of her hand was glowing green with chakra and then, she charged forward with her chakra enhanced legs and Mahan hardly blocked the strike with both blades and he had to put his feet in a defensive position so he wasn't send flying backward and Sakura's chakra enhanced hand landed on the chest and Mahan's eyes widened as he felt something inside him rip apart.

"W…what is this shinobi art?"

Sakura then grabbed him by his collar with his chakra enhanced hand and slammed him on the ground creating a crater worthy of the Shinrai tensei attack.

_She…she used chakra scalpel on the man tearing apart something near the heart, _Kakashi thought, _I never knew Tsunade-sama was teaching her offensive medic ninja attacks._

Sakura glared at the man and said, "That is called being a medic ninja."

She slammed a punch against his chest and with an audible snap, Mahan chest plate was broken. She slammed another punch breaking some more bones and at each punch they seem to become more powerful as the earth trembled so much that Kakashi could feel the earth moving from where he was.

_Anger…Anger…ANGER…_

"Sakura,"

She didn't hear him as she continued to punch, breaking and snapping echoing from where she was.

_ANGER…ANGER…ANGER…_

"Sakura, stop it, he's dead." Kakashi yelled at her.

Sakura's hand froze in midair. She seemed to have suddenly remembered that she wasn't alone anymore and she stood up from the crater. Her face was covered with blood, so was her clothes and also her hands which weren't gloved.

The most terrifying thing was that Sakura's eyes weren't green anymore, but animalistic amber…

**AAAAAARGH RUN, Sakura gone wild...lol bet you didn't see that comming. All right peoples enjoy the chapter and comment. and hey i've got two stories i want to publish. One of them is a FInal Fantasy which is called Final Final Fantasy: Eclipse's Story and the other is a Kim Possible called KIm Possible: Silver Trigger so i'll be posting a poll with the summaries in them and you'll just have to vote for which you want to read online.**

**So enjoy Taiyoukagure ninjas while it last.**

**Next time: The Rosario's Power.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.  
**


	31. The Rosario's Power

**Hey, here is a new update on the story. Enjoy it.**

**Chapter Cover: **Rei aiming her bow at you.**  
**

CHAPTER SIXTY-TWO

The Rosario's Power

Sheva and Jack were locked in a full taijutsu match. The DRAGON sword lay a couple of feet away and both of them were matching in strength.

"I won't accept it," Sheva said, "You can't be my equal. I WON'T ACCEPT IT."

She blasted a absorbed attack that Jack had send toward her before and Jack yelled,

"**Youkai's Breath,"**

The blast overcome Sheva's attack as she was send flying backward into the air and slammed on the ground. Spitting out some blood, she stood up and went through seals.

"**Youkai Art Summoning,"**

The Youkai symbol of summoning appeared from underneath her and a large lizard creature with horns appeared and it roared loudly.

"Now, I'm going to kill you. Samus, Full throttle."

Sheva got on the top of the creature and made a few seals.

"**Youkai Arts: Man and Beast Combination."**

_What the hell, _Jack thought to himself as the two morphed together forming a giant person with lizard features and two ambers eyes.

"**Now face me in my ultimate form Morsochi,"** Sheva said, "**I'll kill you."**

"Why do you insist calling me Morsochi when my name is Jack Haruno," Jack snapped.

It was annoying, that she was calling him by that name, the name of the person he knew he got his power from.

"**SHUT UP," **Sheva screamed, "**I recognize that aura, that power. The same stench, so don't fuck with me telling me that you're not him."**

Jack's four wings grew from behind him and he charged forward.

But Sheva was gone, moving faster than her human form and slammed a foot in Jack's chest sending him backward, but she grabbed his foot and slammed him against the ground.

"**You're weaker than I remembered," **Sheva said, "**maybe all of your years of hiding had rusted you…but no matter, I will kill you."**

She grabbed him by the shoulder and sends him flying back and he slid on the snowed ground, and the iced snow moved grabbing his arm.

"**You know, it was an insult you didn't recognize me straight away," **Sheva said shaking her head, "**You were the one who knew about my power. You knew of what I could do…that I could pop people into smithereens…I can't believe you bastard."**

Jack stared at the lizard face. The woman was crying, for Kami's sake and he doesn't even know who she is? But he had listened to what she was saying and she sounded a little like a jealous girlfriend…

"**That will teach you to abandon me that day," **Sheva said as her hand started to glow an unheartly glow, "**You will feel my pain…you will got a taste of the suffering you put me through, you will FEEL WHAT YOU DID TO ME?**

Jack used his fire to tried to melt the ice that was holding him but it wasn't melting.

"**That won't work Morsochi," **Sheva grinned, "**that is something I personally developed for the Youkai Lord of Fire."**

_She is seriously going to kill me for something that I haven't done? _Jack thought.

"Hey," he yelled, "Whatever Morsochi did to you, I'm not him okay, we just have similar chakra."

"**Liar," **Sheva said, "**No two person on this planet have the same chakra and yours is **_exactly _**how it was back then."**

Jack threw his eyes toward where Soya was and saw her still fighting against Colossus and she seemed to be losing to as Colossus fire a blast from the third eye it had sending flying backward into the ground.

Even in the distance he heard her curse out, "Sonavabich."

"**Now, Feel the pain."**

Sheva's hand was now plunging downward, straight toward his heart.

* * *

Kakashi was starring at Sakura's eyes…too shocked to say anything, nor move as he watched his weakest student like this, and she was terrifying with those amber eyes similar to that woman that visited them, Soya Haruno.

_I thought she said it was dormant, _Kakashi thought, _she said whatever it was it won't awoken._

He had kept a eye on Sakura since that strange visit and as time had passed, he never seen any strange occurrence happening to the girl and during the Pein invasion, he had been worried that it was a traumatic even could have triggered it but thankfully it had awoken but the main question that was…

_Why did it choose to awoken now?_

Sakura continued to walk toward him and stopped right in front of him, her amber eyes never leaving Kakashi's mismatched eyes and he couldn't look away even if he wanted to, because of the bloodlust he can see in those eyes…

_The eyes of a killer…_

But, Sakura is not a killer. Kakashi knew that already because even if Sakura did become a ninja, she didn't kill, only heal, well except for Sasori but Sakura had told him that it was Chiyo-sama who killed him.

Sakura leaned her head to the side, observing him as if she had never seen him before, her amber eyes curiously taking in all of his face and then she raised her hand toward his face and she flicked him on the forehead.

Kakashi felt like he had been punched as he went flying backward slamming against a tree so hard that he heard the tree groan in protest.

_What the…_

Sakura smiled, not the smile that Kakashi was familiar with, not even a sweet smile that promised pain afterward, but a demonic smile, one that promised death.

"Sakura," Kakashi said as he pulled out a kunai.

Seeing the weapon, Sakura's grin became larger showing the longed canines and with the blood all over her clothes and face, she looked like a vampire…

_This isn't Sakura…but what the hell is she?_

She raised her finger in the air, and brought it down on the ground, splitting the earth like butter and Kakashi felt something slashed across his chest.

_That strength…similar to Tsunade-sama when she was in her youth possibly stronger and did the mere wind from her finger reaches me from all the way over here?_

He looked at his flak jacket to see the kunai like slash on it.

When he looked up Sakura was standing right in his face with a punch already coming at him, and Kakashi could see his entire life flash before his eyes, then she froze at the last minute, the fist hanging a mere centimeters away from Kakashi's face.

Kakashi looked at her face and saw that the amber was not as bright as it was before the girl collapsed against him, seemingly unconscious and a man was there dressed in armor with blond hair and a small smirk on his face.

"That was a close on eh," he said.

"W…What did you?"

"I knock her out," the man said, "I could feel her Youkai from miles away…damn, that girl is as strong as Jack when he is transformed."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Raphael," the man said, slamming a fist on his chest in salute, "I was coming to help you, but it seems I got here a bit too late."

He was locking at the crater containing the very destroyed Mahan, lying there with all of his bones broken and the other one lying not too far away.

"Very late," Kakashi said, "I don't feel any chakra from you? You're like them?"

"Yeah," Raphael said looking at the two dead men, "but I am a soldier, those guys are mercenaries working for the Elders, as far as I know but why were they here?"

"They said they were after Sakura," Kakashi said slowly standing up, holding the girl in his arms.

Raphael frowned and he seemed to be doing some thinking before talking again.

"Guess we might as well join up with the others," he said, "Have you ever travel at light speed?"

Kakashi starred at the man.

"Probably not," Raphael concluded, "You're a ninja, but I warn you this might make you vomit, I did the first time I travel like that."

Raphael took hold of his forearm and they both disappeared in a flash of gold light.

* * *

As the hand of Sheva came down, two arrows slammed against her chest making her stumble.

"What the…"

KABOOM

They exploded sending her flying backward and into the ground.

"You just love getting into trouble don't you Jack," a familiar voice said.

He looked upward and saw Rei standing over him with a small smirk on her face, her eyes watching him with amusement.

"I can honestly say I'm glad to see you Rei," Jack grinned.

"Why you annoyed with me?" Rei glared at him, angry.

"Not that, it's just you just save my life right now," Jack quickly said.

"Fair enough," Rei said slashing off the icy cuffs that hold him down.

"I couldn't even melt these things," Jack said standing up.

"Yeah I know," Rei said as she drew out a DC scroll and opened it.

"**Four Point Symbol: Immobilization."**

At once a large square appeared around Sheva's form and the diagonal line passed under her.

"What that does?"

"It keeps her in place," Rei said, "judging from the level of Youkai chakra I can feel, she won't be able to escape. Now let's go help Poison and Soya out against Colossus."

Jack's eyes lightened up, "Poison, she is alive!"

"Yeah," Rei said, "Thanks to Loredia-sama,"

Jack grinned, not noticing the sadness in Rei's eyes, "I'll have to thank her later for that, c'mon let's go."

Rei nodded and followed him.

When they arrive both Poison and Soya were standing facing Colossus which was growling seeing the number of his opponents was growing.

"What took you so long Jack?" Soya asked, obviously angry.

"Got held up," Jack said, readying his sword, "Now let take this fucker down."

"We can't kill it," Poison said.

Jack looked at her, "Why not?"

"If you kill Colossus," Poison said, "The Gate will not have a Guardian anymore."

Jack's eyes widened at the logic and said, "SO if we can't kill it, what should we do then?"

"Send it back to the Youkai Realm," Poison said.

"That's not possible," Soya said, "the only thing with the power to do such thing is the Rosario and Loredia is the one who had that. I'm quite shocked she didn't show up for this one."

"I have Rosario," Poison said, "and I will use it."

Soya looked at her, confused and shocked at the same time.

"How can you…"

"Watch out," Rei yelled.

Colossus had fired a blast from the third eye and it froze in midair, seemingly not able to go any further than where it had arrived. Soya, Jack and Rei looked at Poison whose eyes were now glowing white as she gritted her teeth, her face twitching ever so often.

Colossus roared in anger and Poison raised her hand as a rune symbol appeared there and she slammed it on the ground.

"**Youkai Arts: Portulus."**

A large purple flat circle appeared above of Colossus as chains came out of it, wrapping themselves around the large beast as it roared and they pulled it up into the circle and they vanished in a vhumm sound.

Poison then collapsed on her knees as Jack went toward her.

"Poison you're okay?"

"Gave me a minute to catch my breath," Poison gasped as if she couldn't draw breath.

Soya then glared at Rei, "Okay, what the hell is going on? How come Poison have Rosario when only Loredia who had enough Youkai chakra to use something that powerful?"

"That's because Loredia-sama is dead," Rei said softly, "She had passed down the Rosario to Poison."

Silence was all that followed those words as Jack felt as if something had grabbed hold of his chest as he remembered the beautiful leader of DC.

_Loredia-sama, _he thought.

He liked the leader and she was a fun person when things weren't serious and he had gotten a fair of her fun side during his training and her assistant Midnight was always the one reminding her of her work sometimes.

A flash of golden light appeared beside them and Raphael was there with a silver haired Konoha ninja carrying a pink haired girl.

"Hey there," Raphael said, "You guys aren't going to believe what I have stumbled unto."

**Now the group is together again, hope you enjoyed it, and well i can tell you that you can vote for the story you'll like to read next in my poll. It will be up there till this story is over so vote till you drop.**

**Next time: **the Old Ones. The history of the original Youkai Lords came forth, and Jack get a interesting visitor...

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R  
**


	32. The Old Ones

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Chapter Cover: **the shapes of four people which two of them where women.**  
**

CHAPTER SIXTY-THREE

The Old Ones

The silence was deafening.

No one was speaking to each other as Jack and the rest stood silently not believing what they had heard. He simply watched, shock still running through him as he simply stood there watching everyone around him.

Soya's face was hard to read as she simply stared down at the ground as she tied a cloth around her Youkai eye, Rei had a sad face as her purple eyes were distant as if she wasn't even with the group anymore, Poison was standing beside him her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it in a comforting way.

"How did she died?" Soya asked.

Poison looked toward the woman and talked her voice soft, "She took the Coeur Rouge that I was supposed to take, and she just…"

"She transformed," Soya finished, scoffing in disbelief, "Well, now were fucked."

"What do you mean?" Raphael asked as he walked with Kakashi and the unconscious Sakura in his arms.

Soya turned her attention at the blond man and said, "Loredia was the only being that could stop this war from starting, she was the only one that could control the Rosario's Power and reverse everything."

"Reverse everything?" Jack asked confused.

"The Rosario is not something that was created by mere normal Youkai," Soya said as she addressed the group, "It is something far more powerful than we ever considered."

"Let's head out of here," Rei said as she looked at the south of here, "A group of shinobi are heading this way."

"How many?" Poison asked.

"Five," Rei said, "and one of them is a large canine."

"Naruto and the rest," Kakashi said.

"You great them Kakashi," Jack said looking at him, "the rest let's go."

They all nodded and disappeared in golden lights, Jack with Poison with a side-along, and Rei had grabbed the unconscious Sheva with them.

Kakashi was now standing alone for a few minutes as he hold Sakura in his arms. He watched her and remembered the amber eyes she had before and wondered if they are going to be permanently like that, because that would be…hard to explain to the rest of them.

He felt the group of shinobi landed behind him and he heard Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hello Naruto," Kakashi said as he turned around to meet them.

Naruto's eyes landed on the unconscious Sakura in the silver haired man and his eyes widened.

"Sakura…"

"Now Naruto," Kakashi said, glaring at the teen, "How about you tell me why you left the village like this?"

"Kakashi-sensei," Shikamaru said, "I convinced him so we could go after Sasuke and we would have taken care of him ourselves."

"Did you tell Sakura what you were doing?"

A silence followed as Naruto lowered his eyes, and he looked downward.

"No."

"Thought so," Kakashi said, "Now we are heading back to Konoha, and maybe along the way you'll fill me in this little venture of yours."

The rest nodded and started heading back and Kakashi looked back toward the place where the group once stood and his lone eye narrowed slightly.

_Seems there is more to this Youkai business than I imagined, _he thought to himself, _I best get to the Leaf and tell Tsunade-sama about it._

_

* * *

_

"The shinobis are retreating," Rei said.

She was standing in front of the cave that Soya and Jack left a while ago and they were all doing something as Raphael was taking care of the fire considering it was getting darker, and Soya was seating alone in a corner, her head bowed, Poison was sharpening her sword as Jack seated by her, gazing in the flames.

"Why did you have to bring her?" Jack asked, pointing to the unconscious Sheva.

"How she summoned Colossus is what we'll be getting out of her," Rei said as he looked at the woman.

Raphael got on his feet with a grunt and looked around them all, "So what do we do now?"

No one answered him and he scratched the back of his head, "Guys, Loredia-sama's death it us all hard, and we know the Elders are behind this."

"What do you want us to do then?" Soya growled at him, "Charge in DC HQ screaming for their heads."

"You don't have to be like this…" Poison started, but Soya glared at her.

"We're dead and you know it Teresa," Soya said, "You may have the Rosario but there is no way in hell you know how to control it. Heck, you didn't even scratch the surface of what this thing can do."

"It wasn't meant for me," Poison said, "It was meant for Jack."

"What?" Jack said, suddenly looking up hearing his name.

"Loredia-sama wanted me to find you and gave you Rosario," Poison said, "She said it was the key for human survival with the war against DC."

"The Key for human survival," Soya said, raising her eyebrow.

"That's what she told me," Poison said.

Soya leaned her head against the wall, looking toward the ceiling of the cave.

"Wish this thing had an instruction manual," she murmured.

"You're not the only one wishing that," Poison said, "So what's with her?"

She pointed toward Sheva who was still out. Rei walked toward the woman and gave her a good kick in the chin.

"Wake up,"

Sheva groaned and seated up, her amber eyes exploring the place around her and she blinked a few times.

"Where am I?" she asked, "Damn, I've got a killer headache."

"How did you summon Colossus?" Rei asked her.

"Oh," Sheva said with a slight grin, "So that old chap died…too bad."

"It didn't die," Poison said, "we send it back."

Sheva starred at her for a full minute and she looked at all the faces around her, as if to catch one of them lying but everyone's face was solemn and serious.

"The summoning of a creature on Colossus level is not…"

"Not reversible," Rei said, "We know that, but we are able to do so, now how about telling me how you summoned Colossus into this world."

Sheva grinned as amusement sparkled in her eyes.

"I was doing this world a favor," she said, "For long those shinobis think they rule the world just because they stole what was ours. Our abilities, our rights they stole it all thanks to Jubi and the Sage of Sixth Path."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked, confused, "Not one of us where alive during that time."

"I know that," Sheva said, "but I was, Morsochi was too. IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT."

"His fault?"

"He was weak," Sheva said, "he thought if we gave them a piece of our power, the world would have been better and we could have finally live together with humans, like a big happy family. Oh, boy how wrong he was."

"Impossible," Poison said looking at Sheva with shock in her eyes, "You're an Old One."

"Old One?" Jack repeated, confused, "What is that?"

"The Old Ones are the ones that are actually _from _the Youkai Realm," Poison explained, "They are the ones that crossed over into this world and four of them were as strong as Bijuus and Youkai Lords, heck they can be even stronger if they wanted to."

"The Four that actually _founded_ DC?" Jack said, looking at the woman in the Akatsuki robes.

"Yes," Sheva said, "and two of them died and two are left."

"Two?"

"Mirror," Poison said, "He is one of the Old Ones."

"Morsoch_i's brother_ is still alive?" Sheva said looking up shocked.

"Mirror is still alive alright," Poison said, "He released the Bijuus."

"The fool," Sheva screamed, "He is going against the rules."

"DC doesn't follow the rules anymore," Rei said, "They are going to destroy the shinobis Villages and turn this world into ashes, similar to the Youkai Realm is right now."

"What is Loredia doing then?" Sheva snapped, "She is supposed to be enforcing those rules."

"Loredia is dead," Soya said, "She died a few hours ago, because she couldn't sync with Coeur."

"Off course she can't sync with that _parasite,_" Sheva said, "Pure blooded Youkai don't need that stuff to be powerful. We are Elites, why would she even consider…?"

"She did it so she could protect Rosario," Poison said.

"So that's how you had reversed Colossus summoning," Sheva said looking at her, "I must say, it's impressive for a mere human but you'll die faster if you're using something as powerful as that in a regular battles. Rosario can only be used by an Old One, like myself."

"Why should we trust you?" Jack asked her, "You just try to kill us."

Sheva looked straight at him and her eyes widened slightly, looking straight at Jack and he was starting to feel a little freak out at how she was taking in every inch of his face.

"How can you be shearing the exact same Youkai energy as Morsochi?"

"We merged," Jack answered simply.

"Merged? _Merged," _Sheva screamed, "But why would he…?"

"He merged with me because someone once told me I was the Angel of Fire," Jack said, "and I got wings made out of flames and all…about why he did it, I don't know?"

Sheva let out a small chuckle.

"That was how he was known before he became Morsochi," Sheva said, "Back in the Youkai Realm, he was known by that name. _Angelus Ignis._"

A silence was heard through the cave as everyone starred at Sheva who was looking at them all, her eyes now had a faraway expression.

"But the prophecy about the Angel of Fire burning the world to ashes?" Soya asked, saying the very question that was in Jack's mind right now.

"The world will burn to ashes if the Angel of Fire didn't know how to control this power," Sheva said, "The title of Morsochi will be bestowed upon him. Jack Haruno, _Angelus Ignis, _you are the rightful leader of DC."

"What?"

"If you and the Morsochi before you had really merged, then with Rosario with you there, you have already won the war against the Elder of DC," Sheva said, "as it was, DC is the bridge of this Realm and the Youkai Realm, you knew that."

"Yeah," Rei said, "the Awokens are being kept there."

"Then, go there and end this war before the entire world suffers the consequences," Sheva said, "It was the mistake _he _made last time, when he faced the Jubi in Mortal Kombat."

A while later

Jack was standing in front of the cave, the snow falling around him as he simply watched the nighttime. All this time, he thought he was a bomb waiting to go off, but it was just a way so that Morsochi could find his successor, someone to take after him.

"So everything I believed, was a lie."

Suddenly the time stopped all around Jack. The snow flake had stopped in midair in front of him as he watched all around him, they were no wind, no voice, just a dead silence.

"Jack Haruno," a voice said.

He turned around and he was shocked.

Standing across him was a man with red hair, tied in a ponytail with blue eyes dressed in red robes and he had a sword on his back, a large sword with flames.

"DRAGON sword," Jack said, "Who are you?"

The man smiled, "I'm Angelus, and Old One."

"But only Four…"

"Yes," Angelus said, "I'm Morsochi, the one before you."

Jack looked at the man before him taking in the features. He had pointed ears that came through his hair and the blue eyes had slit in them, his hands clawed with long nails and the most noticeable thing was the tail that was swinging back and forth behind him.

"How can you still be here when we have merged?" Jack asked.

"The Merging process was a way to keep myself alive within you," Angelus said, "You're lucky I let you fight your own battle rather than take over your senses, but I'm here to tell you something."

"What?"

"That girl, Sakura Haruno," Angelus said, "Do you want to know why you two are connected? Why that when you guys are near each other, you both feels the same pain?"

Jack thought back and remembered seeing Sakura and what she had told him.

_Flashback_

"_What have you done to me?" Jack yelled at her._

"_I haven't done anything," Sakura answered, "but for some reason we feel the same pain."_

"_It's not like I didn't figure it out on my own," Jack answered, "but why?"_

"_It's seems we are connected for some reason,"_

"_Connected?"_

"_You said it yourself," Sakura said, "We are connected by this."_

_She showed him the Kanji for LIGHT._

_End of Flashback_

"T…that Kanji," he said.

"The truth I am about to tell you is the way to change everything in this world," Angelus said, "maybe giving human a chance of redemption, and everything you and Sakura Haruno share is bound by this Bond of Fate."

**I'm stopping it here for now, sorry for the long wait to update, i couldn't really think that much and you peoples can vote on the story you will like to read after the Taiyou saga which is on a poll in my profile. i already got two votes for Final Fantasy: Eclipse's Story and the Kim Possible story is falling behind, c'mon people vote.**

**Next time: Bounded by Fate.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.  
**


	33. Bounded by Fate

**Hello fans of the series, i'm sorry for the wait. i was on break and also i was working on the trailers of two of my fics that i gave a poll for. I will be posting them up after i've finished them. Now for those who had been wondering about Jack and Sakura's bleeding connection. well this chapter is where the answer lay.**

**CHapter Cover: **Jack and Sakura standing back to back with the Rosario seal below them.**  
**

CHAPTER SIXTY-FOUR

Bounded by Fate

Jack looked at the man across him, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Bound by Fate?" he repeated, not sure what he heard.

"Yes," Angelus said, sighing slightly, "Your generation had inherited the mistakes that We, the Old Ones, had caused to this World. The world of shinobis is not strong enough to contain creatures like us. We are nothing but poison in this place, since the Youkai Realm is nothing but a land reddened by the bloods of our Ancestors."

"Our Ancestors?"

"You might want to seat down," Angelus said as he took a seat on the ground, pulling out a pipe from his clothing, "this is a long story."

Jack approached him and seated by the man, looking at the deep amber eyes that were fixed on the ground and it was glazed over as if in memories of a past long gone. Lighting his pipe with a flames from his finger, he started to smoke, letting a ring of smoke encircling him, like a blanket. Angelus then started his tale.

"To understand what I'm about to tell you it is vital that you listen carefully because it is the first and last time that we will be seeing each other face to face. We, Youkai, are proud creatures from our Realm which once was a great forest, filled with green and life very similar to this land but also more dangerous than this place will ever be. Each land had their own strength and power and also each Land also had their own Element."

"Element?"

"Yes," Angelus said, "Fire, Lightning, Earth, Water and Air."

"That's exactly like the Shinobis Nations," Jack exclaimed.

"Yes," Angelus said, "But also, as power grew in each, Youkais started to greed each other's powers and resources and as greed turned to jealousy and jealousy turned to war which destroyed most of our lands leaving only barren wastelands, scorched earth and also death ravaged us like no other. But me and my brother who were from the Royal family of the Fire, we knew that we couldn't last forever if the war continued so together we created a seal so powerful that we can destroy and reverse anything we could have done to our fathers and brothers.

That's how we discovered that our Realm was parallel to another one, one that was familiar and was shearing the same energy with us, but not in the same density as we are. Theirs was much weaker, and also more humility than we were."

"Loredia warned us that we were taking a great risk," Angelus said smirking slightly, "she was always the bossy one, even someone as beautiful as her can be quite scary when she wanted to be."

_Flashback_

"_Are you two insane?" Loredia said as she starred at the two young man across her._

_It was at nighttime and the entire gang was together. Mirror and Sheva were looking toward Angelus and Loredia as the two starred at each other._

"_Loredia," Angelus said, "It's not what its look like?"_

"_Really," Loredia said, glaring at him, "than why is Mirror reading the Forbidden Scroll?"_

_Mirror looked at her from his place, running a hand through his blue hair, "Now Loredia, don't be a bitch and help us out. We found records of peoples that travel through this Realm to the Human Realm. Your Great-Grandfather did so himself, earning him the name Morsochi."_

"_My Grandfather is nothing but a tyrant," Loredia snarled her eyes flashing dangerously._

"_Mirror shut up," Angelus said, glaring at his brother who quieted down, "Loredia, think about it? If what your Grandfather did was real and truth, think of all of the thing we could accomplish? We can use this Realm as a way to start over for our Youkai sake."_

"_Oh, dear," Sheva said, "We can just kill all of the humans living there and take over the land ourselves, if they are as weak as the records says."_

"_We will not be killing anyone," Angelus said as he turned to the other girl, "We don't want a repeat of what happened here."_

_He walked toward a window and looked out to the land which were once green but now ash gray and the once tall proud trees all around them were dying._

"_Our Realm is dying," Angelus said, "In a few centuries or so, everyone will die."_

"_Centuries?" Mirror said with a hint of sarcasm, "The Youkais Realms will be lucky to live another century without feeding on their neighbors."_

_Angelus stood there for a while, knowing that Mirror was right, and he turned toward the group, stroking his chin with his clawed hands, "This is why we are doing this, and let's hope we're successful, our entire world is counting on us."_

_End of Flashback_

"So this was why you crossed over?" Jack said looking at the man, "To restart?"

"This was the original plan we talked through," Angelus said, "the plan that we had chosen so that we can see this world for our own eye and see those creatures called humans. But I was naïve, believing that everyone would work together so that we could restart our races but I was deeply mistaken. A general from my father's Army, called Han had become aware of our plans and since I was the prince of the Fire Realm, my word was law, and that they should follow it to their last breaths. He had taken creatures from the Youkai Realm and brought them here in this world, telling me and the group that it was a '_purge_' of some kind. He wanted to purge the planet of humans so that we the _natural _superiors can take them.

Sheva had sided with Han and she had taken the lead of the Youkai creatures army and launch a full blown attack on the humans, killing destroying and burning the Lands, in complete opposite of what we said we would do, so me, Mirror and Loredia we stood against the army alone."

Jack looked at the man in shock, "Alone?"

Angelus looked at him, "You must understand that we are pure-blooded Youkai. We are powerful and since we are Royalty, trained since birth in the way of the warrior, the creatures didn't stand a chance against us at all. With my twelve flamed wings and also Loredia's suffocating darkness and Mirror's illusions, we completely destroyed them, and that was the last time I ever see Sheva so I assumed that she was killed, but seeing her tonight proved me wrong."

"But that still doesn't explain why me and Sakura are connected?"

"Ah yes," Angelus said as he took another puff of his pipe, "But, this didn't come in yet till later.

_Flashback_

_The room was dark, cold and dirty as Han seated up with Loredia and Angelus standing in front of him. They had taken him into their hideout after the battles._

"_So what do we do with him?" Loredia asked._

"_Kill him," Mirror said, "He is much than he bargained for. That old rascal almost ruined everything and the Human Realm almost turned into the Youkai Realm is right now."_

"_Father won't approve if we kill his General," Angelus said as he sighed, running a hand through his red mane._

"_Well, Father isn't here Angelus," Mirror said, looking straight at him, "We should just kill him, let me do it."_

_His hand erupted in blue flames as he walked toward the unconscious man but Angelus stopped him, "No, we won't kill him since he is more valuable to us alive than dead."_

"_You're not serious?" Mirror said, turning toward him._

"_I have a better use for him," Angelus said, ignoring his brother and he crouched over the man, "Han."_

_The man looked at him._

"_I have a job for you," Angelus said, ignoring the incredulous looks from Mirror and Loredia, "You will help us to form a little place for us and you won't ever go against the rules of my father and I or I will incinerate you personally."_

"_The Rules?"_

"_Yes," Angelus said, "DC is going to be the gateway of this world and the Youkai Realm and since I am one of the crowned prince, you will obey me such as the laws."_

_Han starred at him blankly his yellow eyes staring at him and he bowed his head, "Of course Lord Morsochi."_

_Angelus got back on his feet, looking down at the war General and turned toward the other two._

"_Well, there is that."_

_The three left the man in the room and Loredia grabbed his arm, "You should have finished him,"_

"_How can we restart if all we can do is kill and destroy?" Angelus answered her looking straight at her._

"_I don't trust him Angelus," Loredia said, "I don't care what he is saying now, but I'm never letting my guard down around him."_

"_Loredia," Angelus said, "DC will need you if this is going to work and Mirror too…"_

"_Will you listen to me, for God sake," Loredia snapped, "He convinced Sheva to join him, and he had made her lead his army against us. He took my best friend away, and it wont be long before he took another one of us away too."_

"_Loredia…"_

_But the woman was already walking away from him, leaving him standing in the hallway alone._

End of Flashback

"My first mistake was sparing Han's life," Angelus said, shaking his head, "Loredia was right about the man, which I spared for my father's sake if his best General died on a mission that I was leading, and it would have brought dishonor on me and the Royal family. Tension was building within us and both my brother and my friend wouldn't speak to me, and I disappeared from DC for a while, exploring the Shinobi lands for a few years, and I helped anyone in any way I could without revealing too much about myself, and I gained a few human friends.

But then, I got heavily injured in a battle against a monster with one of the Sage from the Mountain Temples. He had very powerful eyes which could do many things in the world that I never knew a man, let alone a human could do."

"You were friends with the Sage of the Sixth Paths?" Jack asked shocked.

"More like rivals," Angelus said, chuckling slightly, "He was the only man that I ever truly told the truth about myself to and to tell you the truth, he was shocked…"

_Flashback_

_Silence was all the room had in it. Angelus looked at the man across him, studying the expressions that flashed across his face. The effect would have being comical if the situation wasn't as serious as it was._

"_T..that's a lot to take in," he said softly._

"_Trust me, I know," Angelus said, looking at his human friend._

"_You're from another world," he said, looking at Angelus, shaking his head, "I knew they was something different about you, but this…this is phenomenal."_

"_Different how?"_

_The Sage looked at him, "You are not like other peoples Angelus. Heck, you fight better than most of the samurai around here, and I couldn't sense any chakra from you. It's almost like you're a walking dead for us chakra sensors, but it could be useful for infiltration. Guess I'm lucky to be your friend. Just how strong are you?"_

"_Stronger than most around here," Angelus said._

_The Sage sighed softly, "How strong Angelus, and don't lie cause I can tell."_

_Angelus sighed, chuckling slightly to himself, "Ok, ok, I am measuring the strength of the Jubi."_

_The Sage's eyes bugged out._

"_How can any human being have so much chakra?" he blurted out and seeing the look on Angelus's face he retaliate, "Oh, right, Youkai here."_

_Angelus smiled and gripped his side where the wound was._

"_Does it still hurt?"_

"_A little yeah," Angelus said._

_A woman walked in and she was pregnant too, and a small boy with dark hair_

"_Ah, thanks honey," the Sage said, "It's great to be back home with family after all that traveling eh, Angelus?"_

_Angelus looked up at them and smiled softly at the couple and the little boy that was with them, "Yeah, it is great."_

"_Angelus my dear friend," the Sage smiled, "The future will be peaceful now that the world is using my preaching."_

"_You really think that will be possible?" Angelus said looking at his long time friend._

"_I don't think…I believe in the world," the Sage said, "it may be crazy in a sense but I believe one day that people will truly understand each other, and maybe peace will fall on the world as a single brand of hope that I had given to them."_

_Angelus didn't say anything._

End of flashback

"I used to believe in his teachings," Angelus said, "He was passionate about everything, and believing in the world, and he had inspired me into doing the same thing with DC, and I was happy that a man, a human, shared the same views on the world as I had done so I abandoned the rebuilding of the Youkai races."

Jack starred at him, "What?"

"My race is capable of nothing but killing," Angelus said, "You saw what happened with Han and Sheva when they had joined forces to destroy this world. I didn't want any of that happening to this world that the Sage was working to perfected. As a favor to my friend, I stopped the plan.

It was uproar in the Youkai world, and even Loredia was surprised at my decision. Mirror was supportive, and the Elders were disappointed at me and my father stripped me of my honor and I was lower than dirt in my world so I couldn't return so I did the only thing I could have done. I closed the Portal between this world and the Youkai Realm, condemning them to their death.

As years passed, the Youkai started to cross over and we eliminated them, in a secret war that the shinobi know nothing off since they had their own war to take care of. Then, I traveled to Konoha Village and met with the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, a descendant of the Sage himself and he helped me build a village which you had become so familiar with."

Jack looked at the man, "You were the first Taiyoukage?"

"Yes," Angelus said, "That I was."

"But, they said you disappeared after you build the village," Jack said, "but why?"

"Youkai business," Angelus said, "they were planning a mass attack and I couldn't let Loredia and Mirror with the DC warriors face them alone and that's when I learn of Loredia's fail safe design: The Rosario."

"A fail-safe?"

"Yes," Angelus said, "turn out that she was working on it in secret with Mirror as a way to cause a destructive power that she can destroy all Youkai form in the world, and the Rosario acted as a prison for them since the Youkai Realm was…desolated by that time. The Rune was a forbidden art, one which will use a sacrifice so that it can be activated and the same sacrifice will become the prison holding all of the Youkai within themselves."

"But so much Youkai energy into one person…?"

"Yes, that person will die," Angelus finished for him quietly.

Silence paused within them as Jack feel his limbs grow cold.

"That is the Rosario's true purpose," Angelus continued, "and with you bearing the YOUKAI and Sakura bearing the LIGHT, you two are this world only hope. You two are two of one person, of myself actually. You Jack carries my strength, speed and power and also my way of sympathizing with peoples that by all rights that I should kill. Sakura is the kindness, love and also, the wild and dangerous side of my personality, and when two of the same personality clashed against each other, they feel the pain they inflict on each other.

You two are the pair that the world will salvage from and all Youkai will disappear from the existence as I should have done all those years ago, but I was too…trusting, believing into a hope that wasn't there."

"But Mirror released the Bijuus against the world," Jack yelled at the man, "He could have just disobeyed the Elders."

Angelus let out a sad laughter, "My brother had always being a little…_sadistic _if you called it. But I wouldn't worry about the Bijuus. He might have already taken care of all seven of the one that were captured."

Jack looked at him, "Just how strong are you people?"

"Stronger than Bijuus that's for sure," Angelus said as he stood up, "Well my time's up, I've got to go back and I will be waiting for you to come."

Angelus walked toward Jack and put his clawed hand on the boy's shoulder, "You are by far more than I ever hoped to be Jack. Han had divided the four friends that had come to this world in hope for a better place, I believe you'll make the right choices."

"Angelus,"

"Yeah?"

"See you soon,"

The man smiled at him and walked away, disappearing as he did so until he was completely gone.

Soya looked up when he entered and she was by his side, seeing the look on his face, she walked toward him, with worry in her eyes.

"What's up?"

"We need to get to Konoha," Jack said, "The other piece of the puzzle is waiting for us there."

"What puzzle?" Soya asked.

Jack looked up at her and smiled, "A way to end this war once and for all."

* * *

Mirror stood alone as he watched the Tailed Beasts all around him, and he was using his Youkai aura and power to subdue them. He had done exactly what the elders had wanted him to do and yet, he was taking over from here.

_Loredia die to keep this world safe, _he thought, _My brother sacrificed his life and was reborn in a mere human of his lineage._

"I know you're back there ninja," he said, "Why don't you just come out?"

Two persons appeared, one of them was a dark-haired young man and a red-haired young woman with glasses.

"So what do you guys get out of following me eh?" Mirror asked with a small smirk on his face.

**So this is it. the Season finally began...**

**Now you people know the story behind DC. Yeah, it kind of hard...but also there is a last enemy standing before the war breaking out...**

**Can you figure it out?**

**AN: Also check out the trailers for the Kim Possible story and the Final Fantasy, and reviews.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.  
**


	34. Trust

**Sorry for the long wait. Was out of town for the entire week, and i just got this chapter down a few night backs so here you go enjoy**

**Chapter Cover: **Sasuke in his shippuden outfit with his hand on the but of his sword.**  
**

CHAPTER SIXTY FIVE

Trust

Mirror was simply standing there watching the two across him. His sharps eyes already recognize one of them as an Uchiha, since they all have those black eyes that could just pierce anyone souls. The boy was simply wearing a black cloak and a sword across his waist. He was narrowing his eyes at Mirror as if analyzing him in power.

"You must be Uchiha Sasuke, no?"

A flash of surprise and shock went through the boy face for only a split second before it was gone again. Cooling his features, he said, "Who are you?"

"Who am I is of no importance ninjas," Mirror said simply turning around, "I have a prior business to take care of, now if you don't stop following me I will send a Bijuu after you."

"I took down a Bijuu," Sasuke said, "and it was stronger than all of those you have here."

At this Mirror let out a small smirk, which Sasuke didn't see since he was staring at the man's back. He changed his appearance into an Uchiha feature, one he had ran into a while ago and he turned toward Sasuke again.

Shock was all that was written over Sasuke's face, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing right now, and he activated his Sharingans to see if it was an illusion but it didn't go away.

"That face…"

"What's wrong _little brother?"_ Mirror said with the face of Uchiha Itachi, "not going to hug your big brother as welcome."

"How are you doing this?"

"I can the shape and mimick anyone I came across as long as I remember their faces and their voices," Mirror said still as Uchiha Itachi, "Even thought am no ninja, i'm far stronger than any pathetic human that walked this planet, now I'm going to ask you again, _what do you get by following me?"_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as they transformed into his new Mangyekou Sharingans and he was looking at Mirror.

"Where is Madara?"

"Uchiha Madara is dead," Mirror said, reverting back to this normal self, "I don't know what he told you but following someone like Madara will only lead you to your own demise."

"Dead…?" Sasuke repeated, "Did you kill him?"

"What would you do if I told you I did?" Mirror smirked.

Silence followed as the two gazed at each other, looking for weaknesses. Sasuke himself was wondering how this man in front of him could control the Bijuus like this, making it look effortless, and the chakra beasts behind them looked almost like ordinary animals. This man in front of him had power, a power seemingly even stronger than Uchiha Madara.

Mirror himself was simply smiling inwardly to himself. The Uchiha kid was more cool-headed than Madara was, and his eyes were different also, even colder than that man.

_Flashback_

"_I have a temporary replacement for him, even thought he is nowhere as strong as Jack is but he will be,"_

_End of flashback_

The words that Madara had told him in the cave of the Bijuus returned to him. The boy didn't even know what he was getting himself into and yet, it was the same family that Madara came from so they shared the same darkness in their blood.

_That sense of vengeance comes with the price of the Sharingan, _he thought, _hatred that run in the family eversince the first man to ever have those chakra eyes._

"If you have nothing to do here Uchiha Sasuke," Mirror said, "I'm really late for a party, but let me give you a little piece of advice, _your revenge is futile since this world is going to be covered in darkness_."

"W…what are you talking about?" Karin asked.

"You'll see," Mirror grinned sadistically, "choose your side dear ninjas. In a week time, this world will be hell on earth."

Mirror jumped forward, blurring out and the Tailed Beasts followed after him, like faithful pets, leaving a bewildered Sasuke and a doubtful Karin.

* * *

Sakura groaned softly as she opened her eyes. She was starring at the early morning sky completely dazzled out for a few minutes before seating up and looking around her.

"Sakura-chan, you're awake," a familiar voice called.

Her eyes fall on Naruto, who was lying on a tree right, and he seemed to be tired as hell, and his eyes seemed to be heavy with sleep.

"Naruto…"

"You gave us a scare Sakura-chan," Naruto grinned.

She seated up, wincing slightly at her pounding head as she righted herself to a seating position, face falling forward a little as her pink locks shadowed her face.

"Where are we?"

"Almost in Konoha," Naruto said, "You've been out of it for a while. We found you and Kakashi-sensei in the Land of Iron"

Sakura could only recall a brief series of images from the attack of the two mans which were fighting and also the feeling of rage that had enveloped her, a rage so strong that she had welcomed it…

"Sakura…"

She was snapped out of her stupor by Naruto's voice as she looked up at the boy who was starring at her worriedly with his crystal blue eyes and whiskered cheeks.

"Listen Sakura, I'm sorry,"

Sakura's eyebrows rose up for a while wondering why he was apologizing about when she suddenly remembered that he had went to hunt Sasuke with the rest, and she scowled at him.

"You're sorry?"

Naruto flinched at the venom in Sakura's voice, looking down on the ground, guiltily.

"You've gone behind my back, and went to hunt Sasuke on your own," Sakura continued, "After you _promised _to me we'll be doing it together as a team…"

"Sakura-chan…I…I wanted to tell you," Naruto said, "I…I just didn't want you to cry again."

Sakura's face softened a little and she looked down at her legs.

"Naruto, I understand what you are saying but, you still should have told me about you guys going to hunt Sasuke, he is a comrade of mine too remember, you, me and him we were once a team."

Naruto smiled a little remembering the old Genins days.

"Yeah, we were."

At this Kakashi walked toward them, both of his hands in his pockets, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

_Her eyes are…green, _Kakashi thought, _what's going on? I thought they will be amber by now, maybe it's a long process, a long time before._

At this time, Kakashi was used to hear the cries of night creatures or the early risers, but lately ever since he had seeing the birds flying away from the Land of Iron, he hadn't heard a single sound in the entire forest, making the world deadly mute to his hears and it was unnerving to say at least.

"We should wake the others," Kakashi said, "and make for Konoha with haste, I've got a bad feeling…"

Shikamaru walked beside Kakashi and said, "Is anyone of you feeling slightly on edge?"

Sakura and Naruto nodded also Kakashi, and Shikamaru sighed.

"Thought so," he said, "there is no sound in this forest which a couple of days ago, when me and the rest of the squad passed through there, I could hear every living creatures…but now, it's just dead silence. Something's not right, and I can't help but feel things are about to get a lot worse."

"Great deductions Shikamaru," Kiba said, "Akamaru was also feeling restless too and he told me he feel a terrible feeling in the air…almost like how Gaara used to be."

He was petting his giant dog who was whimpering softly with both front paws on his muzzle.

"I've learn that when animals feel threatened in some ways, they flee from the site," Kakashi said, "but this entire forest animals just gone...Shikamaru is right, something very strange is going on, we best notify the Konoha quickly."

"Right," the rest agreed.

With that they all blurred out of sight.

* * *

Jack and Poison were going at full speed toward Konoha. The team had split up earlier and each member had their own mission to take care off.

_Flashback_

_He had called the entire group and had just finished telling them what Angelus had told him and most of them were thinking deeply about it._

"_So, you're just going to die?" Soya snapped, "after all the shit me, my sister and Trent went through to keep you safe…just to fucking die?"_

"_Soya," Jack said calmly, "This could stop a horrible war from ravaging the entire world. Heck, Madara's Moon Eye Plan don't even compare to what the Elders will do. We know that they will attack in a week time, we know that Rosario is the only way to stop it from happening and we already have Rosario. All we can do now is find Sakura and end it before it even begins."_

"_How do you suppose we do that hunh?"_

_Jack ran a hand through his hair, sighing, "I don't know okay?"_

"_How about we warn the rest of the Nations?" Raphael suggested._

"_What?"_

"_Just for precautions sakes," Raphael said, "We can just talk to their leaders and they can decide to believe us or not, and you say that they had a Six-Village Alliance, make them act on it. With the military power that the Nations can provide, they can at least stand a chance against the Han's Army."_

"_In all the years I've know you, this is the best suggestion you've made," Rei said looking at her partner in amazement._

_Raphael grinned to himself, "Well, I have my moments."_

"_Wait…wait, you do know what this means right?" Poison said as she looked around them all._

"_What?" Jack asked, not getting it._

"_It means revealing a thousand year old organization that was hiding under the very nose of the ninja without any of them noticing it," Sheva said from her corner of the cave._

_Jack frowned slightly._

"_But, knowing you," Sheva continued, "If you and Morsochi really merged, then you'll probably do something as reckless as he usually does."_

"_You bet I am," Jack said with a grin, "Each of us need to go to a different country and warn them. We could use the teleportation technique to travel at the speed of light, and Me and Poison are going to Konoha."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because with Poison there, we could probably teach Sakura some stuff about her Youkai if it is awaken and also channel it through the Rosario to activate it and we could probably use it there."_

"_I'm going to Taiyoukagure," Soya said, "It'll be pretty fun to meet my little nephew sensei."_

"_They might not take you in with welcoming arms," Jack said with a large sweat drop on the side of his head._

"_I have my ways."_

"_Guess we'll take the Sand eh, Raphael?" Rei told the man._

"_Actually," Jack said as the thought occurred to him, "Raphael, can you go to the Rain Village? My old partner is the Kage there they call her Angel, or Konan of the Akatsuki."_

"_An Akatsuki member?"_

"_She is my friend," Jack said, "just tell her that Nagato's dream is hanging in the balance."_

"_Who'se Nagato?"_

"_Don't worry about it, she'll knows what of I speak of," Jack smirked._

"_Well me, I'm going to look for my dear friend Mirror," Sheva said stretching._

"_You're helping us?" Raphael said looking at her in shock._

"_Might as well do so," Sheva grinned, "things are about to get real interesting soon."_

_End of flashback_

Ever since then, they had been moving at a fast pace toward the Leaf village, following the trail of the Konoha ninja that had left behind them.

"Seems the forest is very quiet today," Poison said breaking the silence.

Jack blinked and took in to his surroundings and his eyes widened. It was quiet except for the wind that was whistling in his ears, other than that not an animal made a sound.

"This is so surreal," Jack whispered, "It's almost like they knew it was coming."

"Most animal have a six sense you might call it," Poison said.

"What will we do when we found her?" Jack asked, turning the conversation right toward Sakura again.

"The Rosario Ritual," Poison said, "for that I will do it. Redrawing the Rosario is something that should take about three days."

"Three days?" Jack exclaimed in shock as he looked toward the woman, "Why that long?"

"Because I'm not experienced in Rune sealing," Poison told him, "Loredia-sama was the designer of the seal and its creator, so she know all of the shortcuts and gave it to me in less than half a day. It might take less than three days but advanced seals like the Rosario take a long time…and I can feel the Konoha ninjas chakra getting closer."

"We're almost at them," Jack said picking up speed.

Poison narrowed her eyes slightly.

_This is odd, _she though, _why would they have so many ninjas scattered all around them…it's almost like they are waiting for…_

Her eyes widened and let out a single word,

"Shit,"

* * *

Kakashi and the rest where almost at the Village's gates and were getting closer. It was almost a day ago since he had the talk with Naruto and he had news to tell the Tsunade-sama as soon as he got to the village.

"We've got company," Kiba yelled out.

The entire group came to an abrupt halt as a single line of black clothed Anbus standing in a single line all of them with their masks on. Kakashi's eyes narrowed slightly at the display and he said, "What is Root is doing here?"

The leader of the platoon approached, and raised a kunai at them.

"Surrender now, because from this moment on you're all under arrest by order of the Rokudaime Hokage."

Kakashi's eyes widened.

_What?  
_

**SAY WHAT? damn, things just can't go the way you want it for just one day...oh well, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**What happened in Konoha the few days the group was gone? and who is the Rokudaime Hokage?**

**Next time: Coup D'état.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.  
**


	35. Coup d'état

**wow, it's been a while guys, sorry for taking so long i was on a major writer's block for this fic and today i've got a sudden inspiration and now i'm writing like a man possessed. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter Cover: **Danzo standing there with the kanji for Hokage being him.**  
**

CHAPTER SIXTY SIX

Coup D'état

"W…what do you mean under arrest?" Kiba exclaimed loudly.

"Kiba calm down," Shikamaru said, his eyes narrowing slightly, _this guy said 'Rokudaime, what happened to Konoha while we had gone?_

"What happened to Tsunade-tachou?" Sakura asked, her voice carrying a hint of worry for her master.

"This is not of your concern," the Root Anbu said, "come with us quietly or we will use force."

Kakashi was suddenly aware that it was an ambush that they had walked straight into without even knowing it. He was still not fully recovered from his fight with the strange mercenaries that had assaulted him and Sakura in the Land of Iron, and he wasn't sure he was up to fight a number of Root Anbu.

"Where you aware of this Sai?" he asked the young ninja beside him.

"I am as shocked as you are Kakashi-san," Sai answered, his coal black eyes shifting from an Anbu member to another.

_So it seems that Danzo had been busy while Tsunade was out of the village, _Kakashi thought to himself, _seeing that he lost the post of Hokage so close after Pein's attack and the tension that was building within the village after that, I can't believe I missed something as close at this, but then again, I was worried about Naruto and the others. Now it feels like this mistake had come back to bite me in the ass…Just awesome._

"So will you come quietly?" the Anbu Commander asked, his voice cold.

_I am still recovering and fighting here will mean certain death, _Kakashi thought again.

"I surrender then," he said clearly.

The Anbu Commander gave a signal with his hand…

Nothing happened.

"Where is Squad 2?" he asked one of the men with him.

"It's strange I can't get a signal through," the other man said confused.

The Commander turned his attention to the group in front of him.

"Search the area, Bear, Monkey," he ordered.

Two of the Root Anbu blurred out from their place.

After a few moments, a scream ran out in the air and it was abruptly cut out and the rest where looking into the trees with wide eyes and Kakashi could feel a cold feeling enveloping him, almost like…

_It feels the same as when Sakura when Youkai, _he thought, _but who…?_

Suddenly footsteps were heard walking slowly and a figure appeared from the trees.

It was a woman, with a fiery red hair that was hugging her face, swaying slightly as she walked. She was dressed in a strange armor and a mask was covering the top side of her face, like a masked vigilante. Her mouth was set in a tin line, as her eyes glinted from beneath the mask. Her sword was large, as she hold it in one hand as her other hand an Anbu mask.

Kakashi recognized her from the group that was with Jack in the Land of Iron and he was amazed that she had caught up to them considering that he had left a day earlier and he realized that the cold feeling was coming from the woman in front of him.

The Anbu captain said, "Who the hell are you?"

"You don't have the authority to ask me anything ninja," she hissed, her voice so full of venom that the shinobies present couldn't help but shudder at.

"Monkey, take her out," the Captain said.

The ninja on his left put his hand into a fast series of seals was already airborne when he completed them.

"**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu,"**

The giant ball of flames headed straight for the woman who simply stood there with a small grin on her face. The flames were suddenly snuffed out into thin air.

"What the…" Monkey said as he landed.

In a split second the woman was in front of him swinging the large blade toward his head and with a swift movement, the man's head went flying upward, purging blood from the neck.

"Another one down," the woman said, "but let's in this quick shall we."

"**Poison blade technique: Kiss of Death,"**

In a flash Poison slashed every Anbu member standing in front of them so fast that the Root member didn't even budge and as she looked into the shocked faces of the rest of the party they collapsed one after the other.

"My name is Poison," she said, "and I've come to talk to you Sakura,"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, "M…Me?"

At that time another figure landed, one they were familiar with.

"Jack," Naruto yelled.

"Yo," Jack smirked, and he looked around to see the dead Anbus, "Well it seems you're done here Poison."

"How did you know they were waiting for us?" Kakashi asked, "I didn't even notice them until too late…"

"It seems your battle with the Wreckers brothers had really shaken your chakra Kakashi-san," Jack said, "me and Poison, we could detect them from a mile away, and I'm curious, why did they attack you?"

Shikamaru looked at the two curiously and was wondering why he wasn't feeling any chakra from any of the two newcomers.

"It seems Konoha had suffered a coup d'état in our absence," he said, "and it is obvious who has taken over."

"Danzo," Jack answered, narrowing his eyes, "What happened to Tsunade? Wasn't she the Hokage?"

"Yes," Sakura said, "but it seems that she was overthrown."

"Jack this complicate things a bit," Poison said.

"I know," Jack answered as he looked toward the giant walls of Konoha Village and slammed his hand on the ground.

"**Summoning Jutsu,"**

A large red bird appeared, opening its wings large and let out an eagle cry.

"I'm going to use Falcon to scout the village from above," Jack said jumping on the large avian; "The rest of you can approach from the walls from below. I'm going to draw the attention of the Roots members."

He pulled out his Akatsuki robes and threw it on him, "and what better ways to do it then with the Akatsuki, and we better hurry, time is not something we can waste right now, and when this is over, Sakura you and I have to talk."

"About what?"

Jack turned forward and before he took off, he said, "About the future of the world."

With that said, the avian took off into the sky.

* * *

Claire Fox of Taiyoukagure was writing a scroll to reply to the Raikage and her mind keep going back to what Jack had said back at the Summit and also the man, Madara's plan. It was horrifying and insane, and she was wondering if the man could actually launch the world into a Fourth Ninja War.

_The Uchiha clan pariah, _she thought, _never would have thought that all this time, such a monster was living within our mist for so long._

She was wondering when Sava's letter will get here ever since she went to Konoha since after the Summit, but then again nothing ever goes to plan when the world is at stake.

"Well, this is a makeover from the place I've known," a voice said.

Claire was shocked out of her writing looking toward a woman who was seating by the window in a Jonin outfit and a shock of red hair. She had the headband hiding of her eye while the other was filled with mirth.

"Soya Haruno," Claire said, her Staff of Liberty in her hand with a flash.

"I'm not here as an enemy Taiyoukage," Soya said, narrowing her eyes, "I've got a message from Jack for you that could probably save the world."

Claire narrowed her eyes, "If you're speaking out the Moon Eye Plan…"

Soya let out a laugh, "Madara's plan got nothing on what I'm about to tell you girl, even thought, you would prefer dealing with Madara rather than dealing with Youkais."

"Youkais…?"

Soya grinned, "So are you going to invite me in or do I have to seat on this windowsill all day?"

Claire was still on her guard as she simply gave the woman a curt nod. Soya let out a grin again as she entered the room and walked toward the front of it.

"Well, I presume you know of my clan right?"

"Yes," Claire said, "I've know of the genocide by Armstrong Sunhang."

Soya let out a laugh, "Armstrong didn't actually do it. It was Madara."

Claire's eyes widened at that, "_What?"_

"Madara used the Yodaime Taiyoukage to destroy the Haruno clan," Soya said, her face turning serious, "and this was why I was defected from the village. I was banished because out of everyone, I knew the _truth."_

Claire's eyes narrowed, "Why didn't you come forward with this before then?"

Soya let out a small chuckle and whispered, "How could I? With Armstrong as Madara's puppet. I couldn't do anything and with Hunter ninjas on my tail whenever I go, so I simply wait for the time when Jack become a ninja and was strong enough to grip him out of Madara's control, but he beat me to the score again, creating a bullshit story of me killing my sister and betraying the clan which was the main story that most of the village know by now."

Claire didn't deny it, confirming her suspicions.

"So, all this time you were innocent?" Claire said, shocked that anyone could harness something for so long.

"That I did," Soya said, "but that's not the reason I'm here."

Claire leaned forward slightly, awaiting the decision.

"Try to keep up with this okay?" Soya said, "and get comfortable, this might take a while to explain."

* * *

Jack was flying above the Leaf Village on his bird as he simply scanned it. From where he was standing, he can tell that the village was starting to rebuild their destroyed home and a number of homes were already build, also with a considerably large number of tents around. His attention, however, was drawn toward the smoke that was still coming from the near center of the village and from the look of it, it seemed like a battle was just fought and it was hard to tell which one was the winner.

_Danzo, what the hell did you just do, _he thought to himself, _you couldn't keep that desire down for another few days, but then again, if he had done it during the actual war, we might have had a large amount of problem._

"Let's see if I can find Tsunade down here," he said as he activated his Spiral Sharingans.

Everything around him turned grayish with the blue around him indicating the chakra of the people below him.

"Take me lower Falcon,"

"**As you wish,"**

The bird simply glided down until it was simply near the roof and Jack simply landed there. That was when he felt the chakra signature in front of him. Looking up, he was looking at an familiar face and he scowled simply, "Hello there Danzo,"

Danzo was simply standing there across him, looking at him through his working eye, but Jack can sense that a strong chakra was coming from his hidden arms, practically almost the level of a Kage.

"Well, what do we have here?" Danzo said, his face showing little emotion, "A member of the Akatsuki dare try to infiltrate the Leaf village again."

"Akatsuki is no more Danzo," Jack said standing straight again, his Spiral Sharingans glaring at the man, "So, where is the Hokage?"

"You're looking at him."

Jack smirked little at that, "Last time I check, the Hokage of the Leaf was Senju Tsunade and I believe she is still the Hokage."

Danzo didn't say anything but simply snapped his fingers.

At that twelve members of Root Anbu appeared out of nowhere, all of them armed to the teeth.

"Get rid of our pest Tofu," he said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Kage bushin eh, _Jack noticed.

"Take him down," Tofu said, "don't take him lightly; he is a member of Akatsuki."

"**Almighty Push," **Jack whispered.

They was a almighty explosion of gravity pushing all the Root Anbu member out of the way, swatting them away like flies and Jack pulled the DRAGON sword from his back.

_While I keep those guys busy, Poison should be enough to find Tsunade and take back control of the village, _he thought as the Anbu started to stand, shocked at what he had just did.

"What was that jutsu he just did?"

"I don't know," another said, "But he won't be able to repel thing again, let's go."

Jack smirked.

* * *

Poison noticed the explosion considering that as the start of Jack's diversion and with that, the Konoha shinobi and she were slipping into the village at full speed.

"Let' find Yamato," Kakashi said, "He might gave us an idea of what's going on around here."

"So Danzo had actually taken over the Village?" Sakura asked.

"Seems that way," Sai said, "but I wonder why did he did it while Tsunade-sama was away…couldn't he had just become Hokage before."

"He never had a chance," Kakashi answered, "Danzo was after the seat ever since the Second Shinobi wars but the Second Hokage had chosen the Third over him, and the Third had chosen sensei for Yodaime and then later on Tsunade-sama ascended to the seat."

"Guess he wasn't too happy about that," Poison said with a small grin.

"Kakashi-sempai," a voice yelled.

Their attention was turned toward a man with Jonin outfit and a headband similar to the second Hokage.

"Yamato," Kakashi said, "What happened to Konoha while we were gone?"

Yamato's eyes narrowed, "Not a lot of people talk yet but rumors have it that Danzo had a coup d'état against Tsunade-sama. I've seen a lot of Root Anbu patrolling the area, in waiting for Tsunade-sama's return."

That stopped everyone.

"Tsunade-oba-chan isn't here?" Naruto said, relief in his voice.

"She hasn't returned from the Summit yet," Yamato said, confusion on his face.

"Then, where could she be?" Shikamaru asked.

* * *

Tsunade and her companion were nearing the Village at this point. She had stopped by a village to pick up information from one of the spy in Jiraiya's spy network, which ended up taking longer than usual wait up.

"Anyone beside me feeling…restless?" asked Gai.

"It's not only you Gai," Tsunade said as she narrowed her brown eyes, "the entire goddamn forest seems like it got muted."

"Me too," Shizune said, "Tsunade-sama, what had happened?"

Tsunade didn't answer immediately as she sighed deeply, "It's been like this ever since that creature had appeared three days ago."

She remembered the cold feeling she had felt during that moment and she knew then that's how the people of Konoha must have felt during the Kyubi sudden attack against the village.

"It's like the entire world is on a standstill," she continued, "nothing natural can be coming out of this."

"So what do we do?" Yugao asked.

"Let's get the military strength ready," Tsunade said, "a storm is coming. We best are ready when she hit."

She suddenly come to a complete stop with Gai and Yugao landing beside her and Shizune was also surprise at the sudden arrest.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Gai asked.

Tsunade scanned the surrounding with careful eyes and said, "You can come out now, since you've been following us for a while."

A figure dressed in a black cloak stepped out of the shadow of a tree. It was a man, tall with mysterious gloves in his hands.

"Senju Tsunade," the man said, "Granddaughter of the First Hokage, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure,"

"And whose asking?" Tsunade asked, getting in a stance.

The man removed his hood, showing bright green eyes and dark hair. He had a smug smile on his face showing a scar on his cheek.

"You may call me Trent," he said with a slight bow, "and I don't mean any harm. I'm just here to talk."

**Trent...is alive? How? and what did he want to speak to Tsunade about? guess you'll have to wait for the next update. Guess you guys didn't see that comming at all of Trent's survival.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	36. Warning of the Armageddon

**Hello fans of the series. hope you are enjoying it.**

**Chapter Cover: **Jack standing in a stance with his Dragon sword on his back with his Spiral Sharingans blazing.

CHAPTER SIXTY SEVEN

Warning of the Armageddon

Tsunade simply stood there as she watched the man continued to smile as if everything was alright with the world. Tsunade scanned him with her eyes and could see that, with the two hands he had raised in a sign of surrender, he wasn't posing any kind of threat.

_Yet, _she thought to herself.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune asked.

"This won't take long," Trent said with a soft smile as he looked around, "Can you hear anything in this forest?"

Tsunade listened and as earlier, they were no noise to be heard from and considering it was the middle of the day, it was surprising to say at least. At those times, they were always a noise in the forest, whether it is the singing of birds or the small croaking of frogs and other animals that leave in this forest.

"Not a single noise," Trent continued as he simply starred at the trees, "It's been going on for three days now and why did that have to happen then? What are all of those animals hiding from and like you had guessed Tsunade-sama, the creature that was summoned in the Land of Iron is partly responsible for the state this land is."

"Partly responsible?" Shizune repeated slowly, remembering the terrible feeling that she had felt that particular day.

"Yes, most of you could feel the despair and the cold fingers of death clutching at your heart when Colossus was out," Trent continued with both of his arms now across his chest, "In most legends, Colossus is described as the Guardian of the Gates of Hell itself, and some say that it is the King of Summons, but none had ever get closer to the truth. The only things that the people had created are more myth than legends, from a time before the birth of the Ninja Villages."

Trent was now caressing his mysterious gloves and the gem that was on the back of them.

"Then, what does it have to do with what that have happened to the forest?" Gai asked.

Trent let out another smile, "A monstrous creature such as Colossus brings fear to an entirely new level dear ninja. Ninjas thought they could control the strongest creatures in the world by sealing them into living human beings similar to that boy Naruto Uzumaki, and the many others that had joined the ranks of Jinchurikin. Colossus can't be sealed in any kind of body than the one it already have something that could cause quite a lot of troubles for the DC warriors and the ones that carries humanity's salvation."

"What?"

"Your apprentice Sakura Haruno is one of the puzzle pieces that is required for such salvation," Trent said sighing, "She was marked by Fate from the soul of the Youkai Prince Angelus."

Tsunade pointed her finger straight at the man, "You can't honestly think I'm going to believe that Youkai actually exist?"

In all of the legends she had heard as a child of creatures that were powerful beyond measure, Tsunade never could actually believe them unlike her father did, for some odd reason

Trent let out a small laughter, and it echoed all around the trees.

"The Youkai are a dying breed Tsunade-sama," he said, "only a handful of them remains. They are no record history of this but I can tell you they exist as well as I and you do. They have stayed hidden in the shadows, biding their times. Not so long ago, long before the Ninja Villages were established, a world of horror had befallen this land.

The Youkai had almost wiped out the human species, if it wasn't for the originals Youkai or Old Ones as they are known worldwide," Trent said, "Forest were as quiet as the night, not a sound could be heard and a week later they had come, killing everything in sight and the battle had taken place where the Village called Konoha is now seating. Remember the large chuck of the mountain that stood there as if someone had ripped the rest of. That's were Colossus was last summoned almost two thousand years before the Village."

Silence met this declaration. It was impossible not to be speechless from something like that. Sure it was interesting, but they were some very accurate similarities to what Trent was saying to what was happening right now. Tsunade was doing some deep thinking about this and they hadn't heard a sound from the forest in three days…

"Are you saying this is happening again?" she asked.

Trent smiled knowingly, "The Summoning of Colossus was just a warning, a signal of some sort to rallied all of the Youkai to their appointed leader and as you may have guessed, leaving you and the rest of the world four days until they arrived."

"F…Four days?" Gai asked, shocked, "Four days for what?"

"Four days till the end of the era that the Sage of Six Paths has established," Trent said, "till the end of the world as you know it."

_What? _Was all that was running through most of the ninjas heads.

* * *

**The Hidden Rain.**

The never ending rain was irritating to say the least as Raphael walked into the Village know as Hidden Rain. It had been a few hours at most when the team had split up, acting on something he actually come up with. Raphael was never one to brag in his life but, considering what they were facing against, they were acting on desperation. He had put his hood up but it didn't do much against the unforgiving rain as he simply continued to look at the surroundings.

_Time to do a little reconnaissance work, _he thought as he noticed a bar and he walked toward it drawing on his aura from within.

It was the aura that most of the DC warrior used otherwise commonly known as ki. He couldn't use chakra and the ki was excellent for him considering his swordplay skills, then he stopped, looking upward frowning.

A small paper butterfly had flew overhead him and Raphael knew at once that it was a ninja technique, considering the number of strange things that the ninjas are known to do. Ignoring it, Raphael continued his trek toward the bar, unaware of the number of papers that were forming into a shape and features of a blue-haired woman appeared on them.

She was gazing at the intruder with a cold look on her face. The only reason she had sensed him was because of how familiar his chakra was to Jack. She had thought that it was the boy that she had given the leadership of Rain with, but the figure was much bulkier and the figure below them was standing out from the metallic boots he was wearing.

Konan of the Akatsuki decided to keep a tap on the strange intruder taking the henging herself as a mere civilian and followed.

Raphael was drinking his drink as he simply carried out his reconnaissance plan in gathering information from peoples but all he could get was that some man named Pein had being leading the village and that his Angel was the messenger. Suddenly he felt as if he was being watched and sure enough they was a woman seating in a different booth who was looking at him with a look akin to curiosity and question and he can tell that she was a shinobi despite the civilian clothes from the way she seat as if she was expecting him to suddenly attack her.

_They are always on edge, _he thought.

He didn't know much about ninjas except what he knew of Jack and Soya.

"You are drawing attention to yourself," a feminine voice said.

Raphael smirked, "I was wondering if you were going to stare at me all night."

The woman simply seated by him and said, "It was just a precaution."

"As I can see," Raphael said, "so why don't you drop the henge while you're at it?"

A look of shock crossed the woman' face.

"How did…?"

"I knew?" he finished taking a sip of his sake, "I noticed the Origami technique outside and the chakra feel I've got from it its similar to yours and your entire body is radiating it, overshadowing you and from what I've know from Jack, you must be Konan."

The woman narrowed the green eyes of her henge, "You know Jack?"

"Yes," Raphael said, "he was the one who send me here after all, something about Nagato's dream hanging in the balance or something."

"Is it Madara?" Konan asked, her voice turning cold.

"No," Raphael said, having no clue at who Madara was, "It's something else entirely and could probably take out the entire shinobi Villages with it."

"What could be that strong?"

Raphael looked at her, "Armageddon Konan-san, the end of the world."

The shock from the woman's face made Raphael sure he had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**Taiyoukagure Village-Taiyoukage's Office**

"An Armageddon?" Claire said, shock in her voice.

"Yep," Soya said, "The Youkai Elder Han is the one suspected of leading the army. He almost destroyed the world once, now look like he is trying to go for second chance."

"And this woman…Loredia was the only stone guarding the floodgates of this Armageddon?" Claire asked.

Soya looked down at her old leader's name.

"She was probably the only one that could match him in a battle thought I have never seeing her fight, she was stronger than most by miles," she said, "she probably knew that this was going to happen sooner or later and decided to act sooner rather than later."

Claire didn't say anything as she contemplated what she had just learn. She was speechless and scared for the village and also couldn't believe that all of those problems were happening while she was Taiyoukage. She knew that Jack's plan was the best they're going to get right now.

"Guess the Summit's idea of forming a Six-Village Alliance is about to come in handy right now," she said pulling out a scroll.

Soya looked at the woman curiously, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to warn the Raikage," Claire said, "If one of your friends is heading there right now, this letter might help move thing along and also adjust to a new meeting of the Six Kages in the Land of Iron, but this time, we are gearing for a war of the world."

"I'm probably going to stay here in the village for now," Soya said, "You've probably the most honest Kage we've got since the Nidaime died."

Claire gave a small smirk and said, "I wonder how grandfather will act if he saw me right now."

Soya didn't say anything as Claire rolled up the scroll and flared her chakra.

A figure appeared right in the room in a kneeling position.

"Taiyoukage-sama,"

"Get this to the Messaging department and tell them to send our fastest carrier toward Hidden Cloud," she said.

"At once," the man answered, taking the scroll from her, before disappearing in a flash of light.

Claire turned toward the woman in her presence and said, "If you're going to stay in the village, I'm reliving all missing-nin statues from you Soya-san, and I reappoint you to a post of Special Jonin. Do you accept?"

Soya looked at the woman in shock but she knew why Claire had to do this anyway. They needed all the help they can get. But she schooled her features and stood in attention, "Hai."

Claire pulled a headband from the closet in the room, one with black bandana and the Sun village symbol shining bright new on the metallic rectangle.

"I won't need it Claire-san,"

"Why not?"

Soya touched pushed her hair out of her headband, showing an old but somewhat rusty looking headband of the village.

"This one isn't your is it?"

"No," Soya said, "it was Saki's, and I'll be fighting with her in this battle."

Claire understood where the woman was coming from as her hand fingered the Bo Staff called the Staff of Liberty.

_Guess some bonds last through lifetimes, _she thought.

* * *

**Konoha Forest**

Tsunade simply starred at the man in front of her.

"You are saying that we're facing an Apocalypse?"

Trent said, "No, just the extinction of your race, this earth will still be alive after all just without the interference of man."

"Then if what you are saying is true Trent-san," Yugao said, "then shouldn't we be getting into the Village by now Tsunade-sama to prepare?"

"Yes we should," Tsunade said, "But what I'm wondering is what is your part in all of this Trent?"

Trent smiled as he looked toward the sky, seemingly lost in thought for a moment before answering, "Call it hobby."

"I'm serious," Tsunade snapped, angry at the vague answer.

"So am I Tsunade," Trent answered, "well, I shouldn't keep you any longer from your village thought if I were you, I'll try not to _trip _over roots."

The gem in the back of his glove glowed as he made his hand into a ram seal.

"Ja ne."

With that he disappeared.

The ninjas stared at the spot he was as if to wonder if the man had been real at all, but Tsunade wasn't. she was in her thought at to what the man told her about tripping over roots.

_It's not like were walking to konoha to be tripping over root…_ she started.

And then, the realization struck her. It had been a warning about Roots. Tsunade looked at her companion and said, "Yugao can you sense any other presence in the area."

The said ninja get into a seal and closed her eyes and said, "Not in the forest, thought they seemed to have a large amount of unusual chakra coming from the village, and considering the spike in the chakra levels, I could say that they are in a battle."

_Guess I was right, _Tsunade thought.

"Tsunade-sama," Gai asked, "what is it?"

"It seems that Danzo is getting cocky," Tsunade said, putting the Hokage hat on her head, "but let's remind him who is called Hokage of the Leaf."

With that she launched forward, at full speed, leaving the rest of the ninjas to eat her dust.

Sharing a look, the two followed.

* * *

**Suna**

Gaara simply stared at the figure in front of him. Nearly three hours ago, the woman in front of him had told him of the tale about the end of the world and he still couldn't believe it, even after he had made sure from the sensor ninjas that she wasn't lying but who could blame him?

Learning something of that magnitude was about to befall you and the rest of the world can do that to some people and it was that he was used to have no expression on his face that he wasn't in shock right now.

"You're completely sure about this?"

"Hai, Kage-san," Rei said, her head in a small bow "We believe that they will attack at the end of the week."

"The end of the week?" Gaara exclaimed, shock was now evident on his face, "but that will live us only four days to prepare everything."

"Don't worry," Rei said, "me and my teammates can travel faster than light with a technique only available to us, which is why I've got to your village so fast, merely hours after the Summit meeting."

_Four days till the Armageddon begans…_ he thought and he frowned as something had just occurred to him.

"But how will we know when they are attacking?"

"I will be able to sense them," Rei answered, "I've been trained to track them down so is the rest of my team."

"Well then," Gaara said as he looked out of the window, "We best get started. I'll have a meeting with the advisors about this and we prepare for war."

Rei nodded gravely.

Gaara then turned his head toward the Kage's hat that was on the table reminiscing on something Naruto thought to him a while ago.

_When you are protecting something precious to you, you can be as strong as you need._

Gaara loved the village he was leading, and he was going to do everything in his power to protect it, or die trying as a respectful Kazekage of the Sand.

* * *

Han was pissed.

No, he was beyond pissed.

He was _downright _in a rage right now.

His plan had being so simple and also he was waiting for the right moment to start his plan of overthrowing the humans known as shinobi but he had being foiled by none other than Mirror himself. He knew he shouldn't have trusted the smart mouth, smooth talking Youkai but he was too angry to care right now.

When two of his subordinates had arrived with the body of the puppet known as Madara, he knew that he was already lost a good portion of his army. It had been long since he had felt a terrible cold power from the man known as Madara and he had seeing an opportunity that was waiting to be had and he had planned with the man of making his plan of taking over the world and recapturing the Nine Bijuu, to summon the ultimate being.

The Jubi.

It hadn't happened since he was still missing both of the Hachibi and Kyubi and since Madara had failed him he was just downright pissed at the man forever saving his life after that terrible battle many years ago.

Not only that he had lost the Bijuus, he had also lost the Rosario, the only weapon that could probably end all of this before it even begins…

_Goddamn Loredia, _

He looked toward the body of the fallen Youkai princess and saw that she had a small smile in her face as her eyes watched without seeing in the glass like coffin that had being build in her honor of being the Leader of the organization.

Han may be still an evil bastard, but the custom of his people still live through him, which his father had beaten into him at a young age.

_Why does it feel like even in death, I can still feel that the smirk on your face is directed at me._

Han shook his head and looked toward the immobile figure that was standing beside him with the hood still hiding its identity. He ignored his silent companion, thinking about the war that is to come and suddenly a thought entered his head…

_Maybe I can…_

He smirked slightly as he thought about it and knew that he would be a _perfect _replacement for the fallen ninja. He turned toward the hooded figure behind him and said, "Fine me Madara's apprentice."

The figure nodded before disappearing in a flash of golden light.

He smirked knowing that he was going to find a good replacement for Madara, and then again Madara was easily seduced with power, this one would be the same.

**Wow, anyone can tell me where i've gotten the moment with the smirk on Loredia's lips? Thanks for anyone who ever reviewed this fic. and to anyone it interest, i've got an idea for a prequel of Taiyougakure ninjas in mind, mostly about the things that had happened in the village from the start of Madara's experiment and many other things.**

**Tell me if you're interested in reading it since i haven't written it yet, just speculating at the moment about the fic.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	37. Return of the Snake

**Hello everyone and sorry for the long wait. I didn't know how to continue the story and then, it hit me and i wrote this little filler right here because if they're one thing i hate is BASHING of good characters, even if they are not well liked. hope you enjoy it**

**Chapter Cover: **Kabuto smirking with his black hood up and the snakes comming out of his sleeves.

CHAPTER SIXTY EIGHT

Return of the Snake

If the events following the meeting with the strange shape shifting man was strange, then Sasuke Uchiha didn't know what to do now. For a long time, he had thought that killing Itachi was the only goal he had in life, and for years he had focused on that single goal and doing anything he can to get power.

Only to learn that his brother was being used by Konoha and the village had used his brother to massacre everyone in the Uchiha clan, and the only thing that Itachi couldn't do was kill him.

Sighing softly, Sasuke looked at the sun which was starting to set. He had accomplished his goal and was now a missing-ninja, set to wonder the world without a purpose.

_I want to destroy Konoha, _he thought, _but with Madara dead. I can't accomplish that goal and I think he was the strongest…_

That brought his mind back to the shape shifter again and what he had told him about the end of the world. The blue-haired man was strong, and Sasuke could see it from a mile away and the man was standing in the middle of the Bijuus controlling them like pets, something that Madara couldn't even achieve.

Sasuke had wondered who the person was, and were did he came from…

"_Your revenge is futile since this world is going to be covered in darkness,"_

Those were the words that the man had told him, and also he was telling him to choose side, making it sounding like a war was coming.

"Sasuke,"

He turned his attention toward his companion. Karin was the only member left from the original team that he had put up together to hunt Itachi, and considering that the woman was annoying as hell, reminding him of a certain pink-haired teammate, but she also had a good head on those shoulders of hers, and since she was a sensor, she was good at tracking and also healing, making her, almost couldn't believe he was even thinking about it, a good team member.

"What is it Karin?"

The redhead looked around them and said, "Is it me or this forest is…_too quiet."_

Sasuke looked around them and listened for the noise of birds, which to his surprise he couldn't hear anything except for the wind that was blowing through the trees around them. He couldn't believe that he missed that, and since he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice the lack of nature.

"Now that you mention it," he said, his eyes narrowing "are we being followed?"

"No," Karin said shaking her head side to side, "it's just…doesn't this silence gave you a bad feeling?"

A bad feeling…

"_One week time, this world will be covered in darkness"_

He frowned and said, "How long as this going on?"

"I think three days give or take, half a day," Karin said, looking at him, worry and something akin to fear on her face.

_Is this what he was talking about, _Sasuke thought as he remembered the words from the man.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn"

"Do you think that man was right?" Karin asked, "About the world covering in darkness thing…"

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

Karin sighed at this and continued to walk with him. She was pretty happy that she was the only one left with Sasuke, something that she had only dreamt of doing, but now it seems like everything is so…null around the dark haired Uchiha.

Sasuke was not someone who's up for small talks and was the most emotionless guy she had ever came across and was now wondering why she even had a crush on the guy in the first place…

Right, he was handsome and what kind of girl can resist mister tall dark and handsome?

She sighed again, her eyes going again toward Sasuke whom was still seemingly lost in his thoughts. She was kinda bored right now and was slightly hoping that the two idiots, Suigetsu and Jugo were okay considering that they had abandoned the two back in the Land of Iron and with any chance they might have escaped…

Suddenly a chakra, a deadly _familiar _chakra was fast approaching them.

Karin was startled out of her thought as she suddenly turned toward where she felt the chakra and was feeling fear coming over her body.

_He can't be still alive…that is impossible, _she thought, wildly as the chakra was almost on top of them.

"What is it Karin?" Sasuke asked, noticing her expression.

"O…Orochimaru is coming," she said.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the thought of the Snake Sannin, but he was sure that Itachi had sealed the man away with the Susanoo.

"That's impossible…" Sasuke said, softly.

"He is here," Karin said suddenly looking at a direction.

Just as she said that, a number of snakes came from the trees, hissing at the two which they dodged quite skillfully and Sasuke even severed the head of a few with a quick sword work. His sharingan were spinning as he dodged another snake, slashing it into to and with his hands filled with lightning, he put his hand on the ground…

"**Chidori Stream,"**

The lightning covered the entire ground and the figure jumped out of the shadow landing in a couple of yards away from the two. It was hooded with some design of snakes on it and a small chuckle was coming from it.

"Well, well, it seems we've finally met again Sasuke-kun," the figure said.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the figure. He knew that the person standing in front of him wasn't Orochimaru by miles, but he knew who it was and was amazed that the man was still alive.

"Kabuto," he said slowly.

The hooded figure let out a small chuckle as he tilted his head backward giving them a view of the face hidden in the shadow of the hood. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Karin inhaled sharply.

Kabuto didn't look like himself anymore. His face was pale almost slanted as he had the two yellowish eyes of Orochimaru. His hair wasn't in a ponytail anymore as a few bangs were now shadowing his forehead in a creepy similar way to Orochimaru still wearing the familiar round glasses he was famous for around the Sound base. Behind him, a large tail like snake was swinging slightly from side to side as the man continued to smirk that creepy looking smile.

"So the prey has finally stopped running," he said with a slight smirk.

"W…what happened to you Kabuto?" Karin asked, still shell shocked at the appearance of the medic ninja.

"I've merged myself with a piece of Orochimaru-sama's power," Kabuto grinned, "He live through me and I can feel him fighting for control, but I'm not as weak-minded as he believe. The power from just a few cells…it's exhilarating."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the man, "Then why are you here Kabuto?"

Kabuto let out the Orochimaru-like grin and hissed, "I've come for you Sasuke-kun. I need a new fresh addition to my collection and experiments."

_He's lost it, _Karin thought, _The Orochimaru cells must be affecting him more than he admits. He even had the same _hunger _as Orochimaru has._

"And what makes you think that I will go willingly?" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes, tempted to use the Amaterasu on the man.

Kabuto put his two palms together and smirked, "I can always call out a few friends to convince you Sasuke-kun…and with your Sharingan, and I will be complete."

Sasuke put a hand out in front of Karin and said, "Karin stay back, I'll take Kabuto on alone."

"But Sasuke…"

Sasuke ignored her as his left eye turned into the Mangkeyou Sharingan that Itachi had planted within him, "This won't take five seconds."

Kabuto grinned, "Confident as usual Sasuke-kun."

"**Amaterasu,"**

The black appeared into life heading for Kabuto who swerved left making Sasuke turn the flames toward him with his eye. From Kabuto's sleeves, two snakes shoot out faster than a speeding bullet making Sasuke refocuses on them; momentarily taking his eyes off Kabuto. The first snake was heading for his face which he dodged, slamming his sword through the head of the second one and he threw a kunai with a paper bomb at the snake, resulting into blowing it into bits.

Before he could even move, three snakes were already slithered across him, preventing him from moving as Kabuto appeared right in front of him with a wide snakelike grin.

"_You're mine,"_

"**Amaterasu,"**

The black flames were summoned again burning right in Kabuto's face whom had no way he could dodge them, but he had raised his arms to protect his face as the flames appeared in his arms, burning it away.

He jumped away landing on the ground with his arm still burning, and Sasuke had put a hand on his eyes as the burning returned into his eyes and he feel the warm blood leaking from it.

"Hehehehe, you've gotten stronger, Sasuke-kun," Kabuto said as he started to get up, "just like Itachi those eyes will kill you."

_That's impossible, _Sasuke thought looking at Kabuto, _The Amaterasu flames should have killed him…_

"Snakeskin…," he said scowling slightly.

He knew about it considering he did the same thing to Itachi when he was being burned with the black flames.

Kabuto's grin got wider, "It took you that long to figure it out, you don't know how to use those eyes of yours. Itachi was way stronger than you and I could have been already dead if I was fighting him."

Sasuke growled, his hand still on his eye.

"**Endo Tensei," **Kabuto said, with his palm join together and four coffins grew out of the ground.

"Let me introduce you, to the new version of the resurrection technique," he continued, "Get ready to face you're my little friends."

The doors of the coffins falls on the ground and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You…"

Karin was shocked as well, "He…"

Kabuto's grin got even wider now, "Let's end this my puppets."

* * *

A figure was traveling faster than light toward where the chakras were coming from and knew that this was her target. With the hood hiding its face, the figure wondered what was happening but hurried up considering her mission was to find the Uchiha alive.

* * *

Sasuke feel numb as he watched the four figures that were in the coffins.

"Impossible,"

Deidara, Itachi, Sasori and Kakuzu were standing there with their eyes closed. They didn't look dead or anything, and their skin looked as if they were alive and well.

"Orochimaru-sama couldn't summon anymore than three," Kabuto said smirking, "but with his cell within me, I'm even more powerful than ever and you won't be able to match against me Sasuke-kun"

"Tch," Sasuke said as he took a grip on his sword.

The four undead ninja marched forward and they opened their eyes, which were lifeless, all of them dressed in Akatsuki cloaks. Sasuke recognized the crazy bomber he had defeated but it was strange considering that the man had blown himself up, he wondered how Kabuto had resurrected the man but he wasn't asking.

"How about we start gentlemen," Kabuto said.

Without warning, both Itachi and Kakuzu charged forward with Kakuzu hand's already on the last seals of his jutsu.

"**Earth Style: Landslide."**

He slammed both of his hand on the ground making the ground did exactly what the jutsu was. Sasuke then jumped backward and a flash of movement make him look up to see Itachi coming at him with a kunai straight at his face.

Reacting quickly, Sasuke pulled out his sword blocking the strike with the flat side of his sword, looking into the eyes of his brother which were raven black and held no sign of recognition within them. Grunting, Sasuke pushed him off, as Itachi did a back flip and landing a little fall away.

At that moment, two white clay birds, with the size of normal ones, came into his attention coming straight for his face and Sasuke threw two shuriken at them resulting into a almighty explosion.

Huffing a little, Sasuke saw that Itachi was doing a set of familiar seals and he quickly started his own, both of them landing on the last Tiger seal one second after the others.

"**Fire Style: Grand fireball Jutsu."**

The two giants balls of flames met in a clash of fire, and Kakuzu had just completed his own set of seals.

"**Water Style: Giant Waterfall."**

The wave of water hit the young Uchiha full forces making him slam into the trees, deterring quite a few in his wake and landing awkwardly against one. He could feel that his arm was broken since it was sticking at an odd angle. Grunting slightly, Sasuke knew that he simply can't face such strong opponent all at once, and he was thinking of doing the only thing he never thought he would have being doing.

_Flee._

He was seating up when Itachi found him again, looking down at him with those black empty eyes. The man had a kunai in his hand and walked until he was standing in front of the boy.

"Itachi, don't do it," Sasuke said, "This isn't you."

Itachi raised his kunai and at that time Sasuke knew that they was only one way of defeating Kabuto and he had used the thing only once before back at the Summit in the Land of Iron.

_Here we go,_

The hand started to come down…

**Susanoo…**

The shapes took place around Sasuke, making Itachi flew backward at the sudden appearance of the ribcage of some strange spiritual being. The pain of summoning him was taking his toll as Sasuke screamed, feeling the stress of the jutsu within his very cells.

_Damn, this pain is unbearable…_

"So this is the legendary Susanoo," Kabuto said now standing on a branch with Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, "Your eyes must be really special to create such an amazing thing."

He was leering at Sasuke now, now looking so much like Orochimaru that it was unnerving.

"Seeing at how hard you're breathing Sasuke-kun," Kabuto continued, "You won't be able to hold this for long."

Sasuke grinned, "Well I'll just have to destroy all of you quickly then."

Susanoo created a chakra arrow from one of his hand and attacked the enemy with such speed that Kabuto was momentarily awe but he was able to dodge it, but the Sasori wasn't so lucky as it got ripped into piece, not getting back up again.

Seeing this Kabuto frowned, _This thing once it destroy the Endo Tensei summon its destroyed. Guess because it was a spiritual thing, this might be troublesome._

"Kill him," he ordered the three he had left.

Itachi attacked with another fire attack while Kakuzu did another Earth jutsu both of them blocked by the Susanoo spirit that was surrounding Sasuke and Deidara's clays attack met the same results.

Sasuke knew that they couldn't get through the summon but his chakra was almost through and knew he won't be able to hold it through for another second and seeing the relentless attacks, making every muscles scream in protest and when the last attack, a water technique actually chattered the boy's defense, Sasuke was now completely exhausted and throughout without any chakra left at all.

"Easier to capture than I expected," Kabuto said, "now I can go ways where Lord Orochimaru had only dreamt of."

He landed in front of the half unconscious boy and said, "Sorry Sasuke, this is for science after all."

He grabbed the boy and heaved him on his shoulder, and was about to get on his way when a flash of golden light appeared right in his way blinding him for moment making him jump back.

When the light dissipated, a figure was standing there a black robe floating around them with their hood up and Kabuto can see the silver boots from beneath the cloak, making him raise his eyebrows slightly as Itachi and Kakuzu appeared on his side with Deidara.

"And who are you?"

The figure looked up slightly and answered, "My name is Saki Haruno, and I've come for the boy Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Mirror was somewhere in the wooden area with the Bijuus around him and they were all growling softly. He was drawing a Youkai seal on the ground with his own silver blood. He was planning something so that this world doesn't suffer anymore from those creatures and sending them to that place is the best idea he could have come up right now.

Still drawing the runes on the flat surface, he felt a familiar wave of Youkai aura that he hadn't felt an in _very _long time.

"So you finally found me," he said, not looking from his work.

Sheva was still dressed in his Akatsuki outfit and was now looking at the bleu haired comrade and said, "You're a hard person to find sometimes."

Mirror just grunted, "So why are you here anyway?"

"Loredia's dead and the pieces are already moving against us," Sheva continued, "you must have realized it if you're doing _that _rune."

She had inclined her head toward the silver Rune that was drawn on the flat surface.

"Yes," Mirror said looking at her, "The Bijuus are not taking part of this fight. It will be very hard to control them when fighting against Han's army."

"So what you're going to do then?" Sheva asked him.

"What I've always done when there is a battle Sheva," Mirror said with a slight grin, "I _improvise."_

**Hey everyone, so how was it. i know that the Saki Haruno thing is going to thrown some people off considering that she is supposed to be dead but let's face it. when is something ever simple in the ninja world? I hope you enjoyed the Sasuke chapter and i tried to make him stay in character as possible and if you're wondering, he didn't get Itachi's eyes as he did from the manga.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	38. The last Gamble

**I AM SO SORRYYY FOR THE HALF A YEAR OF WAITING. I'M SO SORRY. I'VE BEEN BUSY WRITING MY SILVER TRIGGER FICS, AND I'VE LOST INTEREST IN NARUTO FOR A LONG WHILE, BUT HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER. ENJOY**

**Chapter Cover: **Jack in a pensive mode.

CHAPTER SIXTY NINE

The last gamble

Kabuto was examining the new arrival. His eyes narrowing behind his glasses he knew that this Saki Haruno will cause him problem and the name seemed familiar…Where did he heard it before?

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to end you quickly," Kabuto said, "This boy is mine after all."

Saki didn't say anything as Itachi charged forward and directed a kunai toward her. Quick as lightning, she caught hold of the hand with the knife and threw him sideway. While Itachi was still going forward, her other hand slammed against his face.

"**Soul Release,"**

The man exploded into thousands of papers and the scarified body falls down on the ground.

_How…, _Kabuto thought.

Kakuzu started to make seals, "**Fire Style: Flaming Bomb."**

The large ball of fire headed straight for Saki who dodged and Kabuto took this moment to attack with snakes coming out of his sleeves heading at lightning speed toward the still air born woman whom transformed into a piece of wood.

"Substitution," Kabuto said.

Saki then made a seal and said, "**Youkai Arts: Destruction."**

The entire area was leveled into a large explosion that rocked the area and Kabuto was thrown backward but spun in midair to land on his two feet with Sasuke still on his shoulder. Out of the smokes, Saki walked out her black coat flying showing the armor she was wearing underneath, an armor unlike anything Kabuto had ever seen.

_This woman is not a normal shinobi, _he thought, _and nothing in the shinobi nation is creating such armor…so who is she?_

"That was a great thing you've did," he said, as the woman came to a stop a few feet away from him, "why don't you join me?"

"I'm not interested," Saki said, her eyes glaring, "All I'm interested in the Uchiha."

"You've want him," Kabuto said grinning, "But you're forgetting one little detail…"

At that moment, something stabbed through Saki's chest and came out in front. Blood spilled out of her mouth as her eyes widened and she glanced behind her. Kakuzu was standing there holding a blade right through her.

"I've still got one chess piece left," Kabuto finished with a slight grin, "finish her off Kakuzu."

The ninja pulled out the blade and stabbed her again and again, splashing blood everywhere, and when he was satisfied he stood up and started to walk back toward Kabuto who was holding Sasuke.

"Good job," he said, "Now, let's go."

He turned around and came face to face with Saki.

Kabuto stepped back, shocked.

"How…"

Saki didn't let him finish as she slammed her hand into his face and said, "**Explode."**

Kabuto exploded into a jet of blood.

Saki then looked toward Kakuzu who had now just fallen down on the ground, the jutsu broken since it's creator had just died. Saki then made her way toward the fallen Sasuke and picked him up.

"Hey, what are you doing with Sasuke?" a voice yelled.

She turned and saw a woman with red hair and glasses.

"I have no interest in you," Saki said walking away.

"Why you…"

The woman disappeared and Karin felt a deadly presence being her…

"You will die before you can blink if you try anything," the woman's voice said, "Be lucky my orders weren't to kill everyone in sight."

Karin stood there shivering in shock and fear, knowing every word that the woman just said is true. Then the presence disappeared in a flash of golden light that felt somewhat warm.

Karin simply stood there in shock for a moment before her legs gave way beneath her and she had fallen on the floor in a hip.

* * *

**Konoha**

Tsunade and her guards arrived in front of the Village and someone was already waiting for her.

"Hello Tsunade,"

"Danzo," Tsunade said, "We are on the brick of war and a coup d'état is what you came up with?"

"War?"

"The entire world is threatened and you're starting a war in our own home," Tsunade continued, "I should have you punished for treason for this."

"Well, if it's war that's coming Tsunade," he said, "Don't you think Konoha have a better chance at winning if I was Hokage?"

"Konoha doesn't need to be ruled to an iron fist to prosper Danzo," Tsunade said, "My grandfather did it, the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen did it also, and also, the Fourth, Minato Namikaze thought his term was short with the Kyubi attack, he still showed us that we can have peace. Without peace, we will suffer something as terrible as Pain."

"You are a fool if you believe in such petty thinking," Danzo said, shaking his head.

"If it was petty thinking Danzo," Tsunade said, "I wouldn't be Hokage after all, and I'm not the only one who thinks so."

Danzo frowned, "What are you…"

Suddenly he turned around and his eyes widened.

A large crowd of Konoha ninjas were standing behind him, all of them watching him with disdain. Danzo cursed to himself, he had been so focused on Tsunade that he hadn't noticed them.

"What will you do now Danzo?" Tsunade asked, "A united Konoha stand against you."

Danzo knew that he was outnumbered.

"Guess, I won't have any choice but surrender," he said slowly, "But remember Tsunade, this is only temporary."

"So it is," Tsunade said, "ANBU."

Two appeared right beside her.

"Take him away into a sealed prison," Tsunade said, "and I want a guard outside of his door at all time."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

The three disappeared.

Tsunade entered the village and said, "Someone summon Team Seven immediately and I want a war council meeting at this moment."

Another ninja departed with those orders.

_Only three days left huh, _she thought, _well, we best make it count._

_

* * *

_

Jack was standing with Poison and they had heard the announcement that the Fifth had made.

"So, this will be it huh," he said.

"Yes," Poison said, "I will get the preparation ready for the Seal."

"You'll transfer the Rosario to me Poison," Jack said.

She starred at him confused, "What? Why would you…?"

"I have developed most of my Youkai chakra," Jack said, "and I will be able to withhold the pressure that I need for the Seal. I think…I will be able to pull it off."

"Jack…" Poison started.

Jack looked at her and give her a smile, "This is my choice Teresa-san, but I've got to talk to Sakura-chan about something first."

With that he walked away, with Poison looking at his retreating back.

_This…Jack, you liar, _Poison thought as she watched him, _you know what it requires for the Seal to work… and yet, you don't show any of your fears on your face…Just as Angelus-sama had done in the past._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke Uchiha opened his eyes and was amazed that he was still alive and briefly wondered where he was and walked out of his room. The place was dimly light and had a slight ancient feeling to it and the hallways were empty, devoid of life.

He continued to walk and arrived in front of a door which had an elegant handle and he pushed it open.

"Ah, Sasuke, you're awake,"

The man was dressed in strange clothes and he had a light gray hair with a grin on his face.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one that saved your life that's who I am," he said, "but you can call me Han."

"Where am I?"

"You're in a place that is neither here or there," Han said, "Here join me in dinner will you."

Sasuke glared at the man his eyes narrowing with distrust.

"I'm not your enemy Sasuke," Han said, "thought we do share the same goals."

"Goals,"

"I want to finish our dear Madara's work for him," Han said, "So what do you say?"

"I'm listening,"

"Great," Han said, "I've got under my command a large army that's ready to take on the Elemental Countries and in three days your forces will invade every one of them…and possibly burn them to the ground."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "But?"

"But I've got a little problem," Han said, "Do you know Jack Haruno?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, wondering what the redhead must have done to the guy.

"He is in possession of something that could end this war before it even begins," Han said, "and I want you to kill him and the girl called Sakura."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the name of his old teammate.

"Why them?" he said, slowly, "You said you possess an entire army. Why those two are so much trouble to you?"

"Let's just say that they are more to meet to the two than met the eyes," Han said mysteriously.

"Is it a bloodline limit?"

"No something more powerful than the kenkei genkai," Han said smiling, "If you decide to help, I can make you on equal footing with him and possibly make you even more powerful than him."

Sasuke was interested in the power part, but he was also cautious and said, "How will I know you're not trying to double cross me?"

Han smiled and pulled out a magnificent box with a stylish rose on the top.

"This is Coeur Rouge," he said, "My army secret weapon, and maybe you'll be able to used it."

Sasuke starred at the box for a while and the memories of Itachi surfaced from his mind and also all that Madara had told him of the treachery that Konoha had did to the Uchiha clan.

He looked at Han's his eyes showing his new evolved Sharingans, "Give me the armies that will a crush Konoha and I'll destroy every last one of them."

Han smirked, "Wise choice, Sasuke."

* * *

**KONOHA**

Sakura was standing with Naruto, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato in front of Tsunade.

"So you did leave the village when I specifically told you not to?" she said starring at the blond boy.

"Huh…How did you…?"

"It doesn't matter how I heard it," Tsunade said, "Why did you disobey my direct orders Naruto?"

"Ba-chan, I…I wanted to speak to Sasuke," Naruto said, "I wanted to see if I can get through to him. I know you're going to say it was stupid and foolish…but I wanted to speak to him."

Tsunade sighed, "So it seems, now you get out of here. I've got to speak to the war council…"

"War council?" Yamato said, "Is Madara going to attack?"

Tsunade thought back at what Trent had told her about the war that was about to start.

"I hope we don't face him and what is coming at the same time, because we wouldn't stand a chance," she said.

A chill went through everyone's back.

"You're dismissed," she told them, "Kakashi, Yamato, you two are with me."

The three left the place as Naruto, Sai and Sakura watched them walk away.

"If it's not Madara…then who?"

"Sakura-san,"

Jack was standing there with his Akatsuki cloak floating behind him and his amber eyes were as piercing as ever.

"Jack san?" Naruto said, "Do you know what's going on?"

"Yes," Jack answered, "A war against my kind…_Youkai."_

The tree stared at him shocked at the declaration.

"I've got something to speak with Sakura-san for that concern her also," Jack said, looking back at the pink-haired girl, "alone if that's preferable."

Sakura nodded and followed Jack with the two boys looking at them, curiously.

**Well this is it for now, and again, i'm sorry for the long wait. i just decided to write this chapter and finish off this story since i didn't want to abandon it, thought it crossed my mind awefuly a lot of time. But i promise you i'll finish this story since it is the first saga i've ever written in the Naruto verse. hopefully i'll be able to write another soon, but at the moment i've got about three other stories in the work. Check them out while waiting for the next update.**

**In other words, i hope you enjoyed this review. let's hope for the best.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	39. Requiem for a dream

CHAPTER SEVENTY

Requiem for a Dream

Trent stood on top of a hill as he watched the green sceneries that were around him as he caressed the jewel on the back of his gloves. He was smiling too, for having being part of those people lives, and knew that they will be facing the most challenging task they had ever faced.

"The world faces the threat of extinction," he said, "What choices will be made? What steps will be taken to save themselves while all of their fate is tied to the hand of two young shinobi."

He looked up toward the sky, "What will you choose Jack? Will you make the same choices as Angelus did before you or will you take a different path?"

* * *

**Konoha**

Jack and Sakura were walking in the trees that surrounded Konoha when he suddenly stopped. Sakura looked at him, curious about why Jack brought her here and as to why they had chosen such a location to talk about whatever he wanted to talk about.

"Sakura, I've told you before that we will be talking about the future of the world," he said without turning around.

"Yes," Sakura answered, remembering him telling her about it.

"I've got…a weapon if you want to call it that," Jack said, still looking at the trees, "I can use it and it could end all of this before it even begins."

Sakura looked at him shocked, "Why didn't you used it then?"

Jack sighed, "I'm going to, don't worry about it, but it's the price that both of us will have to pay I'm worrying over."

"Price?"

Jack looked at her, "Yes price Sakura, the Rosario is the strongest seal to ever being created. It will capture all of the Youkai chakra and seal it within a single body. It's a fail-safe device."

"But, that will mean…"

"The person who used it will die," Jack said, looking straight in her eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"In this entire world, only you and I can wield a weapon of such power," Jack said, "since we both share the same mark."

He pulled off his collar showing her the kanji for YOUKAI.

"Both you and I are two pieces of the same soul," Jack continued, "Piece of a Youkai called Angelus who lived during the early ages of the shinobi world. For the world to know peace again, we have to forfeit our lives in order to save everyone around us."

"Jack…"

"But I don't want to choose that for you Sakura," he said gritting his teeth, "I've seen what you have in your village, friends, comrades, and teachers. My village already had forsaken me from their ranks. To their eyes, I'm not only a traitor but the lowest of the low. I think, they would be better off if I was dead."

WHAM.

A punch slammed into his face which sends him flying backward landing unto his back. He looked up in shock at the pink haired girl in front of him who was pulling back her hand.

"Stop talking like that," Sakura said, "I…I know that your friends still care for you. Sava, Payne, even your sensei. They still care for you and I don't want to hear you talking like that again you hear me."

"Then, what would you have me do Sakura?" Jack said, "Either way, either we both use the Rosario and die, or one of us do so with their Youkai aura and I know for sure that you don't have any control over yours."

"W…what?"

"Kakashi told Poison which in turn told me of what had happened in the Land of Iron," Jack said sighing, "Your Youkai awake due to anger and rage, which is somewhat unusual."

Sakura thought back, "So that power I've felt…."

"Yes, Youkai," Jack said, "It's the power you've gotten from Angelus soul."

"This Rosario then…,"

"It's the key to save the world from the coming Armageddon that is coming," Jack said.

Sakura looked down at the ground, knowing what Jack was implying.

"Why would you spare me Jack?" she whispered, "Why…"

"I never wanted you to take place in any of the mess that the Haruno clan had suffered," the boy answered, "Maybe that's why you didn't grow up the in Taiyou."

"You're forgotten something Jack," Sakura said, looking back up, "I am also a Haruno."

Jack smiled at that, "I didn't forget Sakura, I didn't forget."

The two stayed silent as the wind blew by them making the trees branches surrounding them dance and creak. Jack silently observed the girl before him, seeing the look on her face it was as if she was as far away as one could get in their thoughts, and he himself thought back to the past year and all of the things that had happened to them.

It was almost surreal.

"When do we begins?" Sakura asked, bringing him back sharply back to Earth.

"What?"

"When do we begin?"

Jack starred at her, "You…you're serious?"

Sakura starred back at him, her eyes filled with determination.

"When do we begin Jack?"

Jack simply stared at her for a while, wondering if the girl had given the matter any thoughts at all.

"Sakura, are you seriously going to give up everything you have around here?"

She hesitated slightly, "If I don't…they may never exist in the future."

Jack shook his head, "C'mon, we'll find Poison and tell her we need to start as soon as possible, since as you noticed, time is not a luxury we have."

The two walked back toward the village and Jack looked up at the sky.

_i hope you're making the right choice Sakura._

_

* * *

_

**Taiyoukagure**

Soya was standing in front of the memorial. The names of every fallen ninjas who had died in the line of duty were written on there, names which she recognized from her days in the village, and she was somewhat shocked to see some of them here and she was saddened to see that some of her friends had died.

She saw the name Saki Haruno on the list too and she sighed somewhat.

_I've protected him for you sis, _she thought, _now it seems that he won't be needing me anymore, nor any of us for that matter._

Soya started coughing suddenly and put her hand on the black stone so that she can uphold herself and another hand on her mouth. When she stopped she pulled her hand away and looked down at it.

It was covered in blood.

Her mouth had the iron blood taste as she pulled out a phial and took a pill and checked what was left.

_Only two left, _she thought.

She wiped the blood off her hand with a tissue and said, "Hello Tomaki."

Hunter who was approaching her from behind stopped a few feet away.

"Soya."

The woman turned toward him, watching him with her good eye, "You wanted something?"

Hunter laughed, "We haven't seen each other in what more than ten years and this is all you've got to say to me?"

Soya's eye turned cold, "I'm not my sister Naki, so don't expect a hug."

Hunter gazed at her and she stared back tension filling the air.

"You haven't changed at all," he said.

Soya glanced back toward Saki's name and said, "Why you think I was on a vacation all those years?"

"I know you weren't," Hunter said, "Just wanted to talk to an old friend that's all."

"I'm not interested in what you have to say Hunter," Soya answered.

Hunter sighed and said, "Even so, you'll be part of SOLDIERs during the assault. I heard all of us will be in the front lines while Chunin and Genin will be guarding the village. I expect to see you there."

"Tch,"

Hunter turned around and said, "It was great to see you too, _Lightning."_

Hearing her SOLDIER codename, she glanced back toward Hunter's retreating back, and turned back toward the memorial, and put a hand on her covered eye.

_I'll have to use your power if we're going to win against them, _she thought.

She remembered that she only had two pills left.

_I'll have to make those counts._

_

* * *

_

**With Sheva and Mirror**

The seal had being completed and Mirror placed his palms on the ground.

"**Sealing Rune: Youkai Prison."**

The entire area started to glow and the Bijuu started to disappear around them until they were all sealed into Seven Scrolls which were all standing up in keys point in the seal.

"Now, that's over," Mirror said, huffing slightly, "You're going to tell me why you're here?"

Sheva removed her Akatsuki cloak to show the robes she was wearing underneath and he noticed the twin swords and the Scythe that she used in the Youkai Realm.

"Han's army will be moving soon," she said standing up.

"Yeah, those ninjas sure got one hell of a battle waiting for them," he said, standing up and checking the scrolls.

"That's if Jack use the Rosario against them?" Sheva said.

"Ah yes," Mirror said, "but the Rosario is not that simple to use. It's raw power."

"Raw power huh?"

"if the person is a Youkai Lord like you and I," Mirror said, "The Rosario will release all of that power. But for someone like Jack, it will release something even more dangerous."

Sheva looked at him.

"You don't mean…"

"The beast that attacked Taiyoukagure village seventeen years ago," Mirror said, "The monster that lied within the boy. His Youkai side."

"Don't he have control over it?" Sheva asked.

Mirror laughed, "Control? Jack only transformed once and he almost destroyed his entire village…He is nowhere near to control the beast that lay inside. Which is why I'm going to Konoha at the moment…That's where he is right?"

"He mentioned something like that," Sheva said.

"Great," Mirror said starting to walk away, "That way he'll be easier to find. I'm heading there right now, you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah don't get your panties in a bunch," Sheva said following, "Hey what about the scrolls…"

She glanced back toward the rune and noticed that all of the scrolls had gone and the seal had vanished.

_What the…_

Mirror glanced back at her with a grin on his mischievous face, "So, you coming or what?"

Sheva shook her head, "Sometimes I wonder about you."

With that the two disappeared in flash of yellows.

* * *

**DC HQ**

Han was standing there looking at the boy in front of him.

"Well," he said.

Sasuke Uchiha chuckled to himself. This power, it was so exhilarating that he couldn't help the giddiness that was taking him over. It was even more powerful than the curse mark that Orochimaru had placed upon him, and this time, he could control it with a mere thought, similar to how the curse mark worked put at the same time, it didn't exhaust his chakra at all.

"This is perfect," he said, "This power is so…delicious…so addicting."

Han inwardly smiled, knowing that he had the boy now.

"I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying it."

He looked up both of his eyes having slit thought it was still in Sharingan mode, and on his forehead, the symbol of DC was glowing ominously.

"I am," Sasuke said chuckling, "So, when do we begin?"

Han smirked, "Patience Sasuke, Patience. You'll have your chance soon enough to test your strength."

"I just have to kill Jack and Sakura right?" Sasuke asked as he stood up.

"Yes."

He chuckled again, "Consider it done, since I've wanted to see who is stronger. Guess I'll be heading toward Konoha."

"Not alone you aren't," Han said.

A woman in black outfit stood there as her red hair falls over her face, "This is Saki, the one who saved you the other day and she will be accompanying you."

Sasuke glared at the woman, "Just don't get in my way."

Saki stayed silent.

As the two walked away, Han watched them.

_You better not fail me Uchiha Sasuke._

**There you have it. Sasuke is heading for Konoha and Sakura had made a choice. But will it be enough?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
